Hope Hates Reality
by Alia D
Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping / Baby Yugi
1. Chapter 1

Alia: *holds up sign that says: ALL EXCUSES FOR DROPPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH ARE CURRENTLY ON PROFILE* Here's hoping I haven't gotten rusty. Enjoy.

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 1/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Anzu, onesided Atemu/?

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own (and wouldn't want to) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this but here's hoping I'll get plenty of reviews.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Yami had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Author's notes: I'm using all English names for all but Anzu. I like her Japanese name more. Everytime I tried to put Tea, I got upset. Also, the -san, -sama, -kun thing. I don't know why I did it. It just happened that way. I may edit it out later.*shrugs* So enjoy.

Hope Hates Reality

Shivering slightly, the young man pulled the black leather jacket closer around his thin body as he walked past the automatic sliding door. He headed down the short corridor until he reached the front desk. Two long halls fell to either side of the wide circular desk, creating a perpendicular point for the three hallways.

A brunette, her hair in a messy bun, glanced up from her computer with a soft smile. She was dressed in white with a royal blue sweater. "Hey there, kiddo."

How she could call him kiddo and she was only six years older, he simply wasn't sure. He gave her an amused look. It didn't really reach his eyes and his lips only quirked. "Sakura-san."

The nurse nodded her head over to the corridor on her right. "He's just been cleaned up and he's all ready for visitors." Sakura looked at him with what she probably thought was encouragement.

He stared at her for a moment. The skin around his knuckles lightened with the tightening of his fists in his jacket. "No changes?" His voice held no real hope or expectations. It didn't mean he wasn't hoping for...anything.

He didn't see her hands shake ever so slightly. He didn't know how she sometimes hated her job. Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, kid. Nothing. His diagnosis is still the same."

"I thought so." He said blankly. He frowned, feeling the nauseous feeling in his stomach grow. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

"Use the call button if you need anything." It was an offer of comfort for him. She started giving it when she and the other nurses realized he came every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday like clockwork. He didn't try to forget or put it out of his mind. He didn't put in sporadic visits. He came those three days a week for months now without fail. He had no intentions of changing his schedule any time soon. At least not yet.

Like all the other times the comfort was offered, it was ignored. He'd had enough of it all. He was sick of getting it from his friends and family. He even received it from random strangers when the recognized him on the street. Things had simply reached a pinnacle point and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Besides, the one person that could use comfort was growing angrier and angrier with hatred toward him and the others. He couldn't be upset. The hatred she was beginning to display, especially toward him, was deserved.

Nodding to the considerate nurse, he headed to his left and walked slowly down the hall to room 915. The simply patterned floor lead his feet down the wallpapered hallway to the seventh door on his left side. He paused at the door, reading the black numbers etched into the plain brass plating. Fingers twitching at his side, he glanced down the corridor toward the desk to see Sakura turn her head back to the computer quickly. She'd been watching him.

A frown moved onto his already pale features as he turned the cold knob and opened the white door. He was greeted with a warm smile and big brown eyes under a short bob of gray. "Right on time!"

"Masuyo-san." He gave her a short nod, before stepping inside. He closed the door gently behind him, rose madder eyes focusing on the bed. Masuyo gave him a sad yet unseen smile as she continued writing on the patient chart. She looked at the prognosis. _Persistent Vegetative State_. She let her eyes drift over the chart in her hand to look at the two men.

The one on the bed was slowly beginning to lose the deep tan color that his skin held. Much of it was hereditary, but the darkness in his skin from the sun alone was beginning to fade. His hair, a mix of black and red with blond bangs, hung limply unlike the way it once stood proudly. The colors almost seemed faded and lifeless. It was now all tied into a ponytail to the left side of the man's neck. Someone had pushed the blond bangs from his face. He was clothed in plain blue hospital gown and was covered with a thin white sheet and a thick taupe colored blanket. His arms, slowly losing the muscular definition they once had, lay at his sides.

Looking at the visitor, Masuyo couldn't help but think that he should be checked into the hospital as well. He was so much thinner than he was formerly and considering how skinny the boy was before... The jacket, red t-shirt, and black jeans were looser than they were the last time Masuyo had seen him wearing them. He never looked like he slept enough. The poor guy's eyes had pretty deep bags under them and the bright color those eyes once held were darker. His hair still stood proudly, but it looked like it was holding on by sheer will. It looked as tired as he did. His breathing was lethargic and he moved so slowly. As for the man's pale skin, it now looked even paler. Masuyo had to ask herself if that had anything to do with the young man's visit.

"There." She signed her name on the chart and walked to the door to replace it in the plastic holder. Masuyo turned to smile at the two, the warmth in her eyes grew along with her sympathies as the young man clutched the hand of his counterpart's in his own. "Have a good afternoon, dear." She closed the door, not bothering to wait for a reply.

The click of the closed door echoed sharply but only lasted a second. He didn't pay much attention to outside noises. All his concentration was focused on the man sleeping peacefully on the bed. His thumb rubbed the soft skin under his hands as he silently gazed upon the sleeping man's face. He tightened his lips and blinked his eyes furiously for a few moments. The visits always started out the same. Every time he visited, he found himself wanting to beg the other man to wake up. He often found himself wanting to cry, to burst into tears and fall to the ground sobbing, still begging for the man to open his eyes.

That incident happened the first time he visited alone, much to his shame. He hadn't done it again. He kept his tears, sobs, and words to himself. The unconscious man wouldn't have wanted to see him like that.

Letting go of the still hand, he walked around to the other side of the bed. An old, but comfortable chair sat beside the patient's bed. The cushion had not yet worn down and was covered with a plain burgundy shade. He grasped one wooden arm of the chair and pulled it away from the wall to the side of the bed. He sat down in the well-used seat and raised his hands to take the warm one laying before him on the bed.

He held his friend's hand and wondered how it could be so warm. The room itself was at an average temperature, and it wasn't as if the comatose man on the bed had been moving around. He played with the fingers, staring at the growing nails. "I'll bring something to clip your nails next time. They're getting long again." He took a shaky breath, thankful that something had been said to break the ice. It wasn't awkward on his friend's side of things, but when he visited, he always struggled to find a way to start.

"It's been raining all this week. Today is the first break Domino's had for a while. Grandpa says that the city needs a little rain but he started pulling his hair out after my last visit. I don't blame him. He's been cooped up in the house all day everyday with...with Anzu and I. It won't be for much longer. This is around the time of year that Arthur will start dragging him away to more expeditions in Egypt." He smiled wearily. "I know you're worried about those, but Grandpa's friend has a healthy respect for tombs after last time."

It was stupid to hope for any type of reaction, but he couldn't help riding the rollercoaster. One minute he'd be so hopeful only for it to crash swiftly. He squeezed the hand in his own and continued playing with the other man's fingers. "Joey found out. About Serenity and Kaiba. He's um-," His lips curled into the biggest thing resembling a smile he had shown all day. "Let's just say that you were right about his reaction. Joey is a little apprehensive about his sister dating Kaiba."

He wasn't the type to underestimate a reaction, but really seeing Joey faint dead away like that... And not only that but the rather explosive reaction he'd had when he had woken up... He didn't know his friend's voice could reach that high. Or that Joey's face could get so red. And really, it wasn't Tristan's fault he didn't have any paper bags when Joey started hyperventilating again.

The small smile stayed on his face as he again looked up at the sleeping figure. The amusement that had grown upon Joey's memorized reaction faded. "Tristan has started cooking school. He wanted to wait until-," he cut himself off with a dismissive shrug, "but we all convinced him that it would be a good idea to go ahead. He's pretty excited too. He wants to continue working at that small restaurant near the university while he does his schooling. It's a good idea and keeping busy will help keep his mind off of Duke. They're still ignoring each other. I know they were drinking at the time but they need to talk about this sooner or later. Mai thinks they're both just being stupid. She came back to visit. She'll be here for a couple of weeks." His eyes dropped into his lap to stare at the black denim. "I think she came to visit you yesterday. To see how you were doing."

Silence reigned for a short time as he gathered his thoughts. The air wasn't warm or cold, but he was tired. Working two jobs was difficult, even if one was just with his Grandpa's store. The fact that he wasn't sleeping well didn't help either. He didn't feel safe. Not like he used to. He didn't feel safe the way he did now, though that made no sense. Of course, the ugly little situation at home didn't help either.

"Kaiba," he gave a little smirk, "Kaiba says to tell you again to stop faking, get off your lazy ass so he can duel you. He knows that we're the only ones that can challenge him and right now I simply don't have the time. Mokuba tells us that he's just restless about the situation with him, Serenity and Joey." He gave a short, weak laugh. He kept his eyes to his lap and the floor. His hands squeezed the man's on the bed gently. "He told me that his brother has been taking out his frustrations on his employees and that the turnover rate for Kaiba Corp's employment has risen. I have no problem with beating Kaiba soundly," he sighed. "I simply do not have the time."

His eyes closed and he leaned forward to rest his head against the special mattress they made for coma patients. For a minute, he wished more than anything that strong hand would tug at his hair teasingly. "Anzu is..." He frowned and squeezed his eyelids tight. A sick feeling shifted around in his stomach. That was strange as he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. Grandpa had forced that down his throat.

"She's around thirty-one weeks now. She's gotten pretty big. There have been a lot of complaints about the baby kicking her." He couldn't help the trembling smile. The situation was awful. It really couldn't get any worse, but the thought of the baby warmed him all over. "She's having more problems moving around too. Anzu's been having headaches and she is complaining about her ankles more. She said it might cause problems when, um-," He cut himself short and thought about his words. "When she starts dancing again."

He opened his eyes and let go of the slightly sweaty hand between his own. He stood and moved toward the window. The sun had shifted since he'd entered the hospital but not much. He didn't bother checking the time. He wouldn't leave for another three hours anyway.

The people below were moving along at their own hurried paces. Cars zoomed by as life continued on for people outside of the hospital. His own seemed to have slowed. He shook his head and threw a guilty frown over his shoulder as if the patient knew what he was thinking. He turned on his heel and moved back to the bed.

"Grandpa and I started the nursery. Apparently, he kept my old crib and other furniture from when I was young. We'll need clothes though. Mai is going to drag me out sometime tomorrow to get bedding and clothes. Serenity volunteered to help." He stood next to the bed and stared at the relaxed face. He brushed the back of his fingers across a tan cheek. He then tenderly touched the lifeless strands of hair. "I hope you don't mind a lot of blue. The doctor told me the baby's sex." He smiled momentarily. "Someone finally stopped moving so we could take a good picture. I brought one today." He reached into an inside pocket of his leather jacket. Carefully, he pulled out a small black and white photograph.

He gingerly sat on the edge of the hospital bed and held the photograph twelve inches away from his friend's face. "Congratulations, Other Me." He smiled. "You're going to have a little boy. He's going to be strong, brave just like you are." He bit his lip but tried to keep his smile. "You have to wake up. Y-you can't miss his birth. You have to be there for Anzu, right? I know you love her. You told me so. So you have to wake up and-,"

Tears started to swell up in his eyes. He blinked his eyes furiously. "Shit." He turned away from the bed, the photo still in his shaking hand. "I um... I'm going to leave this here for you." Across from the bed, was a medium-sized dry erase board. Pictures and get well messages were all over it. Reaching over to pick up a small magnet, one of the many that Joey had bought for the board, he put the picture right in the center over his friend's name. He made certain not to smear the elegantly written _ATEMU _Rebecca had put on the board during her short visit.

Losing his eyes to the floor, he went back to his chair and sat down. He folded his hands in his lap and silently waited for time to go buy. He refused to leave just yet. Three hours ticked by slowly, and during this time, the silent room was rewarded with two sleeping men, both looking like twins except for various differences.

Another hour would pass before Sakura peeked into the room. Another nurse walked by shaking her head. Sneering at the woman's back, Sakura walked into the room. She knew their regular visitor's schedule and it was long past time for him to go. Her shoes clicked loudly in the room. She didn't bother giving the patient more than a glance. Sakura's eyes were focused on the quiet soul hunched over in the chair. "Hey!" She called softly. "It's almost time for you to go." She reached out and shook his shoulder.

The young man jumped, his head snapped up quickly. Blinking absently, he slowly recognized his surroundings. "Sakura-san?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Visiting hours are over in another hour. You've stayed longer than your usual time. I came to check on you."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem, kiddo. I'll see you when you're ready to go." Having done her good deed for the day and no longer feeling guilt at eating her colleague's lunch, Sakura headed back to the front desk.

A look to the window informed the visitor that he had indeed stayed longer than he needed to. He glanced at the sleeping individual on the bed. "I think I've overstayed my welcome, Atemu." He stood and walked around to the side of the bed that faced the door. Raising a hand, he touched the man's hand with his own. The other hand caressed the sleeper's cheek. "Someday soon, I want to take you out of here. Hopefully before the baby's born, but," He heaved a heavy sigh but kept his eyes on the other man. "But if you can't, I promise I'll take care of him, Atemu. I'll take care of him and be there for him until you can. I'll love him too. I promise. I promise." He dropped his eyes. "I love you." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the comatose patient's cheek. Standing, he turned and walked to the door.

Standing in the hallway and leaning against the door of room 915, the man rubbed his hands over his face before rising and heading down the hall. Sakura smiled at him as he reached the front desk. Masuyo was standing in front of it. The two nurses had been talking before he walked up.

Masuyo smiled. "We'll see you in a couple of days, dear."

He nodded and waved goodbye to Sakura. "Goodbye."

"See you Tuesday, Yami."

TBC

Alia: See, I didn't do too bad. *sees confused looks* Yes, I understand. Why is Yami calling Atemu 'Other me'? I'll tell you next time. I have shopping to do today. So, review (just click the link) and tell me what you think and if there are any critiques.

REVIEW

October 1, 2010


	2. Chapter 2

Alia: So, it seems as if my story isn't very popular but I don't mind. The main reason I wrote this story was because the idea is stuck in my head. Also, I enjoyed the plot so much I wanted to share it. A friend asked me about why I put Yami in place of Yugi in the anime (Huh...Guess that means this would be AU?). I told her I couldn't see Yugi doing some of the things Yami will be doing. You'll see hints of what changes I made with the anime since Yami is in place throughout the story. I'll probably have a lot of very amused/angry people in the next couple chapters too but whatever.

Now you enjoy the story.

And please don't be angry.

Actually, yes. Be angry. It's more fun that way.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 2/?

Rating: R

Pairing: hinted Atemu/Anzu, onesided(?) Atemu/Yami

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own (and do not want) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention within the text. I am making no money with this.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Yami had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Author's notes: I'm informing you now that I have no idea how long this story will be. I don't care either. I just want to do my best and finish it.

Hope Hates Reality

He stared, frowning at the image he was presented as he moved his exhausted figure closer to the sickly features. His arms shook to support him as his elbows bent to allow his current position. Irregular breaths were expelled from his open mouth as he panted tiredly. Closing his eyes for a smooth second, Yami clenched his fingers into the warming, white linoleum under his hands. The young man knew things shouldn't be this way. He shouldn't be so exhausted just walking to the bathroom from his bedroom. But it was true.

Yami stared at the somewhat unfocused eyes which appeared dim of color with growing bags underneath. His skin was still pale with little evidence of the flushed look he should have from a hot shower. It was even more noticeable with the dark limp hair falling around his face in uncoordinated threads and locks. His face was too thin and he knew he should be even more concerned about his weight loss. He was so tired, but with two jobs and other extenuating circumstances affecting his life, exhaustion and a few health issues was a certain. Nevertheless, he wasn't pleased with the picture the foggy mirror provided.

Shaking his head, albeit slowly, he removed the towel around his waist and reached for the clothing he'd left atop the laundry basket in the corner. Normally, he would have walked back down the hallway to his bedroom with only the towel around him. However, they currently had a guest in their home and, to be frank, Yami didn't want his grandfather seeing how thin he was. Food was the last thing on his mind and no matter how stupid that was, it simply wasn't the top of his priority list.

The man silently pulled on his underwear, followed by a pair of black jeans. A long sleeved crimson shirt, a little short at the waist, covered his chest and abdomen. After pulling on a black vest, imprinted with a long black and red dragon, Yami tried brushing his hair into some resemblance of it's original order. It didn't take long, only a couple of minutes before the drying hair obtained it's original style. It actually took a lot to make his hair fall straight.

Yami pinched at the material encasing his right leg and brushed away some invisible lint. He glanced around the bath to make sure things were in order before stepping out. Barefoot, he padded down the hallway and down the stairs. His eyes kept to his feet and the floor as he walked, but as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't help releasing a sigh. He'd been lucky apparently.

"Yami?" called a jovial voice from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Grandpa." He shifted and headed for the kitchen doorway. He paused to watch his grandfather, Solomon, hum softly to himself as he made breakfast for the household. The old man still moved a bit stiffly thanks to the effect yesterday's rain had on his aging body. It didn't, however, stop him from practically bouncing from one counter to the next preparing breakfast. "You're up earlier than usual." In all honesty, the older duelist was the last person up for one reason or another. Yami was the one that opened the shop.

"Ah! Well, I thought I would open the shop today." Grandpa glanced over his shoulder to give his grandson with a big smile. "Can't let old age catch up with me!" He said staring over Yami's shoulder with a hateful glare. "I will not be defeated! Do you hear that Father Time? Old age won't slow me down!" He turned back toward the food he was preparing muttering about arthritis.

Yami stared at his grandfather for a long moment with concern before he shook his head. This behavior had appeared more frequently after his grandpa's last birthday. He knew the old man wasn't suffering from dementia of any form, but he had to wonder if the man was insane anyway. "I'll do it, Grandpa." He turned, moving out of the doorway and into the hall.

"Ah! Just a minute Yami!"

He paused and peered back into the kitchen. His grandfather had turned with a plate of food in his hand, staring at his grandchild sternly. Yami frowned but knew arguing would just cause trouble and headaches for both of them. Walking toward the kitchen table, he said, "I don't need breakfast, Grandpa."

Solomon smiled, deciding that today would be a good day no matter what. Instead of arguing against Yami, he said, "You do if you have a busy day ahead of you. Aren't you and Mai going shopping today?" The game shop owner sat the plate, heavy with food, in front of his grandson.

Yami nodded. "I don't have much of a choice. The due date is approaching rather fast. We have my old crib and dresser, but we still need clothes and other things." He held his utensils loosely in his hand. With a frown, he picked at his food.

Solomon turned back to the counter to make another plate of food. "Are you, Joey and Tristan still going to paint the nursery? I thought you had chosen a color."

Keeping his eyes on his food, Yami shook his head. "I wanted to ask Anzu to pick." Yami heard Solomon's heavy sigh clearly. "She has a right to be involved, Grandpa."

Solomon kept his exasperation silent this time. "I know, but I wish you would fully understand that Anzu doesn't want to be involved." Yami lifted his head to look at his grandfather's back. The older man continued. "She has made her stance on this pregnancy quite clear. I don't want to see you anymore hurt than you already are."

"I'm not hurt."

Solomon paused and partially turned away from his preparations to look at his only grandchild. "Yami, you are hurt and Anzu is the reason for it. She is always trying to hurt you simply because she knows you are trying to do the right thing and she isn't. Anzu is simply being selfish."

"That isn't fair, Grandpa." Yami dropped the utensils to the table. He hadn't taken one bite. "She's having a hard time of this." Anzu had been devastated by Atemu's accident and diagnosis. Finding out about the pregnancy had only left her even more upset and confused. To Yami, the deal between them had hurt her deeply. He knew she hated him because he was the reason she was still here in Domino.

"How is she having a hard time when she's the one rejecting her friends, her love, and her own child?" It was said sharply and Solomon only noticed when he saw Yami flinch. His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Yami. But I hate seeing you upset every time you realize that Anzu wants nothing to do with the baby. I hate seeing her yell and scream at you, blaming you for everything when so little of it has anything to do with you. You are only doing the right thing for her and Atemu." Yami's grandfather forced himself to say no more. He would not say that another reason for Anzu's ire was because Yami's love for Atemu was obviously stronger than hers.

Yami was silent and stared at his food. He didn't want to think on his grandfather's words. It would just make the hurt that much worse.

"Eat, Yami." Solomon turned back to the counter. "Mai will keep you busy today and then you can choose a color for the nursery."

Yami's hands shook a little as he swallowed a few bites of his breakfast. Purposely turning his mind toward Mai and their shopping trip, he mentally began listing things they would need to buy. Yami had a dresser, a crib, a changing table and an old bassinet. Other things would be needed before the baby's arrival like bottles, a mattress for the crib, diapers, and more.

Solomon sat beside his grandson and smiled when he noticed Yami eating absentmindedly. The food was disappearing in a steady pace and hopefully by the time his grandson noticed his movements all the food would be gone. His grandchild simply didn't care for himself the way that he should, but it would change soon. Yami would be quitting his second job at the elementary school and continue working solely at the game shop. There was no way he would be able to care for a newborn while holding two jobs.

He glanced down with a widening grin to see the food almost gone. He still thought it was silly for Yami to take a second job, but Yami had felt it was necessary. Solomon did understand. Many duel tournaments had left his grandson with a nice amount of money for college and other plans for his future. Since Yami was about to hand a large chunk of the money over, the young King of Games felt he would need to replenish it as soon as he possibly could. It made Grandpa proud to see his grandson so responsible.

"Knock, knock! Hey, Yami! Where are ya?" Joey's voice blasted through from the front door. It was followed by two loud bangs on the glass door of the game shop. Yami couldn't quite hide his smirk at his grandfather's twitching eyebrow.

"Do you have to be so loud?" A softer voice could be heard following Joey's noisy introduction. "I think they can hear you along with the rest of the neighborhood!"

"Hey! I was just getting their attention. They should open up earlier!"

Shaking his head with a mix of amusement and annoyance at his friends, Yami stood and walked to the front door before Grandpa went. Yami could only hope that the old adventurer put the knife down.

"What are we doing here so early anyway? Didn't you promise me breakfast?" Mai's voice sounded rather aggravated.

"Sure! Gramps is always making plenty for breakfast. He shouldn't mind two more."

Yami heard a loud smack as the glass front door came into view. Joey and Mai were standing side by side glaring at each other. Mai stood a few inches away from Joey with her arms crossed over her chest. Joey was rubbing his head while sporting a deep scowl on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Joey dropped his hand to point a finger at Mai's face. She smirked for a moment before snapping her teeth toward Joey's finger. The blond jumped back with a frightened squeal while clutching his uninjured hand to his chest. "Mai!" He gave her a scandalized look.

She ignored him to grin at the shorter man standing on the other side of the glass door. "Morning, Yami!" Mai bounced in placed a couple of times as Yami unlocked the front door to the store. He smiled back at her and Joey as he flipped the closed sign to open. Yami opened the glass door and waved them in.

"Good morning, Mai. Hey, Joey." He closed the door after the two had walked in.

Joey sighed happily as he smelled the breakfast the older man had prepared. "That smells so good. Breakfast time!" Joey rushed through the shop and into the house leaving a small trail of dust.

Yami and Mai stared silently for a moment. Mai turned to Yami and said, "He's your friend." Her voice sounded rather accusing.

It took a lot to keep his shoulders from slumping, but Yami did nothing but chuckle softly. "Yes, I suppose so."

Mai put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Ready for our day out?"

Yami gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes. Do we need to make a list first?"

She shook her head. Pulling a piece of paper from her pocket, Mai waved it in the air. "Nope. I've already got it covered. All we need is you and your wallet and by the end of the day, you'll have everything you need."

"Thank you, Mai." He looked honestly grateful. "I didn't know if I'd have everything when the baby was born."

She leaned over to give Yami a one-armed hug. "No problem! I'm happy to help. Besides, you and the old man need a woman's touch with things like this."

"Then shouldn't that be my job."

Mai nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise as her head snapped up to view the speaker. On the other hand, her companion dropped his eyes as a queasy feeling took residence in his stomach. He frowned at the floor before speaking. "Good morning, Anzu. How are you this morning?"

The seven month pregnant woman stood six feet away from the friendly couple with an almost malicious stare. Her arms were folded over chest and just above the large belly that dominated her figure. Her pale skinned body encased in a short pink maternity dress seemed to shake with fury as her hands clenched tightly over her upper arms. Her lips were pressed tightly together as if she wanted to speak but was trying to keep her words under tight control. Yami, who had lifted his head and eyes, had to wonder if she was just keeping herself from spitting in his face.

"Shouldn't I be the one deciding things like this? It's my baby remember. Or are you going to take that choice from me, too?" Anzu's tone brought a shiver of not fear but exhaustion through Yami's body. He didn't want to fight with her again. He was just so tired of it.

Mai frowned. It was amazing that Anzu even had the nerve to say something like that to Yami. As if he was forcing her into this pregnancy. As if Yami were some kind of slave owner! She opened her mouth to snap at her viciously only to learn that someone else was already ahead of her.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with the nursery, Anzu. That's what Yami's trying to do." Joey didn't even care about keeping the anger and disgust out of his voice for his former friend. "And I remember you telling us that you didn't want anything to do with us or the kid after it was born."

Mai had to speak then. She simply couldn't stop herself. "And weren't you the one that decided to take the money Yami offered? Don't think you have the right to blame him for that, Princess." The final word might as well have been the most profane thing Mai could think of considering how she said it.

Anzu dropped her arms to her sides as she glowered at all of them but her eyes fell on the one at Mai side. Her fists clenched making her sharp nails dig into hands. "Of course! Once again, you defend Yami! None of you ever give a damn about what I'm going through! Oh but if Yami whines for attention you practically go running to his side! Even after all that he's done to me!"

Lifting his hands, Yami dropped his head into them. He was so tired. He didn't want to hear any of this. All he wanted to do was go to his room where it was silent. All he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of his life so he didn't have to live through the current situation. All he wanted was for his other half to wake up and somehow make things better!

Joey's eyes narrowed even more as he could feel the anger in his chest swell. He hated seeing Yami like this when he was only trying to make things right. He had only seen his friend so defeated once when Kaiba had cheated on Pegasus's Island. Joey had never wanted to see Yami look so betrayed again, but the look had been so clear on the man's face. "Done to you? Are you out of your damn mind? All Yami has done was keep you from making one of the biggest damn mistake of your life! And don't you bitch at us about choices and support! We tried, Anzu. We wanted to be there to help and you kicked us out and pushed us away every single time. We tried every time we thought you might need us and you kept rejecting us. But the one person that didn't give up has been here supporting you and you don't give three bits of a damn! Every damn step of the way, Yami has been here for you. He's the one making sure you and the baby are healthy when he looks like shit! He's the one that's trying to get you to care about a kid you tried to abort! He's the one that took you in when your folks kicked you out, Anzu!"

"Shut up! You don't-,"

"And choices? Are you serious? When has he taken the choice from you?" Joey couldn't stop himself even as he saw Mai and Grandpa, who had suddenly appeared, trying to comfort a shaky looking Yami. These words were too long in coming. "When he tried to get you to pick a color for the nursery and you told him you didn't care? Or when he gave you the book of baby names and you threw it at him? Or when he asked you to join him for a visit to see Ate-,"

"Shut up!" Anzu screamed shrilly, clamping her hands over her ears and stomping her feet.

"And you told him, the one person that loves Ate more than anyone in the world, to let the dead rest?" Joey was practically roaring in his anger.

"Shut up! I didn't want to be here anymore! I wanted to leave! I hate it here!" Anzu's voice surely could have echoed down the street but in her desperation, she could only think of making Joey stop shoving so much into her face.

"And it was your choice!" Grandpa interjected swiftly. He and Mai now stood on either side of a silent Yami. The young dueler was sitting on an old wooden stool that had originally been behind the counter. "Your own greed has you here, Anzu. I admit that it was not the best idea but Yami was desperate to keep the one thing we might have left of the Pharaoh. However, you were the one that agreed to continue the pregnancy and have the baby if Yami gave you money to go to America. You were the one that made the choice. No one took it away from you."

Anzu gaped at the old man for a moment, her eyes slightly widened in shock. A moment later, she bit her lower lip and glared at everyone in the shop. "Go to hell!" She hissed the words shakily before turning and rushing from the room.

"You shouldn't have upset her. It's not good for the baby." Yami's voice was as shaky as Anzu's but hoarse also. It was as if he had done all of the screaming and yelling. His seated figure exhibited defeat. His breathing was irregular, his body shook with each ragged breath. Yami was slumped over in his seat, his weary eyes trained on the hands in his lap.

Mai looked at Grandpa and Joey. Both men showed looks of guilt and anger. She sighed. "This has been coming for a long time, hasn't it?" Both nodded. "Damn." Mai looked down at the emotionally broken figure at her side. "Hey." With her hip, she nudged Yami, who slowly lifted his head. "Grab your shoes. You still have a baby to shop for."

Offering a watery smile, Yami stood. Getting out of the house right now would be the best thing for him.

Mai turned to the still fuming Joey. Grandpa turned to follow Yami out of the shop as Mai grinned evilly. "Well, my little blond pack mule. Are you ready to earn your keep?"

Joey snapped out of his mood and blinked. "Pack mule?"

TBC

Alia: So there it is. The whole dirty little situation. If you still don't understand you will soon.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Alia: I'm so...frustrated and annoyed seems right. It's not school, but my stories and my family. What the hell am I going to do with them? Well, the story is easy, but the only thing I can see is Yami having a small breakdown.

I got a new bed and mattress for my small room so yay! Problem is that the bed is REALLY firm and it's hurting my back. I'm giving it another try before I take it back. After I get things fixed, I can clean my room. Again. Damn it.

Now if there are any questions, ask. Also, this isn't betaed. Please tell me if I'm screwing up somewhere.

Enjoy.

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 3/?

Rating: R

Pairing: former Atemu/Anzu, onesided(?) Atemu/Yami

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own (and wouldn't want to) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Yami had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Author's notes: I am so scared of this story. I can't tell you why, but please know that I am. Someone mentioned that I should put Anzu-bashing up on the warnings. I'm not bashing Anzu. Really. Okay so maybe I am.

Hope Hates Reality 3

Standing in front of the large mahogany desk, many a man or woman would be trembling in fear. Some were gifted with strong enough a will power that they could actually face the intimidating man behind the desk. This of course didn't mean that they weren't as terrified as others. Oh no! A wrong word, a stupid action could have anyone easily fired from a supposedly secure, high paying job. A small few, four actually, could even talk to the man without fear or hesitation. Unfortunately, one was at school, another was in a coma, and yet another was going through a life crisis at home.

That left only one. This had to be the one person that the man behind the desk wanted to impress more than anything. There were various reasons for it, but the most cliched of these reasons was the real one. However, there were times that impressing the lovely figure in front of his desk wasn't needed. Today, unfortunately, he wasn't trying to impress or please the young woman standing in front of him.

Seto Kaiba was simply too busy questioning her sanity. Skepticism on his face, Kaiba stared at his girlfriend. "Please tell me you are joking. You cannot seriously be contemplating something like this."

Serenity huffed and put her hands on her hips. A sweet smile remained on her face nonetheless. "No, it's not a joke, Seto. I think this would be good for Anzu and Yami." She nodded her head with certainty.

Her boyfriend, much to the horror of her brother, continued to stare at her with clear doubt. "You want to host a baby shower for Yami and Misaki?" Recieving another nod from Serenity, Kaiba frowned. "Ren," he started with her pet name. No one else knew it and he only used it privately.

She put out her hands to momentarily hold off his protests. "Listen to me, Seto, before you say anything. I think this would be a good idea. You know Yami is still trying to get Anzu involved with the baby."

Kaiba personally thought it was a lost cause. When Misaki had announced her pregnancy in a moment of frustration, her group of friends had been pleased. Her pregnancy was good news during a time of bad circumstances. Then she had dropped the bombshell on everyone. Not only was she leaving for America because she wasn't able to 'handle' Atemu's 'problem', but she was having an abortion. She wouldn't have the resources to care for a child in her new life.

Misaki was trying to start her life over and a baby that looked like her 'dead' boyfriend wasn't going to help with that. Kaiba still found himself surprised that she took Yami's desperate deal.

"I just thought that a baby shower would help. Anzu will receive gifts and hopefully she'll understand that we all support her and the baby. I want her to know that we do care about her. She keeps thinking we're ignoring her for Yami and the baby."

Kaiba mentally thought that he couldn't care less about the woman but kept silent as Serenity continued her short speech.

"And I'm sure after participating in the baby shower, she'll realize how much she wants the baby. Anzu loves her child. What mother wouldn't?"

Seto felt his gaze soften on Serenity for a moment. He loved her for her sweet nature, but the naivety was a little annoying and completely unhelpful in this case. "Serenity, do you honestly believe that putting Yami and that-,"

"Seto, please!" She gave him a look that begged him to speak appropriately of Anzu. Of course to him, he was speaking in the correct manner.

"Do you really think the two of them should be in the same room? After the way she's been treating him?" Seto would never admit it but the fact that Misaki treated his rival in that abusive manner pissed him off something fierce. He had witnessed her verbal assault against Yami once and had been hard pressed to remain silent. Thankfully, Yami's useless friends had been there to silence her.

Her shoulders slumped. Serenity knew he was right. The way Anzu treated Yami was horrifying and all poor Yami did was take it. "I'm hoping this will help."

He wanted to lie to her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Ren, this will not make things any better. She is determined to hate Yami for any reason." Seto really thought all of this was caused by Misaki's jealousy getting out of control. He was sure he wasn't the only one to notice either. At least Yami had been mature when Misaki and that fake Pharaoh began dating. He'd simply wished them the best although he hated the situation. Kaiba supposed he couldn't expect Misaki to be so graceful.

"Seto." Serenity admonished him, but her tone was weak. They both acknowledged the fact that he was right.

"However," Kaiba was starting to hate himself. "If you are sure about this, I don't see why you don't have the party."

She smiled suddenly, grateful for Seto's support, but her smile was weak and uncertain. "Seto, do you really think it's a bad idea?" Serenity rushed her words, nervous about her boyfriend's response.

"Yes." His answer was curt and automatic. He was completely sure. "I would probably suggest not telling Misaki at all and have it for Yami. He will be the one raising the child and he at least will be grateful."

"Anzu-,"

"Doesn't care about anything but leaving. As far as she's concerned, anything that held her here is over and dead." He shook his head at Serenity's despondent look. "Unfortunately, that includes the child. She is only here to take Yami's money and leave the infant behind."

"I just wish you would understand."

Kaiba sighed at her whispered words before standing from his seat and walking around his desk. He stood a few inches before her. "I understand your intentions, Serenity, but my nature forces me to see things strictly by fact. All I can see is that stupid girl tearing into Yami for a party that wasn't even his idea. She hates him."

Serenity frowned. "But why?" She knew he was right, but it made no sense to her. Every time Yami and Anzu were in the same room, the pregnant woman was trying to make Yami's life difficult. The matter was taking a toll on Yami's health as well. It was one of the reasons she and their friends were so desperate to fix the situation. It was hard to understand when Yami bent over backwards for Anzu. When her parents had kicked her out because she was pregnant, it had been Yami to take her in. When Anzu became ill, it was Yami that tried to care for her. Whatever Anzu needed, Yami was there to provide only to receive hatred and scorn. It simply confused her. Anzu wasn't the kind, friendship loving girl she used to be. "It can't be Atemu's attack."

"No." He shook his head once sharply. "That's not why she's angry with him." His face looked thoughtful.

"Then why? Because of the deal they made?" Serenity wanted to make things better for her friends. If she had some understanding, then perhaps she would know how to change the current state of affairs between Yami and Anzu.

Resentment was the first word that flashed into Kaiba's mind, but he simply shook his head. "I don't think you'll gain a full understanding of Misaki's mind anytime soon, Serenity." He placed a hand on her arm and rubbed her shoulder with his thumb. "Start planning the party. You can have it at the mansion. This way, you'll have plenty of room."

Serenity, despite the concern she was now facing over her plans, smiled sweetly and raised her right hand to cover Kaiba's. She could only think that Seto was so cute when he was trying to be touchy-feely.

* * *

"Yo, Tristan! You got everything?" Joey shouted as he slowly shuffled through the front double doors of Kaiba's mansion with a large wrapped box in his arms. The box, had it been sitting on the floor, would have risen to the blond's chest. The gift, wrapped in purple paper decorated with bright white storks and their bundles, carried a light weight but Joey was barely able to see over the top of the box. He moved slowly to prevent himself from falling over and damaging his ribs on the box, again.

Rolling his eyes, Tristan followed Joey with a long, white box in his hands. Serenity had commanded the two men stop by the bakery on the way to the party. The chosen cake design was in the shape of a long blue baby bottle with a white nipple and yellow cap. Beneath the bottle were four smaller cakes shaped as squares. Each square was a different color: purple, blue, yellow, and green. The bottle and together the squares held words and letters in white icing. The words: Welcome Baby. Tristan figured Serenity's choice was cute enough for the event, but he would have personally gotten the chibi duel monster cake that sat in the bakery window. He figured that this special choice was because of Anzu. "I'm right behind you, Commander Klutz. Just don't trip over again."

"Hey!" Joey snapped indignantly and spun around with the box still in hand. "I'm not a klu-ahh!" A shriek erupted when Joey's ankles caught each other and twisted, throwing the blond man to the floor. The large box he'd been carrying abruptly fell on him.

Kaiba, who had walked down the main staircase of his home to the foyer, stared at the moaning duelist on the floor partially covered with a large gift. "Wheeler, you are an idiot." With that being said, Seto decided to waste no more time and walked to his right, where the party would be held in a lounge.

Snorting loudly, and trying to keep a careful hold of the cake, a snickering Tristan followed the young businessman to the party's location.

Whimpering in pain, Joey could barely raise one arm to shake it angrily at the two deserters that had left him there. "I'll have my revenge." His voice appeared to be muffled by the large box over him.

Serenity rushed down the staircase to make certain the cake was ready in the lounge. She couldn't help but stumble to a stop and stare at her moaning brother. "Joey, why are you on the floor?" Serenity asked the question hesitantly, not sure if she wanted answers.

"Serenity!" He whined softly. "Help!" His arms flopped about on the floor.

Concerned, Serenity managed to take two steps in his direction when the doorbell rang. With the servant that allowed Joey and Tristan entrance missing, Serenity hurried across the smooth marble floor to greet the last of their guests. The party wasn't very big and a few acquaintances, such as Malik, Ishizu, and Rashid, had sent their gifts through the mail.

Joey whined as he heard the bell and the footsteps rushing away from his direction. "Serenity!"

She smiled brightly as she opened one of the doors. "Duke! Ryou! Bakura! I'm glad you could make it." Serenity bounced on her heels once in excitement.

The three men before her each carried a gift in their hands, although Bakura's didn't show much care in the case of wrapping. His gift was wrapped in a paper bag with the words 'Happy Birthday' written sloppily across the front. Ryou's gift was wrapped in plain white paper with a blue bow and Duke had a large gift bag with pacifiers running rampant around the yellow and green stripes.

Bakura rolled his eyes, already bored to death, as Duke spoke. "Hey, we couldn't let you guys have all the baby type fun." Serenity stepped aside to let the three men enter. No one paid attention to the griping figure on the foyer floor.

Ryou nodded excitedly. "I've never been to a baby shower before! I'm happy to attend." He looked toward the area where music had just begun. "Are we late?" Ryou's face bore a sheepish expression.

Serenity giggled. "Oh no. Not at all. We're just getting started. Mai, Mokuba, Seto, and Tristan should all be inside waiting for us." She missed the scowl that briefly crossed Duke's lips at the sound of Tristan's name. "The guests of honor won't be here for at least ten to fifteen more minutes." Her bright smile wavered a little. From the strain in Grandpa Moto's voice, it seemed a bit difficult to get them out of the house.

Bakura snorted. "We know they aren't here. That banshee would be screaming the place down otherwise."

"Bakura!" Ryou, embarrassed by his yami's comment, scolded him.

"Oh, please." Bakura sneered at his lookalike. "You think that wench of the Pharaoh would let a moment go by without trashing him?" He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from the group. Leaving for the lounge, he declared, "She's lucky the damned Pharaoh is comatose. Pregnant with his child or not, he'd have put her in her place for hurting his hikari."

Ryou, Serenity, Duke, and a partially free Joey winced. The small group knew that if the Pharaoh had been awake, things would be very different. But no one could be totally sure if the situation would be better or much worse. Bakura was right about one thing though. If the Pharaoh had been awake and saw his hikari's treatment, he would have killed Anzu for hurting Yami so badly. Honestly, it was probably a good thing the Shadow Realm had been shut down so to speak.

"Serenity!" Mokuba darted around Bakura, as the white haired man walked toward the lounge, and rushed for his older brother's girlfriend. He only paused after stopping in front of her staring at Joey. "Joey, why are you on the floor?" Mokuba shrugged and turned back to Serenity, automatically blocking the temper tantrum Joey decided to throw. Ryou handed his gift to Duke and walked over to help Joey.

"Grandpa Muoto said that they were on their way over now! They called right before they left." Mokuba was practically jumping in place with excitement. He was going to enjoy this party for all it was worth.

Smiling brightly, Serenity nodded and turned to the other three men. Joey stood with an embarrassed red face as Ryou held the large box easily. Duke was shaking his head, feeling the need to pity Joey's lack of manhood. "We should hurry inside and make sure everything is ready. It'll take about fifteen minutes for Anzu and Yami to get here." Grabbing Mokuba's hand, Serenity rushed toward the lounge with the younger boy in tow.

Duke sighed. "I hope this goes well." He walked grudgingly toward the lounge, not wanting to be in the same room with Tristan.

Joey and Ryou exchanged a look before they followed their friend toward the party. Duke wasn't the only one praying for a good outcome. Joey, unfortunately, had a feeling nothing would end well.

TBC

Alia: Wow. Joey has ESP. Or something like that. REVIEW.

October 15, 2010


	4. Chapter 4

Alia: Yeah, uh for those of you that are actually reading this story, let me apologize for two things. One: I meant to have this out last week. I just forgot to upload it. I've been busy ya know. But I don't forget a lot. ...OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO WATER MY PLANT! The stupid thing is gonna die!

Secondly, let me apologize for any profanity or derogatory or just right out offensive language you may find in this chapter. I was channeling the characters so blame them not me.

I'm trying to get out an update of another story of mine (won't say which) but I haven't had time and probably won't until late next week. I'm trying to update on weekends only so don't expect it until LATE next week. Also next week, again I will be apologizing for offensive or profane language in the next chapter.

So Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 4/?

Rating: R

Pairing: former Atemu/Anzu, onesided(?) Atemu/Yami

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own (and wouldn't want to) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Yami had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Author's notes: The language here is more potent than usual at one point. Please just bare with me.

Hope Hates Reality 4

Yami watched his grandfather practically run toward their small car, leaving a dust trail behind him. If sitting in the car alone for a few peaceful moments made the older duelist happy, who was he to stop him? Yami couldn't blame him in the least. The last twenty-four hours had been difficult.

Serenity's decision to host a baby shower for Anzu had been a heartfelt attempt at trying to reconnect Anzu to Yami and her friends. The last five months had ravaged the once indestructible friendships. Anzu tore into Yami constantly and because Yami wouldn't fight back, Joey, Tristan, and anyone else around at the time defended him. This of course only made Anzu even more bitter against her friends. The party would focus on Anzu and show that they did support her despite the current events.

The pleasant idea had been a godsend to Yami. The young King of Games was too tired to fend off Anzu's attacks anymore and had done his best to avoid the heavily pregnant woman. This was not easy with them living in the same house and the more Yami's plan to avoid Anzu's anger failed, the more frustrated he became. Unfortunately, the more frustrated Yami became, the angrier he was.

His rage was something he tried to avoid. It had not been necessary before as Yami drowned too heavily in his guilt to notice any anger. But lately, it had been building steadily making the tense situation in the Muoto residence worse. Anzu had suddenly realized just which buttons would cause Yami to react, but not passively like before. Anzu wanted sympathy for her plight and if people saw the dueler treating her badly, she would receive understanding.

Yami, however, refused to snap back at Anzu because he knew Atemu would not have appreciated such treatment of his son's mother. He tried to ignore Anzu and Grandpa often tried to distract the girl from her verbal barrage. It wasn't working as Anzu was getting more vicious with the progression of her pregnancy. Yami often found himself walking away from her, shaking with anger, with Anzu screaming at his back.

So anything to shift the tense situation into a better direction was wonderful to Yami. He had been so hopeful when he notified Grandpa and Anzu of the party.

But as usual, Anzu has seen things in a completely opposite way. Currently, the eight month pregnant woman slowly made her way toward the car Grandpa was currently starting. Anzu tugged her coat tighter around herself before throwing a venomous glare at Yami. The man had the feeling that the more he ignored and avoided her, like he had taken to doing recently, the angrier she became. Yami truly could not figure her out and he was reaching the point that he didn't care.

"Yami!" Grandpa called from the car. He waved his grandson over with his hands.

Anzu, who stood on the passenger side of the car, glowered at him before saying resentfully, "Yeah, Yami. Hurry up. You can't be late for your baby shower." Snapping her head away as if disgusted at the very sight of him, Anzu opened the door and climbed into the car. Solomon shot her an icy look before turning back to Yami. The boy was walking toward the car with a calm demeanor, but Solomon recognized the small hint of anger and annoyance that had been growing.

The old man offered Yami a smile as he climbed into the back seat of the small car. Solomon started the car and hummed as they pulled out onto the road with other cars. He glanced into the mirror over the dash.

Yami sat silently in the backseat staring out the window. A swift look at Anzu showed the mother-to-be shooting dark looks toward the back of the car. Shaking his head, Solomon kept his eyes on the road as he wondered how much longer the mess in his car would continue. Yami was quickly losing the patient guilt he had with Anzu, but was keeping himself in check for the baby's sake. But Solomon knew that things would come to a head and soon. He had good instincts when it came to such things.

Anzu fidgeted in the passenger seat. "How long will this take? Why do I have to go to?" She muttered. Yami didn't answer. His grandfather didn't blame him. When he'd announced the party Serenity was hosting for them, Anzu had called him a liar while shrieking that the party was only for him.

A frown crossed Yami's face as he locked his eyes on the sights outside his window. Anzu bit her lip at the silence and glared over her shoulder at the still figure in the backseat. Grandpa sighed inaudibly. He couldn't believe Anzu really needed to be the center of attention. Could she not give his poor grandchild a break? "It is your party, Anzu." The game shop owner could only pray she would accept that explanation. She didn't.

"Yeah right." She turned away from him. "We all know its for the baby and Yami."

"A baby shower is for the mother and her child. Gifts are for the mother and the baby. This is your party, Anzu." Yami's answer was cool and to the point. He never moved and his eyes remained outside.

"Shut up!" She snapped, turning in her seat to glare at him. "I didn't ask for your opinion even though you tend to force it onto people!" Seeing Yami's hands clench, she continued, "If you weren't always pushing people into things, MY boyfriend wou-,"

"Anzu." Grandpa's voice was sharp and cold enough to immediately catch her attention. This caused Anzu to miss Yami's clenched jaw, the nails digging into his hands, and the small shiver that ran though him. "Turn around and be silent until we arrive at your party."

A short huff and a some shifting in her seat left Anzu sitting her seat, pouting at the dashboard. In the back of the car, Yami was mentally screaming.

His face flushed slowly as his anger grew. He could not believe her. How she could say such a thing to him made him physically ill to think that she had once been a friend. Yami couldn't believe that Ate had fallen in love with the slut in the front seat. What had the man been thinking? Yami had loved and trusted him for so much longer and Atemu had chosen the dumb cow in the front seat of his grandfather's car. This was the same woman that Yami was forced to bribe to keep her from aborting Atemu's baby. This was the same woman, who after a month of Ate's attack, declared her boyfriend...

Yami took a shaky breath but kept it silent to avoid drawing attention. That thought brought him more pain than anything Anzu could say to him.

His eyes fell from the window to his lap as he took a familiar position as his flash of anger eased. He knew that he bore some responsibility for Atemu's attack, but hearing Anzu say that he forced the situation... All he had wanted was for Ate to come to the Game Shop. Yami had found a new game place that offered laser tag. He'd been sure the former Pharaoh would want a new challenge, so he had called Atemu and convinced him to go with him. It was true that he had pushed Atemu into the idea with a little teasing, but he hadn't expected what would happen. Yami had only wanted to spend time with him.

And the fact that Anzu had the audacity to say that he had forced Ate into a situation like that tempted him into strangling the bitch.

Yami shook his head slowly. He wouldn't fall to this, to Anzu's level. He wouldn't let Anzu get to him. He'd ignore her hatred, her resentment, and his own guilt. Yami only wanted some peace and he could only pray that this party would give it to him.

* * *

Serenity ignored Mai's burst of laughter, Seto's disappointed head shake, and Bakura's eyeroll as she sprinted from the lounge and out into the foyer. One of the servants that worked in the mansion had already opened the door and taken the coats of Solomon, Yami, and Anzu. "You made it!"

Grandpa laughed with a huge smile as an excited Serenity scurried over to them. Seeing such a happy person after dealing with his present company was a treat. "Well we didn't want the guests of honor to be late."

Yami and Anzu stood on either side of the old man, but Anzu was a few steps behind. Serenity didn't think much about it. She moved quickly into Yami's space and gave him a hug. A small smile on his weary face, Yami returned the warm, friendly hug. "Congratulations!"

Yami chuckled quietly. "Thank you for the party, Serenity. We really appreciate this." He did appreciate her efforts and how she was helping out the baby. Too bad, not everyone was grateful.

Serenity gave Yami another squeeze around his shoulders before rushing over to Anzu. The brunette couldn't help but give a sweet and somewhat wistful smile at Anzu's growing belly. Serenity couldn't believe that in about two months a baby would be in her arms. She couldn't wait for a chance to hold Anzu's baby. "Anzu, congratulations!"

When Serenity went to hug Anzu, she received an ugly sneer. Anzu quickly took a step back and left Serenity to blink at her in shock. "Can we get this over with? You've got Yami here for his baby shower."

Dropping her arms, and pulling them to her chest in a defensive manner, Serenity responded saying, "This is for Yami, Anzu, but this party is for you and the baby too." Anzu's answer was to turn her head away. It was obvious that she wanted to be anywhere but their current location. Serenity squirmed and gave an embarrassed smile to Yami, who gave her an understanding look in return. "So, let's get you two inside! Everyone is here already and we've got everything ready."

Grandpa smiled brightly. "Great! I haven't eaten all day."

Yami shook his head as Serenity headed for the lounge, encouraging them to follow her. Anzu scowled as she stomped after the younger woman, but Yami ignored her attitude. He planned to enjoy his party. As they walked toward the lounge, he could only smile as it finally settled in that very soon, there would be an infant at the Game Shop.

An echoing shout of congratulations rose from the small crowd of friends as the four entered the lounge. The room wasn't overly large but it gave everyone plenty of space to sit around in the large circle of couches. In the middle of the three couches was a large coffee table covered with small finger foods and other snacks. In the center was a huge cake, obviously made especially for the party. Plates and cups sat on the edges. Two stacks of gifts could be seen at the ends of two couches.

At the end of the room, just before the end of the table, were two large wing-back chairs. Yami found it amusing that he and Anzu's names were taped on the front of the chairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy freaking birthday. Now take your damn seats so we can eat."

Ryou grimaced as all eyes turned toward him and his thrice damned yami. Even after dying, Bakura just had to come back to torment him. "Bakura," he moaned. There was a long suffering tone in his Ryou's voice.

Anzu scoffed before storming forward, not even looking at her (former) friends as she sat in her seat. Mai ignored her, Tristan and Mokuba frowned at her behavior, and Duke muttered an unpleasant word under his breath. Kaiba scowled at her as an embarrassed Serenity walked to stand at his side. Joey scowled at her back before giving Yami a grin. "Come on Yami! Take a seat so we can get this party started!"

A bigger smile than anyone had seen in quite a while dance across Yami's lips. "Yes, sir."

Later, Yami would admit that despite Anzu's attitude throughout, the party had gone rather well up until the opening of the gifts. Serenity had done an excellent job with planning as hostess.

The party had officially begun when Serenity had taken out a ball of string and told everyone they would play a game called 'Web of Friends.' The point of the game is to keep one end of the string and toss the ball to a friend and ask a question. After they answer, they hold onto their end and toss the ball to someone else to continue the question and answer cycle. The web did indeed grow and only one noticeable person did not participate. Anzu simply let the ball fall to her feet when Tristan tossed it to her. She had hesitated and Yami found himself praying she would at least try. However, Anzu only kicked the ball away for someone else to pick up. The game, however, ended when Ryou dropped his strings after Bakura said he would be the mother of the former spirit's children.

After a good laugh at Ryou's expense, Serenity stood and gave a short but warm speech about how the party was to celebrate the arrival of 'a special baby boy.' She also mentioned that this was a time for them to support Anzu and Yami as their lives changed in an exciting way. Yami could only smile as a one time offer to change a diaper came from Mai and Tristan. Duke yelled at the disgusting thought and Mokuba wondered if it was really that bad. Anzu spent the speech rolling her eyes and receiving a cold look from Kaiba and a glare from Joey.

A game called Baby Trivia was introduced and it involved a lot of odd baby facts that you had to answer correctly from four options. So despite questions like, "What is the average time it takes a man to change a diaper?" Tristan of all people managed to win the prize, much to Joey and Grandpa's disgust. The winner had shrugged and with a glance at Duke said that he liked children. After a long stare, Duke ignored him.

Plates of food were offered by Kaiba's staff when most of the snacks were gone. Yami noticed immediately that Serenity had ordered Anzu's favorite food. Anzu herself had actually looked pleased as she ate, but if the pregnant woman realized another one of Serenity's attempts to include her in the party, she didn't say anything.

But as mentioned before, the baby shower continued nicely, despite Anzu's demeanor. At least until it was time to open gifts.

Old friends and acquaintances had sent gifts after hearing of Anzu's pregnancy and the father's identity. There were gifts from Rebecca and her grandfather, Pegasus, Malik, Ishizu, Rashid, and a few old classmates from Yami and Anzu's high school, such as Miho. Somehow, a few duelists learned of the party and sent them to Kaiba's mansion earlier today. Yami could only smile as Serenity picked up two packages and brought them to him and Anzu.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to open the gifts," Serenity announced with a smile. She held Ryou's gift and a gift bag from Rex Raptor.

Someone muttered softly, "About time." Mai threw a swift look in Anzu's direction before pretending she hadn't heard anything.

Serenity stretched out her arms to offer one gift to Yami and one to Anzu. Yami accepted his gift with a smile and a nod of thanks. Anzu stared at the gift from Rex with an small frown before she accepted it. Unknown to Serenity, Yami and Anzu, everyone else in the room, bar Bakura, gave a small sigh of relief. It was pleasing to know that Anzu didn't always have to cause a scene when they wanted to make things good for her.

"You first, Anzu!" Serenity said as she stood between Anzu's chair and a stack of gifts.

Muttering that she didn't want something from Raptor, Anzu opened the gift bag and peered inside. Sneering, she pulled out a chibi red eyes black dragon and a card of congratulations.

Joey cheered. Throwing a fist into the air, he said, "Alright! Go Red Eyes!" Kaiba bit his lip. He would not insult Joey while Serenity was in the room. There was plenty of time to humiliate the mutt later.

"I'm surprised he didn't send a dinosaur. It's more of his thing." Tristan watched indifferently as Anzu carelessly shoved the stuffed dragon and card back into the bag. She tossed the bag sloppily to the side of the chair.

Yami, after the reveal of Anzu's gift, opened the one from Ryou. He gave a soft laugh when he pulled out a rather nice coffee pot. "Thank you, Ryou." Yami barely managed to speak over the other laughs he received. Grandpa simply smiled with a look of complete understanding.

Ryou shrugged with a grin. "I used to hear my dad tell me about how little sleep new parents get. I thought a little coffee would help you keep up." There was more laughing at the realization that crossed Yami's face.

Giggling, Serenity waited for Yami to put aside his gift before presenting him and Anzu with another. "These two are from Mai and Duke." Yami took Mai's gift while Anzu took Duke's. Without waiting, Anzu plunged her hand into Duke's large gift bag. She pulled out a large diaper bag. It was a simple messenger style bag with blue, red, green, and purple spots. The bag itself was gray with a long, adjustable black strap.

Mai gave her opinion simply. "Cute." Serenity had taken the bag from Anzu, who looked ready to drop it to the ground in frustration. She held it up to take a better look.

"Yami's a guy. If he's going to be carting the kid around, I don't see why he has to be embarrassed while doing it." Duke shrugged. "Besides, it was either that one or a blue one covered in lace." Joey flinched at the thought, missing small winces from the rest of the men in the room.

Anzu sat the gift bag to the side and crossed her arms. Yami was annoyed by her attitude. He could not understand why she was so upset, but he was quick to remind himself that his paying attention to Anzu would help no one.

"Your turn, Yami!" said Serenity as she replaced the new diaper bag.

Tearing off the rather flashy paper Mai wrapped with, Yami blinked in surprise at the gift in his hands.

"Well?" Seto snapped, impatient to see the gift.

Grinning, Yami turned the book around so everyone could see the title. Mokuba actually blinked and said, "There's a baby manual?"

Yami's grandfather burst into laughter before turning to Mai. "That was a brilliant gift."

Joey, Tristan, and Duke looked confused. "I don't get it."

"That's no surprise."

Ryou sighed. "Bakura!"

"What?" He tried looking innocent. Of course it didn't work.

"That's so cute, Mai!" Serenity watched Seto read over Yami's shoulder as he flipped through his new book.

"Well I thought it would help Anzu and Yami." She turned to the mother and psuedo-father-to-be. "I doubt either of you have had experience with children so this should help you through the first year at least. Please don't screw it up." This earned a few laughs from everyone.

One person in the group remained quiet as Yami was encouraged to read a few chapter titles within the book. Anzu sat silently, her anger growing and her resentment fueling it as the baby shower that was meant to be for her seemed to be completely for YAMI. Her arms tightened around her body as she grimly contemplated Yami and the people that claimed to be her friends.

Anzu wondered if any of them really cared for her. She didn't believe so. Real friends wouldn't do this. In Anzu's mind, real friends would have stayed with her and stood alongside her at all times. She had needed them after Atemu's assault and they (Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou and Serenity) had only been there for a moment before rushing to comfort Yami.

Anzu had been so upset with Yami at the time and she still felt so much anger. If he hadn't been so desperate to coax Atemu out of her bed that night, he would still be alive. Atemu had been happy with her and they only wanted time together. Then Yami had called with a stupid game! Atemu hadn't really hesitated and Anzu could still feel the resentment in her stomach as he ran right back to Yami again.

Anzu glared hatefully at the man at her side. Serenity had given him another gift to open as she didn't respond. Bakura had gotten the baby a jeweled dagger for rituals. Anzu ignored the shouting and accusations, keeping with her original thoughts.

Yami was so stupid that he hadn't seen that she had won Atemu's affections. He didn't see that Atemu had come back to be with her. Atemu didn't want some little faggot that wouldn't have given him an honorable life. Her pharaoh had wanted a family and more than just a bunch of stupid games.

To her, it wasn't just the irresponsible bastard beside her that was stupid. Anzu couldn't believe how dumb the others were. She couldn't understand why they didn't see that Yami was totally responsible for what happened to Atemu. If it wasn't for Yami, if Atemu had been at her place, he wouldn't be lying in a hospital practically dead and unable to help her. She wouldn't have had to be scared of what happens next. She wouldn't have learned to hate Domino with every fiber of her being. She wouldn't have made the decision to leave the country. She wouldn't have tried to get an abortion.

The pregnant woman could not understand why her 'friends' would sit there and offer support after Yami had been the cause. There she had sat in the waiting room, heartbroken after hearing of the incident, with Serenity holding her tight and Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Duke silently lending her support. But the moment Yami had come through the doors of the Emergency Room with those crocodile tears running down his face, Joey and the others had abandoned her.

She glared around the room in anger, staring at the faces that had wronged her repeatedly over the months. She could not believe they were putting her through this again. Anzu could see the fake intentions clear as day. They didn't care about her. They only needed her in the room for the sake of the illegitimate brat.

Swallowing her strengthening fury, Anzu kept silent before accepting another gift from Serenity. Unknown to anyone, the silence would not last long.

TBC

Alia: And there we are. Again, my apologies for the language. Things are uh... *glances at next chapter* going to get pretty ugly soon, so keep an eye out.

Until then, thanks for reading and drop me a review.

REVIEW

October 30, 2010


	5. Chapter 5

Alia: Thanks to the last chapter, everyone knows what Anzu thinks of Yami and her current life. If you don't read the last chapter. I'm not trying to bash her (HONESTLY) but the story is just happening this way. Honestly, she wasn't even suppose to have a point of view in this. It just kind of happened. I'm putting up a warning about the language AGAIN, but I just figured you would want a little knowledge before hand.

I'll be busy next week so don't expect an update at all.

So with nothing else to say: Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 5/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, Attempted Assault, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own (and wouldn't want to) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this but here's hoping I'll get plenty of reviews.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Yami had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Author's notes: The last warning of language continues in this chapter, especially near the middle and end. For those who are upset at my characterization of Anzu: It's a story. I needed an antagonist and this could honestly happen. People are crazy nowadays.

Hope Hates Reality 5

The next two gifts were baby clothes from a few other well-known duelists. Then, Anzu opened a package from Weevil Underwood that was an ant farm for children. She was not amused.

Yami opened one of the larger gifts and from the extravagant wrapping, it was obviously from Kaiba and Mokuba. Carefully pulling the paper away, Yami nodded approvingly at the large stroller and car seat set. "This is something we still needed. Thank you, Kaiba, Mokuba."

The younger Kaiba looked smug. "Hey, we wanted to get you the best gift, Yami!" Seto rolled his eyes and nodded respectfully at Yami. The shorter duelist was quick to return to rare gesture.

"Hey!" Joey leaped up from his seat, nearly knocking Tristan and Ryou over.

"Watch it, Joey!"

"Do be careful!"

"What do you mean you have the best gift?" Joey yelled, pointing his finger at Mokuba.

"Just bite it off!" Mai called out. She crossed her arms and legs with an amused look shot at Joey.

Joey's pointed finger was suddenly clutched to his chest as Mokuba answered. "It's true." He paused to point at the deep purple and blue striped stroller and car seat. It was a top model from one of the best companies in the country. "That's one of the best models in the world."

Joey seethed as Yami raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'll have you know that Tristan and I bought the best gift!"

Bakura shot Tristan a skeptical look. "You did?"

The man gave a doubtful shrug. "My cousin suggested it. She said she didn't know how she made it through her first year without it."

Serenity picked up the gift in question and sat it before Anzu. "Your turn, Anzu!"

The pregnant woman shot her hostess an ugly look before standing. "Where's the restroom?"

Before a hurt Serenity could respond, Kaiba spoke. His tone was anything but pleasant. "Go out the door and down to the left. Take another left through those doors." Ignoring the glare Anzu turned to him, Seto gave Serenity a warm look. A warm look for Seto Kaiba anyway. Still it was enough to make Joey scream, "Stop checking out my sister!"

"Give the gift to Muoto. Then we can see what two idiots can do with supposedly good advice."

"Hey!" Both boys yelled with indignation.

Yami tore off the shoddy gift paper and immediately turned to his friends. "Thank you. I never would have thought of using a baby swing."

"You gotta get the little guy to sleep somehow." Despite the casual words, Joey was practically beaming with the idea of upstaging Kaiba.

Mai blinked. "I guess it's okay. Yami, don't forget to check for recalls."

"I won't." His tone was firm and rather knowing. He smirked at his friends. Joey whined at the light teasing.

Serenity picked up another gift bag and handed it to Yami. Anzu was standing by the door with a frown. A curious look was in her eyes. Yami tilted his head to read the small card attached to the bag. He looked up at the group. "It's from Pegasus."

Bakura jumped up and nearly threw himself into Anzu's empty chair. If the Pharaoh's hikari had gotten something from Pegasus, this had to be good, funny, and humiliating. He wanted to catch every bit of it. "What in Ra's name are you waiting for? Open it!"

Seeing Bakura's glee made Yami hesitate, but it was quickly shaken off. Yami put his hand in and pulled out the long fabric material. He had to stand to open it fully.

At first, the man thought the eccentric Pegasus had gifted him with a blanket. It wasn't until the loud bursts of laughter erupted that Yami really looked at it.

Pegasus had sent a dress.

A white, sleeveless empire waist maternity dress that fell just past his knees when held at the shoulders.

Pegasus had sent a white maternity dress that was obviously not meant for Anzu as it was not her size. Pegasus sent Yami a dress that had a word with a blue arrow pointing up and a blue arrow pointing down. Between the up and down arrows, this word was printed in blue on the front: Boy.

Bakura was in tears as he struggled to get out the words, "Try it on!"

Kaiba had completely turned his back to them all to prevent the shower guests from seeing the laughter on his face. Serenity had clamped her hands over her mouth and was giggling like a mad woman. Mai, Grandpa, and Mokuba were laughing and joking. They were telling Yami that the dress would be perfect for him. Duke bent over to hide his face in his knees. His shaking shoulders told everyone he was laughing.

Tristan and Joey were on the floor laughing, mocking, and pointing at their friend. This was just too good not to play with. Joey took a deep breath and said, "I always knew you would be a good mommy, Yami! I can just see you and the baby now!" Tristan tried to stifle his laughter as Joey continued but it wasn't working. "But white? You're having a baby! Isn't it too late for white?"

The group continued to make fun of Yami, who carried his embarrassment with silence and a red face, until a vase was chucked into the middle of the coffee table. Leftover food staining plates and cups half filled or nearly empty with drinks splattered and splashed the clothing and faces of the baby shower guests as well as the furniture and floor. In the center of the table, the rest of the cake had been destroyed by the now broken vase. Broken pieces of glass littered the table, the floor and the remaining cake. Everyone automatically turned to stare at the direction the expensive glass vase had come from.

Yami kept silent as he lowered the now stained white dress in his hands. The exhaustion, anger, and frustration in his eyes was clear for Anzu to see as the two stared at each other from across the room.

Kaiba, who had turned at the sound of breaking glass, snarled at the sight of the large table and the stunned group surrounding it. "Misaki, what the fuck is your problem?" The roar of Seto's voice seemed to snap everyone out of the shock they were suffering.

Everyone started to grab at napkins to clean themselves up. Serenity rushed over before fully thinking her actions through, wanting to help her friend. "Anzu, are you alright?"

Joey's quick reflexes were all that kept Serenity from hitting the carpeted floor hard when Anzu shoved the girl in the chest. "Stay the hell away from me." Anzu sneered as Joey helped his sister stand, an enraged mask covering his face. Had he not held Serenity in his arms, he would have hit her, pregnant or not. Anzu started yelling. "I don't appreciate some lying bitch trying to touch me."

That had Joey and Kaiba foaming at the mouth. "Misaki-,"

"Don't you talk to my sister that way, Anzu!" Joey gently placed a teary Serenity behind him. He hissed at the expectant mother. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell did you throw a vase? You could have hit someone!"

"Fuck you!" Anzu started screaming. An angry fist was pointed in Serenity's direction. "You said this was for me! Me! This is suppose to be my party."

"Great," muttered an annoyed Duke, watching Anzu stomp her foot. "The selfish bitch is finally free."

"Tell me about it." Mai continued wiping at her stained jeans.

Serenity started at her in confusion, while Joey and Kaiba just got angrier at the treatment Anzu dished her way. "What are you -,"

Anzu's eyes narrowed and she spoke between her gritted teeth. Her tone made Serenity feel like an idiot. "You said that this was to be my party. That this was a party to give the parents support. So that the parents could receive gifts and have fun? Don't you remember all the shit you spouted a while ago? You can't be that damn ignorant."

"Misaki Anzu, that is enough!" Grandpa stood and walked over.

Mokuba's unease at the situation and the way he pressed his arm against Seto's side was the only reason Kaiba's hands weren't around the irrational woman's neck.

"I said don't talk to her that way, Anzu! What's your problem?" Joey's anger increased each time Serenity cringed into his side at the hateful tone.

Anzu ignored them all and continued her rant. "You said that this was suppose to be my party, Serenity! But it's not is it! I knew I couldn't trust you and the rest of these lying bastards! I knew this would happen. It's just like before. You don't care about me! You don't want me here except for the brat in my stomach! This was supposed to be for ME!"

"Stop being so damn selfish, Anzu." Tristan began yelling. It didn't help the pain from his brand new headache. "This party is for you, Yami and the baby. The three of you."

"LIAR! You're supposed to be here for me! You aren't my friend. You just want me here for the damn baby."

Ryou tried to catch her attention, hoping to give poor Serenity some type of relief. "Anzu of course we want you here. We want to help our friend."

She sneered at him. "I'm sure you do. And it's not me at all is it. You don't give a damn about me. You aren't here for me like you should be. You're here for Yami and HIS baby!" Anzu pointed a finger at Yami. "But it's MY BABY! I'M HAVING THIS CHILD! And you don't care!" She seemed to come to some strange realization as her breath came faster and her eyes widened.

Bakura leaned back in his seat as he watched Anzu follow her hand's direction. She stared straight at the short duelist that silently folded Pegasus' gift and put it back into the bag. Bakura thought it was amusing that throughout Misaki's bitch-fit, the man had been ignoring the screaming completely. Looks like he wouldn't have a choice but to pay attention now.

Anzu gave Yami a condescending smirk as he finally turned to look at her. "I bet you're enjoying this aren't you? You are enjoying watching people that are suppose to be my friends turn their backs on me for you."

Feeling the familiar exhaustion seep into his body, Yami answered though he knew it would bring him no peace. "No one is turning their backs on you, Anzu. All of us are your friends."

"Are you shitting me?" She gave a short bitter laugh before taking a few steps into his direction. "Friends? This lot? These aren't my friends. Friends don't run off and leave you when you need help and support! There I was," she began walking toward Yami. "Sitting there in shock after hearing my boyfriend, the love of my life, had been hurt." Anzu was pleased at the flinch she caught from Yami. "I was scared and confused, but do you think they stayed with me? Oh no, Yami. The minute you came out crying like a bitch, my 'friends' ran straight for you."

She gave said friends a disgust glare. "You went running to the one person responsible for Atemu's death."

"He's not dead, Anzu!" screamed Mokuba, horrified by the way she was acting. She ignored him.

She continued. "You went running to Yami after he practically killed Atemu! You ran to this murderer."

"Stop it, Anzu!"

"He didn't know something could happen."

"Leave Yami alone."

"How the hell can you blame, Muoto?"

"That wasn't his fault!"

Again, Anzu started screaming. "The Pharaoh should have been with me! If Atemu had been with me he would be alive! He would be here with me and his baby! It's Yami's fault! I know it is!" Protestations continued to erupt from everyone in the room but three. Anzu glared at Yami as Bakura continued to watch silently.

She and Yami looked each other right in the eye. "I bet you love this. It has such beautiful irony. Here are my friends leaving me behind, ignoring me, treating me like dirt and running away to someone else to love and support instead." She grinned at him and Yami could not understand why he suddenly felt violated when she did.

"Come on, Yami. You're pretty smart according to everyone else." She took a few more steps toward him. "You just couldn't live with the fact that he chose me could you? No. You wanted Atemu all to yourself. You can't live knowing that he gave up everything for me and not you."

As Anzu moved closer, Kaiba took a step away from Mokuba's side to move closer to Yami. Bakura also stood while staring at the foolish woman before him.

"Do you know where he was when you sent him to his DEATH, Yami?" She smiled evilly. "He was lying in my bed taking your phone call. He hadn't even gotten dressed by the time you called."

Unseen to Anzu, who was smiling at the now pale, hurt Yami, Joey sprung at her back, intending to either drag her away from his best friend or strangle her. Tristan and Ryou managed to grab him before he reached her. Tristan shook his head fiercely and nodded to Yami. Joey looked angrily at him before taking a good look at his friend. Eyes widening, Joey stopped struggling and took a step back.

"I wonder if he would have gone if he knew his precious 'towairaito' would kill him. I guess it doesn't matter." She looked pleased at something. Her eyes remained on Yami. He had dropped his eyes to the ground and his body shivered at her words. Anzu wasn't finished though. She wanted to hurt him, to break him and she knew just how. "After all, he always pitied you."

Yami flinched.

"You're so pathetic, chasing after him when he belongs to someone else." Anzu raised her chin as if she had won a glorious battle. "I suppose he hoped that one day, you would finally leave him alone."

She leaned forward into Yami's face. His eyes couldn't be seen but Anzu could practically smell his pain. "Atemu wanted me, Yami. Not you. He wanted me to be at his side. He wanted me to be his wife, to bear his son. He didn't want or love you. He always wanted me."

TBC

Alia: Now don't get mad. It would have been too long had I kept going. *pauses* That is not a bad thing actually, but never mind that. One last part for our baby shower, then the drama really begins. And give me some reviews! I feel completely unappreciated. By the way, SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT at the end of the next chapter. Read it!

REVIEW

November 5, 2010


	6. Chapter 6

Alia: This is the continuation from the last chapter. If you don't know what is going on, GO BACK. Anyway, I would like to announce, with great joy that this chapter is now officially MONARCHSHIPPING! Okay enough rambling. I just went through a traumatizing experience with Sims 3 and I'm trying to get over it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 6/?

Rating: R

Pairing: former Atemu/Anzu, Atemu/Yami

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own (and wouldn't want to) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this but here's hoping I'll get plenty of reviews.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Atemu had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Author's notes: My peppermint brownies to the person that can figure out what Yami says.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality

The room was quiet as everyone stared, but a moment later the silence continued in a different manner and it lasted only for a moment.

Kaiba could only wonder later what he had been thinking. Something had told Seto that he would want to videotape this for later.

Yami didn't move for a moment. It seemed as if Anzu had truly broken the duelist's heart.

All of them had known how Yami had felt for his darker half. It was easy to see, even before the Pharaoh left for the afterlife. But Yami's friends had respected Yami enough that nothing was ever said about it. Even when Tristan had confronted Anzu about her feelings toward the Pharaoh, Yami's intentions had only ever been hinted at. So for Anzu to be blatantly throwing his feelings in his face had to be devastating.

Yami opened his eyes and raised his head so that Anzu could stare at the almost familiar crimson in his eyes. Yami's eyes were a rose madder color with more purple than red, but if angry, his eyes had a tendency to make him look a great deal like his dark. It was obvious to the group, that Anzu had finally hit the end of Yami's long bearing patience.

"Are you done, Misaki, or do you have more shit to cough up?"

Anzu's eyes widened at the chilly tone. She leaned back in surprise. "I-,"

"You're what?" Yami calmly raised an eyebrow. "In denial? I can understand that. Really I can, but there seem to be a few misconceptions that you have. Let me take a moment to clarify your hallucinations."

Bakura's grin dictated his anticipation and Kaiba could not prevent the smirk on his lips. This was going to be good.

"You seem to be under the impression that the Pharaoh came back when you begged him to stay. You remember that, right Anzu? When you literally fell to your knees, desperately telling him of your eternal love?" The way Yami said 'eternal love' made Mai's eyes light up at the dismissive sarcasm.

"Let me remind you, Anzu, that Atemu smiled at you before he what?" Yami raised a hand and lightly tapped his chin with his forefinger. "Oh that's right. He shook his head and said he was 'So very sorry, Anzu. I must go.'" Yami dropped his arm to his side and nodded decisively. "Yes. I do believe that is true, eternal love at its finest."

Bakura snorted before he could help himself but all eyes were on the speaker and the stunned woman getting the brunt of Yami's building rage.

"But let me tell you who really asked Atemu to stay, to come back, to give up the afterlife for us. Despite the idea you have that you were the only one there to say goodbye, you're wrong. It was me, Anzu." She opened her mouth to speak but Yami went on without paying her any presence of mind. "I stood there knowing I was about to lose the most important person in my life. I was about to lose the man I love and I won't lie. I did and do love Atemu. My dark, my shadow, my protector, my Pharaoh. But I loved him enough to let him decide."

Yami's eyes lost focus for a moment as Bakura and Ryou exchanged a long look from where they stood. "But I couldn't let him go. I remember the look in his eyes. He would go because he was expected to go, but he wanted to stay." Yami's eyes returned to Anzu's face. "I couldn't speak but I remember moving. I remember telling him to stay. And you remember his smile, don't you Anzu? The smile that everything would be fine before the world flashed and he was gone."

Anzu's face was pale with disbelief. Yami didn't care. "Two months later, imagine my surprise when a man that looked so much like me entered the shop. An Egyptian wanting to meet the King of Games." It didn't take an idiot to know who he was talking about, but Yami didn't stop. "Pharaoh Atemu came back for my sake, for me, Anzu. It didn't have shit to do with you."

"And he still chose me!" Anzu cried out desperately.

"Did he?"

Two words caused a few jaws to drop.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow in surprise at that. He knew that at that time Muoto and Misaki were still friends. He didn't think that the fake Pharaoh and Yami would screw around behind her back.

"What?" Anzu looked ready to either back away or lunge for Yami's throat.

"You're right. When Atemu came to Domino, he did choose you. And now I realize why he did it. The night before the final duel. You remember that night, Duke?"

Heads snapped in Duke's direction while wide eyes dug into his skull. The dark haired man gulped, but knowing this was important, he nodded. "Yeah. I remember. You told me to keep it a secret."

"Remember what?" Yelled Tristan and Joey. Neither could understand how they hadn't been told.

Seeing a sharp nod from Yami, Duke said shakily, "I remember seeing the Pharaoh and Yami uh..." He trailed off with a deep blush.

The group found themselves looking back and forth between Duke and Yami in complete disbelief.

"All of it Duke." If Yami wasn't so pissed, he'd smack his own forehead.

Taking a deep breath, Duke said, "I uh...I had gone to talk to Malik about something. I was passing Yami's room when I heard someone saying, uh, saying no. I got worried cause it was so quiet so I opened the door. It wasn't locked. I... I saw the Pharaoh." He dropped his eyes but the embarrassment was gone. "He was pinning Yami down to the bed." Duke started to fidget as he continued. "And uh...uh...You know what happened." Scowling, Duke went silent then, refusing to say another thing.

Grandpa frowned in concern. He didn't like the way that sounded. "Yami?"

"Nothing happened. Nothing continued anyway. I told him no. Not because I didn't want to, but because it was too soon." Yami shrugged, continuing on without the slightest hint of embarrassment. "I wasn't ready. Duke entered just as he stopped. Afterwards, he walked away."

Duke specifically remembered something different and a bit more violent, but he kept quiet. He had promised after all. If Yami didn't want anyone to know, then he wasn't going to say anything.

Anzu shook her head. She wouldn't believe that she was some second choice. "That means nothing."

"It only means that when Atemu returned, he didn't come to me because he thought he'd made a mistake. He thought he would hurt me. That's the only reason you were 'chosen', Anzu."

Kaiba felt like clapping when he saw the almost devastated look on the woman's face. This really was too good.

"And I believe that one last thing needs to be cleared up." Yami's lips twisted into a snarl. "Don't you ever say that I killed Ate."

There was a murderous tone to his voice that left Anzu too terrified to move. "Deny it all you want, but Atemu is alive and I do not doubt that he will come out of his coma. How pathetic that the one claiming her undying love gives up on him the minute he enters a coma. How dare you claim to love him at all when all you wanted to do was abort Ate's baby, HIS baby, Anzu, and run away."

Yami closed his eyes and let his body relax as Anzu stood before him crying in shock. "Let's get this straight, Anzu. I love Atemu. The only reason you hate me is because I'm the one that kept him here, I'm the one he wanted, and I am the one that loves him enough to care for his child and stay at his side no matter what. All you are is a failure and second best."

Joey winced at some of the words. Yami was relentlessly tearing Anzu apart, but a part of Joey could only cheer his friend on. Yami had suffered so much from her. It was about damn time his friend got his own shots.

Anzu filled her gaze with every inch of the resentment everyone believed she had. Because Yami had been right. Every single word was right. "I hate you. I hate you."

"I don't care." Yami's voice had become emotionless. "You feel what you want to feel, but know this. I am done, Anzu. I will no longer try to accommodate you and your little fits anymore."

Before Anzu knew what was happening, her hand flew wide towards Yami's face. A gasp escaped her as Yami caught it smoothly, three inches from his face, by her wrist.

Serenity shivered as she saw Yami's eyes darken and a smirk that had only been seen on his darker half appeared on his face. "Let me ask you one last thing, Anzu." He jerked her close and whispered.

Mai couldn't hear what he said. Despite the room not being overly large, it was big enough that Yami, Anzu, Kaiba, and Bakura were far enough that no one but Anzu, Kaiba and Bakura could hear.

Ryou felt sick suddenly as he watched the jaws of Bakura and Kaiba drop before two twin smiles covered the men's faces. Two proud, malicious smiles set the group on edge as Yami, satisfied and smug, drew away from Anzu.

The woman shivered, fat tears rolling down her eyes, before turning and running for the door as fast as her pregnant figure would let her. No one tried to stop her.

Bakura, the vicious smile still decorating his features, turned towards Yami. The former spirit beamed at Yami like a proud papa. "Bravo! Bra-fucking-vo! It's about time you did that."

"Bakura!" Tristan snapped at Ryou's darker half. "This isn't something to be happy about."

"The hell it isn't! The Pharaoh would have done this ages ago."

Yami had lost his smile the minute Anzu turned away, but the knowledge of what he had just said to the mother of Ate's child made him cringe. He didn't regret unleashing his anger. Anzu deserved to hear some things, but he couldn't help the new guilt that settled on his shoulders.

Joey sighed. "Well, there's nothing to do about it now." He grinned. "We still got more presents to open!"

A few people stared at the callous way Joey was treating the latest event, but no one said anything when Bakura shoved Yami back into his seat and tossed him another gift. The mood was much more subdued, but the group tried.

Nearly seven minutes later, Yami had almost finished the rest of the presents. Mai, who had to leave for a photo shoot in Tokyo tomorrow, was getting ready to leave. Duke was following her out. He didn't like the way Joey and Tristan kept staring at him. Mokuba had walked out to find their coats.

Yami had put aside the baby carrier Solomon gave him when Serenity handed him the one from Ishizu, Malik, and Rashid. It was done in simple white paper and a blood red ribbon. A card was slipped under the ribbon. He pulled it out to read.

"What's it say, Yami?" Joey asked.

Yami's fingers tightened on the card as he spoke. "A welcoming gift for the Little Prince."

Grandpa nodded, rubbing his jaw in thought as Serenity cooed over the title. "Makes since. Atemu was the Pharaoh and had no children during that time. That would make the little one a prince in a way."

Mai made an annoyed sound while Yami opened the box. "I hope you don't plan on calling the poor kid that."

Joey suddenly bounced up to his feet. "Hey, Yami! Now's the time to tell everyone the name you picked." Yami instead gasped as he opened the box fully. Bakura leaned over his back and humphed. Joey walked over and peered inside. "Aw! It's just a bunch of ugly, old toys."

A loud whack followed by a yell from Joey was ignored. Grandpa, however, lectured the idiot he had just smacked. "Joey, those toys are from Atemu's time period. They may have even belonged to him. This is a really nice gift."

Yami carefully pulled out four little wooden toy boats, a top of quartz, a toy mouse with a string, two stone toy lions and a small board game of Senet. Yami traced a finger along the side of one of the boats.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Guess ya better make sure they don't fall apart." Grandpa smacked the back of Joey's head again.

A hurried knock on the door ordered a scowl from Kaiba. He'd called someone to clean Anzu's mess five minutes ago. Seto had to wonder what the hell was wrong with his staff. "Enter."

A nervous maid entered the room. "Kaiba-sama,"

"What?" Seto was not in the mood to be kind after this tardiness.

"Mokuba-sama told me to tell you that an ambulance has just taken Misaki-san to the hospital."

TBC

* * *

Alia: Look! The baby is coming! *Hears screaming in the distance* Huh? Oh that's Anzu. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a little unexpected but a friend of mine (Thanks Tia!) said that my idea was for a good cause.

REVIEW

December 10, 2010


	7. Chapter 7  Season 0

Alia: Hello everyone. Much excitement about the fact that I'm updating again. I'm doing things a little different with this chapter. Now this is not a flashback, not exactly. I need everyone to see how different things are with Yami being in Yugi's place. Some of the relationships are different and actions are different. I can't fully explain it all in pieces in the story so I did this. You should see similar scenes throughout the story. When? I don't know.

Also, MUCH THANKS to the reviewers I've had. Pikachucranstongirl, Blackened Gem, Darkspine29, Tia Evans, The Mysterious Me, and Yaminisu. I appreciate you guys providing encouragement. Darkspine29, thanks for your kind words (I am in denial no longer), Tia, thanks for inspiring me (AGAIN) my kinda-beta reader, and Yaminisu, thank you too for the encouragement because I love your stories (by the way, damn good point!).

Now please read because I stayed up until five am writing this.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 7/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Yami had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Hope Hates Reality

_Solomon hummed softly as he slowly maneuvered his old broom over the steps of the game shop. Despite the growing noise that came with the waking and moving city around him, the old businessman concentrated on the sound the broom's bristles made against the concrete. _

_"Grandpa."_

_The humming stopped as a smile found its way to Solomon's face. He turned around and greeted the figure, hoping that today would be the day. That today, when he looked into that young face, he would view some hint of life. "Good morning, Yami! Headed off to school?" Solomon's heart fell thanks to false hope. _

_Standing there, in his school uniform, a white shirt under his blue jacket and black boots hidden by his trousers, Yami Motou stared at his grandfather with empty, lifeless eyes. Like Solomon, Yami's hair stood proudly and strangely naturally. Blond bangs fell gracefully to frame the pale skin as red and black locks stood easily into the air. His figure was lithe, and like Solomon, Yami suffered somewhat from height-challenged genes that ran in their family, though he was taller than his grandpa. His eyes, once a bright rose madder and filled with life as a child, were a dull dark purple that stared out into the world as if it wasn't even there. _

_Sometimes, Solomon thought as he tightened his hands around the worn broom handle, he felt like he could gleefully kill his daughter-in-law with a smile. _

_Yami nodded silently. The boy hardly spoke unless he had to. It had, strangely, given him some popularity at his school, helped by his looks. It made Solomon even more worried about the next generation that they didn't see that something was seriously wrong with his grandson. _

_"Well, be careful on your way. Will you be coming straight home or spend time with friends?" Solomon already knew the answer. Honestly, Yami only had one real friend and that was Anzu Misaki, but he still found that he had to ask. Maybe, just maybe, Yami would go have fun with his classmate._

_"I'll be coming home after school, Grandpa. The new stock has to be displayed."_

_Mentally cursing, Solomon nodded with a sad smile. "Alright my boy." He knew not to bother encouraging Yami to go out. He'd only receive a blank stare. The old man hoped he'd get a look of confusion from his grandson. It would at least prove the boy felt something. "I'll see you later today."_

_Giving his grandfather another nod, Yami turned and walked steadily down the sidewalk. Shaking his head, Solomon could only pray that the future would bring better things.

* * *

_

_Later in the day, Yami sat silently during afternoon break. In his hands were a small stack of cards. He shuffled them effortlessly, but absently as he waited for his classmates to exit the room. He had the intention of...something, but he had to wait until everyone else was gone. _

_"Hey Yami!" The purple eyed student paused in the expert shuffling and looked at his classmate. The tall boy grinned at him as he played with a basketball. "Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" _

_"No thank you. I have work to catch up on." This wasn't true, but his classmate didn't know that._

_With a shrug, the guy walked away. "Okay. Later!" He ran out into the hall, calling out to his friends. Staring at the door for a moment, Yami's hands gathered the cards and placed them back into the packet. He had something more important to do now that the others were gone. _

_Yami reached into his bag and carefully removed a small golden box. It was a little longer than the length of his palm, halfway as wide, and about four inches tall. He gently sat the box on the wood of his desk, taking care with the ancient artifact. Although his eyes remained lost, Yami traced a finger of the face of the gold box. An Egyptian eye stood prominent on the front and back of the box and were surrounded with various hieroglyphics. _

_Yami remembered what he was told about the box. He whispered softly. "The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before."_

_He moved to open the box when a hand reached down and snatched it off his desk. Yami raised his head to look at Joey Wheeler. The blond was examining the box. "So, Yami, why are you talking to yourself? Saying a bunch of stuff I don't even get."_

_Yami stared at him blankly, unknowingly annoying Joey. Yami stood saying quietly, "Please return my box."_

_Scowling, Joey stomped over to the door of the classroom. "You know, Yami, that just pisses me off. Be a man about it! Demand I give it back or something." He turned to face the boy._

_Yami simply stared. "Please return my box," he said, his voice clean of any emotion. _

_Joey's annoyance with the boy started to build into anger. This wasn't going the way he wanted it to. "Come on! You want the box back, right? Take it from me!"_

_"Please return my box."_

_The blond's eye twinged as he received the same dead reaction as before. He had to wonder if he was right about the kid being some sort of robot. "Are you serious? Have some damn balls! Do something! At least get pissed at me!"_

_"That's enough, Joey. Stop it."_

_"Oh yeah!" Joey turned to look at the interloper. "You got something to say, you Student President reject clean up member!"_

_Tristan ground his teeth, trying to smile but it became an angry grimace despite his efforts. "I...AM...A BEAUTIFICATION CLUB MEMBER!" He yelled at the other boy. Tristan then began a rant of how he was a new man, reborn to yadda yadda and yadda ya._

_Joey rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less. He glanced at Yami, who looked at Tristan with no expression at all. He shook the box and thought he heard something inside. "What's in here, anyway?" Joey shook it again. When Yami didn't answer, Joey opened it, ignoring Tristan's angry yell about his poor attention span. _

_After peering inside, Joey looked rather disappointed. "Aw come on!" Not a second later, the gold box was plucked from his hands. "Damn it, Misaki!"_

_"Anzu." Yami looked at her in acknowledgment. She smiled at her friend before shooting a dark look at Joey and Tristan. Anzu handed Yami his box. "If you're so disappointed then you won't mind giving it back, you big bully."_

_"Hey! I'm no bully! I'm just trying to help the guy!" Joey yelled to try to defend himself. _

_"Oh shut up, Joey!" she snapped back. _

_"Anzu?" Everyone's attention went to the blue haired girl in the doorway. _

_"Sorry, Miho." Anzu gave her other friend a smile in apology. _

_Miho shrugged. "It's fine. I wanted lunch, but it's so busy-,"_

_Yami stared down at the box in his hands as Joey and Tristan volunteered to buy Miho's lunch before racing each other down to the cafeteria. _

_

* * *

"Shit! She pisses me off! Ugh!" Joey felt like pulling his hair out._

_Tristan glared. "Don't talk about Miho like that!"_

_"I'm talking about Anzu!" He glared behind him and Tristan did the same to humor the boy. "Do you believe her? Bullying the weak? ME?"_

_Two short cries of surprise were heard when Joey and Tristan crashed into someone. After stumbling back, both students turned and looked up to see Ushio. The large student stared down at them with a cruel type of amused authority. "What's this about bullying?"_

_Joey began to say something, something rude especially, when Tristan clamped his hand over the other boy's mouth. He hadn't had a chance to ask out Miho yet. There was no reason to try and get himself killed. "It's nothing. Nothing at all!"_

_Ushio stared at them coldly. "Bullying is no good. Understand." _

_Tristan was quick to agree as the older boy walked away. He didn't release Joey, who was turning a deep red from lack of air, until Ushio was gone. "Hypocrite."_

_"What the hell! I couldn't breathe!"_

_"Are you nuts? That was Ushio of Public Moral. He made up all the rules used in the school." _

_Joey blinked in surprise then decided. He didn't care at all. He ran a hand through his hair. Joey wasn't at all happy that his 'experiment' had gone wrong.

* * *

_

_"I'm sorry that you have to deal with those idiots, Yami." Anzu threw herself into her desk. Yami simply nodded, not really paying any attention. Anzu watched his fingers trace the eye on his small treasure. "Yami..." She paused not sure what to say._

_Anzu wanted to tell her friend that he needed to stand up for himself but that wasn't the problem. It wasn't that Yami couldn't defend himself. She had a feeling that despite her friend's stature he could care for himself. The problem was that Yami simply didn't care. Since Yami had moved to Domino, he hadn't cared about anything. The boy walked around like some kind of robot with no sign of emotion in his eyes. _

_Yami looked up to see if Anzu would continue, but when the girl only stared at her friend in worry, Yami dropped his eyes back to his tracing fingers. _

_"What is this, Yami?" Thinking about it, her friend had been a bit insistent about getting it back, although he'd kept his familiar demeanor. _

_Silent, Yami simply lifted the top of the box. Anzu gasped, her eyes shining with delight at the gold pieces inside. "Yami! It's beautiful!" Carefully, Anzu picked up one of the pieces. _

_"It's a puzzle." He picked up another piece and held it gently between his fingers. _

_"Of what?" Anzu asked. _

_"I don't know. I haven't finished it." He stared at the puzzle and Anzu wondered if he felt something while holding the piece. Sadly, Yami's eyes remained dead to anything. "It's an old Egyptian puzzle. Grandpa said that the one who solves the puzzle receives a wish."_

_Anzu's eyes widened as she looked at the puzzle box and her friend. Maybe she was wrong. Although she was sure Yami felt nothing emotional, it was apparent that her friend was very interested in the puzzle. Curious, Anzu asked, "So what is your wish, Yami?" _

_He stared at her silently.

* * *

_

_Joey narrowed his eyes at the puzzle piece in his hand. A funny looking eyes stared back at him. _

_Tristan looked at the gold puzzle piece with a raised eyebrow. "What's that?"_

_Joey smirked at him. "A piece from Yami's little jewelry box. I think there was a puzzle inside. This is one of the pieces. Since I have it," Joey closed his hand around it, "Yami won't be able to finish that puzzle of his." A feeling of triumph built in Joey's chest. He knew that Yami would have to feel angry, sad, or just upset at losing a puzzle piece of something that was obviously important._

_Tristan shot his friend a look. "Joey, not only are you hopeless, you're digging into pathetic. Listen to that peanut brain of your for once, huh?"_

_"Hey," Joey looked at him contemplatively. "Weren't you getting some lunch?"_

_His jaw dropping, Tristan realized what he was meant to be doing. Squealing, leaping a few inches off the ground, Tristan turned and ran down the hallway stumbling. "NOOOO! WHY!"_

_Joey leaned against the sill of the open window, Yami's puzzle piece tight in his hand. He frowned. Joey was angry, but not for reasons people thought. Joey didn't want Yami to end up like her. He still remembered seeing what happened and he didn't want to see it again. _

_The minute he'd seen the dead eyes of the shorter boy, he had thought of her, hanging from the ceiling with empty eyes. Yami's reflected hers perfectly and Joey didn't want to do nothing again. He didn't want to ignore Yami's pain like he had obviously ignored the girl's and his own. Joey was different. He got angry and tough. He survived. He wasn't like her. He wasn't like Yami, but this time he had to help. _

_Joey never forgot those dead, empty eyes._

_A moment later, the gold puzzle piece went soaring out of the window into the water below. "You'll have to feel something now."

* * *

_

_Yami barely glanced at the Public Moral committee as he continued on his way. He needed to get home and help his grandfather set up the display for new products. Unfortunately, he wouldn't get far today._

_"Wait a moment you!"_

_Yami paused, but before he could continue, a huge student came and stood in front of him. _

_The older student looked down at Yami with a smirk. "You're Yami Motou, right?"_

_"Yes." His voice and face emotionless made Ushio blink but the Public Moral member just ignored it._

_"Good. I wanted to ask you something. Have your classmates been bullying you?"_

_"No." The answer was simple. Yami shifted to leave when Ushio continued. _

_"I see. A bullied person like you would reply like that. I plan to investigate this personally." He stood proudly. "Rely on me, Yami. I will be your bodyguard from this day forward."_

_Yami stared at the older boy with an empty look in his eyes. He didn't care what Ushio thought or said. "Excuse me." Yami turned to head home. He had to help grandpa. It was too bad that he didn't see the smirk on Ushio's lips grow.

* * *

_

_"The one who solves me will receive my dark knowledge and power." Yami ran a finger over the top of the box as he remembered Solomon's words a few hours ago to him and Anzu. "Yami no Game. Dark Game," whispered Yami. _

_Inhaling deeply, more for air than wit gathering, Yami again held two of the pieces in his hands. He was getting no where with the puzzle which was a small surprise to the boy. Yami had never had difficulties with games and puzzles before. It didn't take long for the feeling to be shrugged off as he continued. _

_Solomon smiled outside his grandson's bedroom. After peering through the keyhole, he'd seen the boy slowly drift off to sleep at his desk. The old man only shook his head before walking away from the door._

_He was pleased that something had truly caught his grandson's attention. That puzzle, that had once belonged to his son, was the only thing that had caught Yami's interest over the past six years since the boy had come to live with him. Oh, it didn't help Yami's demeanor, but it made Solomon believe that his grandson felt something. Determination. "That's my boy." _

_But despite everything that he thought, he worried about the consequences of Yami solving the puzzle. Receiving the dark games... Solomon snorted softly. Considering his grandchild's name, perhaps it was destiny. Besides, he thought, he was sure Yami would never finish it. No one else had.

* * *

_

_"Yami! A moment please."_

_Yami paused to look at the large student in front of him. Ushio tried to smile down at him, but really, it made Ushio's usual smirk even worse. Yami felt a shiver run down his spine but ignored the feeling. However, the boy did think that something was not right. "Yes?"_

_Ushio started walking, motioning for Yami to follow. The boy did so despite a mental hesitation. "Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." Yami doubted that. He had other things to do and other places to be instead of chasing after Ushio. _

_After turning a corner, Yami stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side, a hint of perhaps surprise on his face. It only lasted a moment. Surrounded by a group of Ushio's public moral members, Joey and Tristan lay on the ground, bruised and in obvious pain. Well, Yami thought as he walked slowly over to the injured boys, it was obvious what Ushio's fellow students had been up to. _

_Ushio stepped in front of the short, spike haired boy with a downright evil grin. "What do you think, Yami?" When the boy didn't answer, he continued. "I have done well as your bodyguard because I have punished these bullies!"_

_Deciding to ignore the stupid coming from Ushio's mouth, Yami walked over to the injured boys. "Joey, Tristan? Are you alright?" His voice was completely monotone, but there was none of the malice or amusement that anyone would have expected. _

_Joey stared at the boy in surprise. He immediately knew that Yami wouldn't have had anything to do with this. Yami didn't seem to care about anything, including how others felt about him, even if he was being bullied. _

_Ushio frowned before grabbing Yami by the arm and yanking the boy away and behind him. "Obviously you aren't satisfied, Yami. We must continue with our punishment." He took a step toward the fallen students only to stop._

_Yami had smoothly moved to stand before him. "That is enough, Ushio." _

_Surprised, Ushio gave a short laugh as he looked at the robotic boy in front of him. "I'm surprised at you, Yami. Trying to help these fools? How odd." He nodded toward Joey and Tristan. "This is your chance to do anything you want to them. Kick them. Punch them. You can do anything!"_

_Yami stared at him, before saying, "I don't hurt my friends." This was true but he didn't really think of Joey or Tristan as friends. He certainly, however, didn't think of the two boys as enemies. _

_Ushio burst into laughter, cold and cruel. "Friends? These bullies are your friends?"_

_"They are not bullies." Yami shifted his bag. He had not yet dropped it. "Joey wants to help me be a man." Yami did think the boy went about it in an odd way though. He did think that Joey wanted something else from him, but Yami had never really cared to think about it. _

_"You are such a weirdo, Yami." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. However, it is time for my payment. My bodyguard fees have added up to 20,000 yen."_

_Yami stared at him. It was at this moment, Yami was certain that Ushio had lost his mind.

* * *

_

_"Twenty thousand yen." Yami stared at the money pile that sat at the corner of his desk. He didn't spend his allowance very much, but that still didn't allow him to have that kind of money on hand. Shrugging, he returned to the incomplete puzzle in his hands. So he didn't have the money and Ushio would very likely try to kill him. Yami could not bring himself to care. It wasn't, after all, the first time he'd been beaten, though it would be the first time a student did it._

_Yami found the puzzle was a bit easier to do. The puzzle pieces had always been difficult to put together but now, the pieces came together easily in his hands. Yami felt something. It was small and deep in the pit of his stomach but he felt it nonetheless. It felt like excitement, anticipation._

_Straightening in his chair, Yami stared at the nearly complete puzzle in his hands. The feeling in his stomach grew, making the once steady hands begin to shake. Ignoring the strange feelings, Yami looked around his desk for the last piece. It wasn't there._

_Leaning slightly, Yami peered into the open puzzle box, certain that the final piece sat inside. Yami was very careful with the puzzle pieces and would never lose them._

_A small widening of eyes was his only reaction to the empty box. Truthfully, there was another reaction. The feeling in Yami's stomach turned and the boy's silent, empty heart sank.

* * *

_

_Joey stared into the water as he and Tristan walked home, the brunette ranting endlessly about his mission and duties as a beautification member. The other boy ignored him as Yami's words echoed through his head. _

_"I don't hurt my friends." _

_It had been said simply and in that same dead voice, but it had meant something. Joey was sure of that. Watching the water flow by, Joey felt the guilt in his chest grow. _

_Tristan finally realized that someone was missing. "Hey, are you listening to - AHH!" The boy began screaming as he watched his friend jump down into the water they were passing. "JOEY!"

* * *

_

_Yami walked quietly to the school with no particular hurry. Although he knew it was unlikely, he knew he could have left his puzzle piece at the school. He'd only taken it out once at school, so he intended to search the classroom for the piece. _

_"So, Yami..."_

_Pausing, the boy watched as Ushio walked up to him with a smug walk. The Public Moral member looked incredibly pleased. "Ushio."_

_"I'm pleased. You've brought my fee correct." He smirked down at Yami condescendingly._

_"I left something in my classroom." Yami moved to continue toward the school, unfortunately, Ushio still had questions._

_"So you'll have my bodyguard fee tomorrow? Very well."_

_Yami gave him an empty look, and said, "I do not have the money to pay you." If Yami had self-preservation skills, he wouldn't have said anything. Not that it mattered to him.

* * *

_

_"Alright, Joey! Good job!" The blond congratulated himself as he clutched the gold puzzle piece in his wet hands. He did a little victory dance as he stood waist deep in the water._

_Tristan rolled his eyes and tossed a towel down. He would make Joey pay for a new towel for this. Beautification members, after all, had to have clean towels to make things clean. "Idiot." _

_A flash of color caught his eyes and Tristan blinked in surprise. Between two buildings, he could see Ushio pulling an apathetic Yami along behind him. With the usual expression on Yami's face, Tristan would not have thought anything out of the ordinary. However, the familiar look on Ushio's face, the one he'd seen during the beating he and Joey had taken, frightened and concerned him. "Shit. Joey! Get up here!"

* * *

_

_The two boys found Yami and Ushio just as the smaller boy was thrown back into a wall. Limply, as if a doll, Yami slid down the wall to the ground. _

_Ushio smirked down at the boy with a hint of annoyance. No matter what he had done, Motou hadn't even flinched. It was rather annoying, but Ushio decided that all he needed was a bit of time. He'd break the boy sooner or later. "I think that's enough for now. We'll continue tomorrow if you aren't prepared, yes?" Turning to walk away, Ushio kicked Yami's bag to the side._

_"Yami!" Joey cried out to the smaller boy. He carefully rolled Yami over and winced at the bruises on the boy's face and neck. Tristan stood protectively nearby, staring at Ushio, who watched the scene with amusement. "Yami!" _

_"M-my puzzle..." Yami's body hurt all over, but that was all he could think about. Admittedly, he was momentarily surprised that Joey was there, but all he could think about was the puzzle. _

_Joey looked at Yami's bag. The puzzle had fallen out and the hole for the missing piece was displayed. With a silent apology, Joey placed the puzzle piece into Yami's hand. _

_"I can't believe you would do this!" Tristan finished. He had a one-sided argument with Ushio while Joey cared for Yami. _

_The older student laughed at them mockingly. "What?" he asked as Joey stood by Tristan. "You think the two of you can win against me?" His laughing grew as the two boys lunged for him._

_Yami's hand tightened around the puzzle piece as the sound of fighting grew within the small area. His arms, torso, back and head ached and it was nearly impossible to open his eyes, but he did. Leaning against the wall, Yami's eyes opened just in time to watch Tristan and Joey hit the ground for the final time. Both of the young men were unconscious. _

_"PATHETIC!" Ushio declared triumphantly with a wide grin. "This is what happens to those who defy me!" He roared as if he was king, before walking away proudly._

_Yami's eyes darted between Joey and Tristan. He could barely move. He did not know how he would be able to wake either of them. Yami closed his eyes. It had been a very long time since he had felt. And the feeling in his stomach was so strong and so very familiar. Helpless. Yami felt so helpless. _

_Tears welled in the boy's eyes and his body shook slightly with pain and the shamefully familiar feeling. Yami felt worthless for not being able to help the boys that had actually come to his assistance, but it wasn't the first time he had failed someone. Yami closed his eyes and tightened his fists. He didn't want to go through this again._

_Feeling something sharp, he opened his dazed, wet eyes and looked down into his palm. The last piece of his puzzle. Yami looked at Joey, realizing that this is what the boy had placed in his hand. "He..." _

_Rubbing his thumb over the Egyptian eye, Yami looked for his bag, which was only inches away from his abused form. His puzzle sat on the ground next to his leg. Wincing, Yami leaned forward and pushed the last piece into place with a soft click. There was a flash of gold light, then a moment later, his vision went black.

* * *

_

_"Ah. It's game time." _

_Ushio stiffened as he heard the unknown voice. It was deep, strong and authoritative with a smooth hint of maliciousness and the power to be the first voice that had ever sent a shiver down Ushio's spine._

_Turning with a frown, Ushio blinked in surprise. He wasn't standing at the end of the small alley anymore. He was at the top of a rounded tower with rope tied about his waist. Nearly shouting in surprise, Ushio slipped, his feet falling and leaving his body to slam in to the side of the tower. "What is going on? Who are you?"_

_"Ah, Ushio." The voice was condescending to the extreme. The puzzle around the figure's neck began to glow brightly enough that the face was illuminated. _

_Ushio was furious. "You bastard, Yami!"_

_The figure, Yami, laughed cruelly. "I've got what you want right here."_

_Ushio obviously didn't understand his true meaning. "What? You have the money?" He gave a short laugh. "You should have said something. I wouldn't have had to 'educate' you earlier. Quick! Hand it over!"_

_The slightly taller 'Yami' at the top of the tower smirked darkly, his eyes flashing a brighter crimson than before. Had Ushio kept his trap shut, the man probably wouldn't have suffered as much as he would. "Hand it over? But that makes things so easy. So boring."_

_"What?"_

_"Come, Ushio. Play a game with me." A game, 'Yami' thought, you will never forget. _

_"A game?" cried the older student as he clutched the rope. _

_"Yes, but fear not." 'Yami' laughed. "This is no ordinary game. It's..." He paused to laugh again. It was not pleasant to Ushio's ears, this vicious laugh. "It's a Yami no Game. A Dark Game."_

_Arrogance and a false superiority encouraged Ushio. He thought Yami was rather pathetic to name a game after himself. "How interesting! I have never lost a game before. I accept!"_

_An evil grin flashed over 'Yami's' face. "Excellent," he said. Arrogant fool, he thought with a dangerous amusement. He knew, even before their game began, that Ushio would lose. And when he did, the vengeance of the Dark Game would be sweet. "Let's begin!"_

_Revealing a similar rope around his waist, 'Yami' jumped from the top of the tower, laying a line of card that stuck to the side of the rounded tower top. As he continued downward, the rope became a scale. As 'Yami' went down, Ushio's side of the rope pulled him up until the two were at an equal point. _

_Smirking, 'Yami' spoke. "The game is simple. Flip over a card, then the person goes up by the value of that card. Unfortunately, if one player goes up, the other must go down. Whoever makes it to the top first wins the prize."_

_"Easy! I'll start!" Ushio pulled a ten of diamonds. However, after Ushio's turn, 'Yami' pulled a king of diamonds. The game continued with each boy pulling a card. _

_Ushio became nervous as 'Yami' continued to get further to the top and, with his lower cards, Ushio began to fall lower on the tower. _

_"What's wrong, Ushio? Nothing left?" The dark voice of 'Yami' taunted his opponent. The laughter in his crimson eyes drop Ushio into a black rage. "And look. I'm one step away from winning."_

_"Be silent! I will not lose and this next card will change things." Weak confidence leading him, he flipped the card and could not believe his eyes. "A-A joker!"_

_"Such a shame, Ushio!" The false sympathy in 'Yami's' voice made Ushio's hands shake. "That joker is a miss. It's my turn now."_

_"Y-you bastard!" screamed Ushio. He pointed one fist into 'Yami's' direction. "You had this game fixed from the beginning! There is no way I could lose otherwise!"_

_Ignoring the man, 'Yami' smoothly picked up the card next to him and smiled vindictively at Ushio. "My, my." He turned the card to show Ushio it's face. "The Ace of Diamonds." His eyes narrowed as he whispered. "I win."_

_"Cheating bastard!" Ushio began to climb up to the top._

_'Yami' tsked in false disappointment. "Not following the rules, Ushio?" A hint of excitement could be heard in his voice had Ushio chosen to listen. "If you break the rules, you will face something terrible."_

_"Be quiet!" yelled Ushio as he threw a fist into 'Yami's' direction. The shorter boy nimbly moved out of the way. _

_'Yami' smirked he continued to move away from the furious student. "I knew you wouldn't follow the rules." His tone was incredibly...pleased._

_Furious and falling further to his rage, Ushio snapped the rope keep him and 'Yami' together on the tower. Without it, one of them would drop. "FALL!" Screamed Ushio as the shorter boy calmly fell toward the water below. _

_"I won! I did it!" Ushio laughed triumphantly before climbing up for his prize. He blinked seeing the stack of cards in his hand. "What the hell is this? Where is the money?"_

_"The Door of Darkness has been opened."_

_Hearing 'Yami's' cruel voice in his ear, Ushio turned to confront the boy only to slip from the tower and plummet down below._

_"The Yami no Game shows a person's true character. Now you will be swallowed by your own greed."_

_Ushio grimaced and prepared to hit the water below. He'd have his revenge on that bastard Yami later. "I'm fine. It's just water."_

_'Yami' smiled almost serenely as three large serpents rose from the waters to consume Ushio.

* * *

_

_Ignoring the odd whispers about Ushio and a nervous breakdown, Yami walked silently to his class, one of his hands clasped protectively over the gold puzzle around his neck. _

_"Hey, Yami."_

_The short boy paused and looked to the side. Joey was leaning calmly against the wall. "Joey."_

_Joey scratched the back of his head and grinned at the quiet boy. There was something different about Yami today. He wasn't sure what though. "So I thought I'd do the same as you. I brought something special today."_

_"Oh?" asked Yami, though there was no curiosity in his voice. _

_"Yeah." He grinned widely, his bruises becoming easier to see. "You can see it, but you cannot so I can't show it to you." When Yami simply stared at him, Joey sighed, realizing that some things would never change. "It's friendship, Yami."_

_The smaller boy blinked in surprise. "Friendship?"_

_Joey nodded with a smile. "Yeah. We can see it in each other, but you can't see courage itself right." He shifted with embarrassment._

_Yami stared for a moment before nodding. It was his next expression that threw Joey for a loop. His lips curved every so slightly and there was the faintest of sparks in his eyes. "I suppose so." _

TBC

Alia: Okay. You should expect another one of these sooner or later. Until then, tell me what you think. Tell me if I should even continue these not-flashbacks.

REVIEW

December 22, 2010


	8. Chapter 8

Alia: I planned to post this next week, but this week has been bad for me and mine. But hopefully, starting tomorrow, things will be better with my advising meeting tomorrow.

My apologies for this chapter as things did not turn out the way that I wanted them to. My characters seemed to want to do their own thing. So fair warning, this chapter sucks and appears to be a filler. Things will be more interesting next chapter.

Also, major thanks to Yaminisu and Pharaohyamifan for reviewing and encouraging the Not-Flashbacks. I plan to do another one soon. I just have no idea which episode to choose from.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 8/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own (and wouldn't want to) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Yami had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Author's notes: Did you know that dads get postpartum depression too?

Hope Hates Reality 8

The heavy, gray steel door flew open as if it was half it's weight, slamming into the wall behind it. The sound of the door crashing into the wall resounded as a quick figure darted through the door. Footsteps echoed quickly through the restroom before the thin door of a stall was thrown open, hitting the concrete wall behind it.

As his body was struck repeatedly with shivers, Yami continued hyperventilating, desperate to get air into his lungs. However, the air was expelled as quickly as it was inhaled and the continuous convulsions of his body started having a bad effect.

Tears swelled in his eyes as he felt the sick taste in the back of his throat. One more shake and sob had Yami dropping to his knees over the toilet. Yami's hand held the sides of the toilet tightly as he painfully lost the wonderful lunch Serenity served at the baby shower. One salty tear was followed by another as it rolled down his face and into the soiled water below.

A couple minutes went by before Yami gasped for air as he pulled away from the toilet, his face wet with tears as he grimaced in pain and disgust. His hands shook uncontrollably as he reached desperately for the roll of toilet paper beside him. A swift yank left a small bundle of white in his hands and Yami quickly covered his mouth to his paper. It was both to clean up and to cover the weak sobbing.

The creaking of the restroom door forced Yami to clamp the tissue tighter over his mouth to keep the noise silent. He didn't want some random stranger finding him on the floor of the stall. His method worked, but only barely.

"Yami? Yami, are you in here?"

Yami shivered on the cold floor and closed his eyes. As his gasps slowly eased, he wiped his mouth, tossed the tissue into the toilet, and, after turning his head away, flushed the toilet. He leaned against the wall of his rather large stall as footsteps hurried over into his direction. Yami raised his knees and leaned his head forward onto his crossed arms as Ryou burst into the handicapped stall Yami was sitting in.

Ryou's concerned face fell as he saw his defeated friend on the hospital floor. "Oh Yami!" He walked over and carefully sat down beside Yami after a cursory observation of the floor. Ryou winced at the cold tile before placing a hand gently on Yami's back. "You had us pretty worried for a second there."

Yami wrapped his hands into his black jeans and took a shaky breath. "Sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I didn't mean to." He hadn't truly, but he had not been able to stay there any longer. Not after what he had done. Not after what Anzu had said.

His white haired friend stared at him for a long moment before asking, "What did she say to you? We heard her yelling again."

The sob tore through Yami, surprising him and Ryou. His shoulders shook as he closed his eyes to prevent his tears from escaping. Yami sat up and covered his eyes and mouth with his hands.

Ryou didn't think twice about wrapping his arms around his friend. "Yami?"

He didn't look at Ryou. Yami kept his head in his hands as he said, in a broken tone, "She said I killed the baby."

It was then that Ryou decided the moment Anzu was out of the hospital, he was sending Bakura after her. He was tempted to withhold any type of restrictions that might keep Bakura from accidentally killing her too.

"What happened, Yami? What happened after you went into her hospital room?" He knelt forward and reached out to snag tissue from the roll. After gathering a few sheets, Ryou nudged his crying friend. It took a moment for Yami to take it and clean his wet face.

Yami took a slow breath, letting the sterile air fill his lungs. He stared ahead at grey wall between the toilet stalls and clutched the tissues in his hand. "I only wanted to check on her and the baby. We didn't expected her to go into labor a month early. I only wanted to make sure things were okay." Ryou nodded as his friend began his recount. "I stepped in the room and heard the nurse talking to Anzu. She said that she was dilating properly, but something was wrong with the baby's heartbeat. It was beating too slow. The doctor is worried that he might not be getting enough oxygen."

Ryou frowned with concern. That was information that he hadn't known. He, Joey, and Tristan had run after Yami after seeing the young man run from hospital room in shock. There had been no time for them to hear from the doctor on Anzu's progress.

"The nurse told Anzu that they might have to do a cesarean birth if she didn't dilate fast enough to deliver." Yami shifted to look Ryou in the eyes. "She refused. She said that she didn't want them to cut her open like a piece of meat."

The brown eyed man had to bite his lips to stop the profanity from leaking out. It amazed him how much Anzu had truly changed. Here she was in labor and she wasn't even thinking about her child's health and safety. He could only hope that it had been fear talking, however, Ryou could finally see how good an idea it was that she did leave after the baby was born. Yami would make a fine parent for the baby.

"I-I honestly wanted to help, Ryou. Please believe that." Yami shot his friend a pleading look.

"I know, Yami. Go on."

Yami grimaced. "I asked the nurse if there was anything that could be done to help Anzu along without surgery. The nurse said she didn't believe so but would ask the doctor. She didn't have time to say another word before-,"

"Before what?" Ryou asked, lead forming deep in his stomach.

"Before Anzu tore into me." Yami closed his eyes and leaned into Ryou. "She started screaming at me, blaming me for this. She said she wouldn't have gone into labor if I hadn't been so cruel to her. If...If I hadn't said what I had said to her. She said that it was my fault that the birth was going wrong. She said-," Yami shook as he continued. "She said it was my fault that Atemu's baby was gonna die. That the baby would die inside her because I was such a monster to it's mother."

Thoughts of him wringing Anzu's neck rang high in Ryou's mind. He tried to give Anzu credit. After all she was scared and in labor, but Ryou knew it was just Anzu being her new bitchy self. "Yami, you are anything but a monster."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have spoken that way to her at the shower."

Ryou scowled. "What were you suppose to do? Let her keep tearing you down? You did nothing to deserve her anger. You have a right to defend yourself."

"And I upset her, Ryou. I did way more than just defend myself." Yami glared at him, wanting him to understand. "I should have kept quiet for the baby's sake if no one else!"

"I seriously do not believe that the baby wants his father driven insane because someone keeps verbally and emotionally abusing him!"

Yami was silent for a moment. His eyes moved back to the wall across from them before whispering, "I'm not his father."

"You will be." Ryou spoke with complete confidence.

"Atemu is his father."

Ryou could only smile. "Yes, but he can't be here. I do know that he wouldn't trust anyone else to be the father of his child." Yami's lips curved ever so slightly, but Ryou couldn't help but feel for his friend. Yami had so much longing in his eyes.

"...Ryou..." Yami's voice was very hesitant and quiet.

"Yes?"

Yami looked at his friend. Ryou was the only person that would ever truly understand his next few words. Ryou's connection was different, but just as deep and important. Ryou had gone through similar situations as him and experienced similar feelings. Not even Malik would understand, but Ryou would.

Yami buried his face into Ryou's shoulder to hide his shining rose madder eyes. "I-I want MY yami. I want my dark, Ryou."

Ryou's arms tightened, his heart breaking for his friend. He understood. He understood Yami perfectly.

* * *

Joey paced back and forth in front of the men's restroom impatiently. His hands, for the sixth time, ran through his hair, declaring his worry and stress to the staff, patients, and visitors that walked by. He was completely oblivious to the concerned looks from nurses. He continued to pace, his sneakers squeaking on the recently cleaned, linoleum floor.

"I knew I should have stopped him. Serenity was going to stay with her, but no! He just had to go and check in on her. What the hell was I thinking letting him go? What the hell was he thinking going in there? We all know she's gone crazy!"

"She's not the only one considering you're talking to yourself." Tristan walked up to his concerned friend. Before Joey could respond, he continued, "Find him?"

The blond nodded unhappily. "Yeah. Ryou's in there talking to him. Shit. This is all one big mess."

Tristan shrugged, but didn't totally disagree. "It just sort of happens that way, although none of us expected Anzu to go into labor."

"Yeah, yeah." He looked from Tristan to the door. "Just wish it hadn't all happened this way."

The short haired brunette looked at a nearby clock. They had been in the hospital for four and a half hours now. He sighed. "So what do you think she did this time?"

Joey scowled. He knew that the only two things in this world that could hurt Yami was Atemu and the baby. Ate was currently deep in his coma and attention was on the upcoming birth. It didn't take a large guess to see what Anzu was trying to torment Yami with now. "It had to have been something about the baby. Not sure I want to know what though."

"I hope Serenity will have better luck than the rest of us." Serenity had been the only to volunteer to stay with Anzu despite the protests of her friends, brother and boyfriend. She wasn't happy with Anzu or her attitude but she felt that someone needed to be inside the hospital room to help. Mai had flat out refused to go and none of the guys wanted to.

Tristan leaned against the wall beside the restroom door and Joey followed his example a minute later. The two boys stood quietly letting their thoughts run over the current situation and the past few hours.

"So," Tristan started. He looked at Joey out of the corner of his eye. "What do you think he said?"

"Who said when?" Joey blinked in confusion causing his friend to roll his eyes.

"What do you think Yami said to Anzu? It must have shocked her awful bad for her to go into labor." Silently, Tristan worried about Anzu giving birth prematurely. Although the baby was eight months along, it was still sooner than anyone would have liked.

Joey grimaced. There was a vast list of things Yami could have said to Anzu. People wouldn't have thought it, but Yami actually had a vicious temper when provoked. He'd seen a glimpse of that temper a few times over the years. "Who knows, but whatever it was, she had it coming." He rubbed his forehead. "Maybe she's being crazy because of some weird pregnant thing women have."

"Just between the four of us," Joey and Tristan jumped in surprise at the voice to next to them. "Her doctor said she was simply being a bitch. Hormones had nothing to do with it." Yami sent his friends a small smile. His eyes, slightly red from crying, stood out. Ryou walked out of the restroom behind him.

"How ya doing, buddy?" Joey asked. His face was full of concern for his friend.

Yami shrugged. "Alright I suppose. I just needed a minute." He glanced over his shoulder at an encouraging Ryou before turning back to Tristan and Joey. "I need to go back."

Tristan did not look pleased. "Do you? What did Anzu say this time?"

The shorter male shook his head. "Now is not the time for that. I need to check on Anzu and the baby." He moved away and started walking down the hall toward the maternity wing on the other side of the building.

"Yami said the baby isn't doing as well as he should be." Ryou spoke up, trying to assist. The three boys hurried to catch up to the duelist.

"Do you know what's wrong, bud?" asked Joey.

"Not exactly, but the baby's heartbeat is too slow." He shouldn't have let Anzu's words get to him. The health of Anzu and the baby was his main priority and instead of staying to make sure they would be fine, Yami had run off to cry. He continued to berate himself as they hurried down the hall in a brisk walk.

"So what are they going to do?" Joey wanted answers but it was obvious that Yami wasn't paying much attention to him.

Ryou answered instead. "Yami said they may have to do a cesarean."

"A what? Isn't that a salad or something?"

Tristan smacked the back of Joey's head, receiving a loud curse in response. A woman with her teenage daughter scowled as they passed. "It's a surgery, you idiot. They have to cut the baby out."

"Oh."

Yami was quick to increase his pace to a small jog as he opened the door to the Maternity Ward. Grandpa and Duke were talking quietly at the side. Both men stood next to the door of Anzu's hospital room. Kaiba and Mokuba were sitting in the waiting room, which was directly across from Anzu's room. The two were sitting on a couch. Kaiba worked diligently on his laptop while his younger brother read a racing magazine. Bakura stood next to the doorway of the waiting room lounging against the wall. A bored expression was plastered over his face. Mai and Serenity were missing. Yami didn't know where Mai was but could only guess that Serenity was with Anzu.

Yami called out to Solomon as he walked over the to the older man and Duke. "Grandpa? Is everything alright?"

The old shop owner smiled warily at his grandson. Duke smiled at Yami before joining the others in the waiting room. "Everything is fine, Yami. I just spoke to the doctor. They want to give Anzu a little more time before the doctor makes a decision toward more drastic measures."

"So she and the baby are alright?" He had to know that he hadn't messed up too badly after leaving the way he did.

Grandpa put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yes. They're both fine for now. The baby's heartbeat isn't quite where it should be, but Dr. Tanaka said it was wasn't dangerous yet." He smiled as Yami lost a sigh of relief.

"Is it alright if I-," He lazily moved his hand in the direction of Anzu's hospital room.

"Not at the moment," Solomon lied, dropping his hand to his side. "They're checking Anzu's progress. I think we should wait. Serenity will let us know what's happening." Solomon knew that they wouldn't check Anzu for another ten minutes or so, but felt that his grandson needed some time away from the girl.

Yami nodded in understanding. He looked over to the side, letting his eyes trail into the waiting room. "We need Anzu's bag from home."

Mokuba was now playing a hand-held and Kaiba was still on his laptop typing furiously. Tristan and Duke, who were sitting next to each other in chairs, were hissing quietly at each other, neither holding a pleasant look to his face. Yami wasn't sure what they were saying to each other but it wasn't good.

Joey, on the other hand, was holding a magazine for new mothers. Unfortunately, Yami's best friend looked horrified at the section on breastfeeding. Bakura and Ryou stood next to the doorway, speaking softly. Bakura had a hand on Ryou's shoulder. Yami didn't look at the two of them for too long. He didn't want to be jealous of his friends.

Solomon nodded. "Yes. She and the baby will need clothing."

"And we'll need his car seat too. I think it's all still at Kaiba's." Yami didn't want to leave, but a trip to the game shop and Kaiba's was necessary.

Ryou turned away from his conversation with Bakura. He now held his annoying yami's hand. "We can get your gifts from Kaiba's mansion, Yami. If you really need us to go." Bakura immediately looked annoyed at the offer of his services, but for once remained silent.

"I'll go with you guys." Duke walked over quickly, ignoring the glare Tristan shot at his back. If the other boy asked him one more time about what happened with Yami and Atemu, he'd punch him. He did not know why Tristan didn't seem to understand that he had promised Yami his silence.

"Thank you. I didn't want to leave," he said sincerely.

Solomon frowned. He had hoped he could convince Yami to rest at home for a moment. "Then I'll get the things we need from home. Hopefully, Mai will come along for Anzu's things." He smiled at Yami. "It shouldn't take me too long."

Ryou nodded. "And I have my phone if you need to call us, Yami. It shouldn't take us long at all though." Kaiba's place was closer to the hospital than the game shop.

"Thanks, everyone. I'll call if there are any changes." Yami gave a small smile as they walked passed the nurses' station for the main doors of the maternity ward. Mokuba jumped up from the couch and ran out after them with a quick, silent wave at Yami. Confused, Yami headed into the waiting room. Kaiba had yet to look up from his laptop, Tristan was flipping through Mokuba's magazine and Joey continued to stare at the magazine. "Why did Mokuba leave?"

Kaiba's eyes followed the text on his screen. "How do you expect them to circumvent my security?"

Yami had not thought of that, but wondered if Kaiba realized that Bakura, who had gone through his security before, went with Ryou and Duke. "I see."

Tristan peered over the top of his magazine at Yami. "Hey, Yami, why don't you take a seat. It'll be a while before we hear anything from Serenity." And if it gave his exhausted, stressed from a minute to sit and rest, who was Tristan to question it.

Both Kaiba and Joey's eyes darted to the slim figure in the doorway as Yami began protesting. "I can't. I need to check on Anzu-,"

Joey grinned. "Oh come on, Yami. Just sit down for a minute. We still got time before the Doc checks her again." He could see the same weary expression that Tristan did. Yami might not know it, but they did. The minute the boy sat down, he'd probably fall asleep. His friend had experienced a really shitty day.

Patting the cushion of the couch he sat on, Joey motioned Yami over. "Besides," he delicately held the magazine he'd been reading with his thumb and forefinger. "You should be the one reading this stuff. Not me." Yami frowned but walked over to his friend. He did not, however, take the magazine.

Kaiba stared at Joey a long moment before returning to his laptop. "Wheeler, I thought you were an idiot before, but you have truly exceeded all expectations."

Joey glared. "What the hell does that mean, Kaiba?" Yami sat down and leaned back in his seat. His feet were appreciative of the chance to sit and relax, even for a short time.

"I've already made my point. I don't intend to explain it." Kaiba nimbly slipped a disk from his coat and slid the unlabeled CD into his laptop. Tristan stared at the magazine in Joey's hands before snickering. He obviously understood what Kaiba was trying to say.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side, you traitor?" Joey snapped at Tristan. He threw the magazine at the brunette's head. Tristan smacked it to the floor before it hit him, but it only made him laugh harder at the attempt. Had Yami not fallen asleep against his shoulder at that moment, Joey would have lunged at their so-called friend.

* * *

Yami didn't know who was making so much noise, but he planned to make them pay for it when he got up. He felt the tired feeling all the way down to his bones. The last thing the duelist wanted to do was deal with aggravating noises trying to wake him up. Yami curled his body up tighter into the warmth surrounding him as he wondered who the hell was screaming.

"Damn that kid must have a big head," mused one female voice.

"Shouldn't you be a little supportive, Mai?" asked a more masculine voice.

"I could be, but I can't really bring myself to care."

"Maybe we should wake up Yami, Joey."

"No way! He needs the rest after what his day has been like."

"Yeah, because Anzu giving birth is a cake walk. Joey, he'll be upset if he misses the birth. He's stressed enough!"

"One more reason to let him sleep, Tristan!"

Yami frowned as he heard the muffled scream again.

"I hope Serenity took some earplugs with her."

"Seto! You aren't suppose to say that. Is it hurting her that bad?"

"Don't worry about it, Mokuba."

"Look, wake him up already. He's technically gonna be the daddy."

"I'm not sure, Mai."

"Anzu's been screaming for the last ten minutes. The kid is going to be here any time now."

"Oh to hell with it." Yami grumbled as someone roughly shook his shoulder. "Wake up! The banshee is having the Pharaoh's brat." Yami wondered what the voice was talking about until he remembered something important. Such as Anzu was having Ate's baby NOW.

Yami opened his eyes immediately with his epiphany. Looking around, Yami realized that he was lying on the couch in the waiting room. Bakura was standing in front of him with an annoyed look on his face. "Bakura?" he asked sleepily.

"Wake up already. The witch is having the baby." Bakura turned and walked out only to be accosted by Joey and Ryou.

"Why did you wake him up?"

"Bakura, did you have to wake him up that way?"

Yami blinked and slowly sat up, a long brown coat falling off his shoulder. He grimaced as his face peeled away from the leather underneath his head. Apparently, he'd slept on Tristan's coat and Joey's had been thrown over him. Standing, quickly though slightly unsteady, Yami walked over to the doorway.

Kaiba was leaning against the wall of the hallway, staring at the door of Anzu's room. Mokuba was standing beside him, shifting impatiently. Duke was pacing back and forth, running into Tristan, who was pacing just as furiously. The two would stop to glare at each other before starting again. Mai was watching the two with amusement as Ryou stood between her and Bakura. Joey was hovering near the entrance of the waiting room, obviously waiting for Yami. Solomon was missing.

"What's happened?" Yami asked in concern. Joey did not have to answer as another muffled scream came from Anzu's hospital room. Yami tensed. "Joey..."

"Sorry, Yami." He rubbed the back of his blond head. "We tried to give you some time to rest. You were out for about two hours."

"When did Anzu start-," Yami trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Serenity told us the baby had uh, dropped, I guess, about twenty minutes ago. We've heard the doctor encouraging her." Joey smiled at his surprised friend. "Guess you'll be a daddy in a few minutes."

Yami felt sick. His legs suddenly felt weak under him and he had to hold onto the frame of the doorway. He could feel his throat go dry and his stomach drop down. "I...I..."

Joey put a steadying hand on Yami's shoulder as the man rode the waves of shock. He had wondered if Yami would really realize that he would be raising a baby if Anzu's plans kept. "It's okay, Yami."

There was another muffled scream from Anzu and Yami flinched. "Didn't they give her anything for the pain?" Yami asked. Joey shrugged.

Mai sighed in frustration. She headed for the door of the hospital room. "Well, I want to know how much longer this is gonna take." Tristan closed his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears. He was right in front of the room and despite Anzu's current behavior, she was still his friend. He was terrified of what he could see inside the room.

The tall blonde paused when Anzu's scream changed to a sharp yell. Everyone's attention was truly captured when a small echoing cry was heard from the hospital room.

* * *

From the time on his cell phone, Yami knew that it had only been five minutes since Anzu had given birth. During that time, Joey had nearly gotten thrown out of the maternity ward for his loud celebration and subsequent argument with Kaiba about his behavior. Tristan and Mai were going through a small bag that held a newborn's clothes. Bakura moaned about wanting to leave now that the Pharaoh's brat had been born and Ryou was speaking quietly with a nurse, trying to convince her to give him any type of information on Anzu and the baby.

Yami, contrary to the busy actions of friends, leaned against the wall and stared silently at the door to Anzu's room. He wanted to know if she and the baby had come through the birth without complications. A nurse had rushed from the room right after the delivery, but couldn't be stopped to talk to them. Another nurse had refused their entry despite their concern about the now silent mother and child. Dr. Tanaka had yet to leave the room and Serenity was still inside as well.

The lack of information worried Yami. His concern for Anzu and the baby was growing. The fact that it was an early birth, even by such a short amount of time, made it a high risk delivery. Yami knew a good deal about premature births. His mother had gone into labor two months earlier than planned.

Joey gave his friend an encouraging smile. "Don't freak out on us, Yami. If something was wrong, Serenity would have told us already."

The shorter man nodded. "I know, but I can't help but worry. They should have at least told us something."

Kaiba straightened from his position in the hall. "Here's your chance," he said just as Serenity and a nurse exited the hospital room.

Yami had only caught a glance of inside the room. The nurse and the doctor were talking to a sickly looking Anzu before his attention was totally captured by the blue bundle in Serenity's arms. Mai couldn't stop the squeal from escaping as Serenity carefully walked up to Yami, shadowed by the nurse. With a shaky voice, Yami tried to speak, but could only say her name. "Serenity..."

She smiled brightly at her friends, sparing a special smile toward Kaiba, who actually provided a small smile in response. "He can't stay long, Yami. He needs to go to the nursery for observation, but," she took another step forward. "I thought he should see his daddy first."

Yami's hands shook. He was frozen in place, unable to move, before a gentle hand nudged him forward.

"Go ahead, Yami." Solomon's eyes danced excitedly. The little one wasn't his great-grandchild, but he would be raised as such and the old dueler couldn't wait.

Serenity slowly shifted her arms to hold the little bundle out to her friend. It was more out of the irrational fear that Serenity would drop him than actual anticipation that Yami reached out for the baby. The nurse quickly adjusted the nervous man's arms around the baby before taking a few steps back.

If it wasn't for the minute shifting coming from the infant, Yami would have sworn Serenity had given him a doll.

He was so small. If Yami wanted to, he could probably hold the baby in both hands easily. His skin was red and wrinkled from the birth, but his hair seemed to have a mind of it's own. A small tuft of dark purple raised up from his head with a hint of blond near his forehead. Yami carefully moved a bit of blanket away from the baby's face. Two small purple eyes peered up at him sleepily before closing again. Yami smiled helplessly. He wasn't a very pretty sight, but the little boy awed Yami. "He's so small."

The nurse nodded, brushing her short, black hair from her face and behind her ear. She could only smile at the new father. "Just about five pounds. Not as much as we'd like but not too bad. We'll be keeping him for observation for a few days because he's premature." Yami nodded silently as Solomon and the others circled around Yami to peer at the baby.

Bakura grimaced. "Ugh. Is he suppose to look that way?"

Ryou glared at the other man. "Do you have to say things like that? This is a special moment."

"It's a special moment watching the Pharaoh's ugly brat? You have got to be kidding."

"Bakura, shut the hell up!" snapped Joey, Tristan, and Mai.

"Like I'm wrong! Look at the kid!" The argument continued for a few moments startling the nurse as Bakura's insults and the commentary from Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Ryou grew worse.

Kaiba and Mokuba peered down at the child as Yami began to gently bounce the sleeping baby in his arms. Solomon stood next to his grandson beaming and Duke thought Bakura was right about the baby's current looks. He was smart enough not to mention it aloud. "What's his name?" Mokuba asked Serenity.

It was good that Yami's eyes were so focused on the baby that he didn't see the small wince on Serenity's face. Those not arguing or defending the honor of Yami and the baby did see it. "I think you should ask Yami, Mokuba."

"His name is Yugi." The area, thankfully, went quiet as everyone heard Yami announce the newborn's name.

Kaiba stared at Yami in what may be contemplation or disgust. "You named the boy 'Game'?" he exclaimed.

TBC

Alia: Yes, I'm pretty sure that is the actual interpretation of Yugi's name. Also... YAY! Yugi is the baby. He's just too cute for it not to have happened.

REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Alia: *looks around nervously* Um... I can explain why I was gone in a few words. Classes started. Car Accident. Therapy because of pain from car accident. Binge on Smallville slash. Inability to prioritize. Bad time management.

However, I have now recovered from those circumstances, and in apology, I have twelve pages for you.

Special thanks to my last reviewers: Yaminisu and sTeennovelist! sTeennovelist, I also got your PM and thanks to this I have discovered that yaoi fans really do think alike, because I had that idea about the certificate. The rest of it? If I didn't have this story planned already, I would seriously consider it. Thanks!

Now for SERIOUS matters. I had a few problems with uh...cussing. So be prepared for it. Things get ugly near the end.

Enjoy

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 9/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC, Violence

Disclaimer: I do not own (and wouldn't want to) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Yami had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Author's notes: MASSIVE LANGUAGE WARNING. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 9

Yami grimaced as he looked down at the whimpering infant. It wasn't that he didn't want to help the adorable child. It was more that he was suffering from painful flashbacks of the first diaper change. Even if it had been twenty four hours since that horrific moment, Yami didn't forget the horrible smell of the atomic waste that came from a five pound baby's diaper. By the time he'd pulled the diaper off, it had weighed as much as Yugi. Yami could not understand that type of physics.

Yugi made an odd sound that caught Yami's attention. The baby seemed to be looking up at him, but the little eyes didn't seem to see much. Yami vaguely remembered that infants could only see at a certain distance for now. He did have a feeling the baby was beginning to recognize his face and voice, however. "What are you looking at, little one?"

Gifting the baby with a bright smile, Yami ran a finger across the small, plump cheek. Yugi instinctively tilted his head as if ready to nurse. Yami knew better of course as he had fed the infant not half an hour ago. He glanced at the empty bottle at the end of Yugi's crib with approval. Yugi was growing and, despite his early birth, was slowly gaining a healthier weight.

The three-day-old baby made another noise that Yami was quickly learning was the prelude to a screaming cry. For such a little thing, Yugi had a pair of very healthy lungs. Yami sighed in understanding and defeat. "Alright, Yugi. I'll change you."

Yami heard the nurse standing behind him snicker softly, but he tried to ignore her as he did most of the nurses. They all seemed to think it was wonderful that Yami spent so much time with Yugi. For the last two days, he was at the hospital around sunrise to check on Yugi's health, feed the baby, change the baby and more. Yami would sit in Anzu's hospital room and rock Yugi to sleep or talk to the child about unimportant matters. However, the nurses also thought that Yami should let Anzu spend more time with Yugi so that mother and son could bond properly.

What the nurses didn't understand was that Anzu was bonding to Yugi in a way. It was true that Anzu would reject offers or ignore suggestions about Yugi's care. She didn't want to feed or change the baby. More than once over the last three days, Anzu outright ignored the child and she never, not once, called Yugi by his name. He was always 'The baby' or 'That baby'.

However, she did love Yugi. Yami was sure of that. She would sometimes sit in her hospital bed with the baby in her lap and just look at him. Anzu would touch his hair or let him squeeze her finger with his tiny fist. Sometimes, when she thought Yami wasn't paying attention, she'd give Yugi the most loving smile.

Yami didn't know how long Anzu would fight her bond with her son. Hopefully, it would not be for much longer and Anzu would stay in Japan. She already had a small reputation as a dancer in Domino. If she stayed and worked hard, that reputation would only grow. Yami would be more than happy to help with Yugi's care if that was the case.

A small frown developed on Yami's face as he opened the blanket wrapped around Yugi. If Anzu stayed, she would be responsible for Yugi's primary care. She was the baby's mother after all and would want her son with her. Yami's frown deepened as he realized that Anzu's behavior toward him may have quieted, but the woman hated him even more than before the baby shower. Anzu may not give him access to Yugi.

With momentarily shaky hands, Yami loosened the small baby gown Yugi was in and slid a clean diaper under the infant in preparation. Focusing on quickly changing the little boy, Yami attempted to push the unsettling ideas from his mind. He didn't quite know what Anzu would do yet. She had said nothing about the money or America over the last couple of days. She and Yugi would stay in the hospital for a day longer before returning home. Yami was currently with no option as Anzu had made no decisions on her future.

Yami fastened Yugi's clean diaper as he closed his eyes in shame at his final thought. Anzu was Yugi's mother. Every child needed their mother and she had all rights to the child with Atemu in a coma. Wanting Anzu to leave Yugi behind with him was a horrible thought to have. Yami couldn't help it though. He loved this little boy. It wasn't because Atemu was Yugi's father. It was simply because the small child had made him fall in love all over again. It was in a different manner than the love Yami had for his father, but the love was strong regardless of its youth. He couldn't quite help the urge to want to grab Yugi and start screaming 'Mine'.

The nurse knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Misaki-san? Are you ready? The doctor should be here any minute." When answered with silence, she called again. "Misaki-san? Do you need any help?"

"Will you just leave me alone?" Anzu's reply made Yami tense with concern. A hint of hysteria could be heard in her voice.

The nurse and Yami exchanged a look. The nurse returned to the door as Yami carefully picked up Yugi and placed the baby in his crib. The purple-eyed infant looked ready for sleep again. It seemed his schedule of sleep, eat, poop and sleep was ongoing. "Misaki-san, I only wanted to check on you and remind you of your appointment with the doctor. I'll return with your lunch in an hour. Is that alright?" There was another silence and the nurse sighed with disappointment and frustration. Yami wasn't too surprised. A couple of the other nurses carried the same expression when dealing with Anzu.

"Muoto-san, do you need anything before I take Yugi back to the nursery?" She asked with a smile. The annoyance remained visibly on her face in regards to him and Anzu.

"No. I'm fine." Yami wrapped Yugi with the hospital's white receiving blanket before gently pressing a kiss to the sleeping baby's forehead. "I'm leaving for lunch."

The nurse looked up at the clock. It was nearly half past twelve. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes to see Misaki-san. It may be a good idea to return around three. This will give her time to be examined, have lunch and rest. I'll bring Yugi back after he's been examined and had his bath."

Yami nodded before walking to the bathroom door. The nurse took his place at the side of the crib as she wheeled Yugi's crib out of the room to the nursery. Yami knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Anzu?"

Her reply was quick and sharp. "What?"

"I'm heading out to lunch. I'm going to stop by the game shop. Do you need me to bring anything back?"

Anzu paused, staring blankly into the mirror in front of her. Her once vibrant brown hair was limp and her skin was pale and sickly. Her reddened eyes showed how tired she was of moving her healing body. She glanced down at her blue hospital gown with a grimace. Anzu didn't want to think of her deformed body and the changes childbirth had brought. It would take forever to get back into her former shape.

Did she want him to bring her anything? Peace. Happiness. A devoted lover. Real friends. Her old body. Strength against her stupid weaknesses. Anzu wanted Yami to bring her a lot of things, but at that moment, she didn't want anything from the thief that stole her lover and was trying to take her child. "No. Just...no."

Anzu didn't want anything, except to leave all her problems behind.

* * *

Yami shook his head, a warm feeling in his chest as he walked into the hospital and unzipped his jacket. Everything was ready for Anzu and Yugi's return home the next day. He had to give his friends a lot of thanks. Grandpa, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Ryou had painted, put up the crib, and arranged the furniture. Mai or Serenity must have helped as diapers and wipes had been put under the changing table, clothes were put into drawers, and toys and blankets decorated the dresser and crib.

He smiled in remembrance. The crib, like the dresser, was a plain white but the baby blanket covered with chibified duel monsters provided vivid color. Yami did have a feeling though that Atemu would be offended. But even Ate would admit seeing the Dark Magician sleeping with a purple pacifier and Dark Magician Girl with a bottle was cute though.

Yami's pace slowed as he reached the nurses' station. A messy hair bun could be see behind a computer. "Sakura-san?"

The nurse's head snapped up with a look of terrified paranoia. Her shoulders slumped in relief when she recognized Yami. "Yami! I thought it was Dr. Oshiro!" Sakura grinned up at him sweetly. "But anyway, where have you been, kiddo? You missed your last two visits and we can usually run our clocks by you."

He winced. Yami would never purposely forget his other half, but Yugi and Anzu took up a great deal of his time lately. He simply hadn't found time to visit Atemu's room at the hospital until now. "I apologize. I've been in the maternity ward the last couple of days."

Sakura stared at him absently before her eyes widened. "Ah! One of your friends told me our dear patient was going to be a father. Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

The brunette nurse couldn't help but be excited. It wasn't at the birth, though it was wonderful news. It was at the elated look Yami carried. "So what did his girlfriend have?"

Yami managed not to grimace at the word 'girlfriend'. It's not as if it weren't true. "A little boy. His name is Yugi."

Sakura couldn't help the little squeal. "That's so cute." Her head suddenly snapped to the side as she watched a doctor exit one room, his head buried in a chart, as he walked into another. "Shit." Standing, she moved her hands in a shooing manner. "Get out of here. I have to finish this before Dr. Oshiro comes back. Go see your friend."

Yami waved goodbye before walking away, shaking his head the entire time. Sakura was a wonderful nurse and a kind woman, but at times she seemed a bit much.

Walking down the all too familiar hallway, Yami walked by Matsuyo-san as she spoke with a young couple outside one of the rooms. The older woman smiled and waved as he walked by, but continued talking to the man and woman in front of her. Yami returned the gesture. He slowed his pace as he neared room 915.

Yami shivered as he arrived. His heartbeat picked up as he hesitated before the door. He knew that nothing had changed. Sakura-san would have said something if it had, but Yami truly wished he could enter the room and find Atemu smirking up at him. It would have been nice for him to see the excitement and the pride he knew his friend would have if told he was the father to such a beautiful little boy. Yami's shoulders slumped noticeably as he thought how much of a shame it was that he wouldn't get that wish.

Yami lifted his hand and turned the doorknob to enter. He hated that his life had become so uncertain over the last year. Silently, the young man walked over to stand beside the bed and look down at the silent sleeping figure. Although, some changes would be wonderful. Yami gently lay his shaky hand over Atemu's still one.

He opened his mouth and a strangled sound came out. Yami immediately closed his eyes. It was hard to believe that it was still so difficult to speak in the beginning. The young dueler could only shake his head. Opening his eyes, Yami smiled sadly down at the comatose man. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Atemu's lifeless, but warm hand.

A moment later, he tried again. Reaching into his back pocket, Yami pulled out a small photo. His eyes brightened as he took in the sleepy eyed baby in the picture whose tiny hand sat in a fist over his mouth. The newborn wore a light blue onesie with the words 'Born to Duel' on the front. Joey had chosen the outfit from the nursery at the Game Shop. Leaning over Atemu, Yami held the picture a few inches in front of his face. "Congratulations, Ate. You're a father." Yami tried to continue but couldn't find the words.

The room echoed with footsteps as Yami moved over to take his usual seat. The picture of Yugi remained in his hands. Rose madder eyes watched the sleeping man for a long moment. The one machine in the room flashed silently, but didn't disrupt the silence. "I named him Yugi. I-I thought that..." Yami's words fell before he went on, "I thought you would like the idea of naming your son after something that you love so much. It really just made sense to name him that."

He laughed softly. "Kaiba isn't happy with the name at all and demands I change it. Joey, Grandpa and Mokuba like it. Bakura doesn't care and everyone else thinks it's cute but quirky." Yami hesitated but continued. "Had Anzu chosen a name, we would have taken it but she left it up to me." Yami mentally asked himself if he would ever be able to tell Atemu the truth about Anzu. It was a toss-up as to if the man could hear him, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Ate how much of a...how hard Anzu was taking her current situation.

"I'm sorry about the last name. It's going to be Muoto for now. I know there's a different way to do things in Egypt, but the nurse had already filled out the birth certificate. Your name is under father though." Yami didn't think it necessary to mention how determined Anzu was to keep her name from the certificate. Yami didn't know why she was still trying to distance herself from a child she knew she loved.

"Anzu and Yugi will be coming home tomorrow. To the Game Shop." Yami ran two fingers along the edges of the photo in his hand. "It's for the best. She can't go to her parents and we... everyone is a little hesitant to go to your place. Anzu will have Grandpa and I to help with Yugi, not that there is too much. It's early, but he's a good baby. He only cries when he needs something, but when he does, he's awful demanding. Reminds me of his father." Had the man on the bed been conscious, Yami knew he'd have taken offense, albeit playfully.

"I...I really really wish you would wake up, Atemu." Yami's voice broke while he was talking. "Please. I... Anzu and Yugi need you. You'll miss so much of Yugi's life if you don't wake up." Only silence met Yami's soft plea.

Nodding stiffly, his eyes sad, Yami stood and put the picture of Yugi on the board. He made sure that it was right next to Yugi's sonogram. His hand trembled slightly as he fixed the magnet on the board. He stepped back with a sigh but refrained from turning to face Atemu. "I'll be sure to buy a new camera. You'll want to see the little things you miss after you wake up."

Yami closed his eyes briefly. Sometimes, he wondered what sort of masochist he was visiting the one person he'd ever fallen in love with to update Atemu on their friends, the man's girlfriend, and his newborn son. It hurt to talk about Anzu. It pained Yami to have to talk to his friend and never have an answer. It was awful that every time he looked at the silent man on the bed, he flashed back to the day on the sidewalk with blood all over the ground.

"I need to get back to the maternity ward." Yami gave a weary smile. He turned to look at the sleeping figure behind him. He walked over still talking. "Anzu has been...crankier than usual. I should check on Yugi, too." Yami stood between the bed and the door, placing his right hand over Atemu's.

He raised his hand and brushed the lackluster blond locks from Atemu's face. "He looks just like you, Ate. Yugi is cute despite what Bakura says. I doubt you would listen to Bakura's opinion anyway."

It was an odd not-quite friendship the two had though, three if you some how counted Kaiba. The three duelists would tear each other's head off if given the chance but at the same time, Kaiba, Bakura, and Atemu would defend each other just as fiercely. Half the time, Yami and the gang were just left staring at them in confusion.

Yami glanced at the clock. "I'm sorry I can't stay too long." He gently squeezed Atemu's hand. "I need to check on Anzu and make sure she's settled for the night. I want to make sure Yugi will be ready for tomorrow, too." Despite wanting to say more, Yami felt a shy uncertainty. He shook it off hurriedly. There was no shame to speak what he felt so deeply. "Please wake up soon, Ate. We all need you back." Yami took a deep breath, and disregarding the pressure that built in his chest, said, "But until you do, I'll keep my promise. I'll take care of Yugi. I'll be here for him until you're ready. I love you." Yami leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Atemu's forehead.

With one last squeeze of the limp hand resting over the hospital blanket, Yami turned and walked out. The wild haired duelist walked the hallway swiftly, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. He felt rather unsettled. Whenever he ended his visits with Atemu, he always shifted through different emotions. But Yami didn't think he could ever remember a time where he felt uneasy.

* * *

"Misaki-san! Misaki-san, calm down and listen!"

Yami froze in the maternity ward hallway as he heard the frantic words of one of the nurses over two other voices. One was the rather loud screaming of an unhappy newborn. As for the other voice...

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Misaki-san! Please!"

"We only want to help, ma'am."

"Oh no." Yami shook his head as he lightly jogged down the hallway to Anzu's room. The first person he saw was a rather anxious nurse standing outside Anzu's open doorway. She was wringing her hands nervously as she looked into the room. A quick glance in Yami's direction brought a sudden, desperate smile even as the noise continued. She hurried away from the door to met him.

"GET THE HELL OUT! GET OUT!"

"Careful! Misaki-san stop!"

"Just give us a minute to-,"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"What is going on?" Yami asked, his eyes wide with concern as he continued for Anzu's room. The arm the nurse quickly grabbed slowed him to a smooth stop. Yugi's cries and Anzu's screams deepened the dark glare he directed at the young woman. "Well?" He snapped at her.

She flinched. "I'm sorry, Muoto-san. Little Yugi started crying about five minutes ago and it's been chaos ever since. The head nurse told Misaki-san's doctor that she was having problems bonding with her son."

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME!" Yami winced at the almost hysterical cries coming from Yugi.

"Misaki-san! Please calm down!"

"I'll be right back!"

Yami watched a nurse in a bright green sweater hurry from the room and down to the front desk of the ward. "And what did the doctor say?"

"Dr. Tanaka told us that Misaki-san would need to spend more time with the baby and we should let her deal with things herself." She squirmed with a nervous look at the open hospital room. "She didn't taken it well. She wouldn't feed, change, or even hold him. The doctor came by half an hour ago to talk to her again. I don't know what he said-,"

A loud thud sounded from Anzu's room as the cries from Yugi continued. For a moment, the nurse's voice sounded. "Misaki-san!" Another thud was followed by more. "Misaki-san, put that down!"

The nurse at Yami's side continued her tale hurriedly. She let go of Yami's arm. "But she was ready to try. Unfortunately, when she couldn't get Yugi to stop crying, she freaked out and has been getting worse by the minute. She won't calm down and she's making it worse for her and the baby."

Yami bit his bottom lip as he rushed over to the hospital room. The duelist didn't know if he should be upset with the nurses, the doctors, or Anzu. He supposed he couldn't be too angry at anyone, especially Anzu. She had after all, according to the nurse, just begun to establish a connection with Yugi.

"Misaki-san! Please!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Stepping through the threshold, Yami's eyes widened as he took in the wrecked hospital room. A food tray and all it's leftover contents were scattered onto the floor. The one glass that had been on the tray was broken leaving pieces of shining glass everywhere. A few papers, one Yami recognized as Yugi's birth certificate, were also scattered across the floor, soaking up whatever juice Anzu had been given to drink with her meal.

The bed was a mess as the tossed blankets and sheets were covered with bits of food, ice, and a dented ice bucket. Just above and to the right of the bed was a large, white scar in the beige paint. Considering the frightened nurse stood between the bed and the window, which also had water dripping down the side, it was obvious Anzu had been throwing in that direction.

The young woman in question stood at the doorway of the bathroom a complete mess. Yami's chest tightened as he took in Anzu's appearance. She looked as if she's lost her mind. Her hair was disheveled; her hospital gown was rumpled and hanging at the collar. Her robe was falling from one shoulder leaving the end to droop to the wet floor. Her face was all over pale with a face red with anger, but her eyes caused the most concern. Anzu's eyes were glassy and wild. It was as if she'd completely lost control of herself. And the only emotions Yami could read on the young mother's face were pain and rage.

Only then did Yami realize where Yugi was. The howling newborn was in his hospital crib that stood behind Anzu and beside the bathroom door. The baby's face was a bright red as the little boy voiced his great displeasure of the current situation. Two small fists moved angrily as the ignored child cried around his mother's shrieks.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Anzu screamed, throwing her arms around violently. Her hair flew about her face as she glared at the nurse. The nurse opened her mouth to speak when she glanced in Yami's direction as the shorter man walked through the battlefield created by she and Anzu.

Yami was concerned about Anzu, no matter their current relationship, but the baby Yugi needed to be cared for first. His heart breaking as he listened to Yugi's cries, Yami carefully picked up the infant and swaddled him back into his hospital blanket. He then began to gently bounce the baby in his arms. "Shh. It's alright, little one. I have you."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" snarled Anzu. Seeing Yami waltz past her to pick up her son as if she wasn't even there, like HE was the child's parent, threw her growing fury into overdrive.

The nurse flinched. "Misaki-san!" She smiled with joy as she was not only ignored by Anzu, but her fellow nurses arrived at the door with a strong sedative.

"Anzu," Yami began, "You need to calm down."

"Excuse me! Who the hell-,"

"You're upsetting Yugi with all-,"

"Do you think you are?" She shrieked, glaring at one of the newly arrived nurses for taking a step in her direction. The recipient of her look froze.

"This screaming and yelling!" Yami shook his head sharply as Anzu opened her mouth to speak, or scream, again. He lowered his own voice. Yugi needed calming. More yelling wouldn't help, no matter how much Yami rocked the child in his arms. "No! He may be a few days old but he knows when something is wrong, Anzu. Especially when his mother is upset, anxious and screaming at those that want to help her."

"LIAR!" She snapped seething. Anzu's body shook as the anger in her continued to spiral. "I fed and changed him. Then he started crying and wouldn't stop!"

Yami spoke as he watched the nurses take a few steps toward the unstable mother. "Then he may have wanted his pacifier, or something else. Maybe he just wanted attention. I don't know, Anzu, but this reaction won't help."

"Fuck you! You think you're so high and mighty just because you have so much knowledge about MY BABY!"

Keeping his voice level, Yami responded over Yugi's cries. "I think that you're stressed and need some time to relax. I'll take Yugi to calm him down."

"You aren't taking my son anywhere!" Anzu yelled. "He's my son! I won't let you have him! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU WON'T TAKE HIM LIKE YOU TOOK ATEMU FROM ME!"

"I did no such thing!" Yami fought to control himself. He would not get into a screaming match with Anzu and he would not fight with her again. "I never took him from you, Anzu. He loved and wanted you."

Anzu's eyes filled with tears, but her animosity toward Yami let her fury amplify. "You took away every moment I had with him. You took it all away." She raised a shaky hand and pointed at him. "'_Tell me, Anzu. Wasn't it my face he saw while fucking __**you**__?_'"

Yami went white at having his words flung back into his face. He took a step back, clutching the crying baby in his arms as he stared back at Anzu with fear, anger, and a considerable amount of shame. His words had been said in anger, this was true, but Yami knew his anger had excused nothing. He understood exactly what Anzu said. He had taken Atemu away from her in a way. Any certainty that she had of Atemu's love for her had been stripped away by Yami's words.

"I didn't...Anzu, I-," Yami stumbled over his words, desperate to find something to say only to flinch back when Anzu lunged towards him.

The two nurses closest to her grabbed her arms to yank her back from Yami and Yugi. "HE'S MINE! THEY WERE MINE! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY, YOU BASTARD! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Another nurse rushed forward to help her colleagues while the nurse Anzu attacked earlier drew medicine into a needle. She glanced over at Yami. "Muoto-san. There is an empty room next door if you please!" Yami nodded jerkily before nearly running from the room with Yugi still crying in his arms. Anzu's screams increased as Yami hurried from her room to the one next door.

Yami was quick to leave the hall to the empty hospital room. He didn't want anyone to see the painful, shameful tears in his eyes. Cuddling the unhappy newborn to his chest, Yami trudged over to a rocking chair. Sitting carefully, Yami rocked slowly, shushing Yugi. Yami whispered to the baby in a broken voice, "It's alright, Yugi. Please, don't cry."

During the few minutes it took to calm the newborn in his arms, the noise from next door had completely dropped and all was quiet. Yami raised a hand and brushed a few tears from his face. He hadn't wanted this. Yami only wanted everything to be better. More than anything, he wanted Atemu awake to make things better.

He looked at the beige wall where Anzu's room was. "I'm so sorry, Anzu." He was sorry for whatever he might have done to destroy his first friendship. He hated himself for doing all of this to his friend and himself.

Looking down at Yugi, who was whimpering softly, Yami began to sing.

* * *

Anzu stared at the ceiling as the nurses hurried to have her moved to another. She could hear the women talking softly about psychiatric care and Dr. Tanaka, but Anzu wasn't listening to that. She didn't hear the janitor enter to survey the damages to the room. Anzu didn't hear a resident doctor speak to a nurse about suggestions on further care.

All Anzu could hear was the soft lullaby sung by the familiar male voice.

"Toryanse, toryanse.

Koko wa doko no hosomichi ja?

Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja.

Chotto toshite kudashanse?

Goyo no nai mono tosya senu.

Kono ko no nanatsu no oiwai ni,

ofuda wo osame ni mairimasu.

Iki wa yoi yoi kaeri wa kowai.

Kowai nagara mo.

Toryanse, toryanse."

* * *

Yami tried to be quiet as he stepped into the Game Shop as he hoped his grandfather was asleep for the night. Yami simply didn't have the strength to deal with anyone else for the night. Unfortunately, as soon as the door opened, Solomon stepped out of the storage area to greet his grandson.

Solomon halted at the broken, devastated look his grandson struggled to hide. He had a feeling that if it wasn't for the promise Yami had given the Pharaoh... Shaking off such thoughts, he took a few steps forward as Yami closed and locked the door behind him. "So," the old man asked, not sure of how to begin. "How's Yugi and Anzu?"

Yami glanced at Solomon long enough for the old man's concern for his grandson to grow. "Yugi is fine. He's been fed, changed, and should be sleeping now." He shrugged out of his coat.

"And Anzu?" Grandpa hated to ask but knew he had to.

"Currently? She's been sedated and Dr. Tanaka wants to keep her a couple more days for observation. He's still deciding if she'll be moved to the psychiatric ward. I'm trying to talk him out of it."

During Yami's speech, Solomon's eyes had widened enormously. "Yami, the psychiatric ward? What happened?"

Yami's body stiffened, but with a deep frown, he told his grandfather of the major events that led to Dr. Tanaka trying to make such a decision. He did not, however, go into great detail. Yami wanted to carry his shame close and privately.

Solomon couldn't believe that things had changed so much over the last year and in such a horrible way. If this kept up, it wouldn't matter what Yami or Anzu planned for the future. Yami would receive custody of Yugi simply because Anzu would be seen as mentally unstable. "That is horrible."

Yami nodded in agreement. "Grandpa? I'm going to bed early tonight. I want to talk to Dr. Tanaka again tomorrow morning as soon as possible."

Reluctant to let his obviously suffering grandchild out of sight, the old shop owner nodded in agreement nonetheless. "Alright. I'll go with you tomorrow."

Without another word, Yami gave the old man a weary smile and headed for his bed.

* * *

When the phone rang, Yami ignored any urge to make it stop, rolled over in his bed and dragged his pillow over his head. He might suffocate to death, but he'd get some peace and quiet to sleep. He curled his legs up a little more and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his blanket.

Mentally, Yami cursed when he heard his grandfather's raised voice from the hallway. His grandfather sounded angry and upset, but in his sleepy state of mind, Yami considered that one more reason not to leave his bed. Yami burrowed deeper into his warm spot as his grandfather's voice came closer to his bedroom door. He tightened his closed eyes. Whatever was happening, Yami didn't want to know or deal with it.

Two quick knocks hit his bedroom door before it opened. Solomon stuck his head in to see his grandson hidden under two blankets with a pillow over his spiky hair. Hints of sunlight peered through the "Yami! Yami, wake up! There's an emergency." Solomon hurried over when the younger man didn't move. Yanking away the pillow, Solomon raised his voice as he pulled away the blue blankets that covered him. "Yami Muoto, wake up! Anzu and Yugi are missing!"

The weary man went completely still before exploding from the bed, his heart throw into a vicious pace. Solomon jumped back a few steps startled, but the old man's face never lost the serious concern. Yami stared into his grandfather's eyes, daring Solomon to lie. "What did you say?"

"We need to get to the hospital. Dr. Tanaka called to tell us that Anzu and Yugi are missing." Solomon placed a solid hand on his grandchild's shoulder. "Yami, Anzu took Yugi and snuck out of the hospital. She's been gone for the last two hours."

Yami slumped over into Grandpa's arms as he found it hard to breathe.

Gone. Anzu had taken Yugi and disappeared.

"Grandpa..." Yami started to shake, burying his face into Solomon's shoulder.

The older Muoto quickly patted the young man's back. "Quickly, Yami. Get dressed. We need to find her."

TBC

Alia: Toryanse (or To Ryan Se) is a Japanese nursery rhyme. Considering the words, I thought it fit here. *shakes head* Now all I need to do is decide what happens next and what should happen to baby Yugi.

REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Alia: Sorry about the late update, but the characters can be stubborn at times.

To My Reviewers (Because they're so damn cool): **Greed of the Homunculi, Cuddle Buns** - Thank you guys for reviewing~! And Greed, I tried my best! **Yaminisu, s2Teennovelist**: My best reviewers. Here is hoping that I have shocked and horrified you with this segment. And earned another wonderful review.

**PLEASE READ**: Two important announcements lay at the bottom of this chapter. Please participate.

And finally, I apologize for the excessive language (AGAIN), but Bakura got overly excited. I also said no flashbacks but this is necessary. Ryou, allow me to apologize in your honor.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 10/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own (and wouldn't want to) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: People change but what changes even more is perspective. Yami had his own ideas of those closest to his heart, but events have a habit of changing people and perspectives.

Author's Notes: MASSIVE LANGUAGE WARNING...AGAIN.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 10

_"It's good to see you again," Yami said with a small smile. "Even if we're opponents one more time."_

_Mako Tsunami laughed with a bright smile. "Yes! Even if we are opponents again. How have you been? I heard there was a threat to your title, __**Game King**__?"_

_Yami tilted his head questioningly before realizing who Mako meant. "Ah! Atemu is an old friend of mine and a very good duelist. If anyone is better at Duel Monsters, it's him."_

_Mako shook his head. "I doubt that. You've shown yourself time and again to be a wonderful duelist, Yami." Mako took step closer before reaching out and playfully tugging a strand of blond hair, surprising Yami. "Come now! Where's that confident air you usually have when dueling?"_

_Yami's smile warmed a bit more. "I believe that's more Atemu's style than mine."_

_A strong, smooth voice came from Yami's shoulder. "And just what is my style, Towairaito?" _

_The ocean duelist was surprised to see the usually reserved Yami smile so brightly at the familiar looking man to his left. It wasn't much, but it was larger than Mako had ever seen. Silently to himself, Mako thought it made the man look rather handsome._

_Standing behind Yami were two men. One, Mako thought looked like Ryou Bakura. To his amazement, next to Bakura's lookalike was a man that looked rather similar to Yami Muoto. "Atemu, Bakura, this is Mako Tsunami." Yami and Atemu exchanged an amused look. Bakura rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. _

_Atemu nodded respectfully although he seemed to be watching Mako closely. "It's a pleasure, Tsunami-san. What brings you to Domino?"_

_Mako grinned. "The tournament being held in Tokyo. With the preliminaries being held here in Domino, a lot of people are coming to try and take Yami here out of the running." Mako winked at Yami, who shook his head. Both missed the slight stiffening in Atemu's demeanor. "That and there is the rumor that someone other than Kaiba is trying to snatch his title as the King of Games. And from what I've heard, that person is you."_

_"It'll never happen." Atemu reached out and wrapped his right arm around Yami's waist, pulling his hikari closer to him and away from Mako. Bakura blinked before a smirk made it's appearance. "Yami deserves his title and has already beaten me." Atemu's arm moved from Yami's waist to drape over his shoulder. "I'm confident he'll come through the tournament fine." A small hint of color could be seen on said duelist's face._

_"I don't doubt that," Mako said with a look in Yami's direction. "Yami? How about a quick duel for fun? Before the tournament really gets started."_

_Yami agreed. "Fine. You can tell me about your travels afterward. I'm sure Joey would like to hear how you've been doing." He started to move toward Mako only for Atemu to tighten his embrace._

_"Now just a minute, Towairaito. Didn't you promise me a game earlier?" Atemu said with a smirk. Bakura shifted his head to the side to hide his mirth. The Pharaoh may not realize it, but he was aiming that smirk right at Tsunami._

_"We have plenty of time to try the racing game, Atemu." Confused, Yami again started to pull away. Atemu frowned in response, but before he could act again, Joey, Tristan, and Anzu walked over. _

_"Hey, Mako! How's it going?" Joey yelled over the noise of the arcade._

_"Hey, Joey! Hi guys!" Mako waved at Anzu and Tristan, who also greeted him._

_"You here for the tournament, Mako?" asked Tristan._

_Anzu, in the mean time, smiled brightly at Atemu. She bounced around to his left side to give him a hug. Yami took that moment to smile at his excited friend and pull away to allow her and Atemu their time. He moved to join the conversation._

_Bakura watched the soap opera with an broadening grin. The Pharaoh's scowl despite the loving squeeze from his girlfriend only made his delight at the scene before him grow. This, to Bakura, was too funny and too entertaining. His eyes then narrowed as the Pharaoh almost had to physically yank his eyes back to the brunette in his arms. "Fool." _

_Atemu and Anzu jumped, startled, when an arm wrapped itself around Atemu's neck and yanked back. Bakura ignored the furious curse that came from the other Egyptian. It did catch the attention of the others. "Come have a smoke with me, Pharaoh. It's not fun doing it alone."_

_Anzu frowned as Bakura slowly dragged her boyfriend away. "Smoking isn't good for you anyway, Bakura, and don't get Atemu involved with your bad habits!" She was completely ignored while Bakura and Atemu headed toward the back of the arcade.

* * *

_

_"You need to do something about that constant bitching of hers, Pharaoh. Does she do that during sex, too? No wonder you were such an arse a minute ago." Bakura handed the annoyed man a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. _

_Atemu snatched it away before ripping the lighter from his other hand. "Don't talk about Anzu that way. She worth a damn lot more than you are."_

_Bakura barked a laugh. "And it is noted that you still didn't answer the question. Or is that not the problem? What's wrong? The wench not putting out? Or is she just not good enough in bed."_

_"Fuck off, Bakura. I swear the gods sent you back to torment me instead of helping your hikari." Lighting his cigarette, the wild haired man tossed Bakura his lighter. It was caught easily._

_"At least my hikari listens to me." Those words earned Bakura a foul look from Atemu._

_"When it comes to my relationship with Yami, you don't know anything. Shut up." Atemu leaned lazily against the brick wall and decided that ignoring the other man was the best policy._

_Bakura scoffed before tapping the ashes from his own cigarette. "Oh yeah. You're definitely frustrated." He gave Atemu an accessing look; the smirk on his lips growing._

_For a long moment, there was silence in the alley behind the arcade. Atemu should have known it wouldn't last long. The look on Bakura's face was too familiar._

_"You wouldn't know it, Pharaoh, but Ryou is quite the little slut in bed. A little sex fiend." Bakura announced with a proud smile. Atemu stared at him for a long moment with the most disbelieving eyes before gritting his teeth and turning his attention elsewhere._

_"No matter how much he whines about being sore or tired, he'll take it without a second thought. Lube or no. Practically begs for it. Loves taking it doggy-style too." Bakura paused to take another drag from his cigarette before releasing the smoke. Atemu remained silent, his eyes staring contemplatively at the steel and brick wall across from them. _

_"I have a hell of a hard time keeping steady when he's rocking back and forth like a drunken whore, but damn that ass is worth it. He's a screamer too. You should hear him. We've gotten so many damn complaints from the neighbors it's just too funny. Once I screwed him so hard in the kitchen, they-,"_

_Atemu interrupted. "What the hell is your problem, Bakura?" The malice in his voice couldn't be hidden by his attempt at maintaining a cool demeanor. Bakura was pleased, but he wasn't done quite yet._

_"Aw come on, Pharaoh!" Bakura gave him a cheeky grin. "Everyone knows the quiet ones are screamers."_

_"Shut up, Bakura," snapped Atemu._

_"Too bad you'll never know where your hikari sits on that scale." _

_Atemu stiffened. His eyes widened slightly and his lips flattened. The hand on his cigarette tightened. "Be silent."_

_Bakura ignored his words completely. "Now, me? If I had to guess, I'd bet if someone,"_

_A warning was hissed. "Bakura..."_

_"Like Mako," Bakura continued._

_A lit cigarette his the ground. "Shut-,"_

_"Fucked him hard and deep enough, he'd-,"_

_His fingers clenching tightly enough around the white haired man's throat to restrict Bakura's air, Atemu slammed Bakura's skull into the hard brick wall behind them. The former ruler's eyes flashed dangerously with a building frenzy as his lips pulled back into a chilling snarl. However, despite the growing lack of air, Bakura never stopped grinning victoriously at the Pharaoh. _

_"What the FUCK is your problem, Thief?" Atemu raged, his nails digging into the tan skin of Bakura's throat. If he dug his nails any further, Atemu would be drawing blood. Any tighter, Bakura wouldn't be able to breath at all. And if Atemu jerked his powerful hands just so, Ryou's yami would be nothing more than a memory at best. _

_Bakura practically laughed in his face despite his lack of air. "Problem," Bakura questioned hoarsely as he spoke around the hands on his throat. Atemu was lifting him off the ground by almost an inch while using the wall to hold him. "I was only making an observation, Pharaoh. No need to take it personal."_

_Atemu tightened his hands for a moment, but fought the bloodlust filling his spirit at having ANYONE speak about his hikari in such a way. Yami would be disappointed if he murdered Ryou's dumber half in cold blood. Besides, he didn't want to be on the end of his hikari's temper again. He never forgot the cutting words he'd received after the mess with the Seal of Orichalcos._

_Shoving Bakura against the wall viciously and smirking at the heavy grunt of pain, Atemu released the annoying bastard to turn and run a hand through his hair. If he couldn't calm down, this would all end in one big bloody mess. The next time, he'd crack Bakura's worthless skull open. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_Bakura leaned heavily against the wall paying no mind to the finger shaped bruises on his throat or the throbbing pain that followed. His mocking smile fell shortly as Atemu turned back to him. "I am not the one with the one with the problem, Atemu."_

_The slightly shorter man frowned deeper at the serious tone in Bakura's voice. "What are you talking about?"_

_Bakura stood straight and narrowed his eyes at Atemu, who did the same in response. "Don't tell me that you're actually satisfied with that little bitch in there?" The malevolent gaze Bakura received in response to that would have made him laugh had he not wanted an answer so badly. _

_"DO. NOT. Talk about Anzu that way." Atemu's hands flexed. He silently wished his hands were still wrapped around Bakura's throat. _

_The other man snorted. "Amazing that you would try to kill me for speaking ill of your hikari, but speaking ill of your lover only earns me a threat. Says quite a bit, doesn't it?"_

_"It says nothing."_

_Shrugging, Bakura dug through his pockets for another cigarette. "Deny it all you want, but we both know where you belong, Pharaoh."_

_Atemu was silent for a moment. "You don't know anything."_

_Pausing in his search, Bakura glanced up at him. "I know enough to understand that you should be with your other half, Pharaoh. Our hikaris complete us and are meant to walk by our side." Smirking, Bakura pulled out another cigarette and began looking for his lighter. "What was the purpose of coming back here if not for those reasons?"_

_Atemu stepped forward and stomped out the burning cigarettes on the ground. "I swore..." Bakura slipped his cancer stick back into his pocket and waited patiently. "I swore that I would never let anyone hurt my hikari again. I've failed more than once. I refuse to fail again." _

_Bakura was disgusted. "Madness. You think you aren't hurting him now? With that wench on your arm? Only an idiot couldn't see that he loves you."_

_His shoulders sagged. "You don't know everything, Bakura. Just know this. I will NOT chance harming my hikari again." Bakura scoffed as he continued, "And despite what you think, I love her, Bakura." He looked into the other man's reddish-brown eyes. "I love Anzu."_

_Bakura shook his head. Despite their past, he had always had a small hint of respect for the Pharaoh. But this nonsense was chipping away at the small piece. Quickly. "I have thought many things of you, Atemu. But I do not believe I have truly thought of you as a coward before today." Bakura waved off the other man as he tried to speak. "Don't bother. We both know the truth." He stared coldly at Atemu for a long, silent moment. "You may love the girl, but she is not your heart, mind and soul. She isn't the one you returned to the living for. She isn't your all, Pharaoh, despite your love for her." Bakura ended his words mockingly. _

_"I love her, Bakura. Understand this. I've made my choice and it was for the best."_

_Throwing up his hands, Bakura felt sickened. It wasn't at the Pharaoh's declaration of love that was sadly true. It was the fact that the man still refused to see reason and Bakura was certain that it wouldn't end well. He shook his head. "I'm no fortune teller, but I know when someone is fucking themselves over. That's you, Pharaoh. Fix it before it's too late."_

_Atemu scowled as Bakura headed for the door they earlier exited. "There's nothing to fix."_

_"Bullshit." Bakura stopped to glare at him. "Listen to what I'm telling you. Return to the path YOU choose when you relinquished your place in the Afterlife."_

_Silently, Atemu could only glare at Bakura. _

_The white haired male snarled. "Fine, but remember this, Atemu. Your choice will only bring you and Yami pain." Bakura stormed over to the door and walked back into the arcade. He didn't know why he bothered. _

_"Stupid Ryou's rubbing off on me."

* * *

_

"That idiot. That FUCKING IDIOT!" Bakura pushed his foot a little harder on the gas as he looked around through the darkening streets. "I warned him! I told the coward that something would happen, but what the fuck do I know? I should go to the hospital and strangle the bastard in his sleep. It would damn well serve him right for being an THRICE DAMNED IMBECILE! UGH!" Bakura did a hard right with the steering wheel and the car tires squealed as he did so at high speeds.

Ryou was completely ignoring his lover for the phone in his hands. Usually he would be scolding Bakura for his bad driving and speeding, but trying to see where the group as a whole stood was more important. "What did they say, Serenity?" He asked with disbelief clear in his voice. "I couldn't have heard right."

Through his speakerphone, Serenity repeated her words. "I'm sorry, Ryou, but that's what they said. They love Anzu, but refuse to have anything to do with her or the baby after she's shamed the family in such a way." Serenity failed to mask the anger in her voice. Her parents weren't exactly wonderful, but even with her father, she knew they'd be there for her.

Sighing in frustration, Ryou sighed. "I suppose that's not a bad thing at the moment. It eliminates one more place for her to hide. Does Anzu have any other family that would help her?"

Serenity made a hopeless noise. She didn't think this situation could get worse. "No. She doesn't have that much family as her aunts and uncles don't live in Japan anymore."

Bakura seethed at the unintentional reminder. "Have you called Kaiba yet? How long is he going to be at the airport? We should have heard by now!"

For a long moment, Serenity didn't answer. She spoke just as Ryou spoke her name in concern. "He's not taking calls. He won't answer mine or Mokuba's."

"Shit." Bakura pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal and let his hands tighten around the wheel. Ryou glanced at his yami, scared of what implication Kaiba's actions implied. The fact that Kaiba, who actually never went anywhere without his phone, wasn't answering made an already dire situation worse.

"Ryou, I'll call you back. Duke is trying to get through."

"Very well. Call us if you hear anything new, Serenity. Hey! Did you call the Game Shop?"

This time, Serenity sounded noticeably distressed. "Joey dragged Yami back home to rest. H-he's having a really rough time of this, Ryou."

Ryou didn't doubt that in the slightest. Yami was having an awful day.

Yami had woken up to find that Anzu and baby Yugi gone from the hospital with little to no trace. Apparently, a nurse on the early morning shift hadn't heard of Anzu's hysterics that night. The woman had brought Yugi into Anzu's new room to await Yami's arrival and care. Not an hour later, security unknowingly obtained footage of a dressed Anzu carrying Yugi out of the hospital.

The Muotos had rushed to the maternity ward to meet with doctors, security and police. The hospital staff was nervous about Anzu's mental health and concerned for Yugi's safety. With Anzu's erratic behavior, she could be a serious danger to the newborn. When Yami asked for clarification, one doctor decided to be straight with him. Anzu, if her mental instability worsened, could accidentally, even intentionally, kill Yugi no matter how she felt for the baby.

Those words drove everyone into action. The policemen contacted headquarters so patrol would be on the lookout. Yami and Solomon spent some time contacting Yami's friends for help in searching for the missing mother. Anzu had to be found quickly or the worse could happen.

They were already a bit too late. While Solomon and Yami were with the police and staff, Anzu had broken into the Game Shop. The obviously troubled woman had stolen a check from Yami and had taken it to the bank. No one realized the burglary had occurred until Yami found his desk a mess and his checkbook missing. A quick call to the bank and an online check of Yami's bank account showed that Anzu had cleaned out Yami's checking account. It was only luck that the duelist kept most of his money in savings.

However, that didn't unsettle Yami. What frightened the man was that Anzu's room had been ransacked. A few precious items, her clothes, and her suitcase were missing. It was only at this point that Yami had become frantic. The searchers finally realized that Anzu was running for America. The problem was that they didn't know if Yugi would go or not.

Kaiba, who was currently investigating the airport, had some of his security stationed at train stations and docks around Domino. The fact that the CEO had suddenly silenced all communication scared Ryou as it could only be bad news.

Swallowing past the knot in his throat, Ryou said, "Right. Talk to Duke, Serenity. Maybe he'll have some news." Good or bad, Ryou really wasn't sure. He hung up not knowing what else to say.

"I knew this would all go wrong." Bakura's eyes narrowed as he sped through the quieting streets of Domino. It was getting darker with the sunset.

"Bakura... I don't know what Yami will do if we can't find Yugi." Ryou fiddled with the phone in his hand. "I don't think Yami really saw a future without him."

The older man failed to respond. Bakura knew that anything he said wouldn't be believed. He couldn't even tell himself that the newborn wasn't in danger. "Do you see anything?"

Ryou deflated and glanced out the window as his phone rang again. Nearly dropping the cellphone to the floor in his anxiety, Ryou checked the number. "It's Kaiba!"

"Then answer the damn phone!" snapped Bakura.

Pressing the right button, Ryou triggered the speakerphone. "Kaiba!"

"Get to Muoto's." He hung up without another word.

Bakura slammed his foot on the break, turned left to cut in front of another car, and sped down the road toward Yami's home. If Kaiba's tone was any indication, things had gone bad.

* * *

Tristan fidgeted unconsciously as the group of searchers arrived. Apparently Kaiba, in his own way, had called for a meeting to deliver information. "How long is this going to take?" he grumbled as he look in the living room of the Muoto home.

Mokuba was texting Kaiba on his cellphone, trying to get more information from his brother. The faces Mokuba made increased Tristan's concerns about their current situation. The young Kaiba didn't seem at all happy. Ryou and Duke were talking quietly in front of the television about other locations they could search for Anzu and Yugi, while Bakura lounged across the couch with his eyes closed. What the former spirit of the ring was thinking, no one knew. Grandpa Solomon was in the kitchen trying to make something for Yami. Said duelist was upstairs with Joey resting forcibly.

Tristan sighed despondently. Yami wouldn't admit it, but his friend was devastated at the thought of losing Yugi. Throughout the entire nightmare with Anzu and her issues, Yami had put his full concentration on caring for Atemu's son. It didn't take long for everyone to notice that Yami loved that baby simply for being Yugi and not just Atemu's son. Yami cherished Yugi and Tristan could see the strong bond between the two. The brunette knew that if something happened to Yugi, Yami would break down. He'd been close after Atemu's attack, but had held onto the unwavering faith that he would wake up.

This time, Yami wouldn't be able to keep it together. Tristan was sure of what was running through his friend's head. Yami was a good man and wanted Yugi to know and love his mother, but Yami also wanted to raise Yugi as his son and it caused Yami even more confusion and pain.

He rubbed a hand across his face. "What a screwed up situation."

"You have no idea." Kaiba, quickly followed by Solomon, walked into the living room. Those sitting were quick to stand, with the exception of Bakura.

Mokuba leapt to his feet and walked over to his brother's side. "What did they say, Seto?"

For once, Kaiba looked uneasy, but he quickly gathered himself. "Misaki was lucky. Right after she left the bank, she must have headed for the airport." He rubbed the back of his neck making everyone nervous. Seto wasn't acting his like his normal self.

Mentally damning his hesitance, he spoke. "She's gone. Misaki took a plane to Tokyo and is already on her way to America. The plane schedules were too close for the police to stop her." Serenity covered her mouth with her hands to stifle to pained noise in her throat. It was the only noise in the room as the group stared at Kaiba in horror.

Bakura sighed in annoyance. "You have a plane, Kaiba." He said it in a way that make Seto sound stupid for not considering it.

He received a dirty look in return. "And I would have used it had she kept the kid with her!" Once again, the room fell silent.

"Kaiba!" Solomon fell back into his seat heavily. A hand rested over the old man's chest. "Are you saying she didn't have Yugi with her?" Because if that was true, two horrible scenarios were left for them.

Much to everyone's dismay, he nodded. "I've double checked the security footage. She entered the airport alone, stayed in the terminal for half an hour before boarding and leaving. Misaki didn't have Yugi with her."

Duke shook his head. "And that means what Kaiba?" Duke prayed that he wouldn't hear the truth.

Kaiba scowled at him. It was obvious to everyone what this meant. It meant that there was no time to bask in denial. "It means that either she's abandoned the child or killed him." Kaiba ended his words hesitantly.

"Oh no."

"Shit!" Tristan swore as he spun around in the doorway to see Yami drop to his knees. A pale, shocked Joey was already kneeling at his friend's side a second before Tristan could reach him.

"Kaiba," Yami whispered softly, his face steadily paling and his eyes losing focus, "Are you sure?"

"We'll need to search the city again with the authorities, but," he nodded slowly. "She doesn't have Yugi. Only a small bag of clothes that was checked by security. He's gone."

Yami's eyes swelled with tears. His head dropped in defeat and his hands covered his face as a broken, muffled cry of pain come from his lips.

* * *

Duke wrapped his arms tighter around his chest as he stood outside in the icy air. It was cold outside, the temperature nearly below the freezing point, but it was better than being inside. That was simply too painful.

Other than Duke, Tristan remained at the Game Shop. All of their friends had gone out frantically to help the police search for Yugi. Yami was also inside, but Duke just couldn't see his friend look that way.

Yami had been destroyed after being told that Yugi was missing or likely dead. He'd completely fell apart. Only once, when the others had gone out to search had he come back to himself. Yami had been ready to do whatever it would take to find the infant. But Solomon, along with the others, had decided otherwise. The last thing Yami needed to do was see them check a dumpster for the newborn's body.

Yami had fought the decision. He was, after all, the only capable parent Yugi had at the moment, but his grandfather had laid down the law and told Yami that he was forbidden from leaving the shop.

It was Joey, however, that got Yami to stay. The blond had placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and said, "You've always put your trust in your friends, Yami. Do it again. We won't let you down."

After everyone left to check hospitals, streets, dumpsters, and even orphanages, Yami went into his room and cried. And he hadn't stopped since. Tristan sat with his friend and tried to provide comfort, but Yami didn't even seem to know he was there. All the smaller man would do was lay in bed, curled onto his side with dazed eyes, sobbing softly and repeatedly apologizing to Yugi and Atemu.

Footsteps made him look up as he stood at the entrance to the closed Game Shop. Tristan glared at him as he walked out the door to stand in front of Duke. Duke didn't care about Tristan's problem with him today. He was a bit too worried about his friend. "How is he?"

"If you'd been up there helping, you would know how he is." Seeing the lack of reaction, Tristan sighed. "He hasn't stopped crying. He keeps apologizing to Yugi for losing him and Ate for failing him."

Duke shivered. "Just give him some time. Another hour and he'll have cried himself out for a while."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

Frowning, Duke stared at him from the corner of his eye and said, "Why do you think I'm down here? Been there, done that. Besides, he doesn't like people seeing him that way." For Duke, seeing Yami like this was bad enough. Seeing it a second time was not something Duke really wanted to face.

Surprised, Tristan stared. "You've seen this from him before? When?"

He shifted nervously. When he didn't answer, it didn't take long for Tristan to understand. "The thing with the Pharaoh?" Duke still didn't answer but it was taken as affirmation. "I didn't think it was that bad! You and Yami didn't seem to think on it much."

Duke snorted. "Shows what you know. Yami was heartbroken." And devastated, scared and ashamed.

Yami downplayed what happened the night before his duel against the Pharaoh. During his explanation at the baby shower, he'd skipped a lot of things. Such as the bruises on his wrists and hips, the scratches on his thighs, or the large bruises on his head and right shoulder from hitting the wall so hard.

After the Pharaoh had stormed out, Duke had quickly helped Yami into his clothes and took the weeping boy to Duke's room. Yami had spent most of the night softly apologizing to Atemu through his tears.

None of them ever spoke of what happened, mostly for Yami's sake. Duke had even promised Yami that not only would he keep the night secret, but he wouldn't hold what happened against the Pharaoh. And while Duke didn't believe that the older man experienced a bad moment, Duke had a hard time believing Atemu would purposely hurt Yami. Even if he had seen it with his own eyes.

"Has anyone called back to Headquarters?" Duke said with a small bit of humor. Silently, he hoped Tristan took the change of subject.

Thankfully, other than a scowl, Tristan said, "Solomon is on his way home. Should be here any minute now. He needs a little time to rest before heading out again. He's been checking the orphanages."

"Alright. I'm going to check on Yami." Duke hurried back inside before Tristan could reply. He wasn't in the mood to talk, however, he did want to make sure that Yami would be alright. Duke stopped by the kitchen on the way. Maybe eating would make Yami a little stronger, mentally and physically.

* * *

"TRISTAN!"

The two men talking outside the shop, Tristan and Solomon, nearly leapt out of their skins as Duke's voice called out. Shaking themselves out of shock, the duo rush through the entrance and ran for the residential area of the building. They met a frantic Duke at the end of the stairs. Duke, however, didn't wait for them and rushed past them toward the kitchen.

"Duke, what is happening?" asked Solomon as they followed him into the room.

Duke's voice croaked as he said, "Yami's gone. The back door was open and he's not in any of the rooms. I've searched the whole house." Solomon's jaw dropped.

"Damn!" snapped Tristan. "That means he's gone searching."

"But he won't pick the places the rest of us are searching." Shaking his head, the elder Muoto turned to a concerned Duke. "You may want to call and tell everyone that my grandson had disappeared. Tristan, can you please take a turn around the block. He can't have gone too far." He hated treating his grandson like a child, but at the moment, Yami probably wasn't thinking too clearly.

Tristan nodded before rushing from the room, cursing his stubborn friend as he knew Yami wouldn't be found. He could only hope that whatever Yami was doing, he was being careful. No reason for things to take a turn for the worse.

TBC

* * *

Alia: Poor Yami, Poor Yugi. Poor Atemu too. I'm not going easy on anyone am I. *shakes head* Right. ON TO BUSINESS.

**PLEASE READ!**

I have a poll on my profile page because I can't make a decision. What episode of YGO would you guys like to see for the next NOT-Flashback. I have options up in the poll. I plan to take the poll down April 1.

Also, can SOMEONE give me a better summary for this story? I can't think of anything better so I need to beg for help.**_ SEND ME A Private Message_** via my profile if you can. If you leave it in the review page, can I get a review too? Thanks!

REVIEW.

March 23, 2011


	11. Chapter 11 Season 1

Alia: Sorry guys. Haven't been around much the last month but I can't exactly apologize for it. Because YOU guys were the ones that chose this Not-Flashback. This is five episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh that I'm doing. And sadly you guys are only getting two and a half. I'll give you the rest next time.

GREAT thanks to my reviewers.

s2Teennovelist: I'm glad you like the flashback! You'll have real fun in a couple of chapters. But sadly no. The boys didn't have the kinky sex they deserved. As for communication... You'll see.

Yaminisu, Greed of the Homunculi: Thanks so much. I created a whole new summary with your help! Also, Yaminisu, you have this down well. And you will see the night before the ceremonial duel. Just don't expect it anytime soon.

Meow, Alice, Sweet Dreams, Sparkey: Thanks for reviewing and enjoying the story.

PLEASE: Read the author's notes for more information on this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 11/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own (and wouldn't want to) Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping

* * *

Author's notes:

The focus of this chapter is on episodes 35 to 39 of season one of Yu-Gi-Oh! During theses episodes, Yugi (or in this case Yami) and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle (who is gonna drive me crazy to name) duel Pegasus for the souls of Kaiba, Mokuba, and Grandpa (Solomon). You'll see some distinct differences in how Yami reacts to things verses how Yugi did in the actual show. Not only that, but these scenes and chapters are a mix of the American and the Japanese versions of the show. It actually turns out better with the mix.

ALSO! After I say, Yami has transformed, it's him and Atemu merged like in the show, but Atemu is the one you could visualize. There's no real difference between them except a slight height increase and change in eye color. That and Atemu expresses his feelings much more readily than Yami will. Trust me. You'll recognize the difference. However, there will come a time when Atemu will simply be called 'Shadow'.

You will also NOT see the scenes with Bakura and Tristan. That was simply going to be too much and my brain and fingers couldn't take it. You know what happens anyway.

So, once again, please enjoy.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 11 - Season 1

_Holding the duel cards with care, Yami looked through his deck one card at a time. "This is it." He whispered, as he stood in the anteroom outside of the dueling arena. It was finally time for Yami to battle Pegasus using the deck his grandfather had given him. _

_The road to this point had not been easy. Yami had faced some hardships since his grandfather's soul had been stolen right before his eyes. _

_His Exodia was lost forever. He'd had Exodia snatched from his own hands and tossed into the cold sea after Joey had convinced him to let Weevil view them. Yami didn't think he'd ever forget the pain that shot through him as he watched his Grandpa's cards sink into the water below. _

_Matters had only worsened when Joey had foolishly, but nobly, jumped into the water to try and save them. However, Yami wanted his friend more than Exodia and with help from Anzu and Tristan, he'd dragged Joey back onto the boat. Yami had not been pleased with the situation, but he'd gotten his revenge against the dishonorable duelist and had beaten him soundly upon arrival to Duelist Kingdom._

_Dueling the false Kaiba and dealing with Mokuba hadn't been pleasant either. Between Mokuba's ranting on Yami being a homewrecker, the boy stealing and subsequently losing some of his star chips, and then Yami having to duel that terribly fake Kaiba, Yami's usual reserve had started to fail._

_Not long after that, Ryou had shown up around the same time Mai went missing. Of course, it hadn't taken long for the white haired boy's darker half to trick them into a Yami no Game (Shadow Game). While it was interesting being the Dark Magician, Yami never wanted to do it again. Especially since the secret of his other self had been blown out of the water. His friends accepted the idea easily enough, but Yami had a feeling they didn't quite understand._

_The duel with Kaiba was something Yami tried to push to the back of his mind, but it was impossible to do. Kaiba had dueled well and fairly. Yami respected Kaiba's abilities even as the virus infecting Yami's deck tried to cripple him. However, as his loss became apparent, Kaiba turned his back on being a true duelist by threatening to kill himself should Yami take the final strike. _

_Yami hadn't known what to do, despite the fact that his 'other self' had been furious and ready to toss Kaiba off the tower with his bare hands. Yami's 'other' had been prepared to make the sacrifice for his grandfather's sake and for a moment, Yami had been too. But it had only been for a moment. _

_Solomon would not want Yami to duel in such a manner. And Yami owed his grandfather too much to go against the older man's teachings. As much as it had hurt, Yami had been left with no choice. Wrestling control of his body from his other, Yami had silently halted Celtic Guardian's final strike at the last moment, allowing Kaiba to claim his empty victory. _

_Kaiba had mocked a shaken Yami for being too weak to do anything to win. And while Anzu defended her friend, calling Kaiba both a heartless loser and a coward, Yami had closed down. He'd been so afraid. Yami had been afraid of the game as well as the spirit of the millennium puzzle. _

_Since the moment the puzzle was solved, Yami had felt safe. He had lost the fear of showing his emotions, of trusting people, and of being human. He didn't feel like the helpless little boy sobbing on the dirty, crowded floor of a locked closet. Unfortunately, feeling the rage and cold-hearted determination of the 'other Yami' had frightened him. And being that Yami was afraid of his safety, he did the only thing he knew to do. He closed off and shut down._

_Ryou had been completely stunned at the deadened eyes. It looked as if Yami had no soul. Mai, who had shown up in time to see the change, had shivered and taken a step back in surprise. Anzu and Tristan had been heartbroken to see the reverse transformation. It made them realize just how different Yami was since the group of teens had become friends. Joey had been pissed. Luckily, Kaiba had already left or Joey would have finished what Yami's other half nearly accomplished. _

_It had taken some choice words and duels from Mai, Anzu, and Joey before Yami could shake his fear and walk under his own strength and courage, but he did it. And now, he was the only duelist left standing before Pegasus. And by the end of this, he would be leaving the island with the souls of the Kaiba brothers and his grandfather. _

_Yami ran a thumb over one of his cards. It was Kuriboh. As he did so, he couldn't help but think that Pegasus didn't quite realize a truth. He might have captured Solomon's soul, but the old duelist's heart would always be in his cards. _

_Settling the cards back into the accurate stack, Yami's hands tightened around them for a moment. He nodded and said softly. "I won't let you down, Grandpa. I promise." _

_Solomon had taught his grandson everything he knew about the game he loved most. All the rules and strategies had been laid out as the elder Muoto introduced Yami to Duel Monsters. And his grandfather had made certain that Yami remembered one thing. _

"No matter what happens, Yami, you must never lose faith in yourself. If you don't believe you can win, you'll only suffer defeat. Don't be afraid to face yourself, Yami." _The words hadn't been said just about the game, but about life. It was advice Yami had only just begun to take and understand. _

_Over the years, Grandpa had collected some of the best cards in the game and had given them to his grandson, who intended to use each of them to defeat Pegasus. Yami refused to let his grandfather down. The older man was there when Yami had needed him. Now, it was his turn._

_Turning toward the doors of the arena, Yami's determined eyes softened as his four friends came into view. Walking forward, he said, "Come to see the duel?" Everyone gave him acknowledgments. _

_Tristan smiled. "We all wanted to wish you well." He felt a good bit of belief blossom within him as Yami gave a small smile in thanks._

_"Looks like you finally made it, Yami! And with us here, you've gotta win!" Joey said with a cheeky grin._

_"And once this is all over," Anzu said with a bit of excitement, "We'll get your grandfather home." Yami nodded in agreement. He had no choice but to win and free his grandfather, Mokuba, and Kaiba from Pegasus._

_In a painfully raspy voice, Croquet spoke across the arena. "The time has come. Would Yami Muoto, the challenger, please enter the duel ring. Mr. Pegasus awaits you."_

_The smile born from his friends' encouragement drifted away, leaving Yami's face to seem rather emotionless. However, anyone looking at the boy could see how he really felt. And at that moment, Yami felt nothing more than the determination to defeat Pegasus._

_Joey grinned, more than ready to watch his friend serve it to Pegasus. "Go get him, Yami! You can do it!"_

_As Joey spoke, Yami calmed as his other self merged with him, then took over. "It's time to end this, Pegasus." Narrowing his eyes, he walked determined out to the dueling platform. _

_"He looks so determined!" Anzu smiled as her friend walked forward, ready to face Pegasus. She shouted to him. "Do your best, Yami!"_

_"Good luck!" Cheered Honda. Ryou could only smile and nod with encouragement._

_Joey was more than excited and it showed in his voice. "Put that slime bucket in his place once and for all! Show him what you've got!" As Yami steps into place at the dueling platform, a frown becomes visible on his lips as Croquet introduces Pegasus to the small audience. _

_"And now for your dueling pleasure, Castle Pegasus is proud to present, the creator of Duel Monsters and all it's __wondrous__ cards! The undefeated, undisputed ruler of Duelist Kingdom - __Maximillion __ Pegasus!"_

_Thankful that the long, awful introduction was done, Yami stared fiercely at the man in red that walked toward the last duel of Duelist Kingdom, followed by two of his many flunkies that carried covered trays. The duel with the man that stole his grandfather's soul was finally here. _

_Yami was ready. It would take everything he had. From all that his grandfather had taught him to his own learned and experienced skills, and then to the very cards in his hands. None of the odds against him mattered. He would defeat Pegasus._

_"Let the duel begin!" Croquet announced with his harsh voice._

_Pegasus chose a deck of cards from of the trays carried by his lackeys. In the back of Yami's determined state of mind, he had to wonder what the point of the whole thing was. Did Pegasus think he was the God of Duelists? It almost sickened him. The way the soul thieving duelist behaved truly angered him._

_"So, Yami-boy!" Pegasus began arrogantly, as he walked to his place on the duel platform. "You turned out to be quite the young duelist. Battling your way past all the other challengers. Winning your way into the castle just to face me."_

_Yami sneered at Pegasus, narrowing his crimson eyes. "Listen to me, Pegasus, and listen well. Before we begin this duel, I demand that you keep your promise to release my grandfather's soul to me when I win."_

_Pegasus mentally scoffed at the idea of Yami-boy winning, but decided to play along. "But of course. I'm a man of my word."_

_The younger man didn't believe that for a second, but if it was later necessary to force Pegasus to release Solomon, so be it. Both parts of the young duelist agreed with that. For now, he would play as he was meant to. "This is not all, Pegasus. You will also release the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba._

_"What a strange demand. I thought you hated Kaiba as much as you hated me, Yami."_

_Yami looked at Pegasus in disgust. "My only enemy is you." And no matter how angry he'd been at Kaiba, he had made a vow to Mokuba to reunite the boy with his brother._

_Pegasus smirked. "Ah! I see. A vow to Mokuba."_

_Stunned, and rather annoyed, Yami glared at Pegasus for scanning his mind. He had to wonder if anything was sacred from this voyeur._

_Of course, Pegasus decided not to hear, or ignore, that last bit of thought. "Okay, Yami-boy. If it will put your mind at ease, I agree to your terms. If you win your battle with me, I'll release these three from their lonesome prison of souls." He pulled out three cards, each holding one soul: Seto, Mokuba, and Solomon._

* * *

_Tristan scowled at the flamboyant jerk his friend was about to duel. "It's beginning."_

_Joey agreed. "You practically see the tension. This is gonna be one tough fight!" Anzu shifted uneasily beside him, worried for her friend as all his hard work was finally about to pay off._

_"I hope Yami will be alright." Bakura watched the two duelists nervously. "Not only does Pegasus have everything stacked in his favor, but Yami has to find Pegasus' Millennium Eye."_

_Joey snorted. "Don't be an idiot. Yami won't lose. When he beats Pegasus, he'll be the real champion!"_

_Anzu nodded with complete faith. "That's right! Isn't it, Tristan?" Tristan and Ryou gave her and Joey two uncertain looks. _

_Joey mentally groaned. He looked at his pals. "You can't have such a negative attitude, guys! Yami's counting on us!"_

_Tristan turned to him, needing to voice his concerns. "But Pegasus has never played fair. He's got three of Yami's people hostage! And going into this final match, we don't know what kind of tricks he'll pull."_

_Anzu faced his words down with a look of fierce determination. "Whatever tricks he tries, whatever card he plays, Yami will overcome him. Yami didn't come all this way to lose in the final match!"_

_"Besides, Pegasus is a top duelist, even if he does dress like," Joey threw his hands around, "Like that! He wouldn't stoop that low. And if he tries, he doesn't stand a chance against Yami." Tristan wondered if Joey had forgotten that Solomon's soul being stolen was how far Pegasus would sink, but he decided to agree and just have faith that Yami would win._

_"They're just about to draw their first cards!" Anzu exclaimed. "Let's head to the upper gallery so we can get a better view!"_

_"Good idea, Anzu." Joey and Anzu quickly walked in the direction of the chosen gallery leaving Tristan and Bakura behind._

_Ryou continued to watch Yami and Pegasus with concern. "You're right, Tristan. Pegasus is no ordinary duelist. I don't know what he'll do when the battle becomes serious. Besides, no matter the outcome, as long as he still has the prisoners, he has us at his mercy."_

_Tristan blinks as a sudden idea strikes him. "You're right." He turns and starts running down the corridor adjacent of the door Yami entered through. _

_Ryou straightens from his leaning position in surprise. "Tristan, where are you going?"_

_He paused and turned slightly to answer. "I'm gonna see if I can find Kaiba or Mokuba. If we can at least get their bodies away from Pegasus, it'll take some of the weight off Yami's shoulders!" Tristan was quick to take off. He missed the cold smile directed his way as the spirit of the Millennium Ring took over._

* * *

_"Challenger Yami Muoto," Croquet called out. "As per the rules of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, present the card that entitles you to participate."_

_Yami smirked. "As per your rules, here it is. The Glory of the King's Opposite Hand." He calmly raised the card into view for Pegasus and Croquet._

_"And so the stage is set for the final deciding duel of the Duelist Kingdom competition. Just as the card you hold is a blank slate, there are no limits to the prize you may request of your opponent if you are the victor. You can decide if you wish to take over his company as your reward for winning. You can ask for this entire island or demand Pegasus' Millennium Eye as your prize."_

_Pegasus grinned broadly. "Any request to be honored? My that's quite a prize! Do I know how to throw a Duelist Kingdom tournament."_

_Unimpressed, Yami replied. "I want you to keep your promise to release the souls of my grandfather and the Kaiba brothers." He shook his head and frowned at Pegasus. "Do you really think no one can defeat you, Pegasus?"_

_The Duel Monster creator laughed. "Yes, but it takes a great risk to gain such a great honor!" He nodded his head at the card in Yami's hand. "Take a closer look at the card you hold in your hand, Yami-boy. There is a reason that's it's blank, you know." A vicious look came over Pegasus' features. "For if __**I**__ win, I claim your soul. Forever."_

_Yami stares at the card, rather surprised by the implication that if he lost to Pegasus, the card was his future prison. His eyes darted back up to his opponent. It didn't matter. He wouldn't lose. He couldn't afford to. _

_Continuing, Pegasus said, "So you see, you have much to gain, but much to risk as well." He had barely finished speaking when Yami interrupted. _

_"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Pegasus, but I don't plan to lose."_

_"We shall see."_

_"Indeed we shall." Yami refused to back down from the man before him._

_Pegasus smiled, but it was hinted with pity and amusement. "Ah! Such a splendid fighting spirit!"_

* * *

_Anzu was horrified. "Did you hear that? If Yami loses, Pegasus is going to take his soul!"_

_Unhappy, but confident in his friend, Joey said, "Pegasus is a creep, but even knowing what's on the line, Yami won't back down!" _

_Ryou stared out at the two duelists with a growing concern. "True, but Yugi is betting his own soul on the outcome!"_

_Joey sort of shrugged. "It's Yami. The little guy would do anything for anybody."_

_The white haired teen just couldn't believe it. "This is the biggest gamble I've ever seen anybody take on Duel Monsters!"_

_Anzu ignored the commentary of her friends to silently pray for Yami's success. In Anzu's mind, there was no choice. She didn't know what she'd do if her friend failed. Yami HAD to win!_

* * *

_Staring down Pegasus, Yami said, "I have no intention of becoming part of your soul card collection, Pegasus." He spat the man's name out almost like a curse._

_Smirking, Pegasus thought very differently. Not only would Yami become the newest addition to his collection, but by defeating him, Pegasus would secure his control of Kaiba Corporation. It excited him that all his careful planning had finally come to fruition. Everything was ready and now all he had to do was win. Soon, Yami's soul and more importantly, the Millennium Puzzle, would belong to him. _

_Croquet spoke loudly with the same grating voice. "The final contest will now begin! The winner shall be declared King of Games." He then instructed the gentlemen to shuffle each other's deck. Exchange trays are delivered by more of Pegasus's flunkies._

_Yami proceeded smoothly, shuffling Pegasus's deck with an experienced ease before returning it to the tray. Pegasus, however simply smirked and tapped Yami's deck with a finger. "It's good as is." The mockingly amused tone worried Yami in the back of his mind. The forefront, however, was annoyed with the sheer amount of arrogance Pegasus was drowning in. However, Yami kept his mind steady. Losing his temper in the match would do no good in the end. With the cards returned to their owners and the score set to 2,000, it was time to duel. Yami drew his first five cards and watched as Pegasus did the same. _

_The Duel Monster creator watched Yami carefully. He was pleased with just how far Yami had come and how much the boy had learned, but Yami would always be a novice in comparison to him. After all, unlike Yami, Pegasus had mastered the power of his Millennium item._

_Yami's thoughts circled around a few simple words. "I can't lose." He thought silently, desperately. "I can't lose!"_

* * *

_Head raised confidently, Yami raised his right hand, his first card held by three fingers. "Let's begin, shall we? I lay one card face down and throw this monster card in defense mode."_

_With amusement oozing from his pores, Pegasus asked, "I wonder. That wouldn't be a Beaver Warrior?"_

_Yami said nothing. He was also trying not to damn Pegasus to hell as he suddenly knew the older duelist was reading his cards and his mind. A chuckle from Pegasus confirmed Yami's suspicions and he couldn't quite stop the grimace on his face._

_"Oh! This is such fun!" Pegasus declared smugly. He drew a card. "I'll lay one card face down as well and throw this, my own monster card. I play Red Archery Girl in defense mode." Not a second later, a giant clam shell appeared. A somewhat indifferent look glossed the green haired mermaid's face._

_Yami was suspicious almost instantly. There was no way that Pegasus would play such a weak card without purpose. The usually quiet duelist had a feeling that Pegasus wanted him to attack the water monster._

_Using his Millennium Eye, Pegasus was quick to read Yami's face down cards. He realized, thanks to his own experience and his Millennium item, that Yami planned to use the cards in a combination attack next turn._

_Despite his concern over Pegasus' face down card, Yami knew that he should take the opportunity presented. Flipping the Beaver Warrior into attack mode and activating Horn of the Unicorn, Yami increased the strength of his monster card. "Beaver Warrior! Attack Red Archery Girl!" It wouldn't take points to destroy a monster in defense mode, but Yami had to try._

_"You've made a grave mistake, Yami-boy! You activated my trap card, Tears of a Mermaid." Immediately, the Beaver Warrior's attack was halted by Pegasus's card and the attack doubled back onto the monster. The Horn of the Unicorn was destroyed, weakening Yami's Beaver Warrior. Pegasus smiled brightly at the scowl on Yami's face. "Now that it's weaker, I'll switch my Red Archery Girl to attack mode." He quickly moved the card before calling out for her to destroy Yami's monster card and turn it into road kill._

_Only able to watch with anger, Yami said nothing as the mermaid's arrow destroyed his Beaver Warrior and his points dropped from 2000 to 1800._

* * *

_Anzu felt her stomach fall south. "Did you see that? Yami had the upper hand, but Pegasus knew exactly how to counter."_

_"But how could he?" Joey questioned. "Maybe Pegasus can read minds." Joey made a mental note to never think his usual hormone driven thoughts around the company owner. He then paused as something occurred to him and looked around. "And why the heck hasn't Tristan came back? Yami needs our support!"_

_Ryou offered, "Maybe he got lost, Joey."_

_"Ugh!" Joey was disgusted. "He's missing the match of the century!"_

* * *

_Yami narrowed his eyes at the man across from him. He was now totally sure that Pegasus was reading his mind. No way the man could have been so prepared for his move otherwise. And that worried Yami even more. How could he possible defeat someone that knew his cards and knew his strategies as he thought of them?_

_Internally, Pegasus could feel his excitement growing. It appeared to him that Yami was finally believing in the power of his Millennium Eye. "How indeed! Looks like you are just beginning to comprehend my power. Do you now realize the magnitude of jeopardy you've put yourself into by accepting this duel? How can you defeat not only the creator of Duel Monsters, but a duelist who can read your every thought?" Tilting his head forward, he continued speaking. "I can see everything in your mind. Your hopes, your dreams, and even your fears. And what you fear most right now is me and with good reason for it! You know my mind reading abilities give me an unbeatable advantage."_

_For a moment, Yami wondered if Pegasus could read that he thought the man was an asshole._

* * *

_"This is a nightmare. We know Yami can beat anybody in a fair duel, but if Pegasus can read minds..." Joey had to wonder how his smaller friend could overcome such an obstacle._

_"The Millennium Eye is one of the most powerful of the items. Pegasus can read anyone's mind. Any that chooses to oppose him must use extreme caution."_

_Joey looked at Ryou. "I guess so. You seem to know an awful lot about that eye, Ryou."_

_He shrugged it off. "Just a little. What I do know is that no mere mortal can stand against him."_

_"I believe in Yami. We have to. There's no one else who can save Grandpa and the others."_

* * *

_Yami stared at Pegasus with a determined look searing in his eyes. "No matter the odds, I will never surrender to you, Pegasus." Almost cockily, he raised an eyebrow and held a card in his hand before placing it face down. I" play one monster in defense and end my turn."_

_Pegasus smiles, delighted at Yami's attitude and misses Croquet receiving a call from the security staff. He doesn't see Dark Bakura manifest and hear Croquet's conversation or even hear the cheers from Anzu and Joey. No, his full attention was on the silly, in his opinion, boy before him. _

_"Could it be my turn? This is, after all, the moment we've all be waiting for." He said slyly, just before his demeanor turned more aggressive. "First! Ryu-Ran in defense mode." Yami narrowed his eyes at the egged dragon as malicious yellow eyes stared out at him. "Not exactly what you were expecting, hmm? And I switch the Archery Girl to defense, too!" Not a moment later, the giggling mermaid was next to her fellow monster, preparing to defend their master._

_"Your move, Yami."_

_Yami stared at the egg and mermaid completely unimpressed. "If that's all you've got, Pegasus, I'll definitely defeat you."_

_Pegasus could only smile. To him, Yami was a small animal struggling in his hands for freedom. Yami still doesn't realize that he knew every one of the boy's cards. Pegasus couldn't help but wonder if another demonstration was in order. Imagine much easier the match would go if Yami's spirit was broken and he lost all hope._

_As Yami drew his next card, Pegasus asked amused, "Could the card you drew be Summoned Skull?"_

_Mentally, all Yami could think was, "Shit." If Pegasus knew what he'd just drew, that meant the man knew of all the other cards in Yami's hands._

* * *

_Anzu made a small sound of distress. "He's reading all of Yami's cards!"_

_Joey didn't seem to care. "Don't let him psych you out, Yami!"_

_"Come on, Yami," Anzu cried out in agreement. "You can still beat him."_

_While Yami appreciated his friends support, he had to wonder how they expected him to win. After all, Pegasus was reading Yami's mind and there was nothing he could do about it!_

_"Don't let him intimidate you, Yami! Do your best!" Anzu yelled._

_"Be careful, Yami!" Joey was worried that Pegasus would find a way to screw his friend over. _

_Bakura, ignoring the two and the duel for the moment, listened in to Croquet as he cursed his security team for allowing Mokuba to escape. "He's instrumental in the plan to take over Kaiba Corp. Find him immediately,idiot. How hard can if be to capture a soulless body?" Croquet hissed over his phone. _

_Smirking mentally, Bakura turned to leave as he thought of how interesting the situation with Mokuba was. _

_"Ya got somewhere to go, Ryou?" asked Joey, who'd caught Bakura's movement out of the corner of his eye. _

_Without turning around, Bakura paused. "Yes," he said, "I thought I would go and check on Tristan." _

_Anzu turned her head and looked thoughtful. "He has been gone a long time."_

_Joey couldn't believe it and turned indignant. "You've got to be kidding! Come on! What could be more important than this match?" His arms flailed about for a moment. _

_Bakura smiled and continued walking away toward the corridor. "I'll be sure to ask him."_

* * *

_"Go ahead and make your move, Yami-boy." Pegasus looked confident, relaxed and smug as he watched a scowling Yami prepare to make his move. Although his Millennium Eye told him exactly what move the boy was about to make. Yami would play Spellbinding Circle face down before playing Summoned Skull in defense mode. _

_It didn't matter. Pegasus was already prepared. _

_Once again, Pegasus's power proved true as Yami did the exact two moves he'd seen. "Oh goodie. My turn again." He chuckled and whispered softly. "The Eye never lies." Pegasus calmly contemplated his cards as he thoughtfully mocked Yami's moves so far in the game. "I'm switching Ryu-Ran into attack mode." _

_Yami fought his please look even as Pegasus' monster, transformed into a more solid dragon mode and Pegasus ordered it to attack. Yami activated his trap card, Spellbinding Circle, halting Ryu-Ran's attack and binding the dragon's attacks._

_Pegasus's mocking, playful behavior caused Yami pause before he could celebrate even a small victory against Pegasus. However, he could only ignore it as he sent Summoned Skull to attack Ryu-Ran with his Lightening Strike Attack. _

_Of course, Yami didn't forget Pegasus's powers. And apparently, Pegasus had no intention of letting him. Pegasus activated his own trap, using Trap Displacement so that he could switch Yami's trap card from his monster to Yami's Summoned Skull. Pegasus smirked. "Why it's almost as if I knew what you were thinking, isn't it?" He started to laugh._

_"No! My Summoned Skull won't be able to last another turn with that Spellbind Circle." Yami hated the thought that Pegasus' power again gave him such an advantage over him._

_"Come now, Yami-boy. Your 'Skull' won't even last this one." Quickly, Pegasus ordered Ryu-Ran to attack and not a moment later, Summoned Skull was no more. Yami was immediately reduced to 1400 life points. _

_Yami cursed at the fact that Pegasus could see all of his strategies. He wondered just how it was for Kaiba._

* * *

_Anzu stood beside an incensed Joey Wheeler. "That mind reading cheat!" The blond boy shouted. "What's the use of going on?" _

_"Don't say that. You can't give up on him, Joey!" Anzu proclaimed. _

_Joey sighed and nodded in agreement. "We have to believe that Yami will find a way to beat Pegasus." Anzu knew her friend really didn't have a choice. Yami had to win._

* * *

_"My turn, Yami-boy." Pegasus said, relaxed yet eager to continue the duel._

_Yami gave him sharp, wary look as he pulled a card. He was sure that once again Pegasus would have another perfectly prepared move. If Yami wanted to win this duel, he would have to find a way to keep Pegasus' Millennium Eye from reading his thoughts. _

_"Fat chance," Pegasus declared, startling Yami as he once again read the boy's mind. "There's nothing you can do to stop it, Yami. You're at the mercy of my Millennium Eye." Smiling at the fact that Yami was reacting to mental pressure and fear, Pegasus continued speaking. "I know every card you keep in your deck, and have in my possession every card I need to stop them. I can see every strategy your feeble mind has concocted and I have already designed my counter tactics to make them useless. But even without my Millennium Magic, Yami-boy, you're no match for me." He looked at Yami arrogantly. "After all, who needs magic with this card? Perhaps, you'll remember it."_

_Yami felt his stomach sway with dread. Because it couldn't be the card he thought it was. _

_"That's right, Yami. It's the Magical Toon World." He smiled giddily as the card came to life on the field. _

_Yami scowled. "I thought as much." And wasn't he hating the fact that he had guessed so true. _

* * *

_Joey and Anzu were horrified. Joey felt like screaming. He hated that card. "This ain't good."_

* * *

_Yami watched silently, but angrily, as Ryu-Ran and Archery Girl were absorbed by Toon World. _

_"As you recall," Pegasus began with great pleasure. "Toon World protects my monsters between it's impenetrable hardback bindings that only come out when attacking. This is the best card I've ever created. Toon characters are the best after all!" He watched the book eagerly and said, "And seeing how all my monsters have transformed to their super-powered toon form, it will be an attack that's certain to leave you in stitches!"_

_Yami grimaced at the horrible card, the giggling transformed monsters, and Pegasus's awful jokes. Pegasus continued to speak. "Poor Yami. Toon monsters are invincible. They can't be defeated by non-Toon monsters. Manga Ryu-Ran, attack the monster Yami has in defense mode. Nasty Nostril Flame Attack!" _

_Yami felt like screaming as the monster's attack destroyed his Giant Soldier of Stone. _

_Pegasus grinned. "Looks like your Soldier of Stone couldn't stand the heat. And right after it attacks, my monsters go right back to Toon World. Aren't my toons marvelous?"_

_All Yami could think was that Pegasus was a thrice-be-damned cheat. Magical Toon World was a one of a kind card, one thought to powerful for distribution. He frowned deeply. With the monsters protected inside Toon World, he couldn't attack them. This was just how Pegasus had defeated Kaiba._

_"And next, I think I'll switch the Toon Mermaid into attack mode. You know. To let her out of her shell."_

_Yami frowned down at his cards. He knew that if he kept putting monsters in defense mode, Pegasus would destroy them one at a time. He only had the choice of dueling offensively. Perhaps by attacking, he could find a weakness to Toon World. Yami smoothly pulled a card and placed it on the field. His Celtic Guardian had the same attack points as the Mermaid. This way, neither could defeat the other. "I call Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Celtic Guardian, Silver Blade Slash."_

_He was hopeful, but thankfully realistic. So Yami wasn't too stunned when Toon Mermaid's clam shell caught Celtic Guardian's attack. He still, however, couldn't believe it. _

* * *

_Anzu's jaw dropped as she stared at the field in disbelief. After this, she pledged silently to herself, she was never watching cartoons again. "No way! What's going on?"_

_"I don't know. That match up should have been a draw!" Joey ground out. He was not happy about the way this duel was going. He and Anzu watched Pegasus laugh._

_"Shoulda, woulda, coulda! It's looks like you'll just have to accept the reality of the situation. Yami's Guardian is the catch of the day." _

_Joey and Anzu glowered at Pegasus, but Yami was seething with rage. Pegasus was again playing with him, his monsters, and his strategies using that monstrosity of a card._

_The pleased CEO continued. "And if there's one thing I love, more than winning that is, is a fish fry!" Toon Mermaid quickly prepared her bow and shot an arrow as the clam shell shoved Celtic Guardian away. The shot struck the Guardian in the chest, destroying the duel monster. _

_Anzu frowned. "That was no draw!" She exclaimed._

_"You're right. Something's off with those toons."_

* * *

_Yami had never hated a duel monster's card before, but Toon World was the one new exception. However, as angry and frustrated as he was, he need to remain calm. Yami couldn't afford to let Pegasus get to him. Perhaps, it would be better to play a stronger monster to combat Pegasus' toons._

_"Afraid not!" Pegasus said mockingly. It was hard for Yami not to be annoyed by that frequent tone. "No card in your deck is strong enough. My toon monsters can't be beaten by sheer brute force!" Toon Mermaid giggled before disappearing back into Toon World. _

_Yami wondered what he could possibly do. He couldn't attack, he couldn't defend, and with that Millennium Eye, Pegasus knew his every card, thought and strategy. How could he possibly win with such odds?_

_"My turn, Yami-boy. And I think I'll place these two cards on the field."_

_The younger duelist felt dread as he wondered what Pegasus was up to now and what the face down cards were. Quickly shaking the feeling off, Yami glanced down at the cards in his hands. Gremlin, Monster Recovery, Magical Hats, and Horn Imp. It was decided that Yami would play Horn Imp in defense mode as there was no telling what Pegasus' face down cards were. It would definitely cost him a monster, but better a lost monster than lost life points. "I'm throwing a monster in defense mode."_

_Pegasus sighed and smiled with satisfaction. "I knew you would, Yami-boy. That's the reason why I played this card face down." He flipped the card over. "Behold the trap known as Gorgon's Eye! I think you'll find it's glance most arresting."_

_Yami watched the grotesque monster appear on the field. He couldn't stop himself from tensing as the red eyed monster look to it's side of the field. Yami hadn't expected the creature's powers. "My Imp! He's been turned to stone!" What kind of card was that?_

_Pegasus nodded. "As will every other monster you put in defensive mode. For the Gorgon's eye is a permanent trap. And each time I have destroyed one of it's concrete victims, half of their defense points will be deducted from your life points! Now, it looks like you can only attack, but attacks are impossible, aren't they, Yami-boy?" He threw his head back and laughed, more than happy about how the duel was going._

_"And now I'll activate my second face down card." He lifted it to reveal another card he used in his duel against Kaiba. "Doppelganger, the copy card!" Pegasus placed the card face up. "Know why he's grinning? This little rascal can transform himself into any card on the field that I want." As the cartoon cat sneered and warped itself to wrap around Pegasus, he corrected himself. "Beg your pardon. Any card that he wants."_

_Yami stared at Pegasus and the horrible card he just activated. "Well, shit." He muttered softly._

_"So," Pegasus began speaking to the cartoon cat. "What card will it be this time, Doppelganger?" The cat grinned and whispered into Pegasus' ear. Pegasus exclaimed and gave the monster a thumbs up. "Perfect! You always have the best ideas." He turned to Yami with a brilliant smile. "Well, Yami-boy, it seems he wants to transform into that Summoned Skull I defeat a few turns ago."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Yami was quick to respond. "Impossible! Summoned Skull is in my graveyard."_

_Pegasus and Doppelganger were practically giddy. "Yes, but...your graveyard is still on the field. So it's fair game for my Doppelganger." Both CEO and monster wagged their fingers at a stunned Yami._

_"Go my furry friend!" Pegasus waved Doppelganger on and the monster was quick to return to the field and jump into Toon World. Yami had no doubt that he had already morphed into a cartooned Summoned Skull while inside. "It's really something, right Yami-boy? I can copy one of your monsters, recruit it to my team and turn it into a Toon all in one move!"_

_Silently, Yami watched the Toon World Book bounce and dance around before opening once more. A bright golden shine appeared as Pegasus spoke. "And with that, a dark new chapter of Toon World has been written. The Chapter of Fiends! And here's our story's protagonist!" Yami couldn't believe that this was Summoned Skull, but there it was. Toon Skull emerged from the Toon World Book._

_"What have you done, Pegasus?"_

_"I think you should be more worried about what he will do to you!"_

_"You're twisted, Pegasus." He honestly pitied the other duelist against his own wishes. "How anyone could take such delight in creating such a monstrosity!"_

_Pegasus tutted. "Don't say that! You'll hurt it's feelings. There's a very sensitive Toon beneath all that gruff exterior, you know!" _

_When the Toon Skull batted its lashes at Yami, he glowered at the monster and Pegasus. "Will you just make your move already?" Before he started dry heaving preferably._

_"Whatever you say, Yami-boy." He motioned to his monster. "Toon Skull! Lightning Strike Attack!" A thunderous bolt of lightning flew across the field and struck Yami's Horned Imp. A moment later, the frozen Imp was gone. "Your Horned Imp is demolished and since it was first turned to stone by my mystic Gorgon's Eye trap, half of it's defense power is removed from your life points!"_

_Yami tensed, his lips pressed tightly together as he watched his life points plummet from 1400 to 900. After some stupid poses from the Toon Skull, the monster disappeared into the Toon World. Yami was never so grateful to see the thing disappear._

_"How does it feel to be attacked by your own monster, Yami-boy? Perhaps, I'll coerce him to do an encore a little bit later."_

* * *

_Anzu leaned heavily against the stone railing. "It hid in the book with the other monsters!"_

_Joey couldn't help but ask, "Isn't there any way to beat him?"_

* * *

_"It's your turn!" Pegasus calls out in a sing-song voice._

_Yami say nothing, and doesn't even bother to reply when Pegasus remarks on the new card he draws. "I see you've drawn the fabled Dark Magician. Your favorite card if I'm not mistaken. His trouncing should be especially painful for you."_

_Taking a moment, Yami wonders what he could possibly do. Attacking the Toons was impossible as they were protected within Toon World and any monster in defense would be turned to stone by Gorgon's Eye and destroyed. Yami had to wonder if he actually had a chance at winning._

_"I'm afraid not, Yami-boy! You don't have a chance at all. And it appears that you're losing your fighting spirit. Tell me. What will you do now? Will you give up?"_

_"Don't listen to him, Yami!" Joey shouted down. "If you give up, you'll lose your soul like the Kaibas!"_

_"If you give up no one will be able to save Grandpa, Mokuba, and Kaiba! You can do it! We believe in you!" Anzu yelled, getting a loud echoing agreement from Joey._

_Looking at his friends for a long moment, Yami accepted their encouragement. He just had to remember what he was fighting for. But it was hard. It appeared as if he had almost no chance of winning. However, Yami couldn't give up hope or they would be lost regardless, stuck in the Shadow Realm. Not to mention that Pegasus would continue his evil machinations without anyone to oppose him. Yami couldn't let that happen. He couldn't give up. He had to save them._

_Pegasus smirked. How funny Yami's thoughts were. The boy wanted to save those three precious souls and he couldn't even save himself. _

_Yami stared at his cards. There really wasn't a choice. Using defense was useless, but what could he do? "Right," he said, finally coming to a decision. The placed the card down, face up. "I play the Dark Magician in attack mode." Ignoring Pegasus' mocking cower of fear, he went on. "And now I'll protect him with the Magical Hats." He smirked a little when the large magician's hat covered his favorite duel monster and the hats multiplied across the board. At least for the moment, the hats would hide and protect the Dark Magician._

_"Ah! I see." Pegasus smiled. _

_Yami glared icily. "See what?"_

_"You're trying stall, hiding your Dark Magician, but it won't work. Your mind decides which hat the Dark Magician hides in. Have you forgotten the power of my Millennium Eye. All I have to do is probe your mind to find your mage!"_

_Yami froze. The moment Pegasus used his Millennium Eye's powers, he'd know exactly where to attack Yami's Magician. _

_"Prepare yourself, Yami-boy! Here I come." Pegasus declared. Pegasus smirked as he started to mentally see the hats fade away. All he had to do now was find the Dark Magician._

_His young opponent had no idea what to do. Yami was finished the moment Pegasus found the Magician and struck. He couldn't defeat the Millennium Eye, but he had to stop Pegasus somehow._

* * *

_Joey raised his voice in encouragement. "Yami! Come on. Stay with it, man!"_

_Anzu held her hand close to her chest. "You can't lose, Yami! You can do it!"_

* * *

_"Other me."__ Yami flinched in surprise. He could hear the voice so clearly. __"Other me, please. Listen to me. Quickly."_

_Yami blinked. He knew that voice, but he almost couldn't believe it. It was his other self calling him from inside their mind, inside his heart. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found himself in another place._

_He knew where he was. The hallway was long, almost endless, but darkened at both ends. The ceiling was completely out of sight and again, hidden by darkness. The floor seemed to provide some light as it was almost made of blue glass. The most interesting part of the darkened corridor were the walls. On one side of the hall was a darkened wall covered with old, ancient stone. It held tightly to a closed darkened, steel door where an Egyptian eye was imprinted in it. On the other side of the hallway was another door. This door was open, providing even more light though it seemed dim. From his position, he could see little past the white door. _

_Yami knew what each room was, though he'd never ventured into the door to his left. The ancient door with the Egyptian eye was his soul room. The other room belonged to another. _

_Despite the situation, Yami couldn't help but give the smaller boy before him a warm look. This was after all his other self. He was rewarded with a small Mona Lisa smile._

_"__Amazing. This is the first time I've been able to speak to you inside my heart."__ Yami tilted his head as he continued to speak softly. __"I've tried before, but not matter how loud I was, I don't think you could hear me."_ _Yami's lips flattened and though his face was rather blank, his eyes were filled with concern. __"I heard you were in trouble and even with us merged, I felt helpless. I had to do something."_

_"You do know we need to find a way to defeat Pegasus and his Millennium Eye, correct? What do you want?" He knew the call for his attention was not the only reason for his relocation. _

_Yami stared silently before saying, __"We can't continue dueling the way that we have. With both of our minds merged and on display for Pegasus, he'll continue winning using his Millennium Eye. We need to change things."__ He paused, then spoke hesitantly. He knew his other self would not like this. __"We can't duel together. We need to duel __separately.__"_

_He was right. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle looked at him as if Yami had lost his mind. "Yami, no. We need to work together. We won't stand a chance otherwise!" _

_"Unfortunately, Other me, we don't have that option."__ He looked thoughtful. __"We don't know if Pegasus can read my mind, or only yours. Also, the Millennium Puzzle allows us to switch from one mind to another."__ Yami's rose madder eyes locked with the dangerous crimson of the spirit. __"I say we switch back and forth, continuously. Pegasus won't have time to read either of us when we play, if he can even read mine alone."_

_"He's read minds of others before, Yami. Including Kaiba's."_

_Yami nodded in agreement. __"This is true, but Kaiba can't do what I can."_

_The spirit bristled at the implication. "Absolutely not." _

_No one but the spirit of the Puzzle had any idea how dangerous such a move was. When Yami shut down in such a manner, it was frightening. The light of his soul room would go completely black, somehow damaging Yami's soul room in the process. And the toll it took on Yami's soul sickened the spirit. It was as if Yami started...fading. Like he wasn't there. Like the boy was dead. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had never seen Yami's soul when it happened. Yami's soul room door would close with him inside, but for a small crack in the door. But he had felt it when Yami had shut down after his duel with Kaiba. That was an experience he could do without again. _

_Yami gave a small frown. __"There's no choice. However, if he can read me that way, I'll stop and we can simply continue to switch."_

_Yami's other self, his shadow, didn't look pleased, but he was rather resigned. They had to defeat Pegasus to rescue Grandpa, Mokuba, and Kaiba. "This could turn out to be rather dangerous move, Yami, but it just might work."_

_Once again, the spirit __received__ that tiny warm smile. __"We can do this, Other me. Trust me."_

* * *

_"Toon Summoned Skull, emerge from the safety of Toon World and attack the Magical Hat on the far left!" In a small tornado, Toon Skull appeared on the field and sent its Lightning Strike Attack toward the indicated Hat. It struck true._

_Watching the hat be destroyed, Pegasus smirked. "The Dark Magician has performed his last trick!" Pegasus prepared to gloat only to pause at the scores. Yami's life points were completely untouched. And the Dark Magician was still on the field. _

_"What?" Pegasus knew it was impossible. He'd just destroyed the Dark Magician. Yami's own mind had given him the location. True the boy had tried to resist, but Pegasus had indeed found the correct location. He was sure of it._

_"I changed the location."_

_Pegasus turned his gaze to the other duelist and blinked in surprise. Yami had apparently lost his passionate expression, though the sheer determination in his eyes made up for it. _

_"It seems, Pegasus, that you read the wrong mind. One that does not know the Dark Magician's location."_

_Eyes widening, Pegasus looked closer and realized that he wasn't facing the spirit, but Yami on the other side of the field. _

_"Perhaps," Yami said, "Your powers are not all-seeing."_

_"Unbelievable!" Pegasus exclaimed. "Yami-boy's other mind!"_

_TBC_

Alia: My apologies for cutting you guys off but I figured I should update something. More is coming up soon, but please realize that I'm going over two different scripts AND watching the episodes. So be patient with me.

And for those who wanted more of the present part of the story, I'm more eager than you are. All the damn medical research... Oops. Ignore that. I'll hopefully have the update next week at my usual time.

REVIEW!

May 17, 2011


	12. Chapter 12 Season 1 Cont

Alia: Sorry. I didn't mean to disappear, but it happened. We ended up switching Internet services. I went a week and a half without proper Internet. Then, I was researching for the next chapter (please don't ask why *sobs*) and writing this one. And I might have been buried in SPN slash. Sorry.

Reviewers! Now some of my lovelies were unhappy with all the dueling last chapter. Trust me you aren't alone. How do I know? I wrote it. Oh I'm happy with the writing, but this was not the one I wanted to do. I left that up to you guys. You literally picked your poison. I will, however, be a bit more careful with the choices next time I put it to a vote.

Comments for Reviewers: **s2Teennovelist** - Sorry, but like I said, this was the vote that won. At least I got to make fun of Pegasus in this chapter. And cliffhangers...*holds s2Teennovelist's hands* I am so sorry for Chapter 13... **Yaminisu** - I'm glad you liked the last chapter and as for Yami's 'shut downs', this chapters shows consequences. **PhantomBrat**, **dragonlady222**, **Sweet Dreams** - Sorry for laying this on you guys but the chapter is necessary.

**SPECIAL SURPRISE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!** Think of it as an apology.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 12/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: This chapter is the continuation of the former chapter that continues to focus on episodes 35 to 39 of season one of Yu-Gi-Oh! where the battle with Pegasus takes place. And that I wish I had let the chapter die but like I said, I won't half-ass a decent story for anyone (including myself). Besides, if I had to write Yami-boy ONE MORE TIME...

Also, this may be a bit confusing (it sure was for me) because I'm trying to use both the Japanese story (Yami duels - Yugi is in his soul room) and the American plot (the boys merge when they duel).

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 12 - Season 1 Continued

_"Hey, Anzu, do you have any idea what's going on?" Joey asked as he was confused at the sudden change. "What other mind is he talking about?"_

_She frowned minutely. "Yami said there is another Yami inside his heart. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. They've done something to stop Pegasus from reading minds."_

_Joey blinked. He tilted his head then straightened it. Mentally struggling to figure out what was happening, he moved his hands about wildly trying to organize his thoughts and understand Anzu's explanation._

_It wasn't working._

_Suddenly screaming in frustration, Joey cried out to Yami. "AHHH! I don't understand! Yami, what is going on?"_

_Yami glanced up to the balcony, his features softening towards his friends. "I can't explain right now, Joey, but let's just say, in my heart, I don't duel alone." He turned back to Pegasus._

_Unknown to Yami, he'd managed to make Joey's headache of confusion change into a migraine._

* * *

_Ignoring another scream of frustration from his friend, Yami turned back to a stunned Pegasus. "There is more than one of me with the Millennium Puzzle, Pegasus." Yami held up the item in question. "Perhaps, my puzzle can trump your Millennium Eye after all." _

_Picking another card from the deck, Yami nodded and made his move. "I'll play this card face down and end my turn." Yami momentarily thought about eclipsing himself, a better term for his mental breakdown, but decided to wait. If the mind shuffling worked against Pegasus there would truly be no need. Besides, even as he made his move, Yami could feel the wary concern from his other self, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Why upset the spirit more than he already was?_

_Yami tilted his head slightly. "Now, Pegasus. Can you tell what the card on the field is?"_

_Pegasus mentally scoffed at the challenge and Yami's muted bravado. Puffing up, Pegasus said, "No problem. You can hide nothing from me!" Pegasus finished his declaration, and began to pierce Yami's mind with his Millennium Eye. Yami smiled, and closed his eyes as he exchanged places with his other. He left Pegasus absolutely stunned._

_"What? I can figure out what that hidden card is!" He couldn't believe it. It simply wasn't possible. The trick with the Dark Magician had to have been a fluke. There was no way Yami could have fooled his Millennium Eye. It was All-Seeing!_

_Mocking laughter caught his attention and Pegasus looked harder at Yami to see that it was not the same boy any longer. Yami's shadow smirked at him._

_"I'm so very sorry, Pegasus," said Shadow. He wasn't and the tone in his voice didn't little to hide that truth. "I'm afraid that I don't know what the face-down card is either." His smirk grew. "Reading my mind will tell you nothing."_

_The arrogant CEO could do nothing but stare._

_The 'other' Yami continued. "Have you heard nothing, Pegasus? Two minds inhabit this body with the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Because it takes time for you to read minds, that is all the time that is needed for a Mind Shuffle." He felt like laughing in Pegasus' face. The man's current expression would not be forgotten. The growing red tint around the Millennium Item holder said it all._

_Pegasus was pissed._

* * *

_"I told you!" Exclaimed Anzu. "Yami's battling with not one but two minds!"_

_Joey was more relieved of the fact that his best friend didn't have split personalities. "Okay, I get it! So when Pegasus tries to read one mind, Yami can switch to the other. Huh. So two minds are better than one!"_

_Anzu winced at the bad joke._

* * *

_"Your turn, Pegasus." Shadow didn't bother hiding his amusement. "Or are you still trying to read my mind." If he was then the bloody murder Shadow had planned for the man would be easy for the CEO's viewing._

_"Unbelievable," Pegasus muttered, a bit shaken by Yami-boy's trick but he'd would let that stop him. "No thanks, Yami-boy! My mind scanning abilities are only one of many skills that I possess and that you should worry about." He narrowed his eyes at the annoying boy across from him. "Or have you forgotten who invented this game?"_

_Unfortunately, Shadow couldn't forget no matter how much he and Yami wished they could._

_"Besides," Pegasus began, regaining a bit of his stride, "I can sense that you are prepared to switch minds. You're ready to switch again the moment I begin to probe your mind. It doesn't matter, however. I still have Toon World and my lovely toons. And you still have no defense against them and only three more turns to hide your Dark Magician."_

_Shadow could only give him a derisive look. "Then choose a hat, Pegasus, and let's see how impressive your mastery of Duel Monsters is. However, I suspect you've relied on your Millennium Eye for too long. Perhaps your skills have diminished."_

_Pegasus scoffed then laughed at the ridiculous idea. "Even if that theory were true, I am still the superior duelist to you."_

_Shadow stared him down fearlessly. "Make your move, Pegasus."_

_"Toon Summoned Skull attack the middle hat!" Pegasus didn't mind waiting a few turns to have another chance at destroying more of Yami-boy's monster and life points. Toon World gave him as much time as he wanted. _

_The ridiculous monstrosity excited blurred from the Toon World book onto the field and immediately sent it's attack toward the center of the three remaining hats. Pegasus looked on eagerly. He was sure that he had gotten Yami's monster. However, as the smoke cleared, it was clear that Pegasus had failed again._

_Pegasus was seething. "No! I missed again!" He couldn't believe it. Duel Monster was HIS game. _

_"Such a shame!" Shadow called out. Delight rang out in his voice. "Another turn wasted." He tsked at the man playfully. "And now I believe that a quick-,"_

_"Change is in order." Yami's quiet demeanor and determined eyes had returned. "It's my turn." Swiftly, Yami drew the Living Arrow from his deck and nodded with approval. The card could definitely help them as the match progressed. "I'll play this card face down." A moment later, Yami had switched places again._

_Shadow prevented cackling outright, but couldn't quite stop the wide grin. Pegasus' obviously growing frustration was turning this nightmare of a match into a simple joy. "Frustrated?" He asked his opponent. "Your turn." Glancing down at the second face down card, Shadow wondered what his partner has played. It didn't matter. He knew that Yami was an excellent duelist, even without him, and he had faith in the boy and their cards._

_Pegasus ground his teeth, annoyed beyond all belief that Yami had played another card face down. It wasn't possible for him to know what the card was now that another mind was in place. "I'm becoming annoyed." This match should have gone farther than it was. All Yami-boy was doing was wasting his time! Drawing another card, Pegasus felt his mood rise greatly. "Here's something to devastate your Dark Magician. Magical Neutralizing Force activate!"_

_Shadow raised an eyebrow. Apparently Pegasus hadn't lost too many of his skills after all. The man had just neutralized his Magic Hat Card and his Dark Magician was on full display. This probably wouldn't end well._

_Pegasus spoke gleefully. "It's all over for him and your life points. You can only watch as I savor my final victory! Now do you see that an outstanding duelist doesn't need intuition to win. You need only think how not to get hurt." He smiled brightly at his pride and joy, his Toon World. "Come on out, Toon Summoned Skull. Show them the face of victory."_

_Shadow was sickened by the stupid expression the Toon Summoned Skull and the feeling of concern in the pit of his stomach. He still knew no way to destroy Pegasus' Toons and his Dark Magician was completely unprotected. Suddenly, he realized that though he didn't have any idea of what to do, Yami did. _

_"Toon Summoned Skull! Attack the Dark Magician."_

_Yami quickly took the place of the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. "Pegasus." Yami watched the man's eyes widen with horror as he realized he and Shadow had switched. "I defend my Dark Magician with my face down card, Living Arrow." _

_Pegasus couldn't believe it. The Living Arrow card can fuse with any card the opponent plays. It didn't matter if the card was a monster card or a magic card. _

_Shadow smirked as he took Yami's place. "You like turning cards against their own players, Pegasus. I think it's time we did the same. I fuse the Living Arrow card with your Magical Neutralizing Force. And fire it right back at Toon World."_

_Ignoring his internal concern, Pegasus said, "It doesn't matter. It's already too late to stop my Summoned Skull Attack. Your Dark Magician is vanquished!" He stood tall, the confident arrogance rolling off his figure. He missed the change._

_Yami shook his head, disappointed in someone that should know better. "No, Pegasus. You've forgotten my other face down card. A trap card." Yami flipped the card to reveal Mirror Force. "Only a toon can destroy a toon."_

_Pegasus' jaw dropped as Toon Summoned Skull's attack bounced back toward the other now magically unprotected Toons on the field. He couldn't believe it. "It's Impossible! You just destroyed all my beloved toons! NO! Nonononono!"_

_Smiling, despite the small breakdown Pegasus was having on the other side of the field, Yami said, "We did it. All the toons are destroyed." He could feel his other half's overwhelming pride in the back of his mind._

_Croquet's rattling voice announced the current score. "The score stands at Yami 900 and Pegasus 600." He paused nervously. "Sorry, sir."_

_Pegasus was shaken. Yami turned out better than he'd thought and the boy's Millennium Item had somehow defeated his Mind Scan technique._

* * *

_"YES! Alright! You're in the lead, Yami!" If Joey had worn a skirt, he couldn't have been a more excited cheerleader. _

_"Finally! I knew Yami could defeat those toons!" And Anzu knew with a certainty that if Yami's two minds could beat Pegasus, then he could save Grandpa Solomon and the others._

* * *

_"Oh Yami! I'm impressed with you." _

_Much to Yami's surprise, Pegasus' demeanor had changed. The CEO was suddenly different. He was no longer arrogant or smug with Yami. However, the change didn't comfort the younger duelist in the least._

_"Once you were a boy with a faint dueling promise. But with my gentle guidance, just look at you now! One step away from being World Champion. You've been to the Shadow Realm and back, and most importantly," Pegasus smirked, "You've finally begun to master your Millennium Puzzle."_

_Yami could no understand the sudden dread that he and the spirit of the Puzzle felt. It was growing stronger. _

_"You see, Yami-boy, that is what this whole tournament has been about. For I plan to take possession of your Puzzle!" An unnatural winds blew gently through the dueling arena as darkness began to creep around Pegasus and Yami. "It's time that we finish this our in a game that's perfect for you! A Yami no Game."_

_Watching the darkness grow, Yami whispered helplessly. "Other me..." Inside his mind, Shadow swore as Pegasus drew them into a Dark Game. A Shadow Game._

_Pegasus smiled viciously at the teenager across the field. "I will defeat you. In one realm or another, Yami! Let the Dark Game begin!"_

_Yami paled as he was horribly reminded of the time he'd lost his grandfather's soul in a duel. He and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle were being cut off inside the Shadow Realm away from the outside and from their supportive friends._

* * *

_Staring in disbelief, Joey and Anzu watched a dark bubble eclipse the dueling arena from view. Pegasus and Yami were completely hidden from them. "Where did they go, Joey?"_

_"Ya got me! This is really spooky." And really, Joey thought, wasn't Pegasus's island creepy enough! _

_Anzu scowled frustrated. "How can we help Yami if we can't even see him?"_

_"Hey! A little help would be good here! Ugh. Loose some weight, you two!"_

_Joey and Anzu looked to their right to see a heavily burdened Tristan shuffle slowly toward them. Over his shoulder was an unconscious Ryou. A slumped Mokuba was under his other arm._

_"Tristan!" Anzu exclaimed, surprised by the sudden reappearance along with the two extras. "Where have you been?"_

_"You wouldn't believe it. I've had an adventure and a half today." He slumped to the floor, gently depositing his burdens. _

_Anzu stepped forward concerned. "What happened to Ryou and Mokuba?"_

_"The evil spirit took over Ryou again. And even though I got rid of it," he drifted off. The huge dark sphere covering the dueling arena where Yami was suppose to be had caught his attention._

_ (You know what happened with Tristan. No need to rehash.)_

* * *

_Yami glanced around silently. The Shadow Realm was disturbing, but after his childhood, darkness didn't bother him much. No. It was something different with the Shadow Realm._

_"This time, Yami-boy, I think you'll find the experience of dueling in the Shadow Realm a lot harder than your last." Pegasus looked pleased, but deadly serious. "The strain of maintaining your Mind Shuffle will make it difficult to find the energy to call forth your monsters."_

_Frowning, Yami realizes that he does feel the weakness already creeping into his body. He ignored it easily from previous conditioning. It looked as if his childhood is doing him some favors after all. Shadow, however, does not ignore the Shadow Realm's affects on Yami and quickly takes over. "I think I'm strong enough so let's finish this now." _

_He mentally called Pegasus a mind sucking vampire and was seething at the foolish man before him. Shadow didn't like Yami thinking of his past. It still had too many affects on the boy's mind, heart and soul. That Pegasus caused him to do so, even inadvertently, angered Shadow._

_'Yami,' Shadow spoke mentally to his partner. 'Let me handle, Pegasus. You'll be safer. I can survive in this realm easier than you can.'_

_'Other me, I'm fine.' Yami replied with a soft yet steel tone. 'Besides, we can't abandon our original plan. It's the only thing to stop Pegasus' Mind Scan.'_

_'You're right.' And Shadow hated it. 'We'll have to keep our narrow lead.'_

_Pegasus smirked at him from across the arena. He pulled a card from his deck and placed it face up. It had neither defensive nor attack points. "For my next brilliant move, I play Dark Eyes Illusionist in attack mode. He's a monster I created just for this game and don't forget... He's as real in this realm as you are."_

_Shadow stifled the violent urge he felt towards Pegasus, the thrice be damned cheat. "I can see that."_

_"Oh, I know he looks formidable, but what sort of a threat could he be to you. He has zero attack points and zero defense points." Pegasus' knowing tone belied his words. "Of course since it's a monster you've never seen before today, you have no way of knowing it's hidden secrets and I have been known to keep a few secrets up my sleeve from time to time, right Yami?" He laughed._

_If Pegasus thought Yami and his shadow would fall for the bullshit of Pegasus' monster being harmless, the man had lost more of his sanity than either of them had ever thought. It didn't take a genius to realize that Pegasus had created this card for a reason. Unfortunately, there was nothing Shadow could do about it at the moment. The only way they would find out what the card did was by playing against it._

_"I am anything but a fool, Pegasus. I know there is more to that card of yours, but nevertheless, it won't prevent me from winning." Shadow selected a card. "I lay the Curse of the Dragon on the field. Dragon, come forth!"_

_'Other me, now is the time.' _

_Shadow was incredibly reluctant to give up control considering how Yami reacted to the Dark Game, but there was really no choice. Displeased, though understanding, he switched places with Yami. However, the minute he stood before their soul rooms, he swore loudly enough for Yami to hear. The white soul room door that should have been opened and pouring light into the corridor was now partially closed and the room's light was dimming. _

_While trying to ignore the small swell of anger from his other at his actions, Yami felt the immediate affect the Shadow Realm had on his being. He was almost thankful that he had closed himself off at least partially or else, he currently wouldn't be standing. He was breathing a little harder, but not by a great margin. Unfortunately, he could still feel the Shadow Realm slowly picking away at his strength every second he was in control. Yami distantly wondered how long he would be able to help the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle._

_Pegasus was pleased to see the change, though his eyes narrowed slightly at the muted reaction Yami was having. He had expected more. However, it didn't matter. Yami was still underestimating his mental strength and overestimating the burden of fighting in the Shadow Realm. He didn't think Yami had the strength to continue for long to maintain two monsters._

_Yami could feel the pressure of the Shadow Realm growing and with it, the pain and fatigue of holding on to his monsters. And unfortunately, as against it his other self was, Yami would do as needed. _

_'You'll do no such thing, Yami.'_

_'There may not be a choice, Other me.'_

_Shadow's fear rose as the growing strain could be heard in Yami's voice. It was hidden well, but Shadow could feel the pain Yami felt through their connection._

* * *

_Anzu couldn't stop the whimper as she pressed her hands against her chest. She suddenly felt an overwhelming dread and the strong need to get to Yami. Something was wrong, horribly wrong with her friend. Joey and Tristan looked at her, their gazes drawing from the dark enclosure before them. "You felt it too?"_

_"Yeah." Anzu replied. "A sharp jolt, right in my heart. I got the strangest feeling that something has happened to Yami."_

_Joey frowned. "Tell me about it. I think our little buddy's in big trouble."_

_"I know," muttered Tristan, who could not believe this was happening. First Bakura and Pegasus, and now Yami was in even more danger than ever before. Tristan believed that completely. _

_Snapping his head to his friend, Joey exclaimed, "You felt that too?" How weird was it that the three of them, all at the same time, felt something indicating that Yami was in trouble. Joey's stomach, usually made of steel, was slowly starting to sink._

* * *

_"You're looking a little pale there, Yami." Pegasus smiled, taking his time as the longer Yami was forced to wait, the harder it would be for the boy to play against him in the long run. "Maybe you should give up your Mind Shuffle strategy. Take a breather." Pegasus ended his works mockingly._

_There was a faint tremble in his hands, but otherwise Yami ignored Pegasus's words completely. Once again, however, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle refused to do so. Was it not bad enough that Yami had partially closed off his spirit, his soul?_

_As the two switched, Shadow glanced at Yami's soul in passing and a shiver ran down his spine. Because the brief glance he'd given the teen had told him everything he needed to know. While on the outside, Yami was unaffected, internally, spiritually, the boy looked...wrong. His eyes were partially vacant and his face was pale and pained, but what was truly wrong was that Yami's spiritual body felt...incomplete unlike before. Shadow wasn't stupid. He could see that Yami's partial 'eclipse' of himself was causing the problem. He knew the boy was doing it to slow down Pegasus and while it was working, the internal damage would no doubt grow. He had to end this duel as soon as possible. Scowling at Pegasus, and trying not to outright snarl at the smug game creator, Shadow decided to try his luck and called his Curse of the Dragon to attack Pegasus's Illusionist._

_How horrible was it for him to find out that the ugly creature had the special ability to hypnotize and paralyze his attacking monsters. And then Pegasus sacrificed his monster for a dark ritual to bring forth and even worse monster, Relinquished. _

_Shadow swore he'd make the man's life a living hell after he and Yami won this game. He hadn't Mind Crushed anyone since Kaiba. Watching his Curse of the Dragon be dragged into Relinquished, Shadow decided that idea was about to change. This time, however, he was Mind Crushing Pegasus until nothing was left._

_"Dark Magician," Shadow called out to his prized monster, "Attack Relinquished. Dark Magic Attack!"_

_"Relinquished! Activate your defense shield!" _

_Shadow's eyes widened as his stolen monster was struck by the Dark Magician's attack and destroyed. Pegasus's skeletal nightmare of a monster stood unharmed, covered by his makeshift wings and now shield. "I don't believe it. He's using my captured Curse of the Dragon as a shield against the attack!" Which meant, he had destroyed his own monster dropping Yami's life points to 400. Shadow had just lost points he and Yami could not afford to lose. _

_"By absorbing it's opponent's monsters, Relinquished can use them, and their attack and defense points, to protect against any attacking monster." Pegasus laughed victoriously. "Relinquished remains unharmed while the opponent suffers the damage. Your own attack reduced your life points!" Had this not been such a nightmare, Shadow and Yami could have appreciated the move. However, it really just pissed Shadow off. It only made Pegasus happier. "As long as Relinquished is in play, you're your own worse enemy!"_

_Pegasus continued to gloat. "Oh how frustrating it must be to be you! To know that you have all these great monsters in your deck, and if you dare play any of them they will be used against you. What can you possibly do?"_

_Silently seething, Shadow smirked at Pegasus. "How can you predict your victory so soon, Pegasus? The game isn't over yet."_

_As he drew a card, Pegasus smirked. "It might as well be, but it appears that I will have to prove it to you." Throwing forth a hand, he declared, "I activate Relinquished's Hypnotic Attraction."_

_Shadow watched in horror as his Dark Magician fought with every inch of his power to stay in position, and away from the wide, bottomless maw of Relinquished. Unfortunately, Pegasus's monster was simply too strong. He could do nothing but watch as his Dark Magician was sucked into Relinquished and turned against him as a shield. _

_"How funny is it, Yami? That I can turn one of your strongest monsters against you, especially your personal favorite. And in an attack, he can take your life points all the same." Pegasus smiled back at Shadow gleefully. "Guess you're not his favorite anymore."_

_Shadow didn't know what to do. How could he win this duel when Pegasus' monster could take his monsters, attacking or defensive, and absorb them to use against him. And with Pegasus' Millennium Eye, he would definitely know exactly what Shadow's strategy was._

_'Then we will need to use what works as long as we can.' Yami spoke softly. _

_'Yami...' The boy didn't reply, but Shadow knew Yami didn't have to say anything else. They needed any small advantage over Pegasus. 'Yami, the Shadow Realm... If you're overcome by it, your soul could be lost forever.'_

_'Pegasus told us the risks. And I'm still willing to take the chance. Other me, I won't back down.'_

_Shadow really loved Yami's growing strength of heart and hated it just as much, but he wouldn't stop the boy. He couldn't, but there was one thing he could do. 'One card, Yami. Place one on the field and then we'll switch.' They would risk it, but Shadow intended to minimize it as much as possible._

_They switched._

_Yami flinched, much more visibly, as he regained control of his body within the Shadow Realm. He didn't know why, but the affects were stronger now. He shook his head and tried to ignore his condition. Yami had ignored pain and exhaustion before in many different circumstances, but this had to be the absolute worst._

_Surprised and annoyed, Pegasus didn't know how it was possible for Yami to still be able to stand the strength of the Shadow Realm bearing down on him. The boy was obviously affected. His breathing was increasing and Pegasus was observing small grimaces of pain, but he wasn't faltering. It shouldn't be possible. Someone that had no experience in the Shadow Realm, no true experience with the darkness in their hearts, shouldn't be doing so well. _

_Pegasus didn't appreciate the fact that the boy was still standing after so much time. Reading one mind alone would make things so much easier for Pegasus. While Yami had done well, it was time to put the poor boy out of his misery and his soul and Puzzle in Pegasus' hands. _

_With nothing more than a blank stare at Pegasus, Yami drew a card. He nodded, silently pleased, and placed it face down onto the field. Drawing again, Yami spoke softly, his voice becoming hoarse. The Shadow Realm was gaining strength over Yami. "I play one card face down. Also, I play Feral Imp in defense mode." Yami leaned forward, winded and a little dizzy as the green winged monster, Feral Imp, took the field. He was now maintaining two monsters on dwindling strength. It was sheer will and the partial lock down of his own mind that kept Yami up and moving. It was time to switch again._

_Pegasus scowled, knowing that if he tried to read Yami's mind, he'd use his Mind Shuffle technique. His gaze sharpened. Perhaps if he couldn't read little Yami, he could simply overtax the boy instead. "Relinquished! Prepare to attack. Use the Dark Magician's power."_

_Yami paused as he prepared to switch with his other self as he watched Relinquished drain his Dark Magician of power. _

_Ready to remove yet another obstacle that stood before his victory, Pegasus called out to his grotesque monster. "Pilfered power attack. Destroy the Feral Imp."_

_'Switch NOW!' Shadow called out from within their shared mind. _

_Yami was quick to try, but neither he nor his other self expected Pegasus' next move. As Relinquished centered its power to attack, Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to read Yami's mind at the exact same moment. _

_In a moment of sheer panic, Yami could only think of protecting the face down card on the field. He knew without a doubt, that the card would lead his other self to victory. He had to hide the truth. Yami also knew that wasting the precious seconds would probably be his end game. There really wasn't any other way._

_Pegasus pulled back his Mind Scan instantly as Yami's eyes went totally blank, losing any spark of life within him. Not a second later, the attack from Relinquished struck the Imp on the field. _

_'Yami!' Shadow howled as he tried to switch with his other only to find no one there to switch with. Yami's body was slouched over the console before him. _

_Elated, Pegasus said softly. "One down."_

* * *

_Anzu, Joey, and Tristan all flinched as the sharp painful feeling from before returned. Much to their concern, the feeling was twice as strong._

_Shaken, Anzu ran her hands through her hair. "Did you feel that?" Her voice shook. "Something happened to Yami just now!" _

_Joey didn't take his eyes off the black mist keeping them away from his friend. "I know. But what?" Something horrible just went down and Joey knew Yami was on the end of it. _

_"Well, whatever it was," said Tristan nervously, "It felt devastating." Tristan started to silently pray that his friend could get out of there. He'd seen what this kind of magic could do with Bakura. _

_Anzu felt her eyes well up with tears. "H-he's hurt! Or worse!" She was sure they had to do something, but blocked by the darkness, what could they do?_

* * *

_"Yami! Yami!" Kneeling, Shadow hovered helplessly over the empty spiritual body that should contain Yami's soul, but it was gone. He couldn't sense his other self at all. The door to the boy's soul room had slammed shut and was darkening from it's already dimming white. No light appeared beneath the door._

_Apparently, Yami performing his mental lock in the Shadow Realm had serious consequences. To Shadow's horror, Yami's body was faded and getting worse by the minute. Shadow could not even touch the boy. His hands hovered over the transparent limbs and face that slowly became more and more lucid. Yami appeared to be sleeping but Shadow knew it wasn't the case. "Yami... No he can't be gone!"_

_Outside in the Shadow Realm, Pegasus was impatient as he could taste Yami's defeat. In his mind, a win was imminent. Any moment now would own Kaiba Corp, the Millennium Puzzle, and Yami's soul. Pegasus smirked and had to speculate if there was anything left of Yami to seal away. "Forget him!" The conceited CEO called out. "The boy was too weak. It takes a person of true fortitude to cope with the harsh unrealities of the Shadow Realm." He smiled grimly. "Face it. Yami is gone. It's just you and me, now." More than pleased, Pegasus stared at his last hurdle standing between him and the grand prize of the Millennium Puzzle._

_Shadow, now alone in Yami's unconscious boy, stood facing Pegasus. Almost blinded by heightening wrath, he said, "You... You used your underhanded tactics to overwhelm Yami! Pegasus, if it's last thing I do... You'll pay for what you've done. I swear it." He had every intention of keeping that promise. _

_Since Yami solved the Millennium Puzzle, neither of them had ever been alone. Even when Yami had pulled away from Shadow after their match with Kaiba, Yami and his other self had never been alone, but Yami was lost now. Thanks to Pegasus, Yami had been stolen by the power of the Shadow Realm and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had no intention of letting Pegasus' crime go unpunished. _

_Pegasus brushed off the threat completely. "So I take it from that little outburst that you're having a difficult time accepting that you've failed your self-appointed duty to protect your little protege?" He sneered. "Without your Mind Shuffle, you've already lost! Why go on? There is no way for you to win."_

_Shadow's eyes were as bright as spilled blood. "This game is not over, Pegasus."_

_But as much as he hated it, Pegasus' words had merit. With that cursed Millennium Eye, Pegasus would be able to see whatever card he had in his hand. The rotten bastard proved as much just as Shadow pulled yet another card and Pegasus revealed Shadow's Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. It infuriated him, but truly, there was little he could do but out play Pegasus._

_As Pegasus swiftly used Relinquished and the Dark Magician to destroy the Winged Dragon Guardian, Shadow found himself looking at a face down card. It was one of the last cards Yami had played. It made Shadow realize he had one small ace up his sleeve. Neither he, nor Pegasus, knew what card Yami had placed on the field. He wondered if it could possibly tip the duel in his favor but had to believe in Yami's choice._

_Almost flushed with excitement, Pegasus decided to continue. He was ready. "Now the card of your final defeat!" He placed the card on the field. "Your time has finally run out!" _

_Shadow's eyes widened as Jigen Bakudan, otherwise known as the Time Bomber, appeared on the field and he suddenly felt sick. He was as good a duelist as Pegasus; he wouldn't have held out so long otherwise, so it didn't take much for him to realize exactly what the mad man was planning to do. Of course, this didn't stop Pegasus from saying it. _

_"Jigen Bakudan is a self-destructing monster immune to attacks!" He grinned. "In just two turns, it will explode and destroy my beloved Relinquished. And more importantly, it'll destroy the ones Relinquished has absorbed, mainly yours." Pegasus glanced at his monsters before shooting yet another smile Shadow's way. "Relinquished? His attack power is zero. However, the explosion will wipe out the Dark Magician and his attack points will be deducted directly from your life points ending the game."_

_And remove any chance Shadow had of rescuing Grandpa, the Kaibas, and most especially, Yami._

_Shadow really hated Pegasus._

_"Face it. The clock is clicking down to your demise and there is nothing you can do to stop it." The duelist looked suddenly relaxed. "I just can't remember the last occasion I had so much fun. Remember only two turns left until 'boom' and you don't have a single card in your deck to help you. Trust me, I know." He started chuckling. _

_Ever so faintly, a faint tremble overtook Shadow's hand as Pegasus continued his mind reading taunts. There was nothing he could do. Shadow closed his eyes, his face pained. He had failed Yami, who was truly gone._

_"No. He is still with you."_

_Shadow snapped open his eyes. He stood again in the hallway between his soul room and Yami's. The corridor was still gravely dark and Yami's body appeared more translucent. However, Shadow's attention focused on the familiar figure before him. "Grandpa?"_

_Solomon smiled. The old shop owner seemed comfortable, as if he'd been there forever. __"Yami's heart is still in this. After all, there is still something that Yami believes in other than the cards. And you must remember, you are not the only person in his heart."_

_It took him a moment to realize what he meant and he felt like an idiot immediately after. How he could have forgotten he didn't know, but he remembered. Shadow smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I understand now."_

_Solomon looked proud._

_Blinking, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle found himself once again before Pegasus. He couldn't help the smirk on his face and he was helpless to prevent the amusement in his eyes, because Shadow knew he had just won. Drawing a card from the deck, he called out, "And now here's my move." Shadow looked at the card he'd drawn and smiled._

_Pegasus mentally scoffed at the boy before declaring with laughter clear in his voice, "Then let's take a look!" He pushed the Millennium Eye to search Shadow's mind for his newest card. He ignored the assured look on Shadow's face, simply thinking that the boy knew better than to fight his powers. The little idiot couldn't do anything after losing his Mind Shuffling partner._

_Nothing could have prepared Pegasus for what happened. _

_"Unbelievable! This shouldn't be possible! My Millennium Eye! It's being blocked!" Standing before Shadow's mind, blocking the image of the magic card he held, were Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and, amazingly, an unconscious, though faded Yami Muoto. All but the small, unconscious duelist were glaring at him. "This can't be! It's impossible to interfere in a Dark Game! I should be able scan your every thought and strategy!"_

_The image of Joey Wheeler glared dangerously. "Not anymore, Pegasus. Not as long as we're here to help. Now, get out of our friend's mind!"_

_Shadow smiled as Pegasus was repelled from his mind, the man actually stumbling back in shock. "Thank you." It was said with great sincerity and strength. Shadow turned confidently to Pegasus as he still felt the presence of his friends in his mind. _

_Anzu, holding Yami closely, shot a disgusted look at Pegasus. "You just don't get it, do you?" She snapped angrily._

_Joey spoke. "You think your eye makes all the difference."_

_"But you're wrong," Tristan spat out angrily. "Friends do."_

_"That's right!" Shadow stared at Pegasus, strong and confident once again. "And with their help, I can save my Dark Magician from your Bakudan detonator."_

_"You cannot!" Pegasus ground out, furious that once again his Millennium Eye had been overcome. "My detonator will win this duel for me despite your pathetic little friends."_

_Shadow laughed. "That's where you're wrong. As they are working with me on a new level, this has turned into a very different game!" He quickly placed the card he'd drawn. "Go Mystic Box!" _

_His jaw dropping, Pegasus watched the Mystic Box capture his Jigen Bakudan and the Dark Magician, even though Shadow's monster was still held captive by Relinquished. Had he been able to see if coming, he could have countered the move easily. Instead he could only watch as the Dark Magician appeared in the box the Time Bomber once occupied. _

_Shadow watched his opponent seethe as the Dark Magician returned to his right place on his side of the field. "Looks like my Magician is free and your detonator is in his rightful place!"_

_Pegasus ground his teeth, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of his monster absorbed into Relinquished. "No! Now it's blast will only destroy Relinquished."_

_Shamefully, Shadow almost felt like dancing after seeing the devastated look on Pegasus' face as the man said he passed his next turn. At that moment, life was good. He wasn't stupid, though. Shadow knew to keep his guard up even with the sudden shift of odds to his side. "Very well. It's my turn." He tilted his head as he looked at the new card. "Tell me, Pegasus. How does it feel having your monster turn against you? I play Brain Control!"_

_"NO!" Pegasus watched the pale blue hands of the Brain Control card reach out and drag Relinquished to the other side of the field. However, it was the ticking hand of Jigen Bakudan that stunned him. Pegasus started to laugh, rather insanely and yet in relief, as the hand neared zero. "Go ahead and take Relinquished! Look! The detonator you attached to him is set to go off this turn and blast your Magician to deplete your life points!" Pegasus couldn't believe how stupid the boy was. He was to be the method of his own destruction!_

_Shadow snorted lowly. "Wrong again, Pegasus. I have one more card out. How can you forget Yami's last gift, his last courageous effort? Let's find out what it is, shall we?"" Still angry at what Pegasus did to his other, Shadow was rather vicious flipping over Yami's card._

_It was a ritual card. To be more specific, it was the Dark Magic Ritual card. Shadow silently thanked Yami for leaving him with one of the best cards on the field. "To invoke it's powers, I must make a double offering. I sacrifice your Jigen Bakudan and the Dark Magician." Shadow nodded approvingly as his new monster appeared. "The offering was accepted. Behold, Pegasus, the Magician of Black Chaos!"_

_Pegasus was mentally screaming his denial as he watched the leather bound, wild haired monster stare at him from across the field. He would have taken any monster but this one. _

_"You might have put Yami out of commission, but not before he made it possible to summon the greatest Magician in Duel Monsters! And with the Magician of Black Chaos, I will avenge my friend. You're done, Pegasus!"_

_Shadow's opponent didn't think so. Pegasus looked wild and desperate. He still had the look in his eye as if Shadow had done something foolish. The CEO still didn't realize what he was dealing with. "I play one card face down, and one monster card face down in defense." Fortunately, his friends kept Pegasus from playing peeping-Tom again._

_As Pegasus contemplated the face down cards, Shadow's turn ends and Relinquished returned to his side of the field. "It's my turn now and the effects of your turn are over. Now, your Brain Control spell has expired and Relinquished is back with his Daddy." Shadow grimaced at that mental image. Pegasus chuckled. "And even with your face down cards, I think you'll find him as effective as ever!" He would make the boy pay for trying to defeat him, for trying to play against Pegasus' Millennium Eye._

_Pegasus drew a card as he and Shadow exchanged cold looks with each other. "If you think you have Relinquished figured out, think again. Because I'm using Polymerization to fuse Relinquished with the Thousand Eyes Idol! Now prepare yourself from the ultimate merged monster! Behold, the Thousand Eyes Restrict!"_

_Shadow stared in amazement. He'd never seen a Duel Monster that made him want to throw up before. First time for everything apparently because Thousand Eyes Restrict was a horrific scene._

_"And if you think he's a real stunner now, just wait until all one thousand of his eyes open up. Then I think you'll find he's more than just a pretty face." Pegasus' laugh grew into a witch's cackle._

_The CEO's opponent silently hoped Thousand Eyes Restrict would never open all its eyes. That was not a sight he wanted to see. Wasn't the damn thing gross enough? And did Pegasus really think Shadow would let him have Relinquished back without a plan? The man couldn't be that insane. Right?_

_"The end is truly in sight, wouldn't you say?" Pegasus almost giggled madly._

_"Not with my Chaos Mage protecting me."_

_"Oh I think that once 'all eyes' are on your Magician of Black Chaos, he won't even be able to protect himself. But you'll see what I mean very shortly."_

_Shadow steadied himself for Pegasus' next strike. He was ready to protect his Mage from all those hypnotizing eyes. "Do your worst, Pegasus, but Yami has already won this game for us with his last card."_

_Laughing, Pegasus said, "We'll see about that. Thousand Eyes Restrict, time to open your peepers!"_

_"Magician of Black Chaos, prepare yourself!" Shadow watched closely. He needed to know if it was possible to hypnotize his Chaos Mage. If it was so, it wouldn't matter. Shadow was already prepared. _

_"There is nothing you can do!" Yelled Pegasus. "I unleash the Thousand Eyes spell!"_

_Beams of light appeared from each opened on the monstrosity that stood on the field. Shadow stiffened, his lips in a tight scowl as light surrounded his Magician of Black Chaos. His monster had been hypnotized. "Damn it! My Chaos Mage!"_

_Pegasus chuckled. Once again, this match was where it should be: in his complete control. Such a shame the foolish boy before him couldn't see that no matter how hard he struggled, Pegasus would always win. "He's trapped by the gaze of my ultimate beast. And there's no way to escape the powerful eyes that blanket your field!" He leaned forward. "Even the monster you've hidden from me has become paralyzed!"_

_Shadow looked at his face down monster card but with only mild concern. "You haven't won yet." Pegasus, for all the power of his Millennium Eye, kept missing what was right in front of him. He knew Pegasus had seen his cards before hand. Shadow had only been using the cards he'd drawn, excluding Yami's card. Pegasus, sadly, was not at the caliber he considered himself._

_"Accept it!" Pegasus grinned. "It's all over. Yami's last card has failed you both and the Millennium Puzzle will soon be mine. Chaos Mage, come to me! Absorption force!"_

_And to think, Shadow was going to be a gentleman about this. But inadvertently call his 'other self' a failure was not forgivable. He was going to fucking break Pegasus. And he knew just how to do it. "Just the move I was waiting for." Shadow quickly flipped his face down cards. _

_Pegasus didn't even notice. He was too busy laughing. "In mere moments, your Magician of Black Chaos will be assimilated and all his powers will be mine!"_

_"How many times can you be wrong, Pegasus?"_

_The Duel Monsters creator blinked in surprise at the chastising words. He then froze as suddenly tens, then hundreds of Kuribohs took the field. _

_"You are right about your Thousand Eyes spell. It did affect all my monsters, specifically my Kuriboh. It paralyzed him along with my Chaos Mage. And..." With a smirk, as he held up the card Multiply. "With Multiply, one Kuriboh is becoming many. And since you can't pull back your Absorption force, it has to absorb every Kuriboh on the field. If it can." Shadow felt like cackling himself watching the shock run through Pegasus as hundreds if not more Kuribohs were sucked into Thousand Eyes Restrict, who writhed as if in pain from the absorption._

_"Those furry freaks have covered him from head to toe! There must be a thousand of them."_

_"Look again. There are tens of thousands of Kuribohs, Pegasus. And because of the way the Kuribohs attack you're about to see just as many explosions!" After all, Kuribohs were created to self-destruct the moment they touched the enemy. _

_Shadow leaned forward against his console his eyes slightly lowered against the bright explosions. It was probably a good thing they were in the Shadow Realm. This could have brought down the castle, real or otherwise. _

_Pegasus erupted, his fury turning his face into a frightening mask of insanity. "Curse you, Yami Muoto! You and your Kuribohs."_

_He only smiled in return. "Since Kuriboh was my monster, I lose 300 of his attack points, but it's such a small price to pay to crippling that eyesore."_

_Shaking, Pegasus realized that the Kuribohs had destroyed the eyes of his Thousand Eyes Restrict, blinding the monster. _

_"And now to permanently remove that monstrosity now that Thousand Eyes Restrict was forced to release my Mage. You, Pegasus, are through. Magician of Black Chaos! Attack with Chaos Scepter Blast!" The attack tore across the field so furiously, Shadow wondered if it was possible for his Duel Monster to also be a bit pissed at Pegasus. The attack finally slammed into the blind Thousand Eyes Restrict, finally destroying the troublesome monster._

_A moment later, Pegasus started screaming and pulling his hair as Shadow smiled, a hint of malevolence in his eyes._

* * *

_The small group of friends standing outside the dome of the Shadow Realm flinched. _

_Joey turned toward them with a small smile. "Hey. You guys feel what I feel?"_

_Tristan nodded with a growing grin. "Oh yeah. It feels like Yami. Like he's okay!"_

_Anzu sagged in relief. "Yeah! I feel it too! I think he's back!"_

* * *

_Instead of Shadow, Pegasus watched Yami open his rose madder eyes and stare at him. "You're finished, Pegasus. We've won." _

_'Other me. I think you got your wish.' Yami watched Pegasus shake in disbelief as he stared up at the darkness surrounding them, lost within his own mind at least for the moment. Silent, Yami kept his eyes locked on Pegasus as he felt the spirit's pleasure at the news. Yami wasn't happy with that, but couldn't bring himself to care too much considering how much Pegasus put him through. _

_"I've lost!" Pegasus wailed softly before falling forward over his console in despair._

_Yami sighed and felt nothing but relief at the knowledge that now his Grandpa, Kaiba, and Mokuba could be freed._

* * *

_"Spirit."_ _In his mind, Yami turns to face the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. __"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened without your help."_

_Chuckling, Yami's shadow took a step forward. "Don't thank just me. It was your courage and your friends that prevailed."_

_"And your determination."__ Yami gave a small smile._

_Shadow nodded, reached forward and gently tugged one of Yami's blond bangs. "It seems we work well together, yes?" Much to his surprise, Shadow found himself rewarded with something incredibly rare for his words. _

_Yami threw back his head and laughed._

The End - Season One

* * *

Alia: Yeah. Shadow/Atemu is so kickass. But like I said, I have a surprise.

* * *

Atemu walked into the room, his bare feet keeping his steps quiet. Only when he was a few inches away from the shaking figure on the bed did he halt. He knelt down and laid his hand gently on his friend's knee. Atemu remained silent as the boy continued crying. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the denim clad knee.

After another minute, Atemu received a hoarse whisper. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Yami, I am owed no apology."

"Yes, you are." Yami sat straight, wiping tears from his face shamefully before letting his damp hands fall to his lap. "I-I shouldn't have reacted that way."

Atemu watched him and couldn't hide his disappointment that Yami wouldn't even look at him. The boy kept his gaze to the floor. Even when Atemu tried to shift into his line of sight, Yami would look elsewhere. Sighing, Atemu squeezed Yami's knee gently. "I thought you would like to see me gone?"

Yami turned quickly into his direction to stare at him strangely. "W-what? No! No, Atemu! I-," His face flushed, Yami turned his eyes to the plain bedspread. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm sorry."

"I hurt you." His voice was adamant in that account. "I hurt you, Yami. I should give the apology. Not you. I messed things up. They may never be the same."

Head shaking, Yami turned to Atemu. "No! I..." He placed his hands on Atemu's shoulders. For a moment, he thought of how strange it was than an all powerful Egyptian Pharaoh knelt before him. "I want you with me." It saddened Yami that he still couldn't actually say the words.

Atemu shifted, moving so that he was kneeling up on his knees. His hands moved to press into the bedding on either side of Yami's hips. Atemu himself was between his hikari's legs.

Yami stiffened, freezing without meaning to. Atemu ignored it and looked up into the rose madder eyes.

* * *

Alia: And that's it. Yup, that's all you're getting. Although I will say that is does not occur in the present storyline. Hope you like it though.

REVIEW

July 9, 2011


	13. Chapter 13

Alia: My apologies for disappearing. I've been working on a couple of fics of mine (I won't say what) and school has started so I've been helping my mom and siblings. But it wasn't just that. This chapter was a bastard to write. It reminds me of my baby, TTS, and the last chapter. But this... Anyway, you'll understand.

To my reviewers: **s2Teennovelist**: I'm glad you're sticking to your guns about our boys. I'm also happy one of my best reviewers liked my little pressie from the last chapter. Sadly, that present was BEFORE Atemu came back. Can't give details though I will talk about it later. **dragonlady222**: Atemu owes Yami a LOT of apologies. I'll have him on his knees before this fic is over. But they will get it together eventually. **alex_rider_junkie**: I'm happy to be your step into the land of monarchshipping. May your journey be full and happy. And I loved the idea of a baby Yugi plush. Or just a baby doll with Yugi's hairstyle!

Enjoy

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 13/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: The only thing I have to say is that I'm sorry. Have a tissue ready.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 13

Worn out and deeply shaken, Yami heavily pressed his shoulder into the doorway. The pain of the door jamb digging into his upper arm as he slumped to the side provided little distraction from his thoughts. A small thump could be heard as Yami dropped his head into position beside his shoulder.

His eyes were hazy and had a light sheen of tears that grew with the unusual pressure in his chest. Earlier tears left faint marks on his face and his eyes slightly reddened. Pale faced, his body radiating his utter defeat, Yami wrapped his arms around himself while he looked into the small bedroom. It was Yugi's nursery.

The room sat silently, patiently waiting for its resident to return. Shadows blanketed the light blue walls, turning the color darker but making the room's features more prominent. Yugi's nursery didn't really have a theme or much in decor. Mai claimed it was because too many men were involved in the decorating.

All the furniture was white. The crib itself was old and plain, but it worked with the blue and white striped sheets and the chibi Duel Monsters blanket hanging off the side. A thin, tall dresser full of baby clothes sat between a new bookcase half filled with children's books and Yami's old changing table. To Yami's right was an old, rather beat up looking rocking chair. Solomon had bought it when he learned he was to be a father, and Yami's father had also used it. A new black chair pad replaced the worn blue cushion from before. In the center of the room was a large, oval khaki shag rug that Mai had bought for the nursery on a whim.

Yami drew his strained, reddened eyes to the ceiling and couldn't help a small, jaded smile as he observed the various glow in the dark stars Joey and Tristan had painstakingly stuck to the ceiling. "Cute, guys." Yami spoke softly, his voice hoarse from crying. He thought they went well with the large letters covering the wall over the crib. The letters, in blue, green, purple, and yellow, spelled Y-U-G-I. The young man let his eyes drift over the nursery before dropping his head and eyes to the ground. Yami could only think what a shame it was that Yugi would never get the chance to see his room.

The duelist was swift to shut the thought from his mind even as his eyes swelled with salty water, his lower lip trembled and his heart and stomach sank. Straightening, Yami shook his head furiously, making his own unforgiving headache worse. He had to keep his mind on the better path. Yami couldn't think that Yugi wouldn't come back to him. If he could hold onto the hope that Atemu would wake from his coma, then Yami had the hope that Yugi would be found, healthy and alive.

Cupping his hands, Yami dropped his head in his hands with a small broken sigh. It was true that Yami wanted to be optimistic. He was a realist, but he had become a hopeful person over the years. However, it was hard to be hopeful when you felt it so deeply that something was wrong. Yami knew Yugi was in danger and it hurt and sickened him that he couldn't help his little boy. His baby.

Instead, Yami was stuck at home being babysat by Tristan and Duke while his friends were out searching.

It wasn't that he didn't trust them. Joey was his best friend and Yugi's self-proclaimed godfather despite Tristan's own declarations. Solomon looked at Yugi as his great-grandchild. Bakura and Ryou would help because Atemu and Yami were their friends and the same went for Kaiba, Serenity, and Mokuba. The problem was that it didn't bring Yami comfort. While he was pleased his friends, along with the police, were searching for Yugi, Yami needed to be out there looking for him.

Yami knew that he had been left behind for a reason. He wasn't stupid. The first and foremost reason was because if his grandfather, friends, or the police found Yugi in a bad way, they didn't want Yami around to see it. How they thought it would be better than finding out himself, he didn't understand. The second reason for Solomon's order for Yami to remain is because... Well, even Yami had to be honest. He looked like shit.

He had looked bad before Yugi's birth. With Anzu's constant verbal attacks, his growing, yet restrained anger with her, stress over Yugi's future, and guilt and fear over what happened to Atemu, Yami was surprised he'd done as well as he had. It really had been one thing after another for the last seven months. Atemu's assault, realization of his diagnosis, Anzu's announcement of Yugi, Yami's deal with her, the rather brief but horribly public court trial along with the progression of Anzu's pregnancy... Of course it hadn't helped that the emotional upheaval left Yami an insomniac with a lack of appetite.

After Yugi's birth... Yami blinked his eyes rapidly as he stared at the empty crib.

Everything had changed after Yugi's birth. Yami had spent the majority of his time in Anzu's hospital room, caring for her and Yugi. He had to eat and sleep right or he wouldn't be able to care for them, especially Yugi, properly. Yes, it had only been a few days, but it had done wonders for Yami's health and mental state as shaky as it had been lately. Yesterday, Yami's thoughts had been troubled, but at the time, they had held a stability. At least they had before the confrontation at the hospital.

As Anzu tried ignoring the newborn, Yami and Yugi kept to themselves the majority of the time in the hospital bonding. And during that time, Yami realized that he had rarely felt so right as he did when he held that small body in his arms. He'd felt it before with his parents as a child, with his friends during special moments, and with Atemu, including that night with his dark before Yami fucked it all up. Everything felt right when he was keeping Yugi safe and warm.

So really was it any wonder he was a complete mess without the baby?

"Yugi," Yami fought the tears welling up in his eyes. He sluggishly walked forward and, after an odd moment of hesitation, placed his hands on the barred side of Yugi's crib. His thumbs rubbed over the painted wood grain, absently tracing the barely visible lines. Yami hated that the crib was empty. It wasn't suppose to be. "Atemu, how can you ever forgive me for this?"

He would never deserve Ate's forgiveness. He lost the man's son. Yami swore he would love and protect Yugi as if the baby was his own and he failed. He had failed so miserably. If he'd listened to the doctor, Anzu would have been under closer watch. Yami should have stayed at the hospital overnight just in case. He could have tried to have Yugi brought home sooner. Yami could have tried harder not to fight with Anzu, to try and calm her.

Yami closed his eyes, blocking his vision of Yugi's name above the crib, and tightened his hands into fists. He may never receive Atemu's forgiveness, but he would accept it as long as he got to strangle Anzu with his bare hands.

Grinding his teeth, his mood spiraling deep into anger, Yami wished he had kept his mouth shut. He should have let Tanaka toss the psychotic bitch into psychiatric care. That way she wouldn't have been able to touch his baby, but like a fool, like an idiot, Yami had tried to help Anzu yet again. Well fuck it and fuck her. The miserable, backstabbing bitch had screwed up one too many times. Yami could take attacks at him, but NO ONE fucked with his little Yugi. When this was resolved, he would make certain that Anzu wouldn't so much as breathe in his baby's direction.

His tense shoulders slumped. Opening his eyes, Yami reached into the crib and ran his fingers over the soft cotton sheets until they bumped into the small plushie doll Grandpa had put there. It was the Dark Magician of course. Yami wrapped his hand tightly around the toy and held it up to his face. He looked down at the calm chibi like face. "What do I do, Magician? She took him away. She took him away just to hurt us all. To hurt me. And she's taking it out on a baby. On Atemu's baby." Before he could stop the flow, a tear overflowed and ran down Yami's cheek. "I have to find him, but I can't. I don't know what to do, where to look. I-I have to get him back. I have to find my son. But what do I do, Magician?"

The small doll sadly offered no response. A little more heartbroken, Yami carefully replaced the Dark Magician in the crib to wait patiently to protect his new charge should they ever find him.

Raising a hand, Yami pressed it over his heavy chest and pulled away from the crib to stand straight. He was so tired. Was it so bad for him to want things to go well? Yami was so very tired. Turning his eyes, Yami stared out of the window.

The sky wasn't filled with stars. There were really too many lights from the city to see them, but from his point, Yami could see something special. A local shrine. It was rather far and in the distance, but Yami could see it.

It was sudden, the urge, but Yami didn't resist. He was too tired to fight anything, even his own mind and instincts at this point. Silently, Yami turned and walked from Yugi's nursery to the stairs. Listening quietly, he heard Duke humming in the kitchen and what appeared to be plates clanging about. Tristan was no where to be seen.

Taking the chance, Yami slowly edged down the stairs. He pressed close to the wall as his socked feet made their way down. Walking anywhere else on the steps would lead to noticeable creaking from the wooden stairs and Yami did not want Duke's attention. He couldn't take the chance of his friend stopping him.

Yami paused at the end of the stairs and slowly shuffled his feet around the staircase. Luck stood with him as Duke's back faced Yami giving him just enough time to slip down the short corridor to the back door where his jacket, shoes, and an exit waited.

It was time to see the shrine from another perspective.

* * *

Tristan quickly ended the phone call with Joey, still wincing under the volume of his profanity.

"Didn't take it well, huh?" Duke looked nervous. He held his cellphone in his right hand, listening absently as Ryou and Bakura updated him on their slow progress. Duke hadn't told them about Yami's run yet. He shivered at the expected reaction from Bakura. Not only was the man's friend's baby missing, but Atemu's hikari had disappeared. Duke really didn't want to tell Bakura.

The brunette shook his head. "No. He was on his way back here, but decided to just keep looking. He was down the street from the next orphanage." Tristan shoved his cellphone into his pocket. "Joey said he'll just start looking for them both."

"Good idea. He'll likely bump into Yami since Solomon hasn't found him yet." Grandpa was currently working his way from the Game Shop outward, hoping to find his missing grandson. Personally, Duke had a feeling that Yami wasn't going to be found unless he wanted to be found.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Tristan and Duke flinched. The two men suddenly realized that Bakura and Ryou had heard them. Duke cleared his throat nervously. "Uh... Yami's missing, Bakura. He left the house without telling us and kind of disappeared. We think he's searching for Yugi." For a long moment, silence could be heard over the phone. Duke shrugged at Tristan in confusion and concern before yelping when a harsh screech of tires blasted from the phone.

Ryou could be heard screaming. "BAKURA, SLOW DOWN! WRONG WAY! WRONG WAY!"

"We're headed to the hospital! He might have gone to the Pharaoh." A minute later the dial tone was heard.

Tristan stared at the cellphone before shaking his head. "Right. This means I have to tell Kaiba, doesn't it?"

Duke smirked.

* * *

Yami stood hesitantly before the condos, wondering if he should really have followed his feet. It had taken thirty minutes to arrive to his destination, time that could have been spent on a more important task.

He should be out looking for Yugi. He should have been searching while he walked instead of staring at the shifting pavement under his feet. The baby could be anywhere at this point, but Yami still found himself standing in front of Atemu's apartment building about to walk up to the Egyptian's condo.

For a brief moment, he had turned in the direction of the hospital. Yami needed to be near Atemu so badly at that time, but facing his comatose dark after failing to protect his newborn son? No. Chickening out, Yami headed in the opposite direction.

Although it was selfish, especially with Yami's current situation, he wanted a little peace of mind for a few minutes. And since he wouldn't find it at home, with his friends, or with Atemu, Yami intended Ate's apartment to be a compromise.

Yami flinched as his cellphone rang loudly, cutting through the silence of the neighborhood. Reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket, he raised the phone to his face and read the screen. This call made it five from Duke, eight from Tristan, six from Grandpa, one each from Kaiba, Serenity, Bakura, Ryou, Mokuba, and even Mai, who was out of the country at the moment. Joey had called repeated for over five minutes, one call after another. Eventually, he had stopped. Yami was glad. He needed to be alone for a while. He knew they were all concerned, but Yami couldn't deal with company.

He shoved the phone back into his pocket, hitting the ignore button absently. Wrapping black leather tighter over his thick red sweater, Yami took a few steps forward and opened the glass door to the small lobby. Yami kept his rose madder eyes to the ground as he passed the drowsy receptionist. The security guard glanced up from his couch then dropped his eyes back down to his laptop. Glancing at the door for the stairs, Yami pressed the button for the elevator. He didn't need to be alone with his thoughts anymore than he was already, plus Atemu's apartment stood on the top of the twelve-story building.

The ride was silent except for the machinery outside the elevator walls. Yami stood next to the silver number panel and leaned back into the wall. He let his eyes droop down, his exhaustion making a reappearance. The walk to Atemu's left him more downtrodden than before. So much so that Yami winced when the elevator abruptly stopped at the nineteenth floor.

His cell phone rang again; the distinctive sound of bells echoed down the hallway. Yami completely ignored it as he headed for the former Pharaoh's front door.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER, YOU IDIOT?" Mai shrieked over the phone. She disregarded the stunned, annoyed, and amused looks from the other women in the beauty salon. Her own beautician winced and dug harder in his drawer to find the curler. Even though Mai was screaming in Japanese, it didn't take a genius to understand the gist of it. "I COULD HAVE HELPED FIND HER!"

Joey grimaced, but answered her question. "No one thought about it at the time, Mai and you're in New York right now. Not California where she is headed. Besides finding Yugi and Yami are more important."

Mai slammed her manicured fist on the arm of her chair. She was pissed. And she had reason to be, she thought angrily, her eyes welling with tears. That bitch had snatched Yugi and dropped the newborn baby in an unknown location. And that was only if Yugi was even alive. "Well, do the police know? So they can try to catch her when she gets here?" If she hasn't already arrived, Mai despaired silently.

"Moneybags said the police are going to take her into custody the minute she gets to America. They're hitting her with kidnapping, child neglect, and child endangerment charges. And here's hoping nothing else gets added."

About to snap at Joey for his last comment, Mai went quiet after she was struck with a thought. Her future godson, since Yami hadn't chosen a godmother yet, could be in danger from a number of elements depending on how fucked up Anzu's head was. It was possible that Yugi could be killed, if the baby wasn't dead already.

Mai swore in English as she snatched a tissue from her stylist's work table and dabbed at her eyes to halt any runny makeup. She didn't care how long it would take. Mai was going to nail that lying friendship-loving bitch to the wall for harming her god-baby. "And just how long has Yami been missing?"

"Not too long. He must be searching for Yugi. Ryou called from Ate's room and said he hadn't been by since his last visit. Grandpa is circling the block trying to catch up with him by car. I'm hoping we'll just bump into him during the search. If not us then the cops."

Reaching up to pull her hair in frustration, Mai winced when her hair dresser smacked her hand and gave her a look over her shoulder. He motioned his hand with a smirk, telling her silently to hurry up. "Fine! Joey, I'll call later! You tell me if that..." She paused for a long moment, "THING is finally arrested. And let me know if you find Yami and Yugi." No waiting for a goodbye, Mai hung up and sprawled back in her chair.

"Bad news?" The hair dresser pulled loose a lock of hair. His voice was both sympathetic and amused.

"You have no idea." She then proceeded to tell all. If you couldn't tell your beautician, then who could you tell?

* * *

Yami pulled his keys out of his pocket. There weren't too many. There was a key to the front of the Game Shop, one for the storage room, one for the entrance to the residential area of the shop, and a key for the family car. There were also two other keys. One was to Joey's new apartment. The blond had an awful habit of losing said keys. He decided to give Yami one so that he could save money on replacements. The last one was to Atemu's condo.

The Egyptian had been almost obsessed with finding the perfect place to live and had run all over Domino in his search. Every morning, he would wake up, yank his sleeping hikari from his bed, and drag Yami around the city to find THE place. It really hadn't turned out well in Atemu's opinion. He considered his choice to be settling.

In Yami's opinion, Atemu had picked a wonderful upscale condominium. If the kitchen didn't have a trash compactor, who cared? To be honest, Atemu didn't cook much or cook well. He either ordered out, cooked riced and eggs, or someone came over to cook. Usually it was Yami or Anzu. Neither wanted to deal with Ate's more lethal combinations. It was better for him to stay out of the kitchen.

Selecting Atemu's front door key, Yami slipped it into the door and walked in, his feet echoing across the hardwood floor. He stepped to the side and removed his boots, letting the front door slam close.

The former Pharaoh also wasn't happy with the size of his new home. Atemu constantly complained that he should have bought a bigger place. Yami didn't understand as the expensive condo was two to three times the size of Joey's with two floors, two bedrooms and a large fully-equipped kitchen with laundry, and two balconies. Yami had loved it and would have rented the place himself. Sometimes, he thought Atemu had bought it because Yami liked it so much.

Straightening, Yami stood by the door and quietly looked around. He let his eyes trail the warm wooden floors to the clean galley kitchen, then to the balcony door next to it. Yami turned to look down the hall into the living room. He took a few steps down the short corridor and took in the sights that he hadn't seen in months.

It wasn't purposely. Not exactly. The last time Yami was in Atemu's apartment, he, along with Joey and Tristan, had arrived to collect some of Atemu's clothes for when the man woke from his coma. It had been two weeks after Atemu's attack with his attacker's trial a month away. Besides, the mess with Anzu had started soon after so his thoughts had been pushed into another direction.

The kitchen was bright and clean with light colors. Atemu didn't spend much time there, but he had left his mark in the living room. The walls had been painted a dark sandstone color, a sharp contrast to the furniture. At night it added a warm flush to the room with the white couch and light wooded tables. In the morning, it brought more color to the room alongside the many brightly patterned pillows lining the long white sectional and the large patterned ottoman in the center that faced the flat screen television and built in storage.

The floor was covered in a huge rug that ran the length of the living room in a odd striped pattern and stopped at the sliding paper doors separating the kitchen. The curtains were a thin, bright white sheer outlined by two heavy red-orange curtains to bring the room together. Although there were small lamps on the end tables that Atemu brought from Egypt, there were two Japanese paper lanterns that would light up the room.

Currently, the kitchen and living room were dark, and Yami could see only thanks to the moonlight coming through the large windows and the balcony door. He turned his back to the living room and started climbing the stairs. In the living room, the only real pictures down there were decorative. The staircase, however, featured photos of the group since Atemu's return. The second floor hallway had drawn pictures. These pictures were of Atemu's palace, the Nile River, temples and cities. There was also a picture of Mahado and Mana as they were before Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

Yami gave their picture a warm smile as he walked into the second bedroom. It wasn't used as a bedroom. Sure, there was a slender futon under the two large windows across from him, but it was mostly used when Atemu was too exhausted to stumble down the hallway to his bedroom. Even when Yami had come over, he and Atemu usually passed out in front of a movie on his friend's bed.

Instead, the room was being used as the former Pharaoh's office. Yami's eyes took in the various drawings lining two of the walls. Buildings, and other drafted items covered the walls side by side. Yami moved carefully across the floor with a small frown. The usual slippers by the door were missing. As Yami walked over to the large drafting table sitting beside the closet, Yami knew the soft lead from Atemu's well-used mechanical pencil would turn his socks black by the time he walked out.

Yami placed his hand on the smooth clean surface. Unlike the rest of the room, including the windows, Atemu kept the surface of his drafting desk totally clean so that his work would not be covered by odd marks like the rest of the room. Even the closet, full of drafting supplies, was marked by darkened fingerprints. The floor was littered with eraser shavings and tiny lead shavings. It was silly how adverse Atemu was to cleaning his office, but he was happy with his office. The odd style showed Yami how much Atemu loved his work.

When Ate had first shown him his architectural and design degree from Alexandria University, everyone with the exception of Bakura had been stunned. Atemu had told them that he and Bakura couldn't just be returned with no life. The two had been gifted with orphaned backgrounds and a modern education. Atemu claimed being Pharaoh had given him this background as all Pharaohs had to work with architects and builders to build monuments and their tombs. It had been something he had enjoyed. So, it explained his degree and why he opened a design firm with two men from Tokyo.

It didn't explain how Bakura ended up working in Law Enforcement. Yami and the others all knew he wasn't exactly using his growing security firm for the good of the world.

Yami shivered and wrapped his arms back around his body. The whole condo was rather cool. There was no use for heating. Atemu hadn't been inside for months. It was good that Atemu paid ahead on his rent. His lease would last two more years. Narrowing his eyes, Yami peered closely at the thin white paper covering Atemu's drafting table. Yami didn't know the particulars of the design, but it appeared to be an apartment building, although the exterior looked to be about four floors. He was proud of Atemu's attention to detail.

Too bad Yami couldn't tell the man.

* * *

"Then where the fuck can he be?" snapped Kaiba. Concerned, Serenity looked up at him from the passenger's seat of his car. In the back, Mokuba lay sleeping, the constant movement of the vehicle knocking the younger boy to sleep.

"How the fuck do I know, Kaiba?" Bakura roared back through the phone loudly enough for Serenity to hear. "The only place that would have made sense would have been to go to the Pharaoh! But the comatose shithead is alone!"

Kaiba pulled the phone from his ear and sneered at it before his eyes darted back to the road. "Then worry about him later!"'

Serenity frowned. "But Seto! You know he's not in the right mind-,"

"We don't know that. If he's searching for Yugi then let him look. We'll just have one more person helping us." He turned back to the phone and Bakura. "I'll call the police and tell them to keep an eye out. Otherwise, keep searching for the small Muoto. You know? The one in actual danger here!" Without another word, Kaiba hung up. When the phone rang not two seconds later, Seto glanced at the screen then handed it to Serenity. "Ignore that idiot."

His girlfriend shifted uncomfortably. "Do you think Yami will be okay?"

"As I said. Yami is not the one we should be concerned about." A silent yet went unspoken.

* * *

Yami looked down over his shoulder with a bemused expression. He'd been right. His white socks were now a soft gray across the sole of his feet. It was a shock to anyone that hadn't taken a trip through Atemu's office. Anzu often fussed about him cleaning it up, only to be ignored. The Pharaoh said he only entered the room to work, not to clean anything other than his utensils.

Shaking his head lightly at the memory of his friend's indignation, he dropped his foot back to the wood flooring. Deciding to ignore the color change for now, Yami hesitantly eyed the end of the short hallway. At the end of it was Atemu's bedroom. The door was partially open.

It was unsettling to see. Atemu either kept that door open wide or closed tightly. It was a habit he kept from being Pharaoh. The habit also existed when Atemu and Yami shared a body, though Yami had always been welcome. Privacy was often foreign to a Pharaoh, especially one with various enemies and no heir to succeed him. The door's state meant two things. One meant you were welcome. The other was self-explanatory.

Tristan or Joey had probably done it on their last visit. Yami had been rather reluctant to enter Atemu's bedroom when the three friends arrived for Ate's clothing. The duelist didn't think he deserved to enter, not after Atemu's attack or after what happened the last time he'd been in the apartment a few days before it. The last time Yami had entered Atemu's bedroom, it hadn't been pretty. Both men had been angry and had exchanged a few words. Some that had been long overdue and still things had been left unsaid.

Yami took the few steps down the short hallway to the partially open door. That confrontation had not been Yami's best moment. He should have kept his temper with Atemu, but after what the idiot had said... Yami shook his head. "Sorry, Atemu," he muttered standing before the door. He shouldn't think about his friend that way, no matter how angry Yami had been at having old wounds picked at.

Pushing the door open carefully, Yami silently stepped in. Immediately he frowned as a shiver ran through his body.

It was much colder inside the bedroom than the other rooms in the condo, which was a surprise. In fact, Yami could see his breath in the chilly air. It was strange and rather amusing to see especially considering how the condo owner reacts to the temperature.

Atemu hated the cold with a passion. He had, after all, grown up in the heat of the Sahara Desert all his life. During the first winter Atemu and Bakura had returned, the two Egyptians had bitched nonstop about the horrible temperature drop. Both men had walked around in at least three layers at all times, even at home, and Atemu rarely lowered the heat in his condo during winter. The idea that it was freezing cold in Atemu's apartment made little sense.

At least it did until Yami noticed a hint of movement from the heavy curtain Atemu placed over the balcony doors. Yami walked through the room, which was clean but for a few oddities. All the small appliances and the television on the wall had been unplugged. The curtains had been closed and the bed had been stripped. At the foot of the bed was a thick pile of dark red and white bed linens that Joey had removed from the bed on their last visit. Yami had never asked why, although he had an idea with Anzu's confession at the baby shower. The pile of linens and pillows had partially fallen over the side of the bed. Beside the dirty pile was a stack of clean burgundy sheets and pillowcases.

Yami grasped one of the heavy curtains of an old gold color and pushed it to the side. He tilted his head slightly as he noticed the large crack. The balcony door hadn't been properly closed. The opening looking like someone had forgotten to close the glass door. It had probably been Tristan, who was envious of Atemu's balcony view. Yami didn't blame him. The weary man looked through the glass of the open balcony door.

Directly in his line of sight was the shrine he could see from Yugi's bedroom. Standing majestically, the sloping roof and it's lights captured Yami's attention even among the tall buildings further into the city. The sky glowed with lights from Domino while hiding the bright starts. Although it was edging into early morning than late night, Yami could still see movement amongst the buildings and in the streets. This view at night had actually been the deciding factor when Atemu had chosen this apartment.

A growing ache for his dark left Yami shaken. He took a step back and pulled the balcony door closed with a loud slam that was startling. Yami had overestimated his strength. Shaking his head, Yami rubbed his leather covered arms and decided to go.

An odd sound made him pause and glance around the room. Everything was silent after a moment, so Yami shrugged, figuring he had hear a neighbor. Another hint of the sound kept him from walking to the door. It confirmed for Yami that it came from inside Ate's room.

Having an idea, Yami looked around the floor, figuring he'd find the neighbor's cat. Atemu often fed the annoying little thing when it managed to hop from his owners' balcony to his. It was likely the black cat had come in through the open door to rest. "Karin?" Yami called out in a coaxing voice.

He moved carefully around. The bedroom wasn't big enough to hide so easily. "Karin? Here kitty." Yami paused when he heard the small sound again, though it was still faint. The duelist had apparently walked past the origin. It came from the fallen bundle of bedclothes.

Walking forward, and silently hoping Karin hadn't given birth to kittens on Atemu's things, he knelt quietly on one knee, trying not to startle the cat. A small, minute movement was seen underneath the sheets confirming Yami's suspicions. He pushed the tail end of a pillow away and brushed the thin comforter and sheets aside. "Karin?"

* * *

Solomon sat back in his chair wearily, his back and knees aching. The old man was exhausted down to the bone. His heart ached as well for there were no signs of his missing family.

For the last day, it had been one crisis after another. Anzu had taken Yugi from the hospital and taken off to America, leaving Domino without the newborn. Yugi was undoubtedly in danger in an unknown location and, now not only was Solomon's great-grandson missing, but his grandson was missing as well.

It had been a long time since Solomon had felt so heartsick, so scared, and sad. He'd never forget the nightmare after his only son, his only child from his sweet Reiko, had died. Solomon still remembered Ken's funeral as he stood with his grandchild and daughter-in-law. Izumi had been utterly destroyed at her husband's death and Yami had been so scared and confused. The sweet five year old hadn't understood that his father would never come back no matter how Solomon tried to explain.

Things change when a loved one dies. There's always that feeling that your world isn't right anymore. That something and someone is missing and that never goes away. It's always with you in the back of your mind and it haunts you relentlessly. Some people simply can't handle that loss. His daughter-in-law, who he had always thought to be so strong, had been one of those people. Izumi had destroyed herself and tried to take Yami with her.

Solomon stared down at the floor. Tristan, Duke, and Joey's voices could be heard from the kitchen as the old man mentally drifted.

That awful time wasn't on his mind often. He didn't have nightmares about Ken screaming about Yami. He didn't often remember Izumi viciously denying any form of visitation or her throwing gifts for Yami back into his face. He tried to forget remembering the bruises on his grandchild that led him to sue for custody. And Solomon Muoto did his damnedest to forget finding his naked, bloody and unresponsive seven-year-old grandson in the arms of a policeman.

But lately... The current events of their lives were hitting too close to home.

The old shop owner's eyes dampened and he raised his right hand to cover his eyes. "Reiko, I wish you were here." He knew it was hopeless, but his wife had always known what to do and say. Solomon knew she would have had a solution, even if it was just to keep faith.

"Just take a minute, Joey!" Duke tried to lower his voice. "Look. Tristan and I can take my car and keep looking for Yami and Yugi. You and Solomon have to take a minute to rest!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I REST AT A TIME LIKE THIS? YAMI-,"

"JOEY!" Solomon heard a thump and the scrap of the wooden chair against the floor. Joey had always been vicious when seating himself in those old chairs. "Joey, man, I know you wanna help. But how can you do it, if you're too tired to see straight. Finish eating and sleep at least an hour, then you can go back out. In the mean time, we'll join the cops and everyone else, okay?" Tristan's voice sounded so sure, but it didn't help Solomon. Hopefully, it would give Joey peace of mind.

"Fine. Fine. Give me the... What is that?" He sounded nervous.

Tristan didn't sound any better. "Uh... Something Duke made. What is it anyway, Duke? And is it suppose to wiggle?"

"It's Jello."

There was a long silence. "And you put in fruit?"

"There's no fruit, Tristan."

"Then what are those black chunks in it? And the funny noodles?" asked Joey.

"Chunks? Noodles?"

Solomon decided that a short nap was a bright idea, although food would be ignored for now. He sat debating the idea of sleeping in his chair or working his way upstairs to his comfy bed when his cellphone rang. Solomon personally hated the damned thing, but Yami wanted to make sure the older man could contact him at all times.

Grumbling about his nap, Solomon pressed the green button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Grandpa!"

Solomon froze before sitting up urgently. Yami's voice was broken, shaken and it was easy to hear the hysteria in the man's voice. "Yami!" He heard a stampede heading toward him, but ignored the background noise. "Yami Muoto, where are-,"

"Grandpa! He's frozen all over! Grandpa, I don't know what do DO! They aren't here yet and he's not warming up! I need the ambulance to get here! He can't cry and he's not BREATHING! GRANDPA, HE'S NOT WARMING UP!"

Yami's screaming could be heard clearly through Solomon's phone and the panic in Yami's voice held them still.

"Yami! Calm down, son! You have to calm down!"

"Grandpa, he's like a block of ice! His feet and hands are blue! He's not suppose to be LIKE THIS! YUGI, PLEASE!"

"YAMI!" Solomon felt a sliver of relief at the broken 'yes' from his grandchild. "Where are you, Yami?" He leaped to his feet and rushed to the door with his shoes. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were there as well. Duke and Tristan were on their phones dialing their friends while Joey grimly watched Solomon.

Yami's crying grew. "A-Ate's! I'm at his a-apartm-ment. Grandpa! Grandpa, he's so cold! Grandpa!"

Solomon's eyes widened. Atemu's apartment would have been the last place that anyone would have looked. And if his idea was right, little Yugi was suffering from hypothermia. Severe hypothermia. "Yami! You need to try to warm him up!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"How? Tell me how, Yami! You have to calm down and tell me!" Solomon jumped into Joey's passenger seat with Duke and Tristan jumping into the back. The two men had finally gotten in contact with the others.

"Ryou! Head back to the hospital. We'll meet you there! Something's wrong with Yugi."

"I don't know, Mokuba! Tell him we're headed to Atemu's then we're going to the hospital. Huh? Kaiba, what the hell?"

"I-I've got him in my shirt. Against my skin, but he's not warming up! He's barely breathing! Yugi, baby, please wake up. Daddy needs you to wake up! Please!" Yami sobbed over the phone.

Solomon clenched his hand into the door as Joey flew through a red light on the way to Atemu's condo. "Yami, you're doing the right thing! Now tell me. Is he wearing anything?"

"H-he had on his sleep gown. I took it off." Solomon swore softly. That gown was was too thin. No wonder the child was ill, but how had he gotten so cold at Atemu's condo? "I t-took the diaper off. He was soaking wet! He hasn't been changed." Yami's cries grew again. "I've got him in my shirt and jacket, but he isn't responding anymore! Grandpa, he's dying!"

"Yami, we're coming!" He ignored the cold as Tristan suddenly rolled down Joey's window. "Try pinching him a little. DON'T shake him. Just pinch him and-,"

"I TRIED! It didn't work! And something is wrong! His skin feels wrong! I don't understand!"

"We're coming, Yami! Just a couple minutes!" Joey yelled. "I swear! We're coming!"

Tristan yelled out to the other passengers. "Joey, I hear an ambulance up ahead!"

Duke spoke on his phone. "Ryou, the ambulance beat us here! We'll see you in a few minutes."

Solomon's eyes snapped toward the flashing lights he could see thanks to Joey's speeding. At the same time, he could hear knocking in the background of the phone. "Yami? Yami!"

TBC

* * *

Alia: So I'm going to go work on the next chapter.

REVIEW (Have a little mercy.)

August 21, 2011


	14. Chapter 14

Alia: *looks guilty* Yeah. I said this would be out in a short amount of time, but let me tell you, Yami did not want to participate. I think he's scared of what will happen to Yugi. *shrugs* Nothing that can be done though. It's not just him though. There are other things. If you want to know more, check my livejournal to see what has been stall me these past few weeks.

TO MY REVIEWERS: **dragonlady222**, **s2Teennovelist**, **MisskenniGurl672**, **Yaminisu**, **greed of the homunculi**: Please forgive my cruel behavior to Yugi and Yami. I plan to make it up to them... if Yugi lives. And as for Atemu... I can't say much right now. Sorry. **Sweet dreams**: I'm so happy you love my writing. I try (and sometimes fail) to give you everything that's going on in my head. And I'm glad they found Yugi too, because Yami was mentally driving me insane. **Kyo's 1 lover**: Please don't hurt me. *grins* I know you want to strangle Atemu, but this chapter may make you feel better. And never fear, for more on Yami and Yugi is near. **alex rider junkie**: I'm glad you liked the scene with Mai. I got it myself because women always talk about their business there. And if you want to see pics of Atemu's apartment, check my livejournal. It's there.

Thanks guys. I love your reviews and I'm happy you're continuing this story, cause this thing is pushing 145 pages so far (this includes the next chapter).

So with all that said and done: Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 14/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: What can I say? I was inspired by death threats. Give the first part of this a chance before you freak.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 14

For a long moment, blue eyes quietly took in the room around her prone figure as a strong feeling of confusion overwhelmed her. However, when she figured out where she was, Anzu smiled brightly for the first time in a long time.

Everything was the same. The walls were covered in a sandstone color similar to the living room paint, but held a hint of gold that could be seen in the warm lighting. They went well with the flooring and the huge rug Atemu had bought in Egypt. Both did a fine job of accenting the dark wood of the two slim nightstands, the red and dark orange striped chair by the balcony, and the thin, red ottoman at the bottom of the bed.

Anzu curled up deeper into the bed with a smile. It had been so long since she'd had the chance to enjoy it.

The dark wood canopy bed dominated the room with two long, white sheer drapes that fell across the top of the canopy to lay on either of the bed. Each of the ends was tied to a post with a red strip of fabric that matched the bedding. The majority of the duvet was red and purple color, a rose madder, in contrast to the white sheets, but it had gold designed printing that matched the heavy curtains over the balcony doors.

Sitting up with a smile, not realizing she was fully dressed, Anzu's heart beat quickly as she noticed the figure kneeling silently before the uncovered balcony door.

His head was bowed before the dim sun, but his hair rose into the air like a crown, proclaiming to the world his true status. His upper body was bare, displaying a slim, but muscular body, and thin, white pants clung to his legs. A deep tan, born of genetics and the Egyptian sun, gave a glow to the warm skin.

Anzu quietly pushed the sheets and elaborate duvet from her legs and slipped to the floor. Her smile growing with every movement she made toward the praying man. Feeling a bit playful, she knelt behind him, careful not to touch his still form. Anzu glanced up at the sky and thought it a bit strange. It was a grayish blue, and despite the light in the room, there was no sun to be seen. She must have woken up too early. Atemu was a bit odd with it.

Moving carefully, Anzu stretches her arms and slowly wraps them around Atemu's neck, letting her hands drift over the top of his chest. Anzu's heart swelled as he laughed softly. "You didn't think you would scare me, did you?" His voice was a little hoarse from the early morning. Anzu loved it. It had been so long since she had heard that warm tone.

She pouted. "I could have." Anzu pressed a little kiss to the back of his neck.

He snorted softly. "Maybe."

"You only say that because you love me!" Anzu sang.

Atemu bent his head and kissed her left wrist. "Yes. I do love you, Anzu-chan."

She moved closer and pressed her chest against him back. Anzu dropped her chin on his bare shoulder, enjoying the skin to skin contact. "And I love you, too." Anzu watched him stare out at the weird sky. "What are you doing today?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Atemu looked at her strangely. Anzu wondered if she had forgotten something. "I'm sleeping in."

Automatically, Anzu's nose wrinkled. In her mind, that was an awful answer to have. Too many things needed to be done every day. Sleeping in would only leave a person behind. "Aw! You can't mean that, Pharaoh!" She received another look at the name. Anzu couldn't understand why Bakura could call him that and he wouldn't flinch, but he disliked it from anyone else.

Sighing, Anzu stood and pulled on Atemu's arm. Obviously annoyed, he stood. But instead of turning to his girlfriend, Atemu looked back out the balcony doors.

Anzu, curious, asked, "What are you looking for?"

Atemu smiled at her, but it was in a distant sort of way. "It's a secret."

She huffed. "I don't believe that! Tell me!" Anzu put a small whine in her voice to urge him on.

The Egyptian shrugged. His eyes staring out into the distance, Atemu answered her. "I'm looking for twilight."

Anzu stared at him and his lost expression with a bit of concern. "Twilight? What does that mean?" Atemu pointed to the balcony glass door. But when Anzu looked, she saw nothing except for the large shrine. Anzu flinched, not only at the sight, but at the sudden look of anger her boyfriend held.

"Why?"

Anzu released his arm and took a step away from her suddenly hostile lover. "Atemu? Why what? What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, Anzu," he spoke coldly. His dark, almost black eyes glared at her. "Why did you leave the child?"

Suddenly, Anzu was shaken down to her very core. Her jaw had fallen open, her eyes were wide, and she found herself slowly moving farther away from Atemu. "A-Atemu, please."

The former Pharaoh took two steps forwards, his hands clenching at his sides. "You heard me, Anzu. WHY?" He snapped out, his voice raising at the end.

Anzu jumped at the enraged volume and cringed away, closer to the wall and shelves and further from Atemu. "Ate-,"

"STOP STUTTERING AND ANSWER!" He snarled at her, frightening Anzu even more. "Why? Why did you leave? Why did you ABANDON MY CHILD?"

She shook her head, her eyes pleading with him. "I-I had too! Atemu, I'm going to America! Remember! I-I couldn't b-bring a baby with me? I couldn't care for him!" She smiled tentatively, a hint of instability appearing. "But he's fine!" She pointed to the shrine as an old nursery rhyme played in her head. She didn't realize that the male voice humming the song was so familiar.

"Fine? You think HE'S FINE!" Atemu roared, making Anzu throw herself back out of his reach. Atemu stood before her tall, powerful, and completely enraged. "How can he be fine? The boy is NOT with his MOTHER? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

Anzu's eyes were wet with tears, but she could see her furious boyfriend easily. "Atemu, please just listen!"

"Listen? To this BULLSHIT! THIS is how you repay my love for you? THIS? HOW DARE YOU ABANDON MY CHILD!"

Falling to her knees as he moved to loom over her intimidatingly, Anzu raised her hands in defense sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't do it alone! I couldn't do it without you!" She looked at him, her face pleading and wet from tears.

"YOU LYING BITCH! HOW WORTHLESS ARE YOU?" Atemu sneered down at the mess of a woman before him. "You left my prince, my heir, my child, my SON! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU?'"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Anzu screamed back. "You don't know what it's like alone with a baby while you were-,"

"DEAD! DEAD! DO I LOOK FUCKING DEAD TO YOU?" Atemu screamed viciously just before the steel baseball bat slammed into the side of his head, dropping him to the floor as blood splatter rained through the air. Anzu's eyes followed him down to the blackened floor. Atemu's eyes were open, but his expression was empty. His ruptured eyes were filling with blood masking the color of his iris. A small stream of blood slipped from his lips to run down his cheek.

Anzu struggled to breath through her shock as she took in her boyfriend's fractured skull in the exact same spot all those months before. Blood quickly soaked his hair and his golden blond bang changed to a rusty red. "N-no..." She turned to her lover's attacker, her eyes filling with rage.

Standing over Atemu with a tiny smile, holding the steel baseball bat, was Yami Muoto. He glanced at Anzu, then the shrine, before raising the steel bat. Anzu froze, her breath caught in her throat, just as the bat began to swing again toward the head of the crumpled figure on the floor. She rushed forward to stop him. "NO! ATEMU! ATEMU!"

"Ma'am!"

With her heart beating painfully, Anzu nearly leaped out of her seat as the stewardess shook her arm. Her head snapped to the side in fear before she slowly, very slowly, relaxed at the warm, concerned smile from the young woman.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but you were making some rather distressed noises. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" Smiling shakily, Anzu nodded. "T-thank you. It was just a bad dream."

The stewardess nodded. She realized that it was a bad dream, but considering how awful her passenger looked, she had to wonder if it was a bad memory instead. "Alright. We'll be landing in Los Angeles within the next two hours. Currently, it's nearly noon. Would you like lunch now?"

Relief swept through Anzu. She'd be safe in America soon. The dancer was certain that there, not even her ridiculous nightmares would follow her. "Lunch would be wonderful. Thank you." Nodding, the stewardess headed up the isle, stopping to speak to a few other passengers.

Anzu leaned back and closed her eyes as her erratic heartbeat slowed. The short nap she'd intended to take had left her exhausted rather than relaxed. And although many aspects of the dream faded, she couldn't forget the icy look in Yami's eyes as he hurt Atemu, and Anzu didn't think she'd ever forget how incensed Atemu had been. She had rarely seen her Pharaoh so irate before.

She was relieved that it was only a dream. Atemu loved her, but he had been the one who had left. Anzu never forgot the doctors telling them how severe the damage to Atemu had been. The small team of doctors, including two hired by Kaiba, didn't think Atemu would ever wake up. And Anzu simply couldn't handle the heartbreak.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought about her dream and Yami attacking Atemu. To think her boyfriend's precious towairaito was responsible for all of what had happened. Yami was the one that argued with Atemu. Yami had been the one to call Atemu away from their bed just to be attacked. Yami had been the one that bribed her out of an abortion, which in Anzu's mind would have been for the best. How could she possibly raise a child? With no good income, no stable home, and without his father?

Wasn't it enough that Yami had always shadowed her relationship with Atemu. He'd always been in the lovers' peripheral vision, almost as if he were waiting for something. It had unsettled Anzu, but she'd ignored it. Yami had, at that time, been her best friend. Yami understood that Atemu had chosen her.

_"Did he?"_

Anzu stiffened, her hands clenching into the material of her long denim skirt. In the forefront of her mind, Anzu denied the coolly uttered words from the baby shower. Of course Atemu had chosen to love her. When Anzu went to him to confess one more time, he had accepted her, told her he loved her too. Atemu loved her and no other.

In the back of Anzu's mind, something stuck and wondered. It remembered all the times Atemu would be defensive when young women, and especially the occasional man, would flirt with Yami and how angry he would become. She remembered how even though he would stand by her and hold her close, his eyes wandered towards Yami's direction. She recalled the times Atemu would hug Yami close, or even the one time he had yanked his embarrassed hikari into his lap as the group of friends laughed uproariously.

And bitterly, painfully, Anzu never forgot how Yami always came first with her Pharaoh.

The last morning, Atemu had held her so tightly and kissed her so warmly, his lips and hands caressing her with love. Anzu had eagerly reciprocated his affections, ready for anything Atemu was prepared to give her. Even when the phone had rung, both had ignored it, uncaring of who it could be until the answering machine picked up.

Clutching Atemu's shoulders and trying to pull him closer, Anzu had been stunned at how quickly Atemu had yanked himself away from her to jump from the bed to the phone on the nightstand at Yami's first word. Anzu sat in disbelief as her lover completely forgot she was there to speak with his hikari. His smile had been so bright when he spoke to Yami that it made Anzu's heart ache. And when he turned to apologize to her, preparing to shower and meet Yami...

Anzu had tried to be understanding, knowing how important Yami was to Atemu, but it had left her angry and hurt. The feeling would later bloom and turn dark after Atemu's assault.

Shaking her head, and calling herself silly, Anzu picked up a book from her bag, deciding to read until her lunch arrived. She missed the stewardess talking on the phone with wide eyes and small glances shot in her direction.

* * *

It wasn't the soft beeping that woke him up. It was the feeling of wrongness in his body.

The awful feeling that echoed from his heavy chest to his weary, aching feet brought him fully into consciousness. It was hard to breathe. Other than the scratchy cloth covering him, he was sure there was an elephant sitting on his chest. Just trying to draw in air was a momentous chore.

His head was equally as heavy and as he shifted it, a wave of dizziness rolled over him. A small sound of surprise escaped him as the world, cloaked in darkness thanks to his closed eyes, tilted for a long moment. The lethargic figure paused, deciding that moving was strictly prohibited until he could make sense of his surroundings. Instead, he concentrated on slowly expanding his lungs to their maximum to take more air. It took some time, but eventually, the brain fog began to clear up thanks to the now steady breathing.

Feeling the drowning fatigue ease, the man wondered where he was and why he was so unbelievably tired. After a long moment of silence, he realized that opening his eyes would provide answers to his location.

The first attempt resulted in the light of the room blinding him. He immediately closed his eyes again wincing in pain, though he was relieved that movement was no longer so unsettling. Deciding to try again, he let his eyes creep open slowly in order to absorb the sunlight easier.

With blurry vision, the first thing he noticed was the white ceiling above him. It was plain, painted a dull white and unremarkable other than a few recessed lights. He opened his eyes more and the walls came into view. Directly in front of him was a white erase board. There was writing on it in a deep blue color. After a long moment of contemplation, more clouds in his head cleared, allowing him to recognize his own name. There was more writing on the board, but he disregarded the scribbling as unimportant.

The earlier beeping caught his attention as it came from his right. Grumbling mentally at having to move his head to see, he gathered strength and let his head drop to the right side. The lines of the IV came into his vision first, running from his arm to the pole that held the bag of clear liquid. Further into the distance was a chair that was currently occupied. The clearly exhausted man was slumped back into the chair, his head tilted back and his mouth hanging open as he slept.

A small shifting sound came from his other side. Still tired but with energy fueled by curiosity, the man turned his head to his left side. On the left side of what was obviously a hospital bed, he could see another man also sleeping, his eyes closed and his hands clasped together over his chest. The sleeping fellow's chest rose and fell slowly. Listening closely, the bed bound man could hear almost silent snores.

His brows furrowing, the man carefully lifted his head, groaning silently when the blood in his head shifted to the back of his skull. He finally seemed to realize that he had been hospitalized if the sterile environment, hospital bed, IV, and simple furnishings were anything to go by. However, he couldn't quite understand why.

The last thing he clearly remembered was walking. "Where?" He spoke out loud, but it didn't quite articulate the way he planned. His voice was barely above a whisper and cracked at the end of his word. Frowning, he glanced around the room before spotting a small plastic pitcher and a small styrofoam cup. It was sitting right beside him on a slender table, but he knew he would need to sit up to drink.

Determined not to wake his companions, the weary man shifted his elbows and tilted his head and upper body to the side. He paused as he managed to sit up on one shaky elbow before scowling. It was decided that if he was going to sit up, he may as well go all the way. His dizziness was gone, although the small ache in the back of his head remained, and though he was tired, the debilitation from it was fading away.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed up harder on his right elbow and pulled at the edge of the bed with his left. He jerked himself up and shook for a moment at the effect the sudden change in posture had on his body. Neither of the men in his room woke and they continued to sleep soundly.

He lifted his shaky hands toward the slim table that was meant for the patient to eat on over the bed. Lifting up the cup, he was relieved to know that it was full of water. He raised it to his dry lips and took a small sip, smiling as the lukewarm water contacted his dry mouth. As he drank, he shivered at the cool feeling over his back. He looked down and grimaced at the traditional hospital gown with the unfortunately open back. He would need to find another gown or a robe.

Putting his full concentration on his water, it took a couple minutes before he decided to address his situation once again. He placed the cup back on to the cart beside the pitcher and looked down at the floor in contemplation. He tried to figure out why he was in the hospital.

He was tired, certainly, but he didn't feel sick and he felt no pain from an injury. Even the small ache in the back of his head was disappearing quickly. He was even strong enough to stand by his guess.

It took a long minute of sliding out of the bed to his feet, but after regaining his balance, he was fine. He looked purposely around the room. In any occupied hospital room there was a patient chart. All he had to do was find his.

The first look found him a plain blue robe at the bottom of the bed that could go over his blue hospital gown. Relieved, he reached out, pulled it over, and slowly wrapped the thin material around his body. He could only be thankful he had on underwear. Another surveillance of the room found his patient chart beside the door. He eyed the distance warily, but he was driven to get some answers.

He took a step forward and found that his balance had returned. He scowled. Apparently, it was just exhaustion holding him back with aches, pain, and dizziness. He figured that he must have shaken off whatever had bothered him, even if it had only been a few minutes since he'd woken up.

Sighing, he picked up his half filled cup of water and carefully walked across the room, taking a sip of water.

He couldn't understand why he was in the hospital. It might have been exhaustion, but it would have been very extreme. It was odd. He hadn't felt tired when the ambulance arrived at the hospital.

The man paused as he realized he hadn't been ill at first. "So why," he whispered, his voice much smoother than before, "Am I in the hospital." He tried to think back. He remembered walking... No. Not walking. He'd been running after someone. A man in a uniform. "I was running behind the paramedic. I was running because Yu-,"

The styrofoam cup hit the floor, splashing water. It went unnoticed as Yami finally realized why he was in the hospital. He remembered what happened.

The paramedics had finally arrived, racing into the unlocked condo followed by the building's security guard and another tenant that had heard Yami's shouting. The middle aged man and his female partner were quick to fall to Yami's side in the living room after he begged them to help Yugi. Without even taking the baby from Yami's arms, the two had examined the newborn.

Like Yami, both had been stunned to see the level of hypothermia the baby was suffering. Yugi's temperature had dropped just below 31 degrees Celsius, dangerous for a small, premature baby. The older man then quickly gathered Yami, who kept Yugi against his own warm skin, and hustled them out of the building to the ambulance as the other paramedic monitored Yugi's weak breathing and weak heartbeat.

Joey, Grandpa, Tristan, and Duke had rushed up to the elevator just as Yami and the paramedics exited. Joey had been relieved at first seeing Yugi's rosy cheeks. It was as if the baby was sleeping. The sensation quickly failed as the woman updated her partner on the newborn's weak pulse and low temperature.

As the group of four rushed behind Yami out the lobby door, Grandpa told Yami's friends to meet them at the hospital, but the paramedic told him they couldn't spare the room. As the man wrapped a thick blanket around Yami and Yugi, he told Solomon that they would be moving around Yami constantly as he was currently keeping Yugi warm. It was hopeless to argue. Yugi came first.

On the frantic ride to the hospital, Yami had spent the time whispering to Yugi as the paramedics monitored the bundled duo. He had told Yugi to be strong, just to hold on and the hospital would care for him. It had been going well. The paramedics were excited that Yugi's temperature had actually risen a degree. The baby had even, for a short moment, responded to Yami.

But just before they reached the hospital, Yugi's tiny body went into shock.

Wrapping his robe clad arms around himself, unconscious of the small puddle of water around his feet, Yami recalled the paramedic snatching Yugi away. The newborn's blood pressure had fallen drastically and the small baby stopped breathing. The paramedic had started CPR as they hit the emergency room and as soon as the woman hit the breaks, her partner was out of the door with Yami's son.

Yami had rushed up behind them just in time to see Yugi placed on an ER bed, a nurse hovering over the newborn performing CPR. Words flew around as Yami followed the paramedics, three nurses, and the doctor down the hallway. Yami had heard some words before. Unconsciousness, low blood pressure, weak pulse, rewarming shock. These words were a given.

Yami had never heard of cold injury, scleredema, pulmonary haemorrhage, but even he knew what multiple organ dysfunction was. It really meant multiple organ failure. Those words were the last thing that Yami heard before his vision darkened.

Suddenly sickened, Yami wrapped his hands around his stomach. "Y-Yugi!" Yami whispered. The image of the cold, silent baby surrounded by frantic hospital attendants started repeating in his mind. Yami shook his head, his body shaking before he lunged for the door to the hospital room.

He didn't blink at the knowledge that he was in the maternity wing. Yami looked around before finding the nurse that had spoken to him before about Anzu. The wild haired man was desperate to know what happened to his son.

* * *

Joey woke groggily at the sound of a slamming door. Not wanting the light in his eyes disturbing his sleep anymore, he tried to turn over in his bed. It took his knees painfully jamming into the wooden arm of the chair for him to realize he wasn't at home in bed. Sprawling back in his chair with his long legs stretching out in front of him, Joey blinked his eyes open to the sun drenched room. It took a moment for Joey to remember he had dozed off in Yami's new hospital room.

Barely putting his car in break as they reached the hospital, Joey had raced into the hospital followed by Tristan, Duke and Solomon. He'd reached the doors of the emergency room to see two nurses crouching down beside Yami's crumbled form on the cold ER floor. Joey darted over to his friend placing a hand on his shoulder as Solomon ran past them to the hospital bed containing Yugi. Duke hesitantly followed Grandpa as Tristan swore before kneeling next to Joey and Yami.

A swift conversation between Joey, Tristan and the nurses confirmed that Yami must have passed out from a buildup of chronic stress and anxiety. Another idea was that a panic attack had started at the condo and finally took its toll. With Joey and Tristan following, Yami was immediately admitted to the hospital. An hour later, Grandpa and Duke had found them. Neither had gotten much information from Yugi's ER doctor, except that the baby was being moved to NICU, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

Knowing that Yami would want to be near his son, Solomon spoke to Yami's doctor about having him moved to the maternity ward temporarily to be closer to Yugi. The doctor agreed readily. The entire hospital staff knew about Yugi's abduction by his unstable mother. The hospital also knew about the lawsuit that could incur. Accommodating the Muotos after the hospital's screw up was a given.

Joey yawned widely, his eyes becoming wet as his stretched his arms and legs. He then wiped his worn eyes.

There was still no real information on Yugi. Well, none that Joey could get. Solomon had fallen asleep in a large comfortable recliner chair by Yami's bed the minute he sat down. Without him, Joey, Tristan, and Duke weren't provided information as they weren't considered family by the staff. The staff knew that something about Yami, Anzu, and Yugi's situation wasn't right. The consensus amongst the staff was that Yami planned to adopt Yugi.

Scratching his head with both hands, Joey yawned again. "Boy, what a night!" Tristan and Duke had gone home to rest for a while along with Bakura, Ryou, and Serenity. Kaiba had taken Mokuba home and was also dealing with a minor crisis at his company. Currently, Joey and a sleeping Solomon were the ones watching out for Yami.

At least Joey thought so. He had to change that theory the moment he looked to the bed and saw that Yami was missing.

Leaping from his chair with a yelp, yet strangely not disturbing Grandpa, Joey stared at Yami's empty, messy bed before looking around frantically. "Again! Come on, Yami. You can't keep doing this to me!" Joey whined, pulling at his hair. The bathroom door was open and silent which instantly ruled out Yami's location and there was no where else in the room to hide if Yami wanted to.

Joey pointed a finger into the air decisively. "Outside then. Yami, when we find you, I'm tying you to be bed, buddy! With really, REALLY strong rope." Joey stomped toward the door, threw it out and walked into the hallway to be greeted by a commotion down the hallway. From Joey's viewpoint, there were three nurses standing around a patient. One with familiar hair.

"Muoto-san," one nurse began, "You have to calm down! You're still ill and Dr. Nakazaki wants you in bed." She continued holding his shoulders trying to help, but it wasn't working. She could practically see the affects the panic was having on the man.

"No! NO! Not until I hear where my son is!" Yami's voice, edged with hysteria, had Joey scrambling down the hall. One of the nurses turned and looked at him with a smile of relief as he ran over. "Why won't you tell me anything? Isn't he alright? Why wasn't he in the nursery? What the hell going on?" Yami started shouting.

"Yami!" The smaller man turned and took a step toward Joey, who took the nurse's place before his friends. Joey placed his hands on Yami's shoulders to hold him in place. "Shit, Yami, you're going to make yourself worse! Do you want to pass out again?"

"Joey, please!" Yami grasped the collar of Joey's shirt in both hands. They were shaking. "Where is my baby, Joey? I need to know where he is! Did the doctors... Did Yugi... Is he even..." Yami couldn't ask. He hadn't been able to voice his number one concern to the nurses, but he desperately needed to know where Yugi was.

Joey pulled his shivering friend into his chest for a hug. Yeah, he was a macho guy and all, but his best friend had been through some of the worse shit in his life in the last year. If Joey could hug Yami in an ER full of people after learning about Atemu's attack and subsequent coma, then he could hold Yami when the little guy was too scared to ask if his son was dead or not. "Yami, listen okay. Before you say anything else, just listen." Shaking, Yami nodded hesitantly, obviously trying to prepare himself for bad news.

Taking a deep breath, Joey spoke. "I don't know, Yami." He squeezed his friend tighter. "I haven't heard anything yet. All I know is that they've got him in NICU. We haven't been told anything since they took him down there. I'm sorry. Gramps and I fell asleep."

Yami pulled away from his friend and covered his eyes with both hands. He inhaled deeply before evening out his breath. Turning to look at the nurses, he narrowed his eyes. "I want to see my son."

"We don't know if that's possible right now, Muoto-san."

"Then find his doctor and bring him here." Joey winced at the commanding tone and couldn't help but feel bad for the nurses.

Sending one of her co-workers off, the nurse that tried calming Yami early spoke. Coincidentally, it was the same nurse that Anzu had gone insane on earlier. "We'll have Yugi's doctor come speak to you immediately. Until he arrives, we will need to summon your own doctor for an examination."

Yami immediately blew her off. "I'm fine. I don't need to see anyone but my son's doctor."

"The hell you don't!" Joey yelled, startling the group. "You may no realize it, buddy, but you passed out in the ER."

Frowning, Yami looked up at Joey. "I-I didn't mean-,"

The nurse took the opportunity to speak. "Muoto-san, you didn't just collapse because of the stressful situation. It was from severe fatigue and malnutrition." Yami honestly looked surprised. "Your blood pressure skyrocketed. You were unresponsive for a good hour."

Joey scowled at Yami. "Which means that until Yugi's doc gets here, it's back to bed, bud." Yami looked ready to argue. Joey really didn't expect differently. Amazing how Yami's world revolved around a newborn that wasn't even biologically his. "And if you say no, I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you! So get mister!" Joey pointed back down the hall to Yami's room.

Yami's eyes flared crimson for a moment, even as his face gained a warm red hue. Glaring at his best friend, he snarled at him. "Fine!"

Watching the smaller man stomp off, Joey groaned. He knew he would pay for that later.

TBC

* * *

Alia: Yes, it's an awful place to stop but the chapter was growing too long. The next one WILL be up in a matter of days, however. If I'm wrong, then you'll get another present like at the end of chapter 12.

I'm also happy to announce that I'm posting this to my livejournal (I'm finally using the damn thing).

Anyway, the next chapter is coming so please give me encouragement.

REVIEW

September 22, 2011


	15. Chapter 15

Alia: Can you guys believe that even though I cut chapter 14, I still ended up with about 19 pages for chapter 15. *shrugs*

Now for an announcement: Because she's gone until the end of the story, say goodbye to Anzu, everyone. *blinks as knifes, rocks, fireballs, paint balloons, a chainsaw, a set of kunai, a turtle, a meatloaf, knitting needles, a yaoi manga and a pancake fly towards Anzu* I hope those weren't my knitting needles! But like I said, Anzu is gone until the end of entire long freaking story. *shakes head*

**_NEWS:_** I plan to put up a poll, immediately after this story is up on my livejournal and my account. The poll is for the next Not-Flashback for Season 2. Please vote. I have final say on the episode, but I would love your opinions.

TO MY REVIEWERS: **s2Teennovelist**, **dragonlady222**, **27**: Thank you guys for reviewing. I always appreciate the loving demands to write more and I'm happy to know that I'm entertaining you all. I'm also glad you guys liked the dream. It was fun making Atemu talk about his coma, Yami, and then yell at Anzu.

I'm not totally happy with this chapter as some things didn't come out as predicted, but this should still work.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 15/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: News on Anzu, news on Yami and news on baby boy Yugi. Expect a number of -san running around.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 15

"So you just need a little rest?" Ryou held the phone as he eyed the takeout menu in his hands. Working as a Fact Checker at the local paper shouldn't have left him too tired to cook, but the last few days had been a little rough.

"Yes," Yami replied over the phone. "Small meals throughout the day, lots of water and juice, and forced sleep if necessary."

Ryou tried to stifle a smile at Yami's tone. It was obvious that the man was miserable. Ryou understood. Yami still didn't know anything about Yugi and Solomon hadn't been able to find the baby's doctor. Grandpa also didn't have permission to enter NICU just yet, so they also couldn't visit Yugi. Still, Yami sounded like a child that wasn't getting his way, regardless of the situation. "Don't be upset, Yami. You know that you need this." He decided to put something else out. Perhaps it would help give Yami a bit of perspective. "And you do need rest, Yami. There's a reason I gave you a coffee maker at the baby shower. Think how much rest you'll need when Yugi's home."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone before Ryou heard a soft chuckle. "I suppose you're right in that case. I guess I have been a brat about the whole thing." The other man sighed. "I'm just worried, Ryou."

"Did Grandpa or Joey find out anything? Anything at all? You've heard nothing of Yugi's doctor yet?" The white haired man tossed the menu onto his coffee table and stretched out on the brown leather couch. He'd wait for Bakura to get home. Knowing his yami, Bakura would bring something with him this late.

"Nothing, but they aren't here anyway. I sent Grandpa home to rest properly. He needs it too, and Joey had to replace his clothes."

Ryou frowned. "What happened to his clothes?"

"I accidentally spilled some dinner on him. My hands were shaky."

Ryou pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it. If that was true, why did Yami sound so smug? Someone had spent way too much time with their dark. "Right. Well, I'm sure they'll send someone to see you about Yugi." At least, Ryou thought, they had better. It had been nearly two days since Yugi and Yami were hospitalized. There was no excuse for Yami to not know about his baby's status. It looked like Bakura was right. Someone was going to sue.

"I'm tired of waiting and I'm sick of being put off. The doctor should have been found an hour ago. If I don't have information in the next hour, I'm going looking. I-I haven't been allowed near NICU. I don't even know if he's still there."

"Just be patient, Yami." Ryou didn't like the long pause he received. "Yami?"

"It's time for dinner, Ryou. I'll see you later."

At the abrupt dial tone, Ryou groaned. Yami had finished dinner just before they talked. It looked as if Ryou's efforts had been futile. Yami was going to raise hell with the staff. Ryou was completely sure of that.

The front door of his house was kicked open by an agitated Bakura. The man slung a huge white bag that smelled wonderfully of food onto the coffee table in front of his hikari then started stripping his bloody clothes, leaving a trail to the kitchen. He didn't speak one word.

Ryou groaned softly once more. Not only did he have to deal with an overprotective papa over the phone, now he had to deal with a jealous Bakura. Was it Ryou's fault that their creepy neighbor used a telescope to peak in on Ryou? Or that Bakura had to beat the crap out of the guy on a regular basis to the point that the violence annoyed even him?

The phone ringing stole Ryou's attention away from his annoying thoughts. He hoped it was Yami. It meant that his fellow hikari hadn't torn into the maternity nurses. "Hello?"

"Ryou!" Serenity called out excitedly. "I thought I'm calling around to tell everyone. I tried to call Joey, but he wouldn't answer."

Sitting up, Ryou responded. "Calling about what? What's going on?"

"The police called Seto a minute ago. The American police have Anzu in custody! They arrested her at the airport in Los Angeles."

Ryou's jaw dropped as he fought a moment of speechlessness. "They've caught her? How long ago?" He glanced up as a curious Bakura lounged at the doorway of the living room.

"Apparently, she arrived yesterday in the States. Seto says they arrested her as soon as she stepped off the plane."

"Serenity, are they going to send her back? Will she face charges in the States or here?" Bakura plopped himself next to his startled lover. Ryou leaned into his side.

"I'm not really sure. Seto says that they're hitting her with every possible charge here. The American police are just holding her in custody for now."

Bakura snatched the phone away from a squawking Ryou, who tried unsuccessfully to steal it back. "Does Yami know?"

"Hi, Bakura. And no. Seto hasn't called him yet. He's been too busy trying to keep the press out of it."

Bakura nodded at Kaiba's smart thinking. Having the press involved would make the situation even worse and add a great deal more stress. It was really sheer luck, and a scary Kaiba, that kept Yami and Anzu's name out of the news. The story was out there for the world, however. "Tell Kaiba not to tell him anything yet."

Ryou frowned, then started to chastise his boyfriend. "Bakura-,"

Serenity was equally unhappy with the instructions. "But Yami needs to-,"

"Yami," Bakura stated the name mockingly to both Ryou and Serenity, "Is stressed out because the Pharaoh's kid is in the hospital, not to mention his own fucked up health. Telling him won't help anything, but make him more upset." Bakura did think it would be interesting. The Pharaoh's hikari had a frightening temper when it was roused. The man himself could contest that.

Serenity still sounded unhappy, but promised to pass on Bakura's advice. The call ended immediately after.

Ryou dropped his head on Bakura's shoulder. "So what happens now?"

"Hell if I know, but no matter what, Misaki's a dead woman." And Bakura knew that all he had to do was be patient. It didn't matter how long he had to wait, the results would be vicious and bloody. The second that Pharaoh learned what happened to his hikari and his son, Anzu Misaki's death certificate would be finalized.

* * *

Yami ended the call with Ryou more upset than he was formerly as he slammed the phone down. He wasn't upset with Ryou, but he was sick of being told to be patient. Yami had repeatedly tried to get information on Yugi, only to be told by whomever asked that they didn't know. It really just pissed him off. How long did it take to walk over to NICU and ask about the status of Yugi Muoto? As far as Yami was concerned, the Duel King had taken enough nonsense.

Closing his robe tightly around himself, Yami stood carefully from the chair next to his bed. He didn't feel the bone-deep exhaustion from before, but he tired out rather easily as his collapse had left its mark. His slippered feet steadied on the white linoleum before they eased Yami to the door of his room.

The young father opened the door quietly, then stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him. Yami, trying not to garner any attention, dropped his eyes to the floor and walked down the hallway and the nurses' desk. His good luck held as he passed the nurses and headed further down the hall toward the nursery. The Neonatal Intensive Care Unit was passed the nursery and a line of elevators.

Yami trudged past the long window of the nursery with a heavy heart. The healthy newborns in the windows reminded him that Yugi was one of them two days ago. Yami remembered the gang watching Yugi through the glass as the newborn howled with displeasure from the loud noise in the nursery. It was a disturbing change that Yami had to go from smiling by the nursery to a silent walk down to NICU.

His steps increased in speed as he walked by the three elevators to the double doors at the end of the hallway. The heavy doors lead to a long hall that had another set of double doors, but the plaque beside those doors was stamped with the letters 'NICU'. There was a buzzer and speaker below the identification plaque to contact the nurses inside, but Yami paid it no mind. He peered through the narrow windows in the doors to the inside of the NICU.

There wasn't a great deal to see really. From his perspective, it looked like one large hospital room sectioned off by thin, brightly colored curtains. The floor was smooth wood and the walls were a light yellow. One opened curtain revealed an incubator, quite like the one Yugi had been placed in after birth, but more complicated with a comfortable chair next to it. The small monitor that hovered over the empty crib from the wall made Yami tighten his hands in fear.

Most of the curtains were opened, revealing the empty cribs and chairs, but a few of them were closed off. Yami wondered which one was Yugi's or if the baby's area was even in his line of sight. Turning his head to the left, Yami observed the small buzzer and wondered if they would actually let him in. He was really getting sick of the hospital keeping him away from his son.

"Yami-san?"

Yami flinched at being caught. He was sure that a maternity nurse stood behind him. However, as he turned, his shoulders slumped in relief. Standing behind him with a concerned stare was Masuyo, Atemu's nurse. "Hello, Masuyo-san."

"Hello, dear." She gave a small smile and took a step forward. "What are you doing in the hospital?" She asked. The old nurse was surprised to see Yami in a hospital gown, a long robe, and slippers.

Yami gave her a watery smile that put the gray-haired woman on alert. "I keeled over in the ER last night. My doctor said it was too much stress and not enough food and drink."

Masuyo frowned. "But why were you in the emergency room?"

Rose madder eyes drifted over to the NICU doors. "Yugi."

When he didn't continue, Masuyo spoke, "Mubarak-san's child? The newborn?" Sakura had eagerly shared the information about their patient and favorite visitor. Masuyo had been delighted before, but realizing that Yami was standing in front of NICU drained any remaining pleasure.

Yami nodded. "A-Atemu's son. He's..." Trailing off, Yami waved in the direction of the doors. "Yugi was taken to the hospital last night. H-he wasn't well when we found him."

Masuyo contained her shock in only the widening of her eyes. She hadn't once thought that the stolen child in the hospital news had been Atemu's son. "So you're visiting?" At Yami's positive gesture, she continued. "Are you suppose to be out of bed, Yami-san?"

The younger man frowned. When he responded, the frustration in his voice was clear. Yami did nothing to stifle it. "There's no choice. I've been asking about Yugi since I woke up. I keep getting brushed off or no response at all. They haven't been able to contact his doctor either. I need to know if he's alright."

Nodding, Masuyo found herself equally displeased. With the newborn's mother on the run, and the child's father in a coma, the closest family or guardian had to be contacted. Why Yami hadn't been told anything was curious. She knew he wasn't related, but Masuyo had heard her patient's other friends talk during their visits. Yami was to be Yugi's primary guardian until his father woke up, if ever.

"Have you asked for admittance?" Masuyo asked.

Yami shook his head negatively. "No. Not yet. I was scared they would say no," he confessed.

Masuyo smiled warmly and placed her small hand on Yami's shoulder for a moment. "I suppose it's a good thing I've come to call on my husband. He's one of the three neonatalogists assigned to this unit. I don't think he'd mind if I brought along a guest."

The relief that swept through Yami nearly brought tears to his eyes. He gave Masuyo small, utterly grateful smile. He whispered hoarsely through his suddenly clogged throat. "Thank you, Masuyo-san. Thank you."

She reached in front of Yami and pushed the button. "Don't thank me, dear. I'm just doing my job." Masuyo patted his shoulder gently as a voice rang through a speaker.

"Yes?"

"Katsumi! Is my husband inside?" Masuyo called out.

The woman inside laughed. Her voice indicated that her age was close to Masuyo's. "Yes. Dr. Narita is just starting his rounds. Come on in. I'm sure you can catch him before his next patient."

Yami jumped a little as the signal for the doors sounded and they unlocked. Masuyo nudged him forward while speaking. "Thank you, Katsumi!" Pausing, Yami shook his head and pulled the heavy door open. He allowed Masuyo to walk through first before following her. The door closed silently behind them.

* * *

The room was larger than Yami had guessed previously with a few more occupied areas, as indicated by the closed curtains. It wasn't very busy. Yami could see two nurses standing outside of partially closed curtain. One nurse was peering inside talking to someone. The other was writing on a chart. Yami could hear soft laughter from another area and from a closed off area near him and the door, he could hear a young woman singing softly. Among the quiet voices was the quiet whirl of machinery and soft beeping from heart monitors.

Masuyo walked forward with a smile toward the large desk area against a wall to Yami's left. A woman, not much younger than Atemu's nurse, sat behind the desk. Her long braid of black hair hung over her shoulder as she stood with a small stack of papers in her hands. She nodded her head toward the closed curtain closest to her. "Dr. Narita is right there. He'll only be a minute."

Masuyo responded. "Thank you. Oh, but Katsumi, I need to know about a patient as well." She motioned her right hand toward Yami. "Muoto-san has been asking about his son, but hasn't received any updates."

Katsumi didn't seem to think anything was the matter. Her dark almond eyes took in Yami's hospital cloths, pale face, and exhaustion with a hint of concern. "We can change that right now. Muoto-san? Your son is Yugi Muoto, yes?"

His heart pounding with anticipation, Yami nodded. "Yes. He was brought in last night."

Masuyo relaxed at Katsumi's smile. It was one of reassurance, not comfort. Masuyo may have worked in a different department, but she knew how things worked in NICU. If a newborn was in dire condition, Katsumi's smile would have been more towards comforting. The smile she gave Yami told him to stay calm and that everything wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Then, it's good that you've come in with Masuyo, Muoto-san. Yugi is next on Dr. Narita's list. He's been assigned to Yugi as his primary doctor until he leaves us."

Yami's hands shook. "Can I see him? My son?"

Katsumi hesitated, wanting to wait for the doctor or at least Yugi's charge nurse who was with another patient, but Yami looked so desperate. She couldn't help but wonder why no information had been passed along to the man. "I don't think it would be too much of a problem, Muoto-san. You'll need to wash your hands first. It's mandatory before you can be allowed to visit."

Placing her files on the desk, Katsumi walked around the desk and gently guided Yami back toward the door of the NICU. Two sinks sat beside the door. Yami went to one sink and Masuyo went to another. Although she was coming to see her husband, she still needed to follow the NICU rules. Katsumi spoke as Yami scrubbed his hands with the antibacterial soap. "I don't think you'll need anything to cover you, Muoto-san, so we can go right to your son's bed."

"Bed?" Yami asked as he rinsed his hands in the warm water. "He's not in an incubator?"

Katsumi replied negatively. "No. At first, yes he was in an isolette, but he was moved. If I remember correctly, he's on a warming bed until he fully regains the proper temperature. Those are normal cribs with a radiant heater that hovers over them." Yami nodded before drying his hands off with a paper towel.

Masuyo smiled lovingly over her shoulder as a white haired old man walked toward her. His movements belied his age as he almost skipped toward the patient and two nurses. He towered over the three. "And what is this lovely young lady doing here?" He asked as he came to a stop before his wife. The wrinkles around his smile were prominent as brown eyes observed her.

Atemu's nurse swatted his arm as Katsumi rolled her eyes. Yami watched them quietly, relaxing at the playful nature of the three hospital staff members. "Tadao!" Masuyo scolded her husband. "Really? Have you no shame?" She pressed a kissed to the old man's cheek as he leaned down to receive it. The nurse then turned to motion to Yami. "Tadao, this is Yami Muoto. His son is your next patient."

The man's eyes lit up in recognition of the family name. "Ah! Muoto-san, we tried to contact you at home. We didn't know you were hospitalized as well."

"Yes," Yami began. "I haven't been caring for myself and when Yugi went missing..."

Tadao nodded sympathetically, although he was annoyed that the tiny newborn had gone missing in the first place. He had to wonder about the quality of nurses the hospital was hiring. If the notations on the mother's patient file didn't tell everyone to be wary of her, then the office gossip should have. "I see. Well, you'll need to make sure your health is good for Yugi's sake."

Yami fidgeted nervously. "How is he? Really?"

Tadao gave a small smile. "Follow me. And we'll check on little Yugi together. Besides, I need to ask a few questions." Masuyo gave Katsumi a curious look behind the men's back. The other woman shrugged.

Dr. Narita asked, "Now, Muoto-san, do you know who found your son?"

"I did," Yami replied.

"And can you tell me where and how you found him?" The two continued near the back of the NICU, followed by Masuyo. Katsumi returned to the front desk after a soft goodbye.

Yami swallowed hard. A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled his memories. "I found him in his father's condo. Yugi was in his car seat under a pile of blankets and sheets that had fallen off the bed."

Tadao nodded, thinking swiftly as he asked another question. They were nearly to their destination. Two closed curtains were a few feet in front of them. "Was it cold inside the condo?" He disregarded the comment of Yugi's father as unnecessary information for now.

"Yes. The bedroom has a balcony door that was open."

"And Yugi's condition when you found him?" The three stopped beside the closed area in the corner.

Yami's heart jumped as they finally stopped. "H-he was wet. He hadn't been changed. His skin was cold and his hands and feet were blue. Yugi wasn't breathing right. He stopped responding before the ambulance arrived."

Tadao nodded. "Then this will make you rather happy." Moving to Yami's right and placing his left hand on Yami's back, Dr. Narita pulled back the curtain. The old man smiled at his excited wife as they watched Yami.

Yami stretched his hand out before he even realized, grasping the edge of the plastic crib. His heartbeat sped up and his eyes grew wet as he took another step forward toward the warming bed. He didn't dare blink. He completely ignored the long rectangular heater hovering over the bed. Yami didn't pay much attention to heart monitor and other equipment that ran from the wall to the crib. His senses were totally focused.

His left hand tightened on the plastic bed and his right lifted only to pause a few inches over the crib. His hand trembled as he glanced back at the doctor and nurse.

Tadao nodded. "It's fine, Muoto-san. Go ahead."

His eyes darted back down to the tiny figure in the bed. Yami's unsteady hand fell gently to touch one small, warm foot. Instantly, a reflex caused the small foot to lash out alongside it's counterpart and Yami was overtaken by a huge smile on his face. His lungs filled with warm air as sleepy purple eyes looked up, a bit startled from being woken.

Yami carefully ran his unsteady hand to the small round belly, feeling the continued warmth as he moved onward, past the strong heartbeat, to caress the newborn's smooth warm cheek. The small crown of purple and blond instinctively turned to the side to suckle. His voice broke with a choked back sob, but Yami was so utterly happy at that moment, he didn't give a damn what anyone thought. "Hey, Yugi."

The baby's head turned, almost as if he was looking for Yami. It made the duelist's heart swell and Yami's smile grow. Totally unable to look away, Yami asked Tadao, "Is he alright?"

Tadao nodded. "It may come as a surprise, but he's quite a trooper." The doctor left his wife's side to guide Yami into the chair next to Yugi's warming bed. "I won't lie and say that he wasn't in a bad way coming in. Yugi was on the verge of cold injury and the hypoglycemia and warming shock didn't help matters. To be honest, he's a very lucky baby."

Yami raised his hands to play with a small fist. Yugi was quick to tighten his hand around Yami's finger. Yami cherished the soft, warm pink skin. "What's cold injury? And, what caused the shock?"

"Cold injury is when the body is stressed by cold. It usually acknowledged by low body temperature and sclerodema." He decided to skip over how anymore serious side affects.

"Sclerodema?" Yami asked.

Masuyo, surprisingly, answered. "Scleroderma is a degeneration of skin and subcutaneous fat. The skin and fat sort of...harden. It can actually cause a lot of medical problems for a newborn."

"But Yugi doesn't have it?" Yami asked, needing reassurance. He refused to ask what other medical issues there could be.

"No, though it was close. His temperature was within range." Tadao said. He walked over to the other side of Yugi's bed, reading the baby's chart for changes. "And as for Yugi going into shock, that was because of rewarming. The paramedics only tried warming Yugi externally. In a moderate, and yes, Yugi's case is moderate, hypothermic body, the core body is still below appropriate temperature. Simply to say, the temperature conflict caused Yugi's blood pressure to drop and caused shock." Pulling out his stethoscope, he rubbed the end vigorously between his hands for use.

"And the hypoglycemia?" Yami asked as Dr. Narita put the end of the warm instrument against Yugi's chest. The newborn squirmed, his arms moving about lazily.

"It's actually common in cold infants," Tadao answered, skipping the information that it was a common death in hypothermic babies. "Their poor little bodies use up a lot of energy attempting to warm themselves. Their energy stores can burn pretty fast, especially as our little guy is premature. We're sure that Yugi didn't eat much, if at all, while he was missing." Tadao tossed his stethoscope back around his neck. "As of now, he's on a high calorie diet and is being fed every two hours. Luckily, we were able to take him off the feeding tube a few hours ago."

Yami nodded silently, watching the doctor check Yugi's heart monitor and oxygen levels. "But he's alright now?"

"He's well. Yugi's heart is running smoothly and considering how loud he cries, his lungs are fine too. His temperature isn't quite where it should be, but he's pretty good for now." Tadao grinned at Yami. "Believe it or not, it may have been those sheets that fell over on him that left him in such a good condition."

Masuyo and Yami looked confused. She asked, "What do you mean?" Masuyo had no idea where her husband was going.

Tadao shrugged. "Although Yugi had a body temperature of 31 degrees Celsius, he wasn't suffering from anything beyond symptoms. No haemorrhaging of any organs, no sclerodema, and no need for antibiotics. Muoto-san, do you have any idea, how long Yugi may have been there?"

Yami shook his head. "No. I'm not totally sure, but it must have been more than six hours." Yami felt sick at the thought of Yugi being alone for so long. Pushing the image of a wet, hungry and crying Yugi from his mind, Yami lifted a hand and placed it over Yugi's blanketed tummy.

"For that amount of time, in such a cold environment, Yugi should be suffering from very severe hypothermia instead of a moderate case. He's such a small baby. However," He smiled down at the yawning newborn. "He's not. I'm guessing that when the blankets fell over him, it may have created a little heat pocket. Sort of like when you sleep in a cold room, but your body has warmed the air inside your blanket."

Yami blinked down at Yugi in surprise. Masuyo smiled proudly at her husband. She was so happy to have married the cute school nerd.

"How long will Yugi be in here, Dr. Narita?" asked Yami.

The old man looked thoughtfully at the dozing baby. "I'd like to keep him here for three days to be sure his temperature reaches 37 degrees and remains consistent. I'd like him to gain a bit of weight during that time, too, so we'll be keeping him on his current diet for longer. After that, we'll move Yugi back to the nursery and if all stays well, he can go home after another day."

"Thank you, Dr. Narita." Yami smiled brightly at the older man, looking at Yugi happily. It looked like his baby would be alright after all.

Masuyo smiled at the adorable child. Yugi certainly resembled his sire. Glancing at Yami, she motioned to her husband and pointed to Yami and his son. Tadao nodded with a grin. Masuyo tapped Yami's shoulder. "Yami-san, you'll need to go back to your room soon."

He frowned. "Is that necessary?"

Tadao nodded. "Oh yes. We restrict some visiting times. It's actually a sneaky way to get parents to care for themselves and not run their bodies into the ground." He raised an eyebrow at Yami. A small splash of red covered the young father's cheeks.

Masuyo laughed. She couldn't help herself. "Don't worry, Yami-san. You can stay until Yugi's next feeding."

"That's an hour from now," Tadao supplied.

"But, would you like to hold him in the meantime? I'm sure he'd like to have someone familiar holding him."

Yami's eyes widened and he looked at them hopefully. "Can I? I mean..." Yami pointed to the monitoring stickers attached to Yugi's chest and the small IV coming from the baby's other arm. With a small cap that was sliding from his hair, Yugi was covered by his diaper and wrapped in a blanket.

"We'll just be careful."

Masuyo took an extra blanket from a nearby drawer and placed in on Yami's lap as Dr. Narita carefully picked up Yugi. He accidentally startled the baby from his sleep, getting a short cry of displeasure. Tadao chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi-chan. It's just a short trip to daddy."

Yami watched nervously as Tadao stepped beside his chair with Yugi cradled in his hands. The baby was whimpering softly, and Yami knew that unless settled, Yugi would progress to a piercing cry. He held out his arms and hands, which were truly steady for the first time in two days, as Tadao gently placed the unhappy newborn in his arms. Yami, careful of Yugi's IV line, gently began bouncing the baby as Masuyo stepped forward with a hospital pacifier. Yugi latched onto it immediately and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Masuyo laughed softly with Tadao. "Oh he's in a happy place now."

Her husband smiled. He was always grateful to see happy patients in NICU. "Not just him."

Yami leaned forward and pressed a gentle kissed to the soft hair. Yugi's cap lay in his crib. "It's okay now, Yugi. Everything is going to be fine. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Duke found himself staring at the cheeseburger in front of him with little inclination to touch the thing. He loved burgers, but right now, the green-eyed male found himself sick just looking at it. Duke glanced across the yellow table to Tristan, who looked just as hungry as Duke felt. The brunette was taking a few small bites from his burger. Duke looked down at the cellphone in his hands. He nervously twisted it around a few times. A long breathy sigh drew his attention.

Tristan offered Duke an exasperated look. "Stop worrying so much. The nurse would have told us otherwise." The two friends had come to the hospital that morning to check on Yami and Yugi and bumped into each other at the entrance. However, after arriving at Yami's closed hospital room, they had been told that he was currently undergoing examination by his doctor. The nurse asked them to return after lunch. That was in another ten minutes.

Duke shrugged and laid his phone flat on the table. With his unused straw, he spun it around carefully. "I'm just worried. More about Yugi, than Yami. We still don't have any info on Yugi. I figure Yami will be better after some rest... and maybe some really good drugs."

The taller man couldn't argue with that. He'd resorted to begging the nurse for any information on Yugi only be told that she didn't know. When asked if he could visit the NICU, the nurse claimed that permission was needed if he wasn't family. "Yeah, well, there isn't much we can do until we can talk to Yami."

Making an odd noise, Duke slumped back in his chair with a deep exhale. He was a bit worn from all the excitement of the last three days. To be honest, everyone was though Yami was the worst case.

A call to Joey earlier told him that the blond and Grandpa were taking a rest at their respective homes. Hospital chairs provided little energy for the weary. Serenity and Mokuba were at school while Ryou was at work. However, Ryou swore he and Bakura would be in later that afternoon. Serenity and Mokuba gave the same promise.

Bakura and Kaiba, from what Ryou told Duke, were dealing with the police and Anzu's mess. Duke didn't know much, but Ryou had said that they needed to speak to Yami as soon as possible. Kaiba hadn't been able to catch Yami yet.

Tristan dropped his burger and stretched out his arms as Duke picked at his burger. He checked the time and was annoyed to see that it was still eight minutes until they could return. "Here's hoping Yami is even holding steady. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything severe since yesterday."

Duke frowned. "What happened yesterday?"

"That afternoon Yami woke up, he had a fit. Joey said he was shouting at the nurses for information on Yugi. Good thing Joey managed to calm him down, or they'd have sedated him like Anzu."

Frowning up his nose at the young woman's name, Duke tore off and ate a piece of his burger. After chewing and swallowing quickly, he said, "Here's hoping she's locked up for a damn long time. If Yami hadn't found Yugi..." He bit his lip. "I don't know if Yami would have survived Yugi's death. And can you imagine if Atemu woke up and found out?"

Tristan stared at him before frowning. He had been Anzu's friends for a long time, but it was hard to think of that friendly girl when the woman had done a 180 on her friends. Honestly, there was a part of Tristan that ached at the thought of his friend in jail. An image of Yami laying unconscious on the ER floor with doctors and nurses struggling to save Yugi kept that part harshly subdued. "This is one fucked up situation." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I wish it didn't have to be like this. But you're right. Prison is probably the best place for her right now. She damn near killed her own kid."

Duke watched Tristan's pale face, but remained silent. "I wouldn't call Yugi her kid for all the money in the world. We saw this coming, but we never thought it would be this bad."

"Do you actually think we saw this?" Tristan pointed across the street to the hospital.

"We knew she didn't want Yugi. We all knew, Tristan." Duke rubbed his hand across his face before picking up his drink. "What we should have done was have her and Yugi separated the minute he was born."

"We didn't expect her to get crazier, Duke."

The dark haired man nodded. "Yeah." He took a sip of his cola, flinching when his phone rang.

Tristan didn't think twice about snatching up the phone and pressing the answer button. He put it on speakerphone. "Hello!"

"Tristan? Why do you have Duke's phone?" Yami's voice came through on the phone. Duke choked on his drink as Tristan's eyes widened along with a grin.

"Yami! How are you? Is everything okay? Did the doc clear you?"

Duke interrupted him. "What did your doctor say? Did you hear from NICU? Do you know anything about Yugi?"

A soft laugh had the two exchanging surprised looks. "My doctor said I was to keep resting and that I was underweight. He said I have to gain a couple pounds before I leave so I've been getting meals and snacks every time I step into the room. Good thing I've been in and out of NICU."

Tristan's eyes lit up and Duke fell back into his chair with a worried smile. "You've seen Yugi?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yami, how is he?" Duke could only see the baby in the back of his mind with small, blue hands and feet.

A warm, happy voice came from the cellphone. "Sleeping at the moment. He just had his bottle." Yami laughed and it was a bit broken. The amount of relief Tristan heard kept him smiling. "It was sheer dumb luck. Dr. Narita said he's fine. He's hypoglycemic, and they are monitoring his temperature, heartbeat, and lungs, but he's okay. They just want to keep an eye on him to make certain there were no affects from the shock. He's being observed for steady temperature and weight gain too. Dr. Narita said he could come home in under a week if everything goes well."

"YES!" Tristan and Duke cheered, high fiving each other and startling the other customers and receiving the evil eye from the restaurant manager. Neither cared. This was the best news they'd gotten in days.

Tristan picked up the phone. "Yami, this is great news!"

"Not just that." Yami's voice had cooled a bit, getting a raised eyebrow from Tristan. "I got a text from Kaiba a minute ago. She's been arrested."

"Yup!" Duke's voice was almost cheery when he spoke. "They're preparing charges for her here. The police will be getting things ready to drag her back here in a few days."

Silence hailed from the phone before Yami said, "I suppose so. Tristan? Can you and Duke call Kaiba to my room? My battery is dying on my phone and I have to talk to him. I tried a couple times, but he hasn't answered."

"Sure thing. As a matter of fact, if you're back in your room, we'll be up in a few minutes. We'll call Kaiba on the way."

"Thanks, guys. I have an idea. It's important and I need a second opinion."

* * *

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" Joey practically shrieked. He was immediately smacked across the back of the head by Tristan.

"This a hospital, you idiot!" Tristan scolded through his own shock. He wasn't the only one in the room that was gobsmacked.

Grandpa stared at Yami, the hospital gown he wore from his visit with Yugi in NICU hanging from his hands. Duke's jaw was rolling around on the floor. Ryou's wide, disbelieving eyes went from Bakura to Yami to Kaiba and back to Bakura. Bakura stared at Yami with one of his eyes twitching violently. The white haired man's hands clenched open and closed violently.

Kaiba gave Yami one long look before asking, "Want to repeat that, Muoto?" Because there was no way in hell Kaiba had heard right.

Yami gave a small smile. "I want you to get the charges against Anzu dropped."

**(Alia: I was sooo tempted to stop here.)**

The tall CEO nodded. "So, I did hear correctly." And wasn't that a shame, Kaiba thought silently.

Joey roared angrily. "Are you out of your fucking mind, Yami?"

"Joey!" Grandpa called out in reprimand.

"No way, Gramps!" Joey turned back to his best friend. He knew Yami was kind and forgiving, but this took the damn cake! "Obviously, you need your head examined if you want that crazy bitch released after all she's done!"

Ryou intervened. "Joey, calm down." Looking at a slightly amused Yami, Ryou had to wonder if the stress had really been too much. "Yami, he does have a point. Why would you want her released from custody? Especially when Yugi almost...almost-,"

"Especially when she damn near killed Yugi!" Duke scowled, crossing his arms. "No, Yami. Just...no. You can't possibly want her to get away scott free after nearly killing your son. Atemu's baby boy!" Duke hoped that last bit would shake Yami's decision, but from the look on his face, it only made things worse.

"Not to mention all the other stuff Anzu did. Yami, she tried to wipe out your bank account, she kidnapped your baby, she left Yugi to freeze to death, and she's generally made your life a living HELL!" Tristan's voice raised inadvertently at the end. Giving himself a quick shake, he continued, "How can you forgive her for something like this, Yami?"

"Yami," Solomon began, "I know Anzu has been your friend for a long time. A very long time. But Yami, she needs to face the consequences. She's hurt you and Yugi so badly."

Yami shook his head, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He was sitting Indian style on his hospital bed in a set of scrubs. His blue robe was tossed over the end of the bed. "No." Yami looked Kaiba in the eye. "You heard me, Kaiba. I want the charges against her dropped. I also want any ideas of returning her to Japan cut short."

Seeing the look in Yami's eyes set something off in not just Kaiba but Bakura as well. The white haired duelist narrowed his eyes with a small growing smirk as he saw something familiar in Yami's demeanor.

Kaiba recognized the look in Yami's eyes immediately. Duel after duel against Yami and Atemu had taught him that look. The duelist, sharp minded and merciless, looked out of Yami's eyes. He was making the finish move. "Anything else, Yami?" Kaiba asked.

A small devious smile worked it's way to Yami's lips and his eyes changed. Bakura's eyes practically lit up in response and he started chuckling, then laughing, then outright cackling to the confusion of everyone but Yami and Kaiba. "Well, well. I have to admit. I like seeing this side of you. The pharaoh was right! You've got a dark streak in your soul."

Tristan dropped his head in his hands. "Okay! Out with it. What have we missed?"

Yami ignored Bakura and Tristan. "Can you find me a lawyer? One that specializes in custody battles." The group of friends stood confused. Solomon scratched his head wondering why Yami needed a lawyer. It was rather obvious to Kaiba, whose eyes widened in realization. He finally saw what Yami was doing.

"She hasn't signed over custody of Yugi." Kaiba cursed mentally at the realization. Everyone else looked equally surprised, but unlike Kaiba, they were unconcerned.

"Does that matter? After everything that's happened?" Ryou asked.

Kaiba replied seethingly, "Yes, it matters if she's tried under the idea of mental instability. A few years locked up, if that, and she'll be able to come back and take Yugi just to spite Yami."

"OH HELL NO!" Joey shouted. Tristan smacked him again.

"You want something for having the charges dropped?" Kaiba asked over Joey's hysterics. He knew more was coming.

Yami nodded as everyone grew silent. "Absolutely. In order for the charges to be dropped, I want two things. I want Anzu to sign over all parental rights. No matter what anyone thinks, the minute she put that baby's life in danger, she was no longer considered his mother in any capacity. I want her totally striped of any rights to Yugi."

"And the second thing?" Kaiba asked.

"I want her slapped with a restraining order. One that will keep her out of Japan."

"How long do you need it to last?" Bakura asked.

"Until Yugi is eighteen. If possible, I want it to be permanent."

Ryou found himself having to ask. He hated that the question popped up in his mind, but he had to ask. "Yami? Why permanently? What about the future?"

Solomon scowled but he understood what Ryou was trying to say. "What if Yugi wants to meet his mother in the future?" If the restraining order was permanent, Yugi and Anzu would never be able to contact each other without Anzu being arrested or jailed. And Solomon didn't doubt for a minute that Yami would make sure that happened.

Yami shrugged lightly. "Then I'll simply explain that he doesn't have a mother. In this case, I wouldn't be lying, now would I?" Bakura smirked at the ice in Yami's voice. The Pharaoh's wench had really fucked up.

Joey sighed. He could not believe he was saying this, but... "Yami. Are you sure about this? Things may change for you and Yugi in the future." He quieted as solemn eyes turned in his direction.

"No. No, Joey." Yami's gaze fell to the bed. "I won't take anymore chances. I am done. No more chances and no more forgiveness. I will never take the chance of her hurting Yugi again. Never again." His back straightened and Yami looked out at his friends and family. "I know you may be uneasy with it, but that's too bad. I won't take any chances of her taking Yugi away from me or hurting him just to spite me. My son will not grow up with a parent so lost in anger and grief that they will take it out on an innocent child."

Kaiba nodded in total understanding as Grandpa turned his head away from his grandchild, his face pained. Not only did Kaiba understand where Yami was coming from personally, but he knew what happened to his rival years ago. A little research on Yami's history after their first duel told him everything. "I don't know if it's possible for such a restraining order, but we can make it into part of an agreement for her release that she never contacts you or Yugi again. We can try to bypass the extradition, but they'll have to charge her in the States. She won't get out of the kidnapping charges, Yami, but they may give her probation instead."

"Kaiba, as long as she's out of our lives, I don't care what happens to her."

* * *

Yami flinched in his chair as the flash went off in the corner of his eye. Frowning at Bakura and his digital camera, Yami continued feeding Yugi his bottle.

Ryou nudged his boyfriend with his elbow while smiling down at Yugi. "Well, he looks quite happy. Has he always eaten so little though?"

Yugi's charge nurse smiled from where she was writing on his chart. "That's actually not a little. Especially considering Yugi is on a specialized diet for the moment."

"So in other words, the brat's pigging out?" Bakura asked. Ryou sighed, Yami looked amused and the nurse looked confused at Bakura's lack of manners.

"I suppose so," she said hesitantly. "How are you doing, Muoto-san? Are you comfortable?" She leaned over to check the monitor for Yugi's temperature.

"We're okay. He keeps squirming, but no real complaints." The position that Yugi and Yami were in was what the nurse called kangaroo care. Yami's shirt was gone. His arms and back were covered by his blue robe and he still wore the hospital scrub pants and slippers. Yugi was only dressed in his diaper. The newborn was pressed against Yami's warm skin with his posterior covered from back to feet with a blanket. Yugi's head was turned to the side for breathing and, apparently, eating. The nurse had told the trio that this was a good way to help warm a newborn with hypothermia while promoting the parent-child bond.

Ryou thought the two Muotos were doing good on their own. He leaned over and ran a finger over Yugi's tiny hand. Curious purple eyes looked his way, but Yugi's full concentration remained on his bottle. A glance at Yami showed how relaxed and calm he was with his son in his arms and the situation with Anzu being handled.

Bakura snapped another picture, much to the annoyance of Yami.

"Is that really necessary?" Yami asked. His feelings on the pictures were clear.

"Hell, yes. Don't you want to remember this precious moment?" Bakura's words were mocking. Ryou and Yami both rolled their eyes while the nurse looked at them oddly. Bakura smirked at the oblivious hikaris. He had a good use for the pictures as he had ever intention of showing them to the Pharaoh in the future.

Bakura might be Atemu's friend in this time, but he still had a malicious streak. That dark stain wanted to see the look on the Pharaoh's face when he saw his son attached to an I.V. drip and the weary face of his hikari. He wanted to be there when Atemu demanded answers about Misaki and Bakura couldn't wait for the pain and rage to coat his features. Needless to say, Bakura wanted to prepare for the future.

"He seems bigger," said Ryou hesitantly.

"He's gained a few ounces." The nurse put away Yugi's chart with a big smile. "He keeps it up and he can leave us for the nursery. Dr. Narita wants more weight on him and a steady temperature first." Her smile disappeared and the nurse scowled at Bakura when his cellphone rang.

Bakura read the first text and snorted. "Wheeler is whining that it's his turn again." Only three visitors maximum were allowed into NICU at a time. "He said that Solomon went to get you some actual clothes."

Yami was relieved. It would be nice to be in something other than hospital scrubs and gowns.

"I got one from Kaiba, too. The police need to speak to you. They're trying to talk you out of dropping charges."

"It won't happen as long as I get what I want. This was the original plan after all. For her to go to America and for me to raise Yugi until Atemu is capable of taking over. Tell Kaiba to bring them here, but I won't change my mind."

Ryou changed the topic. "Yami, have you thought about um..." He fidgeted. "Maybe taking Yugi to visit Atemu when he can leave the hospital?"

Yami looked thoughtful. His eyes fell down to the small figure in his arms. "I suppose you're right. Atemu should meet his son, even if it isn't the way I'd like."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. How sweet that will be. Ryou, can we go home and have sex now?"

Ryou did a double take at his lover while Yami bit his lip and looked away. He didn't think Ryou would appreciate him laughing. "B-Bakura, w-what the hell?" Ryou glanced at the scandalized nurse. The woman was obviously wondering what kind of people Yami let around his son. "What is your problem?" Ryou hissed.

"My problem is that you've been telling me, 'No, Kura! I'm too tired from helping Yami. We need to rest to keep looking for Yugi! Don't touch me there right now!" Bakura's voice was pitched to echo Ryou's perfectly.

Yami had to wonder if Bakura would even get laid after this. He discreetly covered Yugi's exposed ear and watched the nurse edge out of the little enclosed area. Yami wished he could do the same, but despite the awkwardness, it was funny. He pitied Ryou sometimes. Atemu had moments when he drove Yami up the wall but never to the degree of Ryou and Bakura.

Seeing Ryou raising his hands to strangle his boyfriend, Yami decided to intervene before the homicidal hikari did something he would regret... eventually. "Ryou, why don't you guys go home and get some rest. Joey is going to get angsty if he doesn't get to visit again. He's suppose to pull up Mai on Tristan's videophone."

Glowering at Bakura, mentally swearing that the insane yami was sleeping in the guest room, Ryou nodded to his friend. "Sure thing, Yami. Call if you need anything. Okay?"

Yami nodded with a warm smile. He rubbed Yugi's back as the baby continued to suckle at his bottle. "I think I have everything I need."

TBC

Alia: And all is well with the world! Now, we're changing things up for the next chapter, and I'm about to have fun with the YGO crew, so be prepared. And please don't kill me after you see the next chapter.

REVIEW!

POLL!

September 29, 2011


	16. Chapter 16

Alia: HAPPY NEW YEAR, Everyone! I'm sorry I'm late on that announcement (and this update), but that's life. This update has been LONG in coming, but I still haven't finished it completely. So I cut the chapter in half. This is a good 27 pages. For those of you who checked my Livejournal (link's on profile), I hoped you liked the sneak peek.

ANNOUNCEMENT: As for the next 'Not'-flashback, I've taken down the poll. (Sorry if you couldn't vote before.). After that I'll be putting up a new poll tomorrow. More information at the end of the chapter.

REVIEWERS! Thank you for encouragement! **alex_rider_junkie:** You've been reading my mind. I was planning this for a while. **s2Teennovelist:** I'm glad you loved the chapter! It was FUN to write, but emotionally hard. This one is worse. **jgrl68:**There really aren't enough father-son stories. And life has a balance of laughter and tragedy. It only makes sense to do that here! **sweet dreams, dragonlady222, kyo's 1 lover, kaaki shaman:** I don't know what I would do without your encouragement. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Alia: The chapter may seem a bit choppy, and even out of order, but things are suppose to look like this. It's like a group of... 'not' flashbacks. ALSO! If it's not in the WARNINGS, it's very likely not IN THE STORY! I won't say more. You'll find out when you read.

Enjoy.

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 16/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC, Mature Themes, hint of Lime

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: The problem with this story is that I feel like writing at 2:00 or 3:00 am in the morning. **CHECK THE WARNINGS.** They have changed.

Hope Hates Reality: Prologue

_The constant tapping of nails against the glass counter of the Kame Game Shop was slowly driving the occupants insane. True, it had been going on too long. It had only started three minutes ago, but it was enough to bother the other three men causing them to shoot their friend odd looks. Some looks were of annoyance, others of exasperation, and a few of amusement. None of the looks did anything to disturb the continuous tapping. _

_Joey grabbed a fist full of hair and groaned loudly. Tristan rolled his eyes, muttering about early baldness before returning to the duel monster cards he was checking out. Yami turned back to the open cardboard box at his feet, hiding a smile. It looked like someone had finally reached the breaking point. _

_Not a full second later, Joey jumped up and slammed his hand down in front of Duke. "WILL YOU STOP THAT?"_

_Duke knew what Joey was talking about. He also knew that he didn't care. The girl was supposed to have called his phone ages ago (i.e. five minutes ago) and Duke found himself rather impatient. "Stop what?" He continued tapping his fingers. "I'm not doing anything!" Duke purposely sounded indignant. _

_Yami knelt down on the floor beside Duke and took his time picking up a stack of packaged electronic games from his box. His shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as Joey replied loudly. "THAT TAPPING! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!"_

_"This is an odd reproduction of the Tell Tale Heart," Tristan said._

_"Well they do say that even a madman thinks he's sane." _

_Duke and Tristan grinned at Yami in amusement as they got the joke instantly. Joey looked confused and even more annoyed. "Yeah, yeah! Real funny! Would you knock that off? You're giving me a headache."_

_"He's right. She's not going to call sooner just because you're impatient." Tristan scoffed. A girl Duke had bumped into the day before had taken his phone number and left him with a flirtatious promise to call._

_Joey and Yami raised an eyebrow at Tristan's tone while Duke gave him a look. "Now, now. Don't be jealous because some gorgeous girl doesn't even know you exist. Besides, you wouldn't know what to do with a girl in the first place."_

_Tristan's eyes twitched. "What does that mean? Of course, I know about girls. Who do you think I am? Joey?"_

_"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Joey screamed, making an increasingly amused Yami wince at the volume. "I know plenty about women!"_

_Tristan snapped a reply. "I'm not talking about all the crappy porn you watch, Joey!" Duke roared in laughter while Yami grimaced, honestly a little sickened in remembrance. Despite being rather emotionless at the time, Yami had not appreciated Joey trying to give him porn. He'd seen too much live action as a child and didn't need the memories. "I'm talking about actually interacting with one!"_

_"Which you don't know anything about," Duke declared, his mirth clear in his voice._

_Glowering at Duke and ignoring a furious Joey, Tristan continued, "I, however, know how to woo a woman. And I can bet good money you'll fail at it. I could probably take that 'gorgeous girl' of yours."_

_Yami could practically see the train wreck ahead, so as a preventive measure, he broke in. "Woo, Tristan?" He smiled. "I haven't heard that one in a while."_

_Tristan actually preened, to Duke's disgust. Joey snorted. "Yeah, what do you think this is? Hate to tell ya, pal, but you're no Shakespeare!" _

_"Hey! What do you know! I could be a Shakespeare kind of guy. He had some pretty smooth moves in his plays." Yami kept silent. There were so many remarks he could make to that comment. He just couldn't though._

_Duke, however, felt no need to use his mental filter. "Really now? So you get off on your girl committing suicide, or dressing like a man, or even-,"_

_"SHUT UP, DUKE!" Tristan yelled over Yami and Joey's laughter. The two brunettes glared at each other until Duke's phone went off. _

_With an ecstatic cry, Duke snatched up his phone from the glass counter, answered it with a "Hana-chan!", and raced to the back of the Game Shop to the residential area for privacy. He wouldn't get it. Tristan, oddly enough, ran after him. _

_Yami frowned at Tristan's disappearing back. "Joey?"_

_The blond sighed. He was thinking the exact same thing. Tristan was such an idiot. "On it!" Joey rushed behind his friends to make sure Tristan didn't do anything... drastic._

_Shaking his head, Yami knelt down to dig for another stack of games. He needed them organized by age, then sex. Hopefully, he could do that and prepare the display before his friends returned to distract him. As it was, Yami had enough on his mind. For the last three months, his mind had revolved around a small circle of people. _

_While she was her usual self, Anzu had been depressed after Pharaoh Atem's passing. She became quiet when he was mentioned and would even look physically pained. Yami didn't blame her. He remembered the desperate look on Anzu's face when she confessed to Atem, hoping to get him to stay, and the heartbreak when he still left, not even offering her an answer. Yami never brought any of it up. _

_Another person Yami worried about was Ryou. If Anzu was a little depressed, Ryou was devastated. Oh he would never admit it. In fact, everyone seemed so sure that Ryou was glad to be rid of Bakura. Being a hikari, Yami knew just how wrong all their friends were. _

_Atem and Bakura, no matter what the latter dark had truly been, were still the other halves of Yami and Ryou. The hikaris needed the two spirits to really feel whole. The Pharaoh never noticed how unhappy Ryou was without Bakura, though to be honest, Ryou had never been too happy with him either. Nevertheless, Ryou was hurting badly and wasn't able to hide it well, contrary to Yami, who didn't have such a luxury. Joey would have hounded him about the matter to death if he displayed anything other than acceptance._

_A visit to Ryou's home had left Yami unsettled with his friend's state. Yami could tell that the even quieter, slightly teary boy had lost weight and Ryou was also isolating himself more than ever. It left Yami frightened of what the despondent young man would do if things didn't change._

_Yami carefully picked up three of the small stacks he'd finished arranging and walked to their display, his mind only distantly picking up the angry voices of Tristan and Duke. It was too occupied with his own thoughts and state of affairs._

_It was embarrassing and somewhat selfish, but Yami was very concerned with his own problems. It wasn't too surprising. Sure, he knew he should be happy that Atem was with his friends and family in the afterlife, and in a way he was. But Yami had not only lost his dark half and the one person he was in love with, he'd lost the chance to show Pharaoh Atem just how much Yami loved him. Out of it all, that aborted moment tormented Yami every night. _

_Often, he dreamed of what would have happened had he not ruined their last few moments together. Sometimes, it would be sweet. Yami, some nights, dreamed of Atem caressing him so carefully with love in his eyes while easing Yami through the new experience. Unfortunately, Yami had nights when his own fucked up history ruined what should have been a wonderful experience even further. _

_Yami slammed the stack on the fragile cardboard display harder than he meant to and he winced as the cardboard figure shook. It was hard to stay calm with those thoughts. Remembering the dreams of Atem forcing himself on Yami made it difficult for Yami not to be upset. He didn't want to think about Atem that way. No matter what Duke had thought, or how things had seemed, Atem would have never hurt Yami in that manner._

_Shaking himself from the grim memories and thoughts, Yami took a step back and examined the display. "Maybe a few more for the girls' stack," Yami muttered. He walked back small, organized stacks he'd left on the counter, his back to the door. Yami wanted at least a few minutes to distract himself from his sad thoughts._

_"DAMN IT, TRISTAN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? THAT WAS AN IMPORTANT PHONE CALL!"_

_Yami cringed slightly away from the door of the residential area. He didn't want to be near if his friends got physical. Yami was sick of helping Joey break up Tristan and Duke. Walking back to the open stock box, Yami knelt down and dug into the box again. There were, oddly, coupons sent with the merchandise that could be used online. Yami would need to find somewhere to put them._

_As the bell at the door rang announcing a new customer, Yami kept his eyes on the stacks he was picking up. "Welcome to Kame Game Shop. Please look around. If you need any help, just ask." _

_A deep voice sounded through the shop. "Actually, I'm looking for this so-called King of Games."_

_Yami froze, mentally swearing at having to deal with another duelist that wanted to take out the King of Games. It was ridiculous that Yami had to constantly deal with someone that wanted the title. At least twice a week, he had some arrogant ass stomping into his Grandfather's shop demanding a duel. Really, the only saving grace began when Solomon decided to charge for every match against Yami. It had actually slowed things down for the last week. Apparently, not enough though._

_"I'm afraid he isn't taking dueling challenges today, sir. My apologies." Yami lowered his head and hoped whoever was behind him would just leave._

_The man chuckled and Yami's shoulders slumped. "I'm actually not looking to challenge him. I only want to say hello to an old friend."_

_Blinking in surprise, Yami stood and turned around with an inquiry on his lips. "And wh-," Yami's words fell silent as the taller man smirked at him over the counter. It wasn't that the man had been watching Yami then entire time over the counter. And it had nothing with the amusement clear on the man's face. It had to do with who the man was._

_The amused customer's smirk shifted into a smile as a fond look was focused on Yami. "What? Don't I get a hello, hikari?"_

_"Atem?" Yami found himself asking a question rather than stating the Egyptian's name. He found himself frozen and totally unable to move. His rose madder eyes took in the last person he would have expected to walk through the door. _

_Atemu stood across from him at least an inch taller than before. His wild, gravity-defying hair swayed as he tilted his head to the side in observation of Yami. His eyes were still bright crimson, but unlike before, Atem's skin color had darkened to reveal his Egyptian heritage. The Pharaoh looked the same as before in his memory._

_Chuckling, the man once known as Shadow walked around the counter toward his overwhelmed friend. Pharaoh Atem shook his head. "It's actually Mubarak Atemu now, Yami." He stepped over the open cardboard box next to Yami's feet to stand before the shorter boy. _

_Atemu stood for a moment watching his shaken hikari. Yami, eyes wide, opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He simply stood there. Atemu smiled, a little sadly. He reached out and gently tugged on his shocked fellow's sleeve right above Yami's wrist. Atemu leaned in and whispered, "Are you not happy to see me, towairaito?" _

_Yami jumped unconsciously at Atemu's touch before his right hand reached out to grasp the Egyptian's wrist. "Atem? Atem."_

_Unable to stop his smile from broadening, Atemu pulled Yami into his arms by his captured left wrist and wrapped his right arm around Yami's shoulders. Brushing his cheek against the wild locks and finally feeling as if he was home, Atemu replied, "It's Atemu now, Yami."_

* * *

_Ryou glowered at Joey, Tristan, Duke and Atemu as the four men stood to one side of the room pointing and laughing in his direction. Yami shot them an admonishing, but amused, look as he walked from the kitchen into living room. A low groan was heard from Ryou's couch. Atemu and Joey looked at each other before laughing even harder. _

_Practically hissing, but trying to keep his voice down, Ryou snapped at them. "This isn't making things better you know! Be quiet! He's hurting enough."_

_Atemu scoffed at Ryou, still laughing at the pained figure whose head rested in the white haired boy's lap. "As if he wouldn't have been twice as loud!" Atemu purposely raised his voice toward the end of his sentence, getting another groan from the partially conscious man. "Compared to him, we're being complete gentlemen!" That oddly made the other three comedians laugh more._

_Yami sighed and tried to keep the smile struggling to appear off his face for Ryou's sake. "Mou Hitori No Boku. That's enough." He walked over to Ryou with the wrapped ice pack for Bakura's head._

_Atemu bit his lip to contain his mirth. His mischievous eyes warmed at the familiar term and the fact that Yami was trying not to laugh himself. "But it's so funny, Aibou." He grinned and waved a hand in Bakura's direction. The former yami was gritting his teeth in pain at the loud noise and the continuous pain in his head. "Compare our meeting to theirs. After all, you didn't throw a frying pan at me."_

_Ryou's face burned fire engine red as Bakura's eyes opened to glare hatefully in Atemu's direction. "No one was asking you anything. Shut the fuck up, Pharaoh."_

_"Make me, Thief!" Atemu opened his mouth to say more, but a frown from Yami quieted him. It didn't stop the snickering from Joey, Duke, and Tristan though._

* * *

_Standing silently in the doorway, Yami waited patiently for Atemu to finish his morning ritual. The Egyptian was currently on the wood floor in front of the window. In his black plaid pajama bottoms, bare chested with his eyes closed, Atemu's head was bowed down before the sun, kneeling in the shower of yellow rays. _

_Yami didn't know why Atemu did this every morning he woke up without fail. Ryou had reported that Bakura did the same thing. And like Bakura, Atemu never answered why he did it. Yami didn't know if it was something Atemu did in his former life or if it was something religious. He did know that Atemu hated being interrupted during his 'prayers' as Grandpa called them. So Yami waited patiently for Atemu to finish. _

_As a preemptive strike, Yami began rising early with the morning so that Atemu could drag him around Domino searching for a condo, again. Yami had nearly strangled him yesterday after reaching his breaking point of Atemu bursting into his room each day yelling. However, this morning, there was something else on Yami's mind. _

_Nearly two months after Atemu's return and the topic never got brought up. Atemu acted as if it never happened, and Yami was hesitant to even think about it. He didn't want to ruin the comfortable atmosphere he had with Atemu. But after Duke quietly brought the topic up to Yami away from their friends, Yami knew that time was running out. It had to be brought up again. _

_Not that the determination helped how sick Yami felt._

_Atemu leaned forward, bowing his head low, before standing up with an almost cleansing sigh. Without turning around, the former Pharaoh chuckled. "Spying, Yami?"_

_"No." Yami's voice failed at hiding a hint of amusement from the teasing. "Simply waiting. You can be quite the Queen when you're interrupted in the mornings." Yami bit his lip but couldn't stop a small grin when Atemu turned around with a gobsmacked look on his wide-eyed face. "What?" Yami asked innocently._

_Atemu glared at his hikari, but the look lost thunder with a wicked smirk. "Shame on you, towairaito. To say such a thing." After wagging his finger at a falsely shamed Yami, he walked over to the bed and picked up a sleeveless, black cotton shirt before pulling it on over his head. Atemu missed Yami's lingering look._

_Darting his eyes to the floor, Yami waited for Atemu to fully dress before speaking. "Atemu? C-can I talk to you about something?" Yami asked, his earlier nervousness had returned. He winced at the small stutter. Because of it, Atemu's head snapped up and into Yami's direction. The older man's eyes turned bright with concern._

_"Yami? What's wrong?" Atemu moved over to stand in front of him, but Yami's eyes slipped to the floor and his head bowed. _

_Yami couldn't look Atemu in the eye when talking about this subject. But Yami had to know. And sadly, that meant he had to talk about it. _

_Atemu frowned, his brow furrowing as he lifted a hand to Yami's chin and tried to raise the rose madder eyes to his own. It didn't work. Yami's eyes rose to his chin but not further. When Atemu tried to move to instead, Yami looked back to the floor. "Yami," Atemu's voice drifted into a commanding tone. "What's wrong? What do you want to talk about?"_

_Yami found himself frozen. He brought his hands together and started wringing them against his stomach. The duelist suddenly felt sick and wondered if this was a good idea. A moment later, Yami was certain that this was the worst idea he'd ever had. So what if the elephant remained in the room for eternity! Yami didn't want to discuss this anymore. If there were two things in the world he didn't want to talk about it was his past and what happened the night before the final duel with Atemu. _

_At the lack of reply, Atemu placed both hands on Yami's shoulder. "Whatever it is, just ask. Please just ask." _

_"Can..." Yami felt sick suddenly, but his voice refused to catch and stick the way he wanted. "I... I never got to explain. And we never spoke about... it and we need to. I-I need you to know and I have to know too." Yami moved closer to his friend. A quick glance told him that Atemu appeared confused by his words but willing to wait for understanding. "Can... Can I talk to you about what happened that night?" _

_Atemu stiffened immediately. "What night?" He asked automatically. Yami paused before answering. It didn't take a genius to realize Atemu knew exactly what Yami was talking about._

_Yami's shoulders slumped. He should have known it wouldn't have been so easy. Both men had been avoiding the topic after all. "You know what I mean, Ate. The night we... The night before the last duel." Yami felt disappointed that he hadn't been able to finish his original sentence, but how did you continue? So many things could describe what happened that night. _

_The night we kissed._

_The night we were in bed._

_The night you swore you loved me._

_The night everything fell apart._

_The night we were found by Duke._

_The night you hit me._

_The night you stormed out leaving your broken hikari behind without another word._

_Yami could have said a number of things that would have described that night. However, it was best to just keep it simple. _

_Atemu's hands dropped from Yami's shoulders and the suddenly stoic man turned his back to Yami. He ran his hand through his uncontrollable hair. "...Why?" His voice was curt and held something Yami couldn't identify._

_Yami wrapped his arms around his torso. He felt incredibly vulnerable. "Because we can't ignore what happened. I certainly can't." Yami stared at Atemu's back. "Atemu... You... You never even asked why. Don't you want to know? I need to explain." Yami's words choked out. He wanted to explain. To tell Atemu because the former Pharaoh didn't know everything about Yami's past. No one but Grandpa did, but at the same time, Yami didn't know if he really could explain. He'd never said anything. He'd never told a soul about what happened with his mother and those men._

_None of that mattered now that Yami had a small hint of courage gathered. He had to tell Atemu, wanted to tell him, and make him understand what happened. Yami loved him after all._

_There was a long silence. Atemu rubbed his hands over his face. "Yami, can it wait?"_

_Yami's head snapped up in shock. He had been expecting a few different responses from Atemu, but not that. "What? Wait?" Yami couldn't have heard right._

_Dropping his hands, Atemu gave the floor a bitter smile before he walked over to his closet door. "Yes. That's what I said. Can this wait?"_

_It was like a punch to the chest, right about the heart. Yami shivered, but had to ask. "Why?"_

_Atemu opened the closet door. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "I have a breakfast date with Anzu this morning." Atemu reached into the closet and pulled out a white long sleeve shirt._

_Yami's eyes lost focus as they slowly swelled with tears. His voiced remained steady as he said, "I understand. I guess it wasn't that important. Tell Anzu I said hello when you see her." Yami spun slowly on his heel and walked out._

_Atemu's shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes as a painful expression overtook his features. "Forgive me, twilight, for being such a damn coward."_

* * *

_Joey cringed and drew closer to an embarrassed Yami as Tristan, yet again, jumped to the air and kicked his heels almost squealing. The two men could have easily ignored their friend's 'unmanly' and insane behavior had they been somewhere like the park, Joey and Tristan's new apartment, or the Game Shop. Unfortunately, they were in the middle of the packed arcade where a group of people stared at the spectacle. Joey whimpered and prayed that no one knew Tristan was with him._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tristan was again squealing. Yami flinched and looked around at the snorts of laughter, pointing, and horrified stares. He really didn't want to be in the arcade at the moment. "I DID IT! I DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE OLD MAN SAID YES! I DID IT! HEY! JOEY!"_

_Not able to take the growing shame, Joey grabbed the back of Tristan's jacket and jerked the hopping numbskull to his feet. Yami swiftly followed as Joey dragged their excited friend to a quiet corner. Yami managed to quell the need to hide his face._

_Finding a small area, Joey swung Tristan around and started shaking him like an old, used rag doll. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you shaming us in public? THAT'S MY JOB DAMN IT!" _

_Yami dropped his head despondently. "I don't know why, but I feel like crying."_

_Tristan, dizzy and beginning to feel a little nauseous, shoved Joey away. Groaning and clutching his head, Tristan glared at his friends before realizing he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. A grin rushed over his features as his eyes lit in excitement._

_"Tristan!" Yami swiftly snatched the paper out of Tristan's hand to see what got the taller boy so excited._

_"So what's got this psycho so excited?" Joey asked._

_"Hey!" Tristan snapped in indignation. "I can't just be happy?"_

_"No one should be that happy in public," Joey deadpanned._

_Tristan's eye ticked. "Might I remind you of your little display of hearing about Serenity before Battle City."_

_"I wasn't clicking my heels, you freak!" Joey shrieked at an unimpressed Tristan._

_"Tristan!" Yami's face was lit with surprise. "You got hired as assistant chef?" Yami found it hard to believe that this is what had his friend so excited. While it was a great thing, it didn't excuse Tristan's exuberant behavior._

_Joey didn't sound anymore enthusiastic, though he was happy Tristan got a job. "That's why he's shaming us, his family and the world? OW!" Joey winced and rubbed the area at the top of his head. Tristan had punched his rather hard._

_Sneering, Tristan said, "Sorry, I hit the soft spot!" He grinned, taking the paper away from Yami. "You guys don't understand! The place is small, but it's run as a test kitchen for the culinary arts school. If I stay working at THIS restaurant for a year, they'll give me a scholarship at the Domino Culinary Institute! I'll only have to pay a third of the tuition and costs!" Yami gave a small smile while Joey grinned like a loon. They finally understood why Tristan had been so excited. _

_"That's wonderful, Tristan!" Yami exclaimed._

_"THAT'S FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Screamed Joey. He glomped Tristan, who was excited enough to start celebrating again. The two men started running around in a circle cheering. Yami, seeing the growing crowd forming to stare, dropped his head again. He really needed new friends._

* * *

_Ryou's red face grew as the distance between him and the Kame Game Shop grew from feet to inches. His stomach was queasy and the white haired man felt faint as he slowed to a stop before the store's entrance._

_Ryou knew why he was here. He needed help, but finding it was difficult. Looking on his own had been difficult and, oddly enough, even more embarrassing then asking. Ryou didn't dare ask any of the acquaintances he had. What would they think of him asking such intimate questions? So where else could Ryou go but to his friends?_

_Of all his friends, there was a reason why Ryou chose to go to Yami. Joey wouldn't know how to answer Ryou's questions and any answer he would receive would no doubt be inappropriate. Duke had been a possibility, but Ryou didn't know if he would deny that he had the knowledge. Tristan was out too. He was still in denial about things that ALL of his friends could see between him and Duke. _

_He thought about Anzu, but... Well, Anzu was a girl. She could very likely help, and give excellent advice, but Anzu was single and again a girl. Ryou just couldn't._

_The white-haired hikari's reasons for choosing Yami were sound, other than the lack of other choices. For one, Yami was the least likely to have a homophobic fit over his questions. Sure all of their friends were accepting of each other's sexual choice, even if said choices hadn't been voiced so much as hinted at. Joey and Anzu were straight, Duke was more bi-curious, Tristan was straight with a hint of deep denial because of Duke, Ryou was gay and Yami was asexual if Ryou had to put in a guess. _

_Another reason for Ryou's choice of his quiet friend was because Yami was in fact rather intelligent and would hopefully know where to find information. Ryou wasn't stupid, but he wasn't sure where to really start. The one time he'd tried to research himself on the internet had been a disaster. He'd ended up on some extreme porn site instead of finding information. Well, information other than the realization that he would never look at belts and swings the same way again. That mental scarring session had him seeking advice from a more familiar sources such as friends. _

_Finally, Ryou knew that his fellow hikari was in the same boat as him. Ryou was certain that Atemu and Yami were together even though Atemu had moved out. Yami spent a good deal of time at Atemu's place and the former Pharaoh could often be seen with an arm slung around his hikari's arm or waist. If anyone could give him advice on sleeping with your former dark, it was Yami. He thought so. At least he hoped so. He was pretty sure. It was a good guess after all even if he wasn't totally-._

_"Ryou?" Yami stood at the door of the Game Shop concern for Ryou vivid on his face. _

_Ryou's tomato complexion deepened. His voice shook as he spoke. "Hey, Yami. How are you?"_

_Yami's rose madder eyes observed him carefully. "Ryou? What's wrong?" He took a step forward and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Did Bakura...?" Yami's mind wandered back to the news that morning. If Bakura was arrested again, he would have made the news again._

_Ryou couldn't help but smile at that even as the memory made him wince. Of all the places for Bakura to lose his temper, it had to be at Kaiba Land. "No. Nothing like that, Yami. Um..." Ryou squirmed in front of his friend, wringing his hands. "I-I was wondering if you could help me with something?"_

_"With what?" Yami asked, dropping his hand by his side._

_Choking on his words, Ryou stood with wide panicked eyes as he tried to figure out how to say what he needed. He opened his mouth one and twice while waving his hands around in silent emphasis. _

_Yami smiled with a hint of sympathy. Whatever was upsetting Ryou seemed to be big. "Why don't you come in, Ryou. I'm making lunch and hate eating alone."_

_Ryou's shoulders fell in relief as he smiled sheepishly at Yami. He was grateful for such a perceptive friend. "Thanks, Yami." He entered the shop and followed Yami to the residential area. "So how are you, Yami? Are you having a good day so far?"_

_He nodded. "It's been pretty good, even if it's a slow day in the shop. I just decided to close for lunch." Yami entered the kitchen, followed by Ryou and went back to the counter. It was a pretty simple lunch with cucumber sandwiches. He usually made a beef bowl with rice (Gy__ūdon__)__, but in the summer heat, the __sandwiches__ were wonderful to have. Yami had a good memory of making and sharing them with his father, who was introduced to them in England. He decided to make Ryou one as well. "Take a seat, Ryou."_

_Gratefully, Ryou sat in a chair at the kitchen table and sat his restless hands on the surface. He didn't see the look Yami threw him over his shoulder. Ryou was too busy wringing his hands. He didn't know how he could talk to Yami about such a topic but he really needed help. _

_Yami carried two plates over to the table. He sat one down in front of his chair and the other in front of Ryou, inadvertently startling his friend. Frowning, Yami quickly sat in his chair. "Okay. Ryou, what's wrong? What has you so shaken?" Yami reached across the table and tapped Ryou's shaky hands with a finger._

_Ryou blushed, but look back at Yami's worried expression. "U-um. Yami? Is your grandfather home?" Ryou hoped not because he would absolutely die if Grandpa Solomon heard him ask his grandson sex tips._

_Yami had a bemused expression, but shook his head. "No. He had to go to the bank. He'll be gone for a while. Why?"_

_Clearing his throat, Ryou opened his mouth and croaked. His blush deepened and he covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Yami. This is so embarrassing."_

_"Ryou, you don't have to be embarrassed. Just tell me."_

_Ryou drew a shaky breath before staring at the tabletop as he started to speak in a rush. "I-I just need some help. Someone to talk about it with. I-," His eyes started to tear. "I messed up so badly. I didn't mean to freak out on him, Yami, but I was just scared. He was so understanding about it, but I just... I heard that it hurts. That's why I panicked. I mean it HAS to hurt even though he was so gentle, but I was scared and when he tried his fingers it was hurting and I didn't mean to cry, Yami, but it was just too much all of a sudden and I don't know how anyone could like something like that-,"_

_"Ryou!" Yami jumped up, leaning over the table, and placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders. "Ryou, calm down."_

_The white haired man shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just... It was so awful."_

_Yami moved his chair so that he sat next to Ryou instead of across from him. "What happened, Ryou? What do you need help with?"_

_Ryou's hands squeezed each other tightly as he took a deep breath. "Yami?"_

_"Yes," the other man responded cautiously. _

_"D-does it...I mean... When you... I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO HAVE SEX WITH BAKURA!" Ryou dropped his head to the table._

_Yami blinked in shock. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped open. "W-what?"_

_Ryou kept his face pressed down firmly against the cool wood. "I need help. Yami, I need to know how to...to get ready to have sex. I mean we tried, but it hurt and..." Ryou's voice was a little broken._

_Shaking his head, Yami began patting him on the back. "Ryou, tell me what happened." _

_"Bakura and I were fooling around. Just...just kissing at first and a little touching. Then Kura," Ryou coughed. He didn't think his former dark would appreciate the pet name getting out. Of course, Ryou only called him that when they were making out. "Then Bakura started undressing me. It was okay. It was just my shirt, but then... It all started getting out of control." It wasn't that Ryou minded. He'd loved it. Bakura had been careful even as Ryou noticed how hard a time he had controlling himself. He would tighten his hold too much or nibble just a little too hard. But Ryou had only wanted more of it. It had taken a minute for the former thief to seduce Ryou out of his clothes. The next thing Ryou knew, his arms and legs were wrapped around his equally naked boyfriend while they headed to his room. _

_Yami felt a hint of color overcoming his face. But, Ryou was his friend, so he asked, "Then what happened. It doesn't seem like you were unhappy."_

_Ryou squeaked in shame. "I-it was okay! I mean I loved it, Yami! Bakura was going slow. He knew I didn't have any experience. The...the touching was wonderful, and I love when he kisses me, and when he suc-," Ryou cut his words and brought his hands to the side of his face to hide even more._

_At that point, Yami's face was nearly as bright as Ryou's. He could not believe this conversation was taking place but indeed it was. "So what went wrong?" Yami wasn't sure he wanted to know. _

_"Bakura...he...he wanted to go all the way," Ryou mumbled. "And I wanted to. I really did." Ryou yanked on his hair a little as he remembered eagerly spreading his legs for his other half and pulling Bakura on top of him. Ryou had wanted Bakura so badly, until Bakura slicked his fingers. "But when he tried, it hurt Yami. The first one wasn't bad, but when he tried t-to add another... It hurt, Yami. It hurt so much. He begged me to relax so it would help but I couldn't. Then, I started crying. I was just so scared because if fingers hurt, how much worse when it be when Bakura tried to... I couldn't stop crying." Ryou's face was wet as the remembered humiliation returned. "It was suppose to be perfect, Yami, and I messed it up."_

_Yami pulled Ryou from the table and wrapped his arms around his friend. He could certainly sympathize with Ryou. "Ryou, of course you were scared. You never did anything like that before. It's... Just because everyone says it's easy to have sex, even with someone you love, doesn't mean it is. Hormones or no hormones." _

_"But I love him!" Ryou pulled his wet face from Yami's shoulder. "I-I should have just let him keep going, right? Even if it hurt."_

_"No." Ryou blinked at his friend in surprise. The ice in Yami's voice was gone as he continued. "Ryou, listen. Sex," Yami sighed. "Sex isn't like people write in romantic stories. Sometimes it's awkward. Other times, it's messy, very much so with two men. And yes, it can be painful if you aren't careful. And honestly Ryou, do you really think Bakura would be happy to have you crying in pain when you two are making love? That's not how it works. You both have to enjoy it."_

_Ryou slumped in his seat, his elbows holding him up on the table. "You're right. But, but wouldn't I have enjoyed it later. I-if he," Ryou cursed the color rising on his face yet again. "If he hit my..." Ryou went silent._

_Yami gave a little smile. "I think I understand what you mean, but Ryou, that wouldn't have stopped you from being in pain or even bleeding." Ryou paled at that. "And how do you know how well you would react if he did manage to," Yami smirked a little. "Strike your hot spot?"_

_Ryou's face dived for the table as Yami grinned for a minute. Relaxing, Yami tugged Ryou back into an upright position in his chair. "Sorry, Ryou. How did Bakura take it?"_

_The other man smiled sadly. "He took it so well. He didn't seem to care that he was still hard." Ryou flushed but continued. "He held me and rubbed my back until I calmed down and stopped crying. He said we had all the time in the world and he didn't mind waiting until I was ready." Ryou's eyes were lost as he focused on the memory of Bakura being gentle with him. It wasn't something he had expected of the man._

_Yami smiled at Ryou, pleased at Bakura's actions __and a hint jealous. He was happy and envious because Yami's experience had been polar opposite with Atemu. And wasn't it funny that unlike Ryou's dark, Yami's dark was too much of a jerk to take care of his hikari properly. _

_Even after returning from the afterlife, Atemu didn't bother to fix their situation. Instead of talking to Yami, instead of trying again to seduce him, or instead of even fucking asking WHY Yami reacted the way he did, Atemu decided to hop off the Towairaito Bus and jump onto the Misaki Train because he was too lazy to work for a relationship. If Yami didn't know better he would swear Atemu thought with his dick before his heart. Because really... What the FUCK? Bakura, THIEF KING BAKURA, could act gentle and considerate with his hikari and Yami's Noble Pharaoh Atem couldn't get his shit together? What the HELL? _

_Yami blinked silently at his enraged thoughts before mentally sighing in shame. It was rare for that bitter train of thought to come up. He was suppose to be helping Ryou. "What do you need me to do, Ryou?"_

_"Like I said. I need to know how to do it right. I want to make it good for both of us, but I need to know how to keep it from hurting so badly."_

_Yami nodded, though he had to wonder why Ryou came to him. "Why me? I can tell you where to look for information, and I can give you a few tips, but why come here?"_

_"I figured since you and Atemu were together," Ryou didn't see his friend flinch. "That you could give me some advice."_

_"Right." Yami was quiet for a long moment. "I know a good website. It'll tell you everything that you need to know about sex between two men. It's pretty thorough."_

_Ryou smiled. "That sounds good. I tried to look, but uh... It didn't go so well. Did it help you and Atemu, Yami?"_

_In all honesty, Yami wasn't that interested in sex. He actually found it a bit disgusting. It wasn't that Yami didn't find women pretty and men handsome, but the only one he'd ever been romantically attracted to had been Atemu. He'd also been the only person Yami had been sexually attracted too. _

_The reason Yami had found and read the information on the website was because he wanted to make up for what happened the night before his and Atemu's duel. After the Pharaoh had returned, Yami wanted to be sure he and Atemu could take their relationship to a sexual level despite his hesitance. Considering Atemu was dating Anzu though, Yami had no need for the information other than to help his friend now._

_Yami decided not to answer and just shrugged with a smile. "Come on. I'll show you the website." They stood and walked out of the kitchen toward Yami's bedroom._

_"What does it have exactly?" Ryou asked. He cleaned his damp face with his hand as he wore a short sleeve shirt in the summer heat. "Does it tell me how to make things uh... easier?"_

_Chuckling, Yami said, "Yes. It gives good details on everything. It even tells you how to clean up before hand."_

_"You mean a shower?"_

_Yami paused, and looked at Ryou as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I mean inside, Ryou."_

_Ryou gaped at his friend. His face was once again tomato red._

* * *

_"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE ALIVE!" _

_Atemu and Bakura burst into laughter, though it was more of a cackle from Bakura. They were joined by Joey, Tristan and Mokuba, who all thought it was greatly entertaining. Yami, Anzu and Ryou were also amused (with giggling from Anzu and Ryou) though shocked. Even Kaiba stood to the side with a raised eyebrow at the loud exclamation. Serenity stood next to the tall CEO with wide eyes as Mai covered her mouth and snorted with laughter._

_When Yami had contacted Malik, Ishizu and Odion to visit, he had known the Egyptian Trio would be taken aback by the knowledge that Atemu and Bakura were alive. After all, they had been there for the duel when Atemu left. The shock was a far gone conclusion. Yami didn't think anyone quite expected such a...volatile reaction._

_"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" A finger was pointed at Atemu. "YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE AFTERLIFE DAMNIT! AND YOU! AND WHY AREN'T YOU STILL DEAD!"_

_Bakura started pointing and threw his head back in an evil cackle that managed to infuriate the screaming Egyptian, who actually started to lunge for Bakura's throat. Only fast reflexes from Odion stopped the imminent thrashing. _

_Odion shook his head in surprise, and disapproval. This was not the speaker's usual behavior. That was why everyone was either stunned or laughing. Malik's head had snapped to the side. He stood next to his furious sister utterly gobsmacked at the fact that Ishizu was standing next to him screaming at the Pharaoh and the Thief King._

_Ishizu was more shocked than angry, but that's the way it was coming out. After all the drama to get rid of Zorc, stop Bakura's insane plans, and let the Pharaoh Atem find eternal rest, for them to come back to life was a slap to the face. Well, it wasn't that severe. It was actually more annoying for them to change plans. It was also annoying that she knew nothing about it. After all those years of carrying the Millennium Necklace, Ishizu learned to hate surprises. _

_Kaiba rolled his eyes. "For someone who believes in so much __**magic**__," Kaiba sneered, making magic sound like a dirty word. "I thought you would take this in stride."_

_Ishizu took a long, deep breath, making the group surrounding her wary as to her next actions. Of course, this excluded those that were still laughing. Mokuba, thankfully, had fallen back to a snicker, Mai grinned, and the giggling from Ryou and Anzu was finally quiet._

_Atemu shook off his mirth long enough to speak. The security guards of the museum stood in a corner eying them a bit too long and one's hand kept twitching for his security stick. "Our apologies, Ishizu. We didn't mean to shock you this badly. It was suppose to be a good surprise."_

_She nodded. "No. I'm not good with surprises, Pharaoh."_

_Kaiba deadpanned. "No. Really?"_

_Ishizu ignored him and continued. She gave a small bow. "I'm sure we're all pleased with your return."_

_Malik relaxed as his normally calm and composed sister returned. The last time he'd seen Ishizu that angry, the poor bastard she attacked walked away with a broken jaw. "But it IS quite a surprise! How did you guys return? Did someone bring you back?"_

_Anzu suddenly looked eager. She wasn't alone as everyone else turned to the two former spirits. The two men had outright refused to speak about how they were returned. Atemu had given some vague comment about being returned by the gods, but he usually kept quiet about it. Neither Atemu or Bakura would give any details._

_Bakura rolled his eyes. "It was a fucking apology." Other than Kaiba, the rest of the group was a bit clueless, but after a moment, Ishizu, Odion and Malik seemed to get it. _

_Odion nodded. "I see." He ignored the confused looks from Yami and his friends. "It is for the best I suppose."_

_Malik snorted. "Whatever. I mean, I understand sending back the Pharaoh, but what about this jerk? Why send you back?" He directed the final question to Bakura, who narrowed his eyes. Malik was relieved that his own darkness hadn't manifested a physical form, but he could have done without Bakura._

_The indicated party raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, you have an issue with me being back. Too bad no one gives a shit." Bakura took a moment to look down his nose at Malik knowing it would piss him off. Atemu and Kaiba smirked as it did just that._

_"What the hell? Forgive me for not wanting some psycho like you wondering around Domino!" Ryou rubbed his forehead. He could already see the resulting calamity. _

_Bakura scoffed at him. "You're dressed like that!" He pointed purposely at Malik's cropped shirt, excessive jewelry, and even his hair. "And I'm the one you think has problems?"_

_"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG MY CLOTHES!" Anzu winced at the insulted Malik's volume. Odion's shoulders seemed to slump. "THEY ARE PERFECTLY PRESENTABLE!"_

_"For a drag queen? Of course. Very casual, too."_

_"SHUT UP!" Malik pointed a fist towards Bakura. "I AM A MAN AND I AM DRESSED LIKE A MAN YOU JERK!"_

_"Of course you are, Princess." Amazingly, that one came from Kaiba._

_Malik sneered then scoffed. "Screw you, Kaiba. At least I'm not the one with a dragon fetish!"_

_Yami and Anzu roughly elbowed Atemu from both sides when he opened his mouth to respond. Three of them were bad enough._

* * *

_Atemu felt his stomach drop when he saw the malicious stares from Joey, Duke, and surprisingly Ryou. The three men had openly expressed their shock when Atemu had pulled Anzu close and returned a quick kiss on the lips in thanks. A moment later, the three men sitting in the lobby of the movie theater looked murderous. _

_Joey's eyes glinted in a way Atemu knew too well. Joey always had that same expression when something was hurting a friend. The blond's hands clenched tightly by his side as his eyes narrowed at Atemu and a slowly blushing Anzu. Atemu's girlfriend was possibly the only thing keeping him from attacking._

_The former Pharaoh had a better idea of why Duke wanted to shove his boot up Atemu's ass. Duke probably had the best idea of how close Atemu and Yami had been. He had, after all, been there to comfort Yami when Atemu was too furious to see straight. To see Atemu dating Anzu after all of that... Atemu had a feeling it would be a while before he got into Duke's good graces again. _

_The lone reason Ryou hadn't leaped up to punch him was because Bakura was holding his lover in his seat by his arm. Bakura ignored the angry atmosphere but threw Atemu a small look of disgust. Atemu had a good feeling what Ryou was thinking, as well as Bakura. Being a hikari and a yami, they didn't understand why Atemu would want anyone other than Yami. The two were meant to complete each other. That was one of the reasons why Bakura returned, even with the 'rocky' relationship he once had with Ryou. Ryou, being a fellow hikari, probably felt that Yami was being slighted and abandoned. Bakura thought Atemu was deluding himself._

_Tristan didn't look angry or violent like the other three. Tristan looked at Atemu's arm wrapped around Anzu's waist. He then looked over at a silent Yami. When Tristan looked back at Atemu and Anzu, he directed his eyes toward his female friend. Tristan wasn't angry with Anzu as they had spoken before about her feelings for Atemu and how Yami figured into the equation. Anzu had only said that it would be Atemu's choice. Tristan understood that, but that didn't make him any less disappointed in Anzu or Atemu. _

_Tristan raised an eyebrow toward Yami in question. The spike haired man gave a small smile before he turned to the newly revealed couple. "I was wondering how long you two would hide it."_

_Joey's head snapped to Yami so fast, he nearly broke his neck. Duke, oddly enough, looked even more furious. Ryou's eyes widened as he gawked at Yami, before turning to Bakura for understanding. Bakura scowled, but nodded, confirming his distressed lover's silent question._

_Anzu blushed, but her shoulders sagged with relief. "We weren't hiding it!" She said playfully, ignoring Bakura's rude snort. "Atemu and I just wanted to wait a bit first."_

_With the exclusion of Anzu, Tristan and Bakura, everyone else was looking at Yami. They were looking for a reaction to what was going on. After all, it wasn't everyday that the person EVERYONE knew you were in love with appeared with your best friend. The gang expected Yami to look unhappy, or angry, or sullen, or... or... SOMETHING! _

_Yami smiled at Atemu and Anzu and, much to the displeasure of his friends, said, "I'm happy for you two."_

_Joey jumped up from the bench, seething, and grabbed Tristan out of his seat by his collar, earning a startled yelp. There was just no way he was going to be able to sit here and hear Yami do this. Joey deeply wanted to give into the urge to strangle Atemu, Anzu, and even Yami, who Joey suddenly wanted to smack. Having such a kindhearted friend was a damn chore. "And I'm happy for you guys, too." _

_Joey's voice held false cheer. Everyone heard it, but decided to let it go. "You treat my friend right, Atemu." The hard eyes looking at him told Atemu not to fuck up this time. Joey was furious for Yami, but Anzu was his friend as well. If Atemu hurt her, Joey didn't know what he'd do. "Now, Tristan and me are gonna grab some snacks! We shall return!" With a fake smile, Joey dragged his friend off to the snack stand._

_Duke sighed, earning a smile from Yami. He was unhappy with events, but a promise was a promise. Yami had made Duke promise that he would not hold what happened that night against Atemu in anyway. And this situation counted considering Atemu had chosen Anzu rather than Yami. Smirking at Yami, his eyes rolled lazily. "Congratulations, guys."_

_Bakura rolled his own eyes, even as he tossed an arm around the shoulder of his despondent hikari. Ryou sat slumped in his chair with a weak smile at his friends. "Now that the bullshit is over, can we go on with our lives?" He tossed the empty soda bottle in front of him right at Atemu, nearly striking him and Anzu. Yelping, Anzu ducked to the side as Atemu bent his knees to avoid being struck. _

_"BAKURA! What the hell?" Atemu released his girlfriend and stalked toward the former dark. Ryou jumped up and ran toward Yami. It was really best to let those two work things out with few obstacles in the way._

_Joey, who was trying to drag information out of Tristan, groaned as Atemu tried to strangle Bakura. The thief was one the floor, smacking Atemu's head with an empty candy box from the floor. "Come on! Let's stop 'em before we get banned from another place!"_

* * *

_Anzu paced back and forth in front of the clothing shop trying to stay incognito. True, pacing often captured attention, but this was a different matter. It was easy to remain unnoticed as the couple in the restaurant hadn't seen her just yet. They were so absorbed into each other that they didn't notice their food arriving. That was wonderful for Anzu considering she was having a small breakdown because of said couple. _

_It wasn't that Anzu wasn't happy for them. She honestly thought they were adorable in their own odd way. Sort of like Beauty and the Sarcastic, cynical and very rude Beast. And she loved a good romantic story, which this had to be. After all, how many people fell in love with someone that didn't really like their friends. Anzu paused and tilted her head. "Maybe Romeo and Juliet instead." She smiled at the overly romanticized idea then paled. Romeo and Juliet died after all. "But it's not the same!" Anzu declared, her eyes darting to the dining lovers. "Yami, Atemu, and Bakura consider Kaiba a friend. I don't mind him much. Tristan, Duke, Ryou, and Mai are okay with him. And Joey..." Anzu dropped her head into her hands. _

_She had to wonder how epically bad things would be when Joey found out his baby sister was dating Seto Kaiba._

_There was also the fact that both Tristan and Duke had their eyes set on Serenity, one of the reasons they were always picking at each other. "Boys." Anzu thought men could be so stupid sometimes. There were days even Atemu drove her up the wall and she loved her boyfriend to death._

_Glancing back at the duo, Anzu gave a little squeal when she saw Kaiba almost tentatively reach across the table to hold Serenity's hand. She shook her head. "Wow. Who would have thought that Kaiba could be sweet and romantic?"_

_"With who?"_

_Anzu gave short scream that she quickly swallowed in fear. She turned and glowered at her intruder only to stop short when she realized a curious Yami stood there. He held a brown bag of groceries in one arm and a cloth bag, also full of food, on his shoulder. _

_"Yami! You scared me!" Anzu blushed at being caught. She wasn't exactly stalking Serenity and her new beau..._

_"What are you doing, Anzu? I thought you and Atemu were going somewhere?" Yami shifted the groceries and gave his friend a soft smile._

_Anzu nodded. "We were, but he had to cancel for an emergency meeting with his business partners. I decided to the library, but I got distracted along the way." Anzu smirked a little and nodded her head toward the restaurant. "Apparently, Kaiba is dating."_

_Yami knew it wasn't his business who Kaiba was dating, but he had to wonder who had the balls enough to capture the CEO's cool heart. Kaiba wasn't the type of man to open his heart to anyone. She must be some woman to gain his trust. Leaning around Anzu, Yami peered into the window across the street and his eyes shot open wide. "Anzu! Is that Serenity and Kaiba?"_

_She nodded excitedly. "Yup! It looks like Serenity caught the uncatchable." Anzu's voice sounded a little odd, but Yami didn't notice. He was too busy going through the same small breakdown as Anzu._

_"Joey is gonna kill someone." Yami spoke the thought before he gave it any real consideration. Not that he had to. If Joey Wheeler knew that his baby sister was dating someone he didn't like... And if it was KAIBA of all people... Yami winced at the mental images. Joey was not going to take this information well. _

_Anzu nodded, her shoulders slumping a little. Like Yami, she could envision the bloodbath as well. Not that the CEO couldn't take care of himself. She looked at the new couple and couldn't help a sweet smile. They really were cute. Even with Kaiba wearing glasses for a disguise. "You can't forget Tristan and Duke."_

_Yami stood silently observing his friends. Serenity blushed at something Kaiba said before picking up some food with her fork. She proceeded to feed it to him. Yami was startled to see Kaiba smile. "Tristan maybe. Hopefully, he'll help us restrain Joey." Anzu made an odd noise. It sounded like a choked groan. "Duke won't mind much. He's been dating a small string of girls for the last month."_

_Anzu looked contemplative. "I wonder when they started dating. I wonder HOW they started dating." Anzu really couldn't see Kaiba walking up to Serenity and asking her to dinner. Sighing, she turned back to Yami with a question. "So what do we do now that we know? Can you imagine breaking this to Joey?" Anzu exclaimed despondently. She didn't want to tell Joey the news, but she was his friend. Also, Anzu didn't want Joey to do something to break up Serenity and Seto. It was obvious the two cared about each other a lot. _

_Yami nodded, shifting the groceries he held. "You're right, Anzu." He offered a small smile. "Which is why we won't tell him."_

_Anzu blinked in surprise. If she had thought anyone would want to tell Joey, she would have thought Yami would. Anzu was all for the plan of silence though. "But why? We can't keep it from him. We shouldn't lie to our friends."_

_Yami nodded in agreement with her words, then said, "This is true, but Anzu, Serenity should have the chance to tell him first. We're his friends, but he should hear it from his sister first." He looked back at the laughing couple. "Besides, no reason to deal with the initial explosion AND the fallout."_

_Anzu whimpered. She was not looking forward to the future._

* * *

_Careful not to drop the large bowl of popcorn in one hand and the two bottles of cola in the other, Atemu precariously kept the phone between his ear and his shoulder. "So Kimura is trying to back out again? I don't like this, Yuuta. This is the second time he's tried this." Atemu smiled as he moved into his living room while listening to his partner on the phone. Yami sat curled up on the white sectional couch with a large pillow in his lap. The firebrick colored pillow, patterned with thick gold thread was wrapped in Yami's arms as the man watched at the previews on the television screen. _

_Atemu listened to Yuuta's reply before commenting, "Absolutely. So, I've been thinking. Is there a way to check on his finances for this? The last thing we need to do is be responsible for killing a project about to go to construction." He passed one of the drinks and the popcorn to Yami. The other dueler placed the bottle and the bowl by his feet. Atemu dropped down in the seat beside him and leaned back into the numerous pillows. "Good. I'll be in tomorrow to help, but send them to-. Right. Okay. Night, Yuuta." Ending his phone call, Atemu sighed before chucking the phone to the rug. _

_Yami chuckled. He glanced at Atemu out of the corner of his eye before returning to the movie's opening credits. "Is this the same project making you pull your hair out?"_

_"Yes," Atemu groaned. He ran a hand through his hair. A finger caught before being pulled through. The older man reached down and opened his drink. "Kimura-san is being a complete pain. He's either asking for changes on the designs, cheaper building materials, or he's threatening to walk if things don't go his way. It may just be better to kill the entire deal with him."_

_Patting his friend's shoulder, Yami smiled. "Try not to let it bother you now, Atemu. You've been wanting to see this movie for a while and it was difficult finding you a copy."_

_Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Duke's still getting those illegal movies, isn't he?"_

_"If you were the police, I'd deny it." Yami couldn't help but smile. "Duke's making the most of the advertising side of his job."_

_Rolling his eyes, Atemu turned his eyes to the screen. "Well, we may as well enjoy this. It'll be a nice way to remember Duke before he's carted off." Hearing Yami's laugh warmed Atemu to his bones. _

_It was nice to be able to spend time alone with his hikari. It wasn't something that either of them had the chance for in a while. Yami was starting business classes at the local college. He wanted to prepare for taking over the Kame Game Shop for Solomon. And not only was Atemu's hikari taking classes, but slowly, Yami was taking over more of the work at the shop. Atemu was estimating that Grandpa Solomon would go into full retirement in the next few years. There was also the point that when Yami wasn't busy with work, he was with any number of their friends._

_Atemu found himself as busy as Yami. He spent hours at his office or in his condo drafting architectural plans. Not only that, but Atemu had to deal with clients and the running numbers for his drafting firm that was growing at an exponential rate. And if he wasn't doing that, he was spending time with either Anzu or their friends. _

_Today was a good time though. Atemu didn't have to go into the office until early afternoon tomorrow. Solomon thought Yami was overworking himself and had kicked his grandson out for the day. Yami's classes were also canceled thanks a break-in at the college. Of course considering the red paint that followed the people that vandalized the school, it wouldn't be long until they were caught. _

_All of their other friends were too busy to watch the movie with them. Joey had finalized his loans and registered for college classes. He was now attending night classes. Anzu had canceled a date with Atemu for a specialized dance class. She would be the assistant teacher, much to her excitement. Duke had a cold and refused to leave his bed. Tristan was doing double shifts at the restaurant. Bakura, when contacted, had announced that he had plans for his boyfriend and told Atemu to fuck off. Ryou had been quick to apologize and tell Atemu that they had a date._

_"That's not possible!" Snapped Atemu over an hour later. The movie was good. That was no lie. The problem was that some of the fighting moves annoyed him._

_Yami raised an eyebrow. "You mean the jumping?" Yami had to admit the parkour was a bit unbelievable. He'd seen not only better but more believable._

_"No. I meant the pressure point nonsense. Who fights using pressure points?"_

_Yami screwed the top on his empty bottle and sat it down. "I do." _

_Atemu paused and turned from the screen to Yami. "You do?" Atemu knew his hikari could fight quite brutally. Yami usually just chose not to fight unless his friends were in danger. "I didn't know that style incorporated such a thing."_

_"Not to that degree. Although I think I have heard of something similar from a television show or a book that you can stop blood flow with pressure points. But Jujitsu uses pressure points to weaken holds or uses them as attack points."_

_"Towairaito, I could have sworn you were trained in Ninjutsu." And hadn't it been a shock when Atemu learned what style of fighting that was. _

_"Actually, I was trained in both. My mother was a black belt in Ninjutsu as my great-uncle once owned a dojo. Because I was so small as a child, she had me taught jujitsu, too. My parents were overprotective really." Yami had a tiny smile on his face in memory. _

_For years, that memory stood as one of the best memories of his parents. He still remembered him and his mother dressed in white Gis, her belt black and his white, and standing across from each other in the dojo. His father sat in a corner, nervously rubbing his hands together while cheering Yami on excitedly. And even after so many years, Yami remembered the warm, proud smile on his mother's face as each took a stance._

_Atemu frowned at the mention of Yami's mother. He rarely ever spoke of her and she was one of the few topics his hikari never brought up. Atemu was shocked to even hear this hint of information. "So your parents wanted their little boy to be a killing machine? Interesting. Guess you missed your calling, Yami."_

_Blinking in surprise, Yami lost a short laugh before picking up his pillow and smacking Atemu in the head. The squawk he received was beyond funny. Shaking his head, Atemu narrowed his eyes. "And THAT, mister, means war!" Atemu grabbed two pillows while Yami jumped from the couch to defend himself with his one. _

_Much to Atemu's shame, it took four shots from Yami to knock him back down into the couch and take one of his pillows. Currently, the winner stood laughing in front of Atemu. Annoyed, Atemu hit Yami from the side, knocking him forward into the couch next to his friend. The older man grabbed one of Yami's arms and tried pelting Yami with his one pillow. It quickly failed as Yami wrapped a firm hand around Atemu's other arm. _

_With the flying pillows coming to a halt, the two men sat together breathless and laughing. Yami shook his head and tossed the two pillows to the end of the couch. Atemu sagged back into his seat next to Yami and turned his smiling face back to the screen. He groaned. "They're still talking!"_

_Yami nudged him. "They'll start their miraculous fighting again in a minute. Be more patient."_

_Atemu whined, throwing his arms around Yami's shoulders and waist. He dropped his head on the other man's right shoulder. "But I don't want to wait! I want my blood and gore now!"_

_Smacking Atemu's thigh with his right hand, Yami also turned back to the movie, though he was a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't like the position he was in. Atemu was often physically affectionate to his hikari. He'd throw an arm around Yami's shoulder or stomach no matter where they were. Atemu was also generous with hugs. The problem was that the current position they were in was not one meant for just two close friends. _

_And as the movie continued, Atemu's arms settled around Yami. His head remained on Yami's shoulder, but his right hand fell to sit on Yami's thigh while his left fell from Yami's left shoulder to his hip. The unconscious rubbing of Atemu's thumb on his hip left Yami even more self-conscious, taking his attention from the movie. This wasn't a position for two friends. This was a way for a couple to sit._

_Yami felt the growing shame for enjoying the close position even as he moved to lay his head over his friend's. Atemu wasn't his boyfriend. He was dating Anzu, one of Yami's best friends, and had been for months now. Yami knew this, but it didn't make him move. The warmth from Atemu's body relaxed him and made Yami feel safe and maybe even wanted. He had no intention of doing anything but enjoying the rare situation. He wouldn't betray Anzu, but Yami had no reason not to savor the unique opportunity._

_Atemu's eyes were drawn from the flat screen to the fidgeting fingers in his hikari's lap. Yami wasn't a nervous person, but something was disturbing the other man. Atemu enclosed Yami's twitchy fingers in his right hand with a gentle squeeze. "What's wrong?" He pulled his head up to look at Yami._

_Yami shrugged for an answer and prayed that the dark lighting hid his reddening face. "Nothing. Just wondering when the leader will stop being in denial."_

_Atemu snorted and pulled Yami to lean into his shoulder. His right hand still held Yami's and his left remained on the younger man's hip. "About a few seconds before he's killed. You'll see." Atemu dropped his chin on Yami's head. A smile curled his lips as Yami's scent caught his attention. Yami always smelled of a soft cedar and something Atemu couldn't quite catch but was warm and sweet. _

_He splayed his left hand along Yami's hip and caressed the fingers in his right hand with his thumb almost unconsciously. Yami's hands weren't as soft as Anzu's, but they were strong and warm in his hands. They fit rather well in Atemu's opinion. In all honestly, Yami sat perfectly in Atemu's arms._

_Yami shivered feeling Atemu's eyes on him rather than the screen. It was rare for Atemu to look at him so intensely, but Yami remembered each time. If those memories told Yami anything, it told him that it was time to move away. He sat still instead with his eyes locked to the television._

_Atemu would later swear he didn't know why he moved, but he knew. Even as he raised a hand to Yami's chin and turned his view to Atemu's eyes. Atemu knew what he was doing and really didn't care._

_Yami's blush increased as he met Atemu's sharp gaze. He had to move, but at the same time, Yami's body refused to cooperate because of his mind's conflicting commands. One thought told Yami to move away. He wasn't suppose to kiss Atemu. Because Yami knew what was happening. It was the other thought in his head that wanted to be selfish causing problems. After all, Yami only needed to lean forward just an inch or to to have what he wanted. Thankfully, in spite of Yami's indecision, Atemu knew exactly what he wanted._

_Atemu felt Yami jump in response to the fragile touch of his lips to Yami's. His eyes closed, Atemu wondered, for one bleary moment, if Yami felt that same run of shock down his spine at the sensation of warm lips pressing against his own. Of their own accord, Atemu's hands clutched Yami's shoulders, pulling the other man deeper into his embrace and the kiss. One hand immediately slid behind his hikari's head, burrowing into the soft hair, to keep Yami from moving away._

_Wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders in front of him, Yami sighed, relaxing into Atemu's body. Yami let a hand sneak up to fondle a few strands of his dark's hair. A broken, startled noise burst from his throat when Atemu carefully deepened the kiss, brushing a hint of warm tongue against Yami's lips in invitation. _

_Atemu's hands tightened their grip on Yami's body. It had been so long since he'd touched and tasted Yami, it was almost too painful to think about. In his pleasure-adled mind, Atemu had a hard time believing he was kissing Yami in a growing frenzy. He could only give a distracted prayer of thanks for the moment._

_Yami refused to break the kiss with Atemu regardless of the lack of air. He was certain that if the kiss ended so would their moment together. Yami didn't know if he could bear that again._

_Atemu couldn't believe how quickly his body reacted to his hikari. Already his body was aching to have Yami closer and he wasn't one to resist temptation. Reluctantly dropping his hand from Yami's hair, Atemu clutched at Yami's left hip and started pulling Yami closer._

_To Yami's dismay, their kiss broke as both men gasped for air. This didn't stop Atemu from pulling Yami's leg over his lap, forcing the blushing man to straddle him. Yami couldn't help shaking at the impassioned look Atemu aimed his way. Yami felt like Atemu was stripping him with his eyes. He shook his head a little, feeling dizzy and off-centered. "Atemu..."_

_Atemu turned his head negatively, telling Yami to say nothing. He never looked away from the beautiful rose-madder eyes. His own crimson eyes were glowing with need. Atemu reached up and cupped Yami's face with both hands, then pulled his hikari into another needy kiss. _

_Yami never resisted. He tightened his hands on Atemu's shoulders, feeling his temperature skyrocket when a hand spread across the back of his thigh, fingers dipping between his legs close to the center of his body. A barely lived keen was lost against Atemu's lips when Yami's legs were spread, forcing the apex of his body against the older man's._

_A loud groan forced Atemu from Yami's lips as the smaller man sat firmly in his lap fully, firmly pressing their bodies together from chest to groin. Looking up at Yami's flushed face and glazed eyes, Atemu's body thrust without his knowledge. His eyes nearly rolled as Yami pressed back down, burrowing his face into Atemu's left shoulder. Presented with a new target, Atemu leaned forward to suckle at Yami's neck. Using the hand still clasped across Yami's thigh, Atemu thrust up again._

_Whimpering into Atemu's shoulder, Yami mindlessly ground down into the older man's lap, panting softly as his clothed chest rubbed against Atemu's own. A moment later, Yami was furious at the scraps of cloth separating them. Reaching down frantically, Yami pulled up the end of Atemu's shirt and slid his hands underneath. He stifled a sigh of deep appreciation as his hands stroked the tightening abs underneath. _

_Swearing under his breath when nimble fingers brushed against his nipples, Atemu shoved harder up into Yami before yanking his hikari from his shoulder. Before an upset Yami could respond, Atemu took possession of Yami's mouth, returning to the determination of knowing his hikari in anyway possible. With one hand on Yami's hip and his right hand now rubbing further up Yami's thigh, Atemu wanted more. _

_Other than a noise of surprise, Yami never stopped kissing Atemu when the man stood to his feet. With encouragement from Atemu's hands, Yami simply wrapped his arms and legs around Atemu's shoulders and waist. Yami pressed close into Atemu's body, again cursing the clothing between them._

_Atemu licked at Yami's moist lips when his hands gripped the firm backside attached to the legs wrapped around him. He smirked around the kiss with Yami when his hikari choked on a shocked gasp. Taking a step forward toward the stairs, Atemu nearly stumbled to a halt when Yami bit his lower lip and ground against his crotch. _

_It was right then Atemu realized how stupid standing up was. He knew that with Yami touching him and making those sounds, he'd never make it to his bedroom. Atemu was certain that trying that adventure would have him screwing his hikari on the hallway floor. And while that didn't sound bad at all, he had a vague idea in his distracted mind that Yami wouldn't want that for the first time._

_Breaking the kiss to nibble around the marks he'd made before on Yami's neck, Atemu stumbled back for the couch. He pitched forward, pinning Yami between his body and the cushions before reaching for the younger man's shirt._

_Occupied as he had been before, the moment Yami realized there was a body restraining him to the couch, his eyes widened and his body froze. _

_Atemu was no longer there with him. They weren't laying on the Egyptian's white sectional in his living room. Yami wasn't in Atemu's condo or in any place he should have felt safe. Instead, Yami's mind was in another place he hadn't occupied in years. _

_In Yami's mind, he was in a dark room, lit only by moonlight, laying on a large bed. The bed's stained white sheets had lost the soiled comforter that lay on the floor with a couple of dirty towels. There was an open closet door with small cardboard puzzle pieces on the cluttered floor inside. Outside of the only closed door, Yami could hear a woman screaming with anger and hatred. Two male voices could be heard as well, but Yami could only hear the man on top of his curled up body, pressing his own nude form against Yami's. It made the smell of blood that much stronger. __"Shh. It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay. Just be quiet. Everything will be alright. Shh."_

_Atemu paused when realized something was wrong. The first time it had happened, he'd been incensed. He hadn't realized it last time until it was too late, but he knew something was off the moment Yami froze. Looking at Yami's eyes, Atemu could see that his hikari wasn't with him anymore and in the back of his mind, something deadly was flying into a murderous rage. _

_No one, but no one hurt his hikari. No even himself. To Atemu, Yami being harmed was unforgivable Whoever had caused such a response in Yami was going to spend time with a very bloodthirsty Pharaoh. _

_Now wasn't the time for vengeance though. Now was the time to help his aibou. "Yami? Yami! Towairaito, look at me!" He shook Yami a little and receive a whimper, but Yami's eyes remained lost and out of focus. "Yami! Yami, baby, look at me." It was the 'baby' that made Yami snap back into life. It was also that small endearment that caused Yami to panic._

_"G-GET OFF ME!" Yami shoved at Atemu, who leaped off of his friend and the couch. Yami shuffled back against the couch, pulling his legs up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He stared at Atemu for a long moment, his breath unsteady and his whole body shaking._

_Atemu took a careful step forward. "Yami?"_

_Yami blinked, looking down at himself in shock. His eyes widened when he realized what happened. His feet dropped back down to the floor and Yami's hands covered his mouth. He looked at Atemu in horror. "Atemu... Atemu, I'm so sorry." Yami was watching his concerned dark, but he flinched when Atemu reached a hand out to him. "I'm sorry." Yami could only stutter another apology._

_Quickly retracting his arm, Atemu frowned and took one step back. "Yami... Yami, what was that?"_

_Sheer panic ran through Yami's body. He couldn't talk. Not so soon after having it all brought up. It was way to raw for that. Even now, Yami remember the blood running down his skin and the man's skin pressed against his body. Yami could not do this with Atemu right now. _

_Shaking his head, Yami jumped to his feet and quickly moved away from Atemu. "I need to go."_

_"Wait!" Atemu grabbed Yami's arm. "Stop! Yami, we need to talk about this."_

_Already upset, Yami snatched his arm away from Atemu and headed for the front door. His shoes and raincoat where there. "There is nothing to talk about." Yami continued walking and ran a hand across his face. "It...It shouldn't have happened in the first place. It never should have happened."_

_Atemu remained on his heels and moved to stand in front of him when Yami reached the closet for his coat and shoes. "No. Yami, don't do this. Don't just put this off. I'm not just talking about kissing you. I mean all of it."_

_Yami frowned. "Why not? There is nothing to do but put it off!" He took a deep breath to lower his voice. "This shouldn't have happened. We're friends, Ate. Just friends. We agreed to that. Now, let me get my coat."_

_"Hikari," Atemu said sternly. He didn't move from his spot. "'Just Friends' don't make out on the couch." He ignored the glare Yami shot him to continue. "And no. We are not going to ignore you going catatonic and freaking out! What is going on? Don't you think I have the right to know!"_

_Yami glared at Atemu, his look turning icy. "We are just friends. I know for a fact that you have not forgotten about Anzu." Yami both felt hurt and vindicated when Atemu flinched. "She is my friend and your girlfriend. We are NOT hurting Anzu like this. I refuse. And whatever just happened..." Yami suddenly felt cold, but he didn't stop himself. "I don't have to say anything. Especially to you. You don't have the right, Atemu. After all, you told me to wait. Why can't it?" _

_Atemu dropped his crimson eyes in shame. His shoulders slumped in defeat. When Yami had wanted to confess all those months ago, to talk about what had happened between them, it had already been too late. Anzu had shyly approached him for a date days before and with no indication of affection from Yami, Atemu agreed to go. He couldn't break a promise to Anzu and talking to Yami about what had happened would have changed everything. In addition, Atemu had just not wanted to talk about it. That night he had hurt Yami in so many ways and thinking back on it hurt him in turn. Yes, he wanted to know what disturbed his hikari, but he hadn't been ready then. So he'd begged Yami to wait with both of them realizing it was too late to talk. And now that decision was coming back to haunt him. _

_"Let me get my coat?" Yami's voice was choked with tears, but regardless of his wet eyes, his face remain solemn, determined and clear. _

_Atemu looked at him for a long moment before turning down the hall and walking away._

TBC

Alia: That was so hard. *sniffles* NOW, for clarification, the last scene was suppose to happen in Atemu's bedroom, but the boys wanted to fool around on the couch. *shrugs*

POLL ANNOUNCEMENT: Should Yugi call Yami 'Daddy', 'Papa', or 'Yami', or something else? Everytime Baby Yugi calls Yami in my mind, it's by his name. I need help.

In the mean time, tell me what you think about this chapter.

REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

Alia: This was sitting for two days before I decided to just post it. I really don't have much to say except that I'm sorry for the delay. Between Sims Medieval, knitting, and job hunting, I've been busy.

Reviewers: Thank you guys so much! I'm very thankful for the encouragement and interesting insight you all provide. I've responded to most of the reviews already and if you didn't get one, it was when my internet went offline without notice. Just let me know.

**Yaminisu: **Thanks for the review and I had no idea the chapter was so long! Yeah, there is a LOT going on with Atemu, Yami and Yami's past. As for Atemu not knowing Yami's past... Yami's determined and I won't say more. It seems that everyone loved 'The Talk' though! (And how did you read my mind about Bakura's entrance?)

**sweet dreams, BadBlackCatXV, s2Teennovelist, dragonlady222, 27, Kaaki Shaman, JustanotheReader, alex rider junkie, Kyo 1 lover: **Thank you all for reviewing. You guys are going to be what gets me through this titan of a story. I've only just reached a third of the way through.

POLL INFORMATION AT THE END.

Enjoy

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 17/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC, Violence, hints of Gore, Mature Themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: The scenes for this one are a bit choppy. They go from one scene to another, but I hope I made things clear.

Hope Hates Reality Prologue Continued...

_Duke kicked a rock along the sidewalk as he and Yami headed toward Kaiba Land. Duke was hoping to find some good ideas for advertising. Pegasus was actually a hard guy to work for. Yami was hoping for a good duel, or at least something to distract him. It was a horrible idea in Duke's opinion. _

_"You're too distracted to duel, Yami. I think you'd give anyone a run for their money half-asleep, but this thing with Atemu has you messed up."_

_Yami stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you talking about? What thing with Atemu?"_

_Duke put another point on his mental chalkboard for freezing Yami. That alone told him something was up. "Yami, I am not stupid." Duke shook his bangs from his face. He pierced his friend with a contemplative gaze. "I know that you've been avoiding Ate this week. Twice all of us met for dinner. You canceled one night and Atemu canceled another night, which was the reason you didn't bail on us. When we met up at Joey and Tristan's yesterday, you only went after you learned Ate wasn't there. And you haven't looked Anzu in the eye all week. She thinks she's upset you."_

_Yami's shoulders slumped. "I didn't think I was transparent."_

_"You're anything but." Duke said with a snort. "We just know you really well. So out with it. What did Ate do to piss you off?"_

_It only took a moment of hesitation before he spoke, "He kissed me."_

_Duke tripped on a crack in the concrete and hit the ground. "SAY WHAT?"_

_"Atemu kissed me." Yami could admit that a good deal more than kissing went on, but he refused to bring up everything. "We were watching the movie you gave me. It just... It just sort of happened."_

_Duke was stunned that Yami and Atemu would do that sort of thing considering Anzu was part of the equation. Yami would never do anything to harm a friend, especially Anzu, and Atemu was dating her. He had to wonder what they had been thinking at the time. On the other hand, Duke knew better than anyone the history between Atemu and Yami. Duke snorted silently. He guessed the sexual tension between the two burst yet again. He had to wonder if it turned out better than last time. _

_Looking at his despondent friend, Duke had to ask, "So how was it?"_

_"Duke!" Yami turned red. "It wasn't like that! It was just kissing."_

_Duke raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Yami? Did I ever tell you how much you suck at lying?" Duke snorted. "Just kissing?" Yami started walking ahead without responding. "Guess that answers my question!"_

_Laughing, Duke jogged shortly to catch up with his friend. "Well, what happened?"_

_Yami sighed. "The same thing as last time."_

_The taller man winced, not needing the exact words to confirm. "Sorry, Yami. So how did Atemu react to it? I mean..." Duke hesitated. "He didn't..." He didn't need to clarify.  
_

_"No!" Yami shook his head. "No. He... It was different. He realized something was wrong immediately." Unlike last time. "He was very considerate, but he wanted to know what was wrong and... I just couldn't."_

_Duke wanted to know what was wrong too. It had to be pretty bad for Yami to clam up about it so badly he wouldn't tell anyone, especially Atemu. _

_Yami had told him that night so long ago that he'd freaked out and ruined everything. Looked like it happened again. And this time when Atemu asked for an explanation, Yami was the one that stormed out. It was a big mess. "I'm guessing he wasn't happy with that."_

_Yami snorted rudely. "No. He wasn't happy with it, but he's lost any say in it."_

_"Right." Duke didn't think that was true considering Atemu was still a friend, if nothing else. He decided not to mention it. The brunette instead asked asked, "Have you two spoken since then?" _

_Yami replied negatively. "I don't know what to say. It's hard enough to think about facing him when we almost-," Yami blushed. "It's not everyday you nearly sleep with one friend, cheat with a friend's boyfriend, and walk out on said boyfriend when he asks why you went catatonic."_

_Duke winced. He hadn't known it was that bad. All he remembered was Yami struggling and crying. Duke really wanted to know what happened to Yami to get such a reaction. He never asked. He knew that as much as Yami trusted him, Duke would never get an answer. And he was afraid of any conclusion he could come to with his few clues. "Okay, but do you want to talk to him?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. I-it doesn't feel right to have this sitting between us. I honestly thought we'd laid it to rest." _

_Duke had a hard time keep a straight face with that one, but he managed. "So call him."_

_"I can't talk to him about what happened, Duke." Yami didn't want to go through that. Once, and only once, had he gathered to the courage to tell someone, Atemu, what happened only to be shut down. He couldn't do it again. Not for a long time. The only reason Grandpa knew was because of the trial, witnesses and police. Yami had gone mute for two years afterward._

_"Then don't," Duke grinned at Yami's skeptical look. "Call him out and do something as friends. That way you two can at least relax around each other, right? Grab something to eat, have some fun, and get some things out of the air if you can."_

_Yami thought Duke's idea was too simplistic. Of course, that didn't mean it was a bad idea._

* * *

_Walking back and forth in front of the Game Shop, Yami eyed the beginning of sunset as Atemu's answering machine picked up on his cellphone. Yami continued to stare at the large clouds nearby as he spoke. His voice held relief and disappointment. "A-Atemu. It's Yami. I'm sorry I missed you. I just wanted to-,"_

_"Yami!"_

_Startled at the sudden sound of Atemu's voice, Yami paused before speaking. "Ate?"_

_"I'm sorry, Yami." Yami could hear that he was slightly out of breath. "I couldn't reach the phone in time."_

_Smiling a little, Yami nodded. "It's okay. There was no need to rush. I just wanted to talk to you. I..." Yami covered his eyes with his free hand. He really didn't know how to say what was needed._

_"Yami?" The concern dripped from Atemu's voice._

_The distressed duelist blurted out his words before he lost his nerve. "I wanted to apologize for what happened last week." It was all spoken in a rush, but once it was out, everything seemed easier._

_"What? No! Don't apologize, Yami. I should be the one apologizing. That wasn't-,"_

_"Atemu, are you still thinking about trying that new laser tag location?"_

_"Um, yes. I've still been thinking about it." Yami could hear the confusion at the sudden change of topic. However, Atemu was still going along with the swift change. _

_"Would you like to play Laser Quest today? Just the two of us. I'll be my treat. Consider it an apology for... for everything." Yami shrugged. He really just wanted to put the whole thing behind him. Atemu was in love with Anzu, Yami was her friend, and quite frankly, Yami didn't think he'd ever be able to talk about what happened to him all those years ago. He just wanted to get along with his dark again. _

_There was a soft sigh over the line before Yami heard a soft chuckle. "I understand, towairaito." Despite the sadness in Atemu's voice, Yami sagged with relief against the wall of the Game Shop. Those words told him that everything was okay now. They were back to being the friends they once were. Yami knew Atemu wasn't happy that he didn't receive an explanation, but Atemu would let it go. Hopefully._

_"So when do you want me to meet you?"_

_"Is an hour okay?" Yami asked. "We'll have plenty of time to meet at the front entrance."_

_"That's sounds great. I'll be there at six."_

_"I'll see you then." Yami smiled brightly. He knew everything would be alright with time. "See you at six."_

* * *

_Atemu stared at the white tiles of his shower wall as the rushing hot water poured over him. It amazed him that his shoulders could feel so light with one choice. A change of a foolish decision._

_He knew it would hurt. What he was going to do would break a gentle heart, but this was the right decision. This is what Atemu had come back from the afterlife for. This choice would make him unbelievably happy._

_It was, as Bakura would say, time to find his balls and take what he wanted._

* * *

_"Muoto-san? Muoto-san?"_

_In the cold, quiet emergency room of Domino Hospital, Yami sat on the edge of a hospital bed shivering. One of the long sleeves of his blue shirt had been cut up to the elbow to display the stark white bandage wrapped around his forearm. Both sleeves were soaked with blood. A black vest was tossed across the bed sheets. In the small trashcan next to the bed was a small pile of bloody bandages. One had been used to clean the blood from Yami's arm. The others were to clean the blood from his clothes and hands, most of which wasn't Yami's._

_Unsettled, worried, and utterly exhausted, Yami rubbed his aching forehead before turning reddened eyes toward the two men at the end of his bed. Both wore rather plain business suits, one in brown and the other in black. They were both around the same age, though the one in black only reached the shoulder of his companion in height. Both men otherwise had black hair and dark eyes. The taller of the two was paler with a pointed noise. He looked a bit severe, but he offered Yami a nod and a polite smile the same as his partner._

_The shorter man spoke again. His voice was gentle and cautious. "Muoto-san, I am Detective Shin Chiba." He raised his identification for Yami's perusal before motioning toward the taller man. "And this is Detective Goro Yoshida. How are you feeling?" Chiba sounded genuinely concerned. _

_Yami shrugged. In all honesty, he was tired, sore, and in shock. It was hard to believe that the last three hours had actually happened. "I'm fine. Just shocked." He replied. "I'll feel better after I have information on Atemu."_

_Chiba nodded. "Mubarak-san? We haven't been able to speak with his doctor yet."_

_Yami slumped, but nodded slowly. He would continue to wait then. He wanted to know something about Ate's condition before he went out into the waiting room to meet his friends. With Solomon out of the country, Yami called Joey to let his friend know what happened. Yami didn't doubt they were gathering together outside. _

_Chiba cleared his throat. "Muoto-san, we've spoken to the witnesses that were at the scene, but we were wondering, if you are feeling well enough-,"_

_His partner interrupted. "Can you answer some questions about the assault on you and Mubarak-san?"_

_Yami shivered as the memory flashed through his mind, turning his eyes dark with grief. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he asked hoarsely. "What do you need to know?"_

_"As much as you can remember," said Yoshida softly. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"_

_Nodding absently, Yami began. "I... Atemu and I were meeting for a game of Laser Quest. We were meeting each other at the entrance at six o'clock. I came a bit too early. About twenty minutes too soon. I stood outside waiting, but I was hungry. There's a convenience store and a place that sells burgers next door with an... an alley," Yami's voice choked for a minute before he went on. "An alley between the two stores." Yami rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I went into the restaurant, but I changed my mind. I wanted to eat with Atemu later. So I left, passing the alley again, and went into the convenience store. I grabbed a bag of chips and rushed back to meet Atemu."_

_"Did you see anyone in the alley when you went from the store to the restaurant or vice versa?" Yoshida asked._

_Yami shook his head. "No. It was actually pretty quiet. I saw a few people along the sidewalks, but no one in the alley either time. I don't know where he came from." _

_Chiba frowned lightly. He had a small idea of what happened and why Yami hadn't seen his assailant the first time. Their suspect lived only a block away from the stores. "Please continue, Muoto-san. What happened next?"_

_"I finished the chips and waited for Atemu. There was a sprinkle of rain so I moved closer to the doors. There's a ledge I stood under. I moved so I would be able to see Atemu when he arrived." Yami couldn't help curling up into himself as his memory flowed back. "H-he was passing the burger place when we saw each other. He has a nickname for me that he called out." Tears swelled up in Yami's eyes. Everything had happened so fast. "Atemu walked by the alley and had starting passing the convenience store when the guy just-." Yami raised his hands to hide his face. He didn't want the two men to see the horrified look on his face. _

_Chiba carefully placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Take your time, Muoto-san. This has to be a shock."_

_Yami didn't reply to that. He kept his head in his hands. "Arai. He just... He had this crazy look in his eyes when he came out of the alley with that baseball bat in his hands. He was smiling this...this awful grin." Yami's voice shook. It hadn't taken a full second for that look to terrify Yami. Nothing Yami had faced when he carried the Millennium Puzzle terrified Yami the way Arai did in that moment. _

_"Atemu didn't even see it coming," Yami sobbed, his hands trembling. He clearly remembered Atemu's smiling face as he waved at hikari and Arai bursting from the alley behind him. "Arai hit him so hard and so fast. His body just cru-crumbled to the ground. A-and he just kept hitting him. Atemu was already down! And he just-," Yami went silent. His body shook and he sniffled, shamefully trying to stop a few tears. _

_Yoshida winced. He had been concerned about the sheer amount of blood at the crime scene. It appeared that Mubarak's condition may be more critical than he thought. Remembering what the rest of the witnesses said, he asked, "Muoto-san, do you remember what Arai said when he attacked?"_

_Yami looked up with a hurt expression over his face. "He kept saying, 'Who won now, Game King?'"_

_Unlike his partner, Chiba had heard of Yami's reputation and prominence in the Duel tournaments. He knew exactly why the victim was so hurt. The attack hadn't been meant for Mubarak. It had been meant for Muoto. "When have you met Arai, Muoto-san?"_

_"Yesterday," Yami whispered. "I met him the first time yesterday. My friend, Duke Devlin, and I went to Kaiba Land for a duel. Just for fun, but Saburo Arai approached me for a duel. I didn't think it would hurt. He was a bit hostile afterward, but I figured... I had kept the duel rather short. I-I guess he took offense." Chiba and Yoshida exchanged a look. It was a stupid motive, but one nonetheless and a good one. Arai was apparently a homicidal sore loser. Yoshida gently asked Yami to continue on the assault._

_"I started running forward to stop Arai. Two other men and an older couple had come out of the convenience store and were yelling at him to stop. One of the men stepped forward and was struck in the arm with the bat, but his friend snatched the bat from Arai. The couple tried to get to Atemu, but Arai had pulled out a switchblade by the time I reached them. He went to attack Atemu again when I pushed him away." Yami raised his sliced up arm. "Arai managed to get me. He had turned around and got a lucky shot when I shoved him. It was small though. Nothing too bad."_

_Chiba mentally called bullshit. Yami hadn't gotten a simple cut. From what the doctor told them, the switchblade had gone in an inch deep and left a seven inch gash. It had been sheer luck that an artery hadn't been cut._

_"Did he attack you again?" Yoshida asked. Arai had a bruised knee, a broken wrist, and a compound fracture in his arm. He had to wonder if someone as slender as Muoto-san could have given the man those injuries. _

_Yami nodded. "Yes." He cleared his throat and shivered again. "He lunged at me with the blade. So I grabbed his arm at the wrist to get it away from me and tossed him to the ground." _

_Chiba raised an eyebrow. He remembered a witness specifically saying, "The psycho tried to stab the kid. But the boy kicked his ass. The kid slid under his arm, twisted his wrist and tossed the guy over his shoulder. Snapped his arm like a damn twig while he went down. You should have heard him screaming."_

_"He tried to get up, but the guy with the bat hit him on the knee. I went to c-check on Atemu while someone called for assistance." Yami rubbed his arms, wincing as he moved his left arm. His eyes closed in pain._

_The image of Atemu's blank eyes staring up at him haunted Yami. Blood had coated his friend's face and hair. It soaked the concrete sidewalk and there had been so much of it, Yami had been so sure that Atemu was dead. He'd been nearly hysterical before the ambulance had pulled up. By that time, Yami's hands and sleeves had been covered with his blood as well as Atemu's._

_"He was coming after me, wasn't he?" Yami stared at the detectives after a long moment of silence. _

_Chiba hesitated to answer, but Yoshida nodded. "Yes. We think so, though we have yet to speak with him. It looks like he saw you go into the restaurant, but he didn't see you leave for the store. Is it true that you and Mubarak-san have a passing resemblance?"_

_"Only just. He's taller and his skin is darker. Atemu's Egyptian. If you glanced at us, you'd think we were related. A good look would say otherwise." Yami had heard those words said many times. Never thought it would haunt him._

_Yoshida continued, "Then it's likely when you were standing at Laser Quest, he couldn't see you because of your position out of the rain. Arai likely thought you were eating in the restaurant. When Mubarak-san came by-,"_

_"He thought it was me leaving." Yami hung his head. The emotional pain of the attack covered his chest in a crushing pressure. It hurt to think that Atemu was inadvertently hurt because of such stupid circumstances._

_A throat clearing from behind them had all three men looking up. Two doctors, a middle aged man and a young woman stood directly behind the police. The older man, that had stitched up Yami's arm, stepped around the policemen to speak to Yami. "Muoto-san, I checked Mubarak-san's information and you are indeed listed as next of kin. Now, this is Doctor Chouko Maeda. She's treating Mubarak-san."_

_While Yami's doctor, Dr. Satoh, was dressed in green scrubs with tennis shoes and a white coat, Ate's doctor was obviously leaving surgery. She was wearing deep blue scrubs splashed with dark marks, no coat, feet covers, and a white mask that sat around her neck. Maeda paused, looking at the police officers. She obviously wasn't sure if it was alright to speak before them._

_Yami answered her silent question. "It's alright. The officers are investigating the attack."_

_"Very well," replied Maeda. "Muoto-san, we just finished with Mubarak-san in surgery. He's currently stable, but still in critical condition. He's currently in ICU." She watched Yami pale. "The multiple strikes from the attack left him with what we call an open head injury. Mubarak-san has a depressed skull fracture."_

_"Which is?" Yami interrupted._

_The doctor took no offense. "A depressed skull fracture is when a part of the skull is broken into fragments and the fragments in turn put pressure on the brain. Because of the multiple blows to Mubarak-san, surgery was needed to repair the fracture, remove any smaller bone fragments and ease the swelling of his brain."_

_"Smaller fragments? And how bad is the swelling?" Yami knew swelling of the brain was dangerous. _

_"The swelling is moderate at this point. A good thing considering how large a fracture Mubarak-san has." Maeda shifted uncomfortably not sure where to put her hands. She wasn't new to surgery, but talking to family and friends was something she never handled well. "Until it goes down, we won't know if any damage was done."_

_Yami nodded slowly. As one of the detectives wrote a note to report Atemu's progress, Yami asked, "How is he now? Has he woken up?" The hesitation on the surgeon's face suddenly made Yami sick. He didn't notice the frown of disapproval from the older doctor toward his colleague._

_"At this point, we really don't know. Let me be straight with you, Muoto-san. This was a very large fracture. It went from the right side to the back of Mubarak's skull, a good twenty percent of his entire skull. The swelling is moderate, true, but a few broken bone fragments managed to penetrate his brain tissue because of the fracture size." She looked apologetic. "One of the fragments cut some of the blood flow to the brain before it was removed. This in turn slowed brain activity, which has not picked up since then. Muoto-san, Mubarak-san is in a coma."_

* * *

_Serenity hushed Anzu again, wrapping her arms tighter around her friend. "Please don't cry, Anzu! You know how strong Atemu is. He'll be fine!"_

_Sniffling, Anzu agreed with a weak smile. "I know. It's just... This never should have happened. Everything was fine. He was perfectly fine a few hours ago and then..." Anzu sobbed softly. She couldn't understand why someone would try to hurt Yami and Atemu. They didn't deserve something like this. Anzu couldn't believe it. Not only was her best friend injured, but the love of her life was likely in critical condition._

_Ryou sat on the other side of Anzu, rubbing her shoulder silently. He didn't know what to say about the situation. He was as shocked as his friends. Ryou couldn't believe that anyone would take things so far. Ryou hoped his two friends were alright. Looking down into his left hand, Ryou tried texting Bakura again._

_Duke stood at the nurse's window again. It wasn't a very busy night in the Emergency Room so he didn't know why she wouldn't answer him. "Ma'am, please! We just want some information. Our friends have been in there for two hours and we haven't heard anything! We just want to know if they're okay. They don't have any family here right now."_

_She shook her head. The woman's face held both annoyance and a sympathetic understanding. "I'm sorry, sir, but unless you're family, we can't give any type of information on either man. You'll just have to wait."_

_Tristan fiddled with the juice can he'd been drinking from. His hands moved the can around restlessly. He glanced at the young man next to him. The guy was about three years older. "Can you believe how long this is?"_

_His new friend nodded. "I can. It took them two hours to take my friend in for his broken arm. And it wasn't nearly as busy as it is now." He waved to the half empty waiting room. "Hopefully, he'll get a room for the night. Daisuke said he'd call me up afterward."_

_"How'd he break his arm?" Tristan asked._

_"Car accident. He was defending the honor his girlfriend doesn't have by racing some jerk down the street on motorcycles. That parked car came out of nowhere." Tristan snorted with a nervous laughter. "What are you guys waiting for? Or is your friend sick?" The red head gazed pointedly in Anzu's direction._

_"No. Two friends of ours were attacked by some idiot. We don't know much else though." Yami's call to Joey had been broken and shaky so they'd lost a lot of details. All their friend had managed to tell them was that Atemu was badly hurt and they were at the hospital because of an attack._

_The man's onyx eyes narrowed. "That happen a few hours ago? Cause there was an incident on the television not long ago after we came in. Some nutcase bashed - I mean, he jumped these two guys with a baseball bat. He got two of 'em with the bat and some other guy was stabbed."_

_Tristan stared at the television screen showing hospital services and information. He suddenly felt sick._

_Joey ran his hands roughly through his hair as he found himself pacing back and forth a few feet away from Tristan, Ryou, and the girls. He glared at the nurse's station from the corner of his eye. The woman still wouldn't give Duke any information, but Joey had to hand it to his friend for not giving up. Joey himself would be at the desk begging, but he was simply to rattled to stay calm._

_When he'd gotten Yami's phone call hours ago, Joey had been stunned to answer the phone to Yami's hysterical voice over the phone. The smaller man's words had been broken and disjointed with his crying. Joey had tried calming Yami over the phone to no avail. He'd only gotten enough information to know that someone had hurt Yami and Atemu and that the two were in the hospital. From Yami's heartbroken voice, Joey had known that Atemu was in a bad way. Unfortunately, the gang wouldn't know how serious Yami and Atemu's injuries were until someone called or entered the waiting room. _

_Joey glanced at the doors to the ER before looking at Anzu in concern. He ran his hands through his hair again, tugging at a handful. "I'm going nuts with all this waiting. Why won't they tell us anything!" _

_Ryou shrugged. "We don't have a choice, but to wait, Joey. Did you try calling Yami again?"_

_The blond sighed. "Yeah. He isn't answering! The damn phone just keeps going to voice mail."_

_"Isn't it regulation to have the phone off in the ER?" asked Tristan as the man he was speaking to rushed over to a tall man in a leather jacket. _

_"Who cares?" Joey snapped. "I just want to know what the hell is going on!" The end of his words were nearly shouted. The nurse that had finally shooed off Duke glowered in Joey's direction. The tall man cringed slightly away from her. _

_Duke stormed over towards them and threw himself into the chair next to Serenity. Tristan's eyes twitched as he began to complain. "She won't tell me anything. Should we call Solomon again? How long will it take for Grandpa to get here?"_

_Anzu shook her head. "He said the next plane won't leave until tomorrow. He's trying, Duke."_

_Tristan froze when he looked through the window behind the nurse's desk and saw the hint of a familiar hairstyle. He also saw the two men that flashed their badges to the nurse before going to the back earlier. Tristan, unsettled, stood to his feet catching Joey's attention. _

_"What is it?" Joey asked harshly. Tristan nodded his head toward the opening doors of the ER. Joey's eyes widened when the slim, shaking figure of Yami Muoto stepped into the waiting room. _

_Joey's heart dropped as he took in his friend's appearance. Yami's blue shirt was splattered with blood with the sleeves almost covered. His black jeans and boots were spotted with bits of dry mud. The man's hair was far more mussed than usual. The white bandage wrapped around Yami's arm barely stood out among his sickly pale skin. But Yami's eyes had Joey rushing toward his friend. _

_Yami's horrified eyes were filled with tears and held by a devastated face. Joey felt like crying himself as he watched his injured pal burst into tears after catching sight of him. Joey wrapped his arms tight around his best friend as Yami threw himself into Joey's chest sobbing. Joey could only hold him close and try to comfort him, ignoring everyone else in the waiting room. "It's okay, buddy. We've got ya. That asshole isn't coming near you again! I swear. You and Atemu will be fine."_

_The words only made Yami cry harder._

_Ryou had jumped up and hurried over after Yami had rushed into Joey's embrace. He stood by helplessly, sparing a hand to pat Yami's back, as his fellow hikari cried in pain and shock. _

_Duke and Tristan stood on Joey's other side watching him try to comfort their friend. Whatever happened had left Yami very shaken. _

_"Excuse me?" The taller of the two men with Yami stepped forward. "Do any of you know a Duke Devlin?"_

_Duke nodded. He pointed to himself. "That's me. Why?"_

_"I'm Detective Yoshida and this is Detective Chiba. We're investigating the attempted murder on Muoto-san and Mubarak-san."_

_Tristan's jaw dropped. He look at his troubled friend then back to the officers. "Attempted murder? I thought someone just tried to rough them up!"_

_Joey and Ryou had moved Yami to one of the waiting room chairs. Serenity was kneeling in front of the distressed man, trying to sooth his tears with words. Anzu sat quietly beside Yami holding his hand and wrapping her arm around his shoulders in support as he continued to cry. All but Yami had frozen in shock as they heard their assailant's charge. _

_Chiba shook his head. "No. This was a planned and deadly assault. Mubarak-san is in critical condition and Muoto-san was lucky to get away with the one injury he received."_

_"But why do you need to speak to me?" Duke asked in confusion. _

_"How critical?" Anzu interrupted shakily. "Will Atemu be alright?"_

_Yoshida answered Duke first. "According to Muoto-san, the two of you met the perpetrator yesterday at Kaiba Land. A Saburo Arai. It seems he didn't take the loss of a duel well." Taking a moment to observe Duke's gobsmacked look, Yoshida then turned to Anzu. "As for Mubarak-san..." He paused, not sure if he should tell her. He didn't know who she was._

_"He's in a coma." Yami's whispered voice seemed to echo through the group as all eyes focused on his defeated form. "He has a brain injury." A tear streaked face rose up to look at the group of friends. Yami's reddened eyes had no sign of hope in them. "He's in a coma and they don't know if he'll wake up."_

* * *

_"Joey." Yami glanced over his shoulder through the mirror. The blond was straightening his necktie while Yami stood before one of the sinks sick to his stomach. "Joey, I don't think I can do this."_

_Joey shot Yami a look of concern and understanding. The two men were preparing to enter the Domino District Courtroom for Arai's attempted murder and assault charges. Dropping his tie, Joey threw an arm around Yami's shoulders. "Come on, Yami. You're one of the bravest men I know. Besides, you know you have to."_

_Yami didn't believe that at all. He could name a few instances, all involving his dark, where he'd chickened out. "Joey, I... I don't know if I can talk about this again." Yami raised his hands and rubbed his face and eyes. The last few weeks had been horrible for the young man. _

_Yami barely slept anymore as he frequently suffered from night terrors. Every time he went to sleep at night, safe in his bed, he'd wake up with a scream clogging his throat, his eyes wide, and his heart beating out of his chest. More than once, he'd been wakened by Solomon, who was startled awake by Yami's screams. Yami had begun napping frequently during the day. It was impossible to sleep at night with Atemu's assault repeating itself through his mind._

_The police and the prosecuting attorney were constantly contacting Yami for questions or re-interviewing for trial preparation. As the major witness for the prosecution, the attorneys wanted to be sure Yami had his facts straight. Repeatedly, Yami had to talk about the attack and Atemu's injuries and comatose status, which didn't help his insomnia. _

_The press had latched on to the juicy story like a starving animal. From the local news stations, to the newspapers, and even a small Domino dueling magazine, everyone was talking about the vicious backlash from a Duel Monsters game. Since Yami was a small local celebrity, it made the story rather sensational. That issue was unfortunately capitalized on because Yami's friend, also a noteworthy duelist, was nearly killed in a deadly case of mistaken identity. With the story being so dramatic, the press needed more information on what was happening. And if they weren't trying to get information from the police, or even local duelist, they were constantly calling Yami. _

_It was nerve racking for Yami. It had reached the point where he flinched when the phone rang. Neither Yami or Solomon answered the Game Shop's phone or their home phone. It was good that both men had cell phones with private numbers._

_Atemu's diagnosis from the traumatic brain injury remained unchanged, adding to Yami's stress levels. The swelling in Atemu's brain had gone down and other than a few contusions from the left side to the back of his brain, the prognosis had been good at the start. However, as time progressed with no response from Atemu, his surgeon became more concerned. Atemu's injury was severe, but as there was only minor damage to the brain, the former pharaoh should have woken up. But there was absolutely no response._

_A secondary examination by two neurologists Kaiba brought in showed something new. A subdural hematoma, or as one doctor said to dumb it down, a blood clot in the brain. The clot had been so well hidden that only a spur of the moment idea from one of the doctors found it near Atemu's brain stem. Too bad the clot had already done it's damage. The doctors were all sympathetic, but had told the group of friends that because the clot hadn't been caught in time, Atemu would likely never wake up._

_Joey squeezed Yami's shoulder. "I know it's been tough, Yami, but it's all down hill after this right?"_

_"Exactly." Solomon quickly stepped into the restroom. "I've finally found you, boys. The top floor?" He raised an eyebrow in question._

_"Sorry, Grandpa." Yami gave a pathetic smile. "The reporters were everywhere downstairs."_

_The old man nodded and stepped forward. Joey moved with a smile as Solomon embraced his grandson. "I know you're tired, Yami. I know you're scared and just want it all to be over, but remember why you're doing this." Solomon pulled back to smile at Yami. "You want Atemu to have justice, don't you? You don't want that man to walk away?"_

_A flash of determination and rage ran through Yami's eyes. "Yes. I won't let him get away with hurting Atemu."_

_Grandpa nodded with pride. He wished that he could spare his grandson this experience. Twice had Solomon been in courtrooms. Once had been for a preliminary custody trial. The second time had been a criminal trial. "Just remember those words. You'll get through this fine."_

_Still nervous, but resolved, Yami moved toward the door. Joey and Solomon followed._

* * *

_Mai sighed, brushing her hair from her face. "Anzu, you can't keep knocking this off. You have to see the doctor." Another dry retch was her only response and Mai bit her lip in concern. _

_Yeah, she was pissed with Anzu for declaring Atemu dead in front of their group, especially Yami, but she gave the girl some excuses. _

_Anzu had literally been on an emotional roller coaster since Atemu's injury. Her shock at his attempted murder had run deep, often leaving Anzu completely out of it. Most days she was curled up in bed crying her eyes or visiting Atemu's hospital room with Yami daily. At least she had been before the final diagnosis from Kaiba's doctors. _

_Also, for some reason Anzu refused to announce, her parents had kicked her out of the house. Anzu had been inconsolable and her friends had been furious. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yami had pulled a variety of pranks on Anzu's former home, most using eggs and toilet paper. Yami had been more than happy to take in his friend, putting her in Atemu's old room, despite Anzu's recently cool behavior towards him. _

_Sniffling caught Mai's attention just before the toilet flushed. The blond straightened as a pale, red eyed Anzu walked out of the stall. Like the rest of the attendants, Anzu was dressed simply in a plain blue dress with a black jacket. Mai herself wore a rather stylish pinstripe business suit. The men were all dressed in shirts and slacks with ties, though Kaiba, Solomon, Yami and Duke wore suits. _

_Mai rubbed Anzu's back for a minute. "You alright, hon? We can skip today. Duke says that this can take a few days."_

_Anzu shook her head, trying to hide her tear streaked face from Mai. Hoarsely, she whispered, "No. I have to be here. I have to see that man go to jail for what he did."_

_Mai nodded. "Okay, but you have to go to the doctor when this is all over, Anzu. I know you haven't been eating well, but come on."_

_Anzu seemed to pale even more and her eyes again welled with tears. She couldn't talk about it yet. Not when everything seemed to hopeless and painful. Anzu didn't think she could tell anyone what was wrong. Her mother had found out by accident. Anzu hadn't intended for her to find the pregnancy test, and she hadn't expected her mother to force her to take it. She certainly hadn't expected her family to disown her and toss her out. _

_Anzu wasn't ready to face anymore pain yet. "We need to take our seats. It's almost eight o'clock."_

_Sighing again, Mai nodded and guided her distraught friend out to the emptying corridor. A quick moment, and Mai's heel to the toe of a persistent reporter, Anzu and Mai were taking their seats in the small audience and away from the more annoying reporters. _

_There were four rows, each with four chairs, and three sections of rows. Reporters covered the back rows of all three sections. On the left were the Arai family. There were Arai's parents, his mother crying, along with what appeared to be, in Mai's opinion, siblings and cousins. Two elders that sat shaking their heads at Arai had to be his grandparents. All seats in the center section were filled with witnesses and experts because Yami's group took up the entire right side save for the reporters_

_Concentrating on his cell phone, Kaiba sat in the third row with an empty seat holding his briefcase, but oddly, Serenity sat on his other side. Tristan sat on the end of the row. The two seats in front of Kaiba belonged to Ryou and Bakura. Bakura had made certain that he sat behind Yami with Ryou next to the wall. Mai sat next to Bakura with Anzu. The front row began with Duke and ended with Yami between Solomon and Joey._

_Mai narrowed her eyes at the three judges, two men and a woman, sitting before the court then glared to her left at the sulking murdering bastard to their left. He sat between the two guards as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Well, Mai had a good feeling he'd be getting what was coming to him._

_Getting a good look at the defendant, Mai tilted her head to the side curiously. Arai was covered in bruises. Atemu and Yami's assailant also had an obviously broken nose, a black eyes, and a busted lip. Those new injuries were in addiction to his broken arm. "Whoa," Mai hummed. "What happened to Arai?"_

_Anzu glared at the beaten criminal. "Who cares? Too bad it wasn't worse. Or permanent." Kaiba and Bakura made a noise of agreement. _

_"Just fifteen minutes..." Ryou nudged him to be silent. Ryou did not want to hear Bakura whine about not getting his claws into Arai. It was bad enough that he had to listen to Bakura's ideas of torture before bed every night._

_Duke shrugged. "He's an idiot. That bastard probably annoyed the wrong prisoner." Joey and Tristan snickered. Yami, hearing the conversation and his friends' reactions, glanced at Joey from the corner of his eye. He spotted the vicious, smug grin easily._

_Joey glanced at his shorter friend and blushed at the inquiring eyebrow. The blond quickly looked away. Yami decided not to ask. He knew Joey and Tristan probably had something to do with Arai's beating, but he kept silent for two reasons. One, Arai in pain brought a hint of balm to Yami's own anger. And two, Yami wasn't one to throw stones. After all, Joey still didn't know why his worthless drunk of a father suddenly had a psychotic break after they'd returned from Pegasus' Island. _

_The oldest of the three judges raised his gavel and slammed it down three times to quiet the courtroom._

* * *

_ (Alia: The next scene refused to be earlier than where it started. Sorry.)_

_"Anzu, please!" Ryou didn't know what he would tell his boyfriend. If he could tell Bakura what Anzu said. "I can understand that you want to leave, but the baby, Anzu-,"_

_"No!" Her face was wet with tears. "I... I won't have the money to take care of a baby, Ryou. In America? By myself?" She shook her head, her body shaking with a sob. "I can't!"_

_"We can help with the money, Anzu!" Tristan pleaded. They knew she didn't have enough money. She would barely be able to make it in a new country with her meager savings._

_"And I'll still be doing this alone. No!" Anzu didn't want to be a single mother. She wouldn't be able to care for the baby and follow her dream. That dream was a new start for herself. She knew she was being selfish, but she wasn't ready for this. Anzu just wasn't ready. "A-Atemu is practically dead. He can't help me!"_

_Joey went from worrying about Anzu and shocked at her decision, to glaring at her for saying that again in front of Yami. She knew how upset it made their friend, who still hoped for Ate's recovery. Joey remembered Yami losing his temper with her the first time Anzu said it. Had Kaiba not grabbed him in time, Yami would have struck her. Joey shook his head. "Then stay here! We can help you until you get on your feet, Anzu! We're friends! Let us help!"_

_Anzu refused. "No! I have to leave. I HAVE TO." It felt like she was suffocating in Domino. Anzu had to go. Her heart was sick and lost. She couldn't stay in Domino after everything that happened. "You won't change my mind!"_

_"Anzu, this is Atemu's baby!" Ryou begged for her to listen. "I know this is your right, but Anzu, you said you loved him. How can you want to abort Atemu's baby? You have more options than you think!"_

_"My option is to be a single mother in a new country. Nothing is stopping me from leaving!" She bit her lip and said resolutely, "But I can't be a mother right now."_

_"Please." _

_The soft words seem to startled the group. They turned to the one person that had been totally silent since Anzu accidentally revealed the truth of her illness during an argument with Tristan. Yami hadn't spoken after the mini-celebration that only lasted seconds before Anzu dropped the abortion bomb._

_Yami stared at Anzu, a long line of emotions running across his face, but mostly, they could see desperation. "Anzu, please. Don't do this. Not to Atemu. Don't abort the baby, please." Yami didn't know how she could even think it. "The baby... Anzu, don't you understand? I know what you think, so listen! Can't you see that the baby may be... the last thing we really have of Atemu?"_

_Anzu looked at Yami and Ryou didn't like the way her eyes shifted, but his heart fell when Anzu shook her head. "No. I can't. I can't care for it."_

_"Then don't abort the baby! You can adopt!" Tristan's face lit up at Joey's idea._

_She looked contemplative before shaking her head. "No. This is for the best."_

_Yami's eyes darkened at that before he shook his head, his heart hurting. "But it's a good idea, Anzu. This way you can leave for America, but the baby will be taken care of."_

_"By who! Some orphanage."_

_"I'll do it. I'll adopt the baby."_

_Ryou watched Joey and Tristan get excited at the idea of Yami taking the baby. Ryou, however, wished Anzu felt the same. Ever since Atemu went into a coma, she had been changing, and Ryou could see just how much. There was a deep anger in Anzu's eyes at the idea of Yami taking Atemu's child. And there was something else Ryou thought he saw._

_Resentment. Anzu resented Yami and how far he would go for Atemu._

_"No." Anzu's answer stunned Joey and Tristan. "No. Don't you have business school? And what about the Game Shop?"_

_"Grandpa will be more than happy to help me, Anzu. I can take classes online and the baby will be fine in the shop with me during the day. Anzu, I can take care of Atemu's baby. You don't need an abortion!"_

_Her voice icy and angry, Anzu glared at Yami. "No." She turned and headed for the door. _

_Yami leaped to his feet in shock. "Anzu!"_

_Ryou tried to grab and arm as she stormed past him. "Anzu, please. Atemu wouldn't want this!"_

_"For fuck's sake, Anzu, please!" Joey begged from behind her._

_Tristan, like Ryou, was shaken off when he tried to reach for her. "Anzu, there are more choices than this. Let us help!"_

_She spun around and hissed viciously. "You want to help! Then wish me luck in America."_

_"I'll pay you for it." Ryou's jaw dropped, Joey gave himself whiplash, and Tristan took a step back as they absorbed Yami's words. The man in question ignored their expressions and spoke to Anzu's dumbfounded figure. "You don't have enough money for an extended stay in America, Anzu. Even if you found a job immediately, it would be impossible to find an apartment and since you want to be a dancer..." Yami swallowed hard. He was sick to his stomach at what he was doing, but he loved Atemu. He couldn't bare the thought of the man's child being killed. "I, however, do have the money. I've won plenty of contests and tournaments, Anzu. If you have Atemu's baby, I'll pay you."_

_"Yami..." Joey knew his friend was frantic for a solution, but this was an audacious idea. _

_Anzu stared at Yami's determined eyes, before dropping her eyes and head. She almost couldn't believe he was serious. But she knew he was. He would be for Atemu. Anzu's head dropped. Her next words were in a whisper. "How much?"_

_"Anzu!" The three other men couldn't believe it. Ryou moved his hands frantically, but he couldn't speak one word. Tristan fell silent. He could only watch the train wreck._

_"Anything." Yami's words made Anzu flinch as she understood what he was saying silently. _

_"I want two million yen."_

_Joey was speechless. Absolutely speechless as he watched his friends buy and sell Atemu's baby. Throwing his hands into the air, Joey turned away sickened as Yami agreed immediately. _

_As Anzu stormed upstairs to her bedroom and Yami slumped back into his seat, Tristan sighed. "Guess there's a baby on the way, huh guys?" _

_Ryou could only hope the future was brighter than it seemed. _

_TBC_

_A/N: Two Million Yen = approximately $26,000 (at least now a days)_

Alia: And now that the drama is over, POLL NEWS! Currently, the winner in the poll on my profile is:

Baba (Arabic) with four votes.

Abba (Hebrew) has 2 votes and shares second place with Daddy and Papa.

Alia: So it looks likes Yugi will be calling Yami his 'Baba' unless things change. I'm not really counting votes through reviews yet. Poll ends after chapter 18, our current timeline, is posted. Whenever that is...

REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 18

Alia: *bow* I am so unbelievably sorry. I didn't mean to disappear. A lot was going on and all Yugi wanted to do was sit there and be cute. Not to mention *glares hatefully* that OTHER story was created from a locked up plotbunny.

I can't promise that my updates will improve. I have a job right now. *Pauses for angelic singing* I'd like to mention that I wrote part of this at work in the mornings. *grin* But good news. THIS IS A CHAPTER CUT! Meaning the chapter was getting too long. You know what that means.

Reviewers: You guys keep me going when everything else is a road block. You don't let me down and I hate doing it to you. Thanks so much for the support!

**Kittfoz15**: I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I love rare pairings and when I jumped into this, I hit down hard. As for Atemu...uh... And we won't see Anzu for a while. Only vague mentions of her unless I'm doing a flashback chapter.

**black rose**: I greatly apologize, but I don't take fanfic pairing requests. The flashbacks were vital to the story also. I am pleased that you are enjoying the story. Thank you.

**sweet dreams**: I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter and you hit the nail on the head about violence. I'm mimicking reality (for now) on that account. And yes, the story may be just over 1/3 of a way done... I am so scared. And as for the foreign word? I'm sick of my pregnant characters being called papa. Daddy just didn't seem original. You also have to remember that Atemu and Bakura are from an Arabic speaking nation in this story. I plan for Yugi to learn both sides of his heritage, so he will learn some Arabic. Besides, I haven't decided what to do with the poll for certain. It was an opinion poll after all.

By the way... READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES

Enjoy

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 18/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC, Violence, hints of Gore, Mature Themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Pay close attention! Yugi is going to grow up pretty fast. The end may seem to cut off, but the chapter was past 20 pages. Something big is going to happen next chapter, but I didn't want it up right now. Sorry.

Hope Hates Reality 18

* * *

The moment her brown eyes caught sight of Yami coming from the elevator, the nurse smiled with relief. "Hey there! We haven't seen you in a while!"

Sakura blinked. When she saw the white bar of a car seat over Yami's arm, Sakura was out of her seat and nearly hanging over the nurse's station desk. She started bouncing as Yami stopped in front of her. With a smile, he carefully sat the car seat on the counter and adjusted the gray messenger bag strapped across his chest. "Oh! Is that who I think it is?" Sakura brushed loose strands of hair from her face before trying to peek under the two blankets covering the car seat. It was still cold outside.

Yami smiled, startling Sakura with his upbeat attitude, before nodding. She didn't think she had ever seen Yami so…happy. "I don't like having him out so soon. Especially around a hospital and he's only been home for a couple of days, but I thought it was time to visit." Before Sakura could respond, Yami pulled down the cornflower blue and white knit blankets.

"Oooh! Look at you!" Sakura cooed softly as the sleeping newborn unconsciously suckled his pacifier. "Such an adorable little thing." Carefully, she ran her knuckles over Yugi's forehead where a few small strands of blond hair peeked out from under his thick, blue knit cap. "He looks just like his father!"

Yami practically beamed with pride as Sakura gushed over the sleeping baby. "Yes, we're about to find out how much." His face saddened a little, but a glance of Yugi kept his smile strong. "I thought Atemu should meet Yugi. At least in some way."

Sakura nodded with a sweet smile. "I think that it's a wonderful idea." She turned her gaze back to Yugi. "I'm so glad you two are okay. I heard you both were admitted." Masuyo had informed the floor staff not only about Mubarak's son being the stolen child, but that Yami and Yugi were brought in for health problems resulting from the kidnapping. Sakura personally thought the visit did Yami a world of good. He looked stronger; not just in body, though he'd gained a couple of pounds from her guess, but Yami looked better in spirit.

Yami nodded. "Yes, and other than some lost sleep, we're doing good." Yami didn't feel the need to go into their hospital stay. Yugi was again healthy and Yami was eating and sleeping regularly for the most part. Sleeping regularly with a newborn that wanted attention once or twice a night was difficult. The occasional nightmare he suffered didn't mean much. He had found Yugi in time, after all.

The nurse grinned. "Lost sleep? Have you started getting him on a schedule?"

"Yes," Yami responded. "But I was told not to push it. He woke up twice last night and I took a nap this morning just to keep going."

"Well, new mothers - I mean parents," she corrected with a smile. "New parents need as much rest as the baby you know. When you two have a steady schedule in a month or so, it'll be easier for everyone." Sakura lifted one of Yugi's tiny fists with one of her fingers. "Aren't you a lucky little guy to have someone like Yami looking out for you? OH! HE'S JUST SO CUTE!" The stifled squeal happened just as Yugi woke up with a sleepy little yawn, dropping his pacifier to his lap as he opened his drowsy, purple eyes.

"Wow!" Sakura giggled as she and Yami melted at the sight of the adorable child. "Look at those pretty eyes! Huh... I thought Mubarak-san had red eyes? I wonder where those came from?" She nearly asked if the eyes came from Yugi's mother, but figured it was a sore spot after the kidnapping. Seriously, Sakura thought. What kind of mother wouldn't want a baby like Yugi?

Yami ignored the question and leaned in towards the baby. Yugi caught his movement and turned toward his direction. Chuckling, Yami gently poked Yugi's nose. "Afternoon, little one. Enjoy another nap?"

Yugi didn't seem to care what Yami said, though the baby did try, and fail, to coordinate his hands and reach for Yami's. Sakura awwed at the sight. The surrogate father and son were simply too adorable. Sighing, Sakura straightened. "I won't hold you two up any longer. I'm sure you're eager to get to introductions." She smiled down at Yugi. Lightly patting one of the tiny feet beneath the baby blankets, Sakura said, "You have fun meeting Daddy, Yugi-chan!"

Nodding, Yami smiled and lifted Yugi's car seat. "Wish us luck."

Sakura giggled. "Good luck!" She sat down in her chair with a smile and grabbed an open file from her desk, a warm feeling lingering from the short visit.

Yami glanced down at Yugi, who was slowly waking up. The baby was a bit more active now that he was over the two week mark, but Yugi still slept more than anything. At least that's how it seemed until he woke up crying for food and a dry diaper. "Want to see Daddy, Yugi-chan?" Yami whispered softly as he headed down the hallway to room 915.

Yugi's eyes seemed to focus on the new surroundings, but it was never for long. The baby stare was rather vacant. Despite that, Yami made sure the carrier was facing the end of the hall, though there was little to see. A few doors were open while most others were closed. All but one of the open hospital rooms were empty. It was 913 where a nurse and an older woman exercised a patient's arms. A sudden loud burst of laughter from the nurse seemed to shock Yugi a bit. The baby flinched, his tiny body jerking for a moment and his purple eyes went wide.

"Easy, Yugi." Yami muttered as he hesitantly placed his hand on the door knob for 915. He bounced the car seat to help calm Yugi and himself. The movement worked well enough for the infant, but Yami found himself as hesitant as ever. Even after so many months, it was still hard to see Atemu laying lifelessly in a hospital room. Yami's heart settled deeper into his stomach.

The hand on the door shook unseen as Yami tried to stifle the ridiculous hope that arose nearly every time he visited. But the feeling was absurdly powerful, more so than ever before. Yami wanted to open that door to shocked, excited crimson eyes. He wanted to see the smile he knew Atemu would have the first time he laid eyes on his son. Yami had never thought holding Yugi for the first time would leave him so enraptured. The Pharaoh's hikari wanted his other half to feel the same.

Yami knew opening the door would harshly dispel his hopes.

He stared at the simple black door numbers for a long moment before closing his eyes. "It never gets easier." Biting his lip, Yami turned the knob and opened the door carefully, pressing his shoulder and back into the cool, wooden door. He shifted Yugi into the room first and then followed, allowing the heavy door to close behind them. Keeping his eyes on the quiet baby, Yami sighed. "The things I do for you and your father, Yugi."

Holding the bar of the car seat close, Yami stood before the door in the cool hospital room and silently let his eyes drink in Atemu's still figure.

There had been no change. Other than the slow rise and fall of his chest, Atemu remained deep in his coma. His hands were in the same place as every visit. His hair limp and lifeless as the rest of him. And his eyes remained closed and hidden.

Yami's eyes swelled with tears, but none fell. No matter how awful it was, Atemu was still alive. And there would always be the chance he would wake up. Yami had to believe in that faith rather than anything a doctor said.

He took a deep breath and slowly walked around the bed to his usual seat, his footsteps sounding a soft clear echo. A small smile warmed his features as Yami realized their friends had been by to visit. The white board that once held Atemu's name and two pictures of Yugi, now held pictures of almost the entire group with the baby. All of the photos were surrounding Atemu's name. Most of the pictures were taken before Yugi's kidnapping in the hospital.

One was a picture of Yugi and Tristan, who was bouncing a small Kuriboh plush around the baby's head while Yami held him. Another shot was of Kaiba's reluctant figure cradling Yugi in his arms with Mokuba gently playing with the newborn's feet. There was a rather humorous scene of Duke and Joey standing before the nursery window pointing toward Yugi's crib and another snapshot of Serenity feeding Yugi a bottle. A photo of a panicked Ryou holding a screaming baby out to an amused Bakura sat near the top of the white board.

There were two photographs taken after Yugi was found. One was from Bakura of Yami and Yugi in the rocking chair in NICU. The other was very new. It was Grandpa in Yugi's nursery at the Game Shop and he was posing his new great-grandson for the camera.

There was another burgundy covered wooden chair sitting by the window away from Yami's usual seat. Carefully placing Yugi's car seat in his own chair by Atemu's bed, Yami double checked the car seat to make sure the baby was secure before turning to move the second chair beside Yugi's. Yami winced at the piercing squeal of wood scraping against the linoleum floors, but neither Yugi nor Atemu complained.

Plopping down into his new chair with a smile at the quiet baby, Yami carefully removed Yugi's two blankets and placed them on the back of Yami's chair. Yami made sure Yugi was comfortable before allowing his eyes to draw away from the baby to his comatose father. It was so sad to see Atemu like this. Yami didn't think the hurt would ever go away. Sometimes, he could still see Atemu laying on the sidewalk covered in blood and it would shake Yami to his core. The duelist could only be grateful that Atemu lived, even in his current state.

Carefully reaching out a hand, Yami gingerly rested his hand over Atemu's fingers, giving a soft thanks at the warm fingers. "Hey Ate. I'm sorry it's been a while since my last visit." Yami's voice lingered off. The last time he had visited his dark was before Anzu's final breakdown and Yugi's kidnapping. It wasn't a time he liked to think of. It was in fact a time he tried to block as much as possible. Yami reached over into the car seat and delicately rubbed a finger over Yugi's white socked toes. The baby made a soft noise and kicked out, instantly bringing a smile to one of his father's faces.

Yami continued, "I didn't... I didn't mean to skip my visits. I've just been really busy lately." He turned his smile back to the newborn who gazed in Yami's direction. "Someone's been keeping me on my toes."

It wasn't just Yugi if Yami was brutally honest. Yugi was a good baby. Sure, he had a pair of lungs on him that made Yami's head ache, but that wasn't it. There was the matter of Anzu keeping Yami up at night and driving him to worry constantly. But Yami didn't say a word. He couldn't bare to tell Atemu about everything that happened even with the older Egyptian in a coma. Different doctors and nurses had said that the patient could probably hear those nearby. Yami considered it a blessing and a curse. How could he tell Atemu everything Anzu had done? Everything that Yami had done?

"I..." Yami choked on his words and couldn't understand why. Shaking his head, he stood and leaned over Yugi, releasing the baby from his seat and into Yami's arms. A small fist reached up for Yami's face. Helplessly lost to the child for that second, Yami kissed the tiny fingers before turning and taking a step toward Atemu's bed. "I'm sorry I waited so long, Atemu, but we are here now."

Yami shifted Yugi so that if either had wanted to, been able to, Atemu and Yugi could look at each other. "Atemu, this is your son. This is your Yugi." A heavy weight settled in Yami's chest at the silence, restricting his breathing, but he couldn't stop smiling and he didn't know why when the pain, sadness and longing were so overwhelming he could barely breathe. Cautiously adjusting Yugi in one arm, Yami gently arranged Atemu's left arm. A moment later, Yugi was, with a painstaking care, place in his catatonic father's arms.

Yami smiled at the sad image of Yugi cradled next to his father. He ran a hand over the baby's tummy. "Say hello to your father, Yugi-chan. I know he's sleeping right now, but I can tell you that he loves you very much. And he'll come back someday." Yami leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the baby's cheek and getting an oddly pleasant sound from Yugi in reply. His eyes warming, Yami leaned forward again and pressed a loving kiss to Atemu's forehead.

"Someday, he'll come back to both of us."

* * *

If Yami could have put the situation off any longer, he would have, but Kaiba was rather insistent that things needed to be finished now before the entire legal process around Anzu fell apart.

Yami fidgeted nervously next to the front door of the Kame Game Shop, clutching the manilla folder of papers close to his chest. Solomon, standing behind the counter, smiled at his grandson in amusement. Next to Solomon, taking his first nap of the day, three-month-old Yugi was sleeping in a raised white bassinet wearing a small blue onesie with a diminutive red car on front.

Outside of the Game Shop was an elegant, black limousine belonging to one Seto Kaiba. Said CEO was inside, waiting to leave for the appointment with Yami's new attorney. Unfortunately, Yami was having a few unexpected problems.

Biting his lip, Yami glanced over his shoulder at the door and limo. He knew he should hurry outside. Kaiba was being a good enough friend to not only go with him to Kobayashi's law office but to help with the legal proceedings. Yami also knew that Kaiba hated wasting time and was likely becoming more and more impatient in the limo.

Problem was Yami just could not bring himself to leave his baby behind.

Solomon smiled without censure. He hadn't realized how hard the separation anxiety would hit Yami when it was time for the man to leave Yugi for the first time. During the last three months, Yami had rarely left the infant's side and even if they were apart, Yami and Yugi were usually in the same location.

The constant contact had not helped Yami during his brief bout of Baby Blues that lasted a good two weeks. However, Yami still rarely let Yugi out of his sight since the infant's kidnapping. This was really a first for Solomon's poor grandson. The old man admitted that Yami was controlling his anxiety much better than Ken or even Solomon had.

"Yami." Solomon paused as Yami flinched in surprise, turning his eyes from Yugi to his grandfather. "You know you can't keep Kaiba waiting, my boy. I'm surprised he's being so accommodating."

Yami bit his lip. "I know. But... Maybe I should stay home. I don't want to take Yugi to Kobayashi-san's office, but I shouldn't leave him here alone."

Solomon sweatdropped. He had to wonder if his grandson realized who he was talking to?

"I mean what if something happens? What if the shop gets busy and he needs something while you're helping customers?" Yami muttered. Yami clenched his hands tighter around the manila folder to stop himself from making sure Yugi was warm and comfortable.

Of course, that scenario wasn't the only one running frantically through Yami's mind. What if Yugi realized Yami was gone and cried? Yami had lost the baby's pacifier yesterday, never mind that Yugi had two backups. What if he was hungry and Grandpa didn't fix his bottle the right way? What if Grandpa didn't change Yugi soon enough and the infant got diaper rash? What if Yugi did something while Yami was gone and he missed it? After all, they had been recording all of Yugi's special moments and milestones on camera for Atemu, and from Mai's book, Yugi could start rolling over onto his side or back any day now.

What if something horrible happened while Yami was gone? What if Grandpa got sick? What if someone tried to rob the Game Shop? What if the store caught fire, or worse, someone tried to kidnap Yugi? The baby was adorable. Yami didn't doubt that it could happen.

Yami knew Kaiba could probably handle this alone. Did the brilliant man really need Yami around for all the legal jargon?

Deciding to interfere before the panic in his grandson reached its peak, Solomon said, "Yami, you know why you have to be there. You can barely keep your eyes off him."

Pausing, Yami's shoulders slumped, despairing his grandfather's logic. For a moment, he didn't think it was fair. Yami should be at home with his little Yugi. Yami could repeat their earlier playtime. Lying on Yami's bed, Yugi had squealed and laughed as Yami bounced the baby's feet around. Yami would rather watch those bright purple eyes stare up in awe as Yami sang playfully over his little boy.

Instead, he'd be stuck in a lawyer's office.

He wanted to stay with Yugi, but as usual, his grandfather was right. Yami had to speak to Kobayashi about Yugi's custody. "I know that, Grandpa. This is just harder than I thought."

"It's hard for all of us the first time, Yami, but you'll be fine. Now go!" Solomon walked around the counter and began shooing his grandson out the door.

Yami tried to resist the hands shoving him toward and out the door. "Shouldn't I say goodbye to Yugi first?"

"You can say goodbye the minute you get home!" Giving Yami one good shove out the door, Solomon waved out at Kaiba, who'd lower his window to watch the spectacle with a raised eyebrow. "Take care of him, Kaiba!" The old man went back inside, firmly closing the door behind him.

Yami flushed red, shooting Kaiba an ugly look, as the CEO snorted once.

* * *

"Now, Muoto-san, I've been in constant contact with the U.S. Attorney in California. I believe that we should have things mostly sorted out, but I felt we needed to discuss things through completely. Is this fine?" Kobayashi took in the quiet young man sitting next to Seto Kaiba.

"Yes." Yami felt stifled in the spacious office but ignored the feeling.

"Very well. Now, I need to go through all of the events from your point of view to discuss with Attorney Forrester."

"Can't you just ask what you need to know specifically?" Kaiba snapped rudely. His eyes, however, never left the papers in his lap.

Kobayashi swallowed a little nervously. He looked again at Yami, who had paled slightly at the idea of revisiting everything that occurred with Anzu. "If it's easier for you, Muoto-san, we can proceed in that direction?"

Yami nodded, a little shaken. "It would. Thank you."

"Very well." Kobayashi scribbled his blue pen across the legal pad in front of him to make sure of the ink. With a nod, he returned his gaze to Yami. "Now, Muoto-san, I'd like to start off with Yugi Muoto's custody. I was told by Kaiba-san that Yugi is under your care currently?"

"Yes. He lives with my grandfather and I."

"Right." Kobayashi checked a few things off on his paper. "After you learned of Misaki-san's pregnancy and her plans for an abortion, you tried to convince her to have the child and she refused?"

"Yes. She planned to move to the States but didn't want the added burden of taking care of a child alone during the transition. We, my friends and I, told her that if she waited we could help her with money and Yugi. I even told her I would adopt Yugi if she would just wait."

"I see. Muoto-san, my next question is from Attorney Forrester. According to what little Misaki-san has said, you intended to 'buy' her child? Is this true?" Kobayashi hoped it wasn't because that would make the custody part of this mess a bit difficult. Misaki's words in the States would turn the situation into a very illegal adoption.

Yami's eyes flashed bright crimson, causing Kaiba to glance at him from the corner of his eyes. "No. What I intended to do was buy her time essentially. I told her that I would pay her if she had the child. After Yugi's birth, I would care for him until his father was able to do so or even until Yugi was grown."

"The father? Mubarak-san?"

"Yes." Yami tried not to rub his sweaty hands across his black slacks. "Atemu is unable to care for Yugi right now. He's in a coma."

Kobayashi nodded and wrote something on his notepad. He would need to make sure that Forrester heard the circumstances behind the father's coma. It would help Muoto's case. "Essentially, Muoto-san, you are taking up guardianship of Yugi until a time his father is able to do so?"

"That's right."

"Tell me something, Muoto-san? Do you know who Mubarak-san's power of attorney is? Who is handling his affairs and estate while he's indisposed?"

Yami winced at the lawyer's words before replying, "I am Atemu's power of attorney. Everything is coming to me at the moment. He doesn't have any family other than Yugi. It's just me really."

Oddly, Kobayashi smiled. "Good. That helps a great deal." He paused. "You do know, Muoto-san, that much of the laws we are following in the custody case are those in the States correct?" Yami nodded. "Well, in the States, there are laws about spoken deals that can help us with this case. We need to go over a couple more questions first. Did you ever intend to keep Yugi from his mother after his birth?"

It was a long moment before Yami answered. "...No. I never did. I-I had tried... I tried to get her to bond with Yugi. I wanted her to be his mother, but Anzu fought at every turn and then-," Yami cut himself off. His folded hands tightened their grip on each other.

Kobayashi nodded solemnly. He knew Yami had stopped himself from mentioning the kidnapping. The aged lawyer felt for the young man as he'd had a few parents over the years agonizing over a kidnapped child. It was sheer luck that all those cases turned out well, especially considering the hospital records Kaiba gave him on the newborn. "And I suppose you intended for Yugi to know his mother even though she was in the States?"

"Before. Yes."

Kobayashi raised an eyebrow, but Yami ignored it to look out a nearby window. The lawyer turned his brown eyes to Kaiba, but the other man returned the look long enough to shake his head negatively. Kobayashi knew that line of questioning would only lead to unresolved issues. "Do you have proof of the deal between you and Misaki-san, Muoto-san? Papers or anything that both of you signed?"

Yami shook his head. "No. Everything was a mess at the time."

"I," Kaiba injected. "Do think it's noteworthy to mention that Misaki never signed Yugi's birth certificate. The only name on the certificate is Atemu's."

The lawyer's jaw dropped a bit. He exclaimed quietly, "She didn't sign the birth certificate?"

Yami nodded, pulling out Yugi's certificate and handing it to Kobayashi. "She refused to even have her name placed. She just kept ignoring it or tossing it back in the nurse's face."

Kobayashi raised an eyebrow as he read the official paper. Misaki's information was there, but her actual name and signature were absent. "Your signature is here, Muoto-san."

"The nurse encouraged me to sign it for Atemu since I'm caring for Yugi and I am Atemu's power of attorney."

Kobayashi snorted, earning frowns from the two duelists across from him. "Kaiba-san, you have just made this very easy." Before Seto could ask for clarification, the man continued. "I'll ask my last question anyway just to make things even better. Was anyone there to see you make your deal, Muoto-san?"

"Yes. Three friends. Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura."

"Excellent. If you would please write down their contact information."

"What did you mean by making things easy?" Kaiba snapped, wanting an answer. Yami paused but quickly scribbled his friends' numbers and email addresses.

Kobayashi couldn't help but look amused. "It's because, Kaiba-san, there is no custody case here."

Yami frowned. "What are you talking about? As much as I hate it, she is his mother. I don't feel safe with her having any power over Yugi."

"And she doesn't." Kobayashi gave Yami a calming smile. He held up the birth certificate. "Muoto-san, all birth mothers, unless perhaps surrogates I suppose, have to sign the certificate. The only time this does not happen is if the mother abandons the child."

Kaiba's eyes widened and he straightened in his seat. "You're saying that essentially, by not signing, Anzu abandoned Yugi."

"Exactly." Kobayashi turned to Yami's stunned eyes. "And you did say you are Mubarak-san's power of attorney. That means that when his child was abandoned by Misaki-san, you became responsible for Yugi just as you are of Mubarak-san. There isn't any fear of Misaki filing for custody in the future. With the kidnapping and especially the child endangerment charges, she doesn't have any sort of case. She herself removed any custody rights to Yugi."

Kobayashi continued. "We will need to sign a few papers with Child Services to make it more official, but there it is."

Yami slumped in his chair and covered his eyes. A shaky breath rattled out of his chest. Kaiba let Yami gather himself as the new father realized that Anzu could never take Yugi away from him.

Yami barely stifled the urge to run home to his baby and grandfather. He couldn't help but feel tired, hopeful, happy and relieved. Yugi was safe. He'd be in a safe, loving environment with Yami and his grandfather and the courts would back up Yami's guardianship. Anzu would never touch Yugi again.

His whirlwind emotions skidded to a painful halt. Sharp rose-madder eyes stared at Kobayashi. "What about the restraining order and deportation?"

Kobayashi gave a long suffering sigh. "That might be a bit harder. Listen to me, Muoto-san. You know how big a news media nightmare this story was about to turn into before that earthquake, correct?"

Kaiba sneered at the thought and Yami nodded in response. Things had definitely been headed in that direction. As sad as it was, Yami was lucky that a weak earthquake had struck Japan and a huge news story appeared after a few new homes collapsed because of poor construction. Now a huge lawsuit, protests, and inspections covered the news.

"Then, let me tell you that all of the United States have this story in their international news. Muoto-san, people don't want her there. Though she did have the child, Misaki kidnapped a newborn she wanted to abort from his caretaker and nearly killed the baby by abandoning him in an isolated location by himself in the cold. And while she did this, she stole nearly every dime from your checking account. Despite the psychological evaluation diagnosing a mild case of prenatal depression, she's not exactly a pitied figure there." Kobayashi grimaced at the way Yami's jaw tightened.

"The public also knows that Misaki won't face full charges for her actions unless she is back in Japan. This includes kidnapping, check fraud, and child endangerment charges. This is without your proposition to drop charges for full custody which is rather moot now. The U.S. can only hold her for fleeing. Muoto-san, in all honesty, Attorney Forrester has the public pushing him to have Misaki-san sent back to Japan to face the full round of charges here."

"No." Yami shook his head. "No. I do not want her here. It doesn't matter what you have to do. Keep her in America."

"I understand-,"

"Not as much as you think you do," Yami snapped angrily. "You don't understand just how much I fear for Yugi's safety if she returns, Kobayashi-san. You didn't have to see your son go into shock and stop breathing in your arms because some bitch has a grudge against you and is too involved with herself to worry about her son. You don't stand in Yugi's nursery at night too terrified to leave because someone could snatch your son away. I do not want to give her another chance at taking Yugi and harming him. I need to know we don't have to worry about his safety."

"We could do that if we brought her here, Muoto-san! The number of charges that she's facing-,"

"Won't do me nearly the amount of good that distance will." Yami narrowed his eyes. "I have custody, Kobayashi-san, and I am eternally grateful to you for that, but I cannot have that woman back in Japan. It was the plan anyway. Let her keep the money and stay away from me. Please trust me on this."

Kobayashi leaned back in his leather chair silent. After a moment of contemplation, he said, "Then I will talk to Attorney Forrester. It may be best if we hold a conference call. This way, you can tell him what you want and how you feel about the deportation. It will tip matters into your favor as you and Yugi are the victims here." Releasing a long breath, Kobayashi stood and gave a short bow to the men. "I believe we can have a short break while I arrange a video-conference call. Muoto-san, Kaiba-san? Would you like my secretary to bring you anything to drink while you wait here? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

Kaiba relaxed in his chair, gathering papers. "One coffee and two creams." He proceeded to ignore Kobayashi.

Yami gave the lawyer a weary smile in apology for being difficult. "I'd like some water if possible, Kobayashi-san."

"I'll return as soon as possible." The older man nodded with a smile before walking out the room.

When the heavy door closed, Yami dropped his head into his cupped hands, hiding his face. His elbows propped up his arms as Yami tried to cool his anger.

Kaiba finally finished with his papers, closing the folders, before turning to his silent companion. "Yami." Kaiba watched silently as Yami came down from his emotional pique.

Pulling his hands away, Yami leveled Seto with a frank stare. "I still have nightmares. Three months later, and I still have nightmares. I still see Yugi cold and still in my arms. I see him going into shock on the ambulance over and over. I see doctors and nurses standing around an emergency bed watching my baby die in front of me. Some nights I see her holding Yugi while he wails and cries for me and she just stands there holding him too tightly and laughing!" Sitting back, Yami brushed his damp face clean. "I don't dream of Atemu dying on a sidewalk anymore. It's worst. I dream of him waking up and I have to tell him I let that woman kill his son."

"...Do you want her in prison?" Kaiba asked after a long minute of quiet.

"Are you kidding?" Yami barked a bitter laugh that didn't sound right coming from him. "I want my hands around her neck squeezing. I want her locked in a room to freeze to death. I want her so far under the prison she'll never remember sunlight again. But what I really want is to go to bed at night and not fear for Yugi's safety. I want some measure of closure."

"Wouldn't prison provide it? Kobayashi could make sure of it." Besides, Kaiba was more than happy to try at least one of Yami's suggestions.

"It didn't before."

Kaiba nodded, feeling no real need to respond to the vague allusion towards Yami's mother. "Then the restraining order?"

"We need to prevent the deportation as well. I want her out of Yugi's life for as long as I can manage it."

Something in that moment prodded Kaiba. Curiosity, at times a fatal flaw, pushed him to play Devil's Advocate and ask, "And if Atemu does wake up? And if he thinks otherwise and excuses her?"

Yami's eyes flashed dangerously. "I love Atemu, Seto, but if he endangers Yugi, I'll kill him." It would destroy Yami utterly, but Yugi's health and safety had to come first now. "I'll never take the chance of her being in Yugi's life. Even if it meant that Atemu wasn't part of it either." Yami's voice fell, hoarse and pained at the words, but the determination on his face held.

Kaiba stood from the comfortable chair. Leaning over Kobayashi's desk, he picked up Yugi's birth certificate. "I'll have the secretary make a copy of this. Yami, it's likely Misaki will receive a short sentence if not probation for running. Are you sure you don't want the money back?"

"I couldn't give a damn about it. The moment everything is done, Misaki Anzu doesn't exist to me."

Realizing that was the first time Yami had spoken her name all day, Kaiba nodded and headed for the door. With his back to the protective father, Kaiba wondered if Atemu and Yugi really knew how lucky they were.

* * *

Duke tried to stop his shoulders from trembling, but it wasn't working. He truly could not stop laughing. It was sheer luck that Yami and Joey were so invested with their current conversation that neither man could hear him. Tristan, on the other hand, kept looking over his shoulder glaring.

Duke glanced at his friends. Yami wore a concerned look, bouncing a playful Yugi in his arm as the baby tried grabbing at his hair. Joey held a clean pamper triumphantly in the air while smiling at Yami. Tristan stood next to Yami rolling his eyes. Yugi peered over Yami's shoulder at Duke, giving a sweet baby laugh as he finally snagged one of Yami's blond bangs.

Ignoring the tugging at the side of his skull, Yami held Yugi a bit tighter and stared at Joey. "I think it's great you want to help, Joey, but you really don't have any experience. I can show you how-,"

Joey shook his head, his free hand waving frantically in front of Yami's face. "No, no! Listen, bud, I want to give you some free time. Remember what the doctor said? You should take some 'Adult Time' during the day for yourself and relax. Not just when the little guy is napping."

"I have adult time!" Yami declared with annoyance and an indignant look. So what if his adult time usually meant going over business matters with his grandfather.

Joey continued, speaking right over Yami's words. "You'll stress yourself out! Besides," Joey struck a victorious pose, earning odd looks from Yami and Tristan and a snort of laughter from Duke. "I am the GODFATHER!"

Duke swore he heard music playing in the background for a moment. No one saw Solomon walk by trying to change the ringtone on his cellular phone.

Tristan sneered before pointing at Joey as if he'd committed a heinous crime. And considering the current conversation, he had. "You," Tristan began in disgust, "Are not Yugi's godfather or favorite uncle." Tristan stood straight, puffing his chest out a bit. Duke laughed hard and loud. Tristan ignored him. Yugi ignored both and tried eating his father's hair. "We all know that I'm Yugi's favorite uncle! He loves that rattle I got him! He barely even puts it down."

Duke knew Yami would kill him later, but he had to ask, "Well considering Yugi loves that squeaky bear Kaiba gave him, doesn't that make him the favorite uncle?"

Yami shot Duke a look of utter betrayal as both Joey and Tristan turned neon cherry red. "HE IS NOT YUGI'S FAVORITE UNCLE!"

"What about his Godfather? He's rich, Atemu's friend, and Yugi likes him. Kaiba wouldn't make a bad choice." Duke grinned at his enraged friends but cringed at the dark, intimidating look Yami threw at him.

Duke shouldn't bring up the topic of godfathers and favorite uncles, but it was the most entertaining thing in the world. The entire gang were driving themselves nuts waiting for Yami to decide who Yugi's godfather would be. The problem was that everyone sort of considered Yugi's godfather to be his favorite uncle.

The matter had started off innocently enough. Serenity and Kaiba had been out somewhere and Serenity had bought a small brown teddy bear that squeaky when you hugged it. She thought Yugi and Yami would love it. Unfortunately, Serenity had an emergency call from her mother and asked Kaiba to deliver the bear. Of course, the CEO agreed.

Though four month old Yugi hadn't seen Kaiba much, the baby found the man nice enough - for him anyway - to reach out to be held. Kaiba had grimaced but remained silent as he took the infant into his arms before giving Yugi his new squeaky bear. The baby had loved the noisy toy immediately, shoving its nose into his mouth, and Yami had joked about Kaiba being Yugi's favorite uncle.

Not a day later, and everything had fallen apart with the distinct need to drive Yami insane.

Apparently, Grandpa had laughingly brought up the 'favorite uncle' incident when Joey dropped by the next day.

Joey didn't laugh.

Joey didn't think it was funny that Kaiba of all people was considered Yugi's favorite uncle.

Joey, after all, was the one that came by to visit often, still wanting to keep an eye on Yami and his baby boy. Joey was the uncle that helped Yami take a million different baby pictures for Yugi's baby book and Atemu's hospital room. Joey was the one that had tried to change Yugi's diaper during Yami's short baby blues stint. (Sure Joey had chickened out at the last moment thanks to the smell, but that was of no consequence.)

In Joey's opinion, he figured that he had a right to be worried about his position as Yugi's favorite uncle/self-pronounced godfather. After all, Yami had yet to select a godfather for Yugi. The new father said that he wanted to think over what was best for Yugi.

Joey knew that meant he was Yugi's godfather. He just knew! So it was his duty to let everyone know and stake his claim.

The blond did just that at Tristan's birthday party. While the gang hung out inside Joey and Tristan's apartment, Joey decided that the time was perfect. Right in the middle of the pizza dinner, much to the budding chef's annoyance, pleasure, and amusement, Joey stood up on the coffee table, his feet on either side of the pizza boxes and declared, "I would like to take this moment to thank my friend Yami Muoto for placing his faith in me to be the best godfather Yugi Muoto could ever have."

The group, Yami especially, stared at Joey in complete disbelief before they realized from his ridiculous grin that Joey was being completely serious. Tristan had leaped up to accuse Yami of not telling anyone the truth only to earn a look from the smaller duelist. Ignoring Tristan's screams of betrayal, Yami had turned to Joey and announced that he was still trying to decide.

It was a horrible mistake. It didn't take long before Duke realized that Yami should have lied.

Before the words were fully spoken, Tristan had flung himself around and pointed triumphantly at his friend. The birthday boy had then declared that Yami was choosing him, as not only was he the oldest of the group, but he was the most responsible. HE would be Yugi's godfather. Tristan then took a moment to tell Yami that he could announce it at any time, ignoring his friend's weak protests and basking in Joey's growing fury.

So of course, just to make things more interesting, Bakura, who came hoping for sake, announced that both were wrong. Sure, Yami was caring for Yugi, but Atemu was the kid's biological father. Bakura then let it be known, with a very smug look, that the biological father's best friend was usually the kid's godfather. That meant Yami had no choice but to elect Bakura.

Needless to say, Joey, Tristan, and everyone else, were horrified at the notion of Bakura taking care of Yugi. Oddly enough though, Duke thought in fond remembrance, Yami didn't seem at all frightened at Yugi having Bakura for a godfather. That calm reaction sent his friends into a tailspin.

It started off simply enough. A couple days after Tristan's birthday, Joey dropped by after work with a small toy ball. Yugi had enjoyed it enough before more important things caught his attention.

Tristan, not long after that, brought Yugi a little white ring with plastic multicolored keys. The little boy loved shaking the keys around, shoving them in his mouth, trying to shove them in Yami's mouth, or throwing his toy keys across the room (They only ever flew a few inches.).

Annoyed, Joey decided to buy Yugi a small plastic toy crab that made sounds when Yugi poked and rocked it. The baby had fun with the toy, especially since it had a reflective mirror that he could see his face in. It made everyone laugh when Yugi seemed to try making sounds at the baby in the mirror.

The gift, unfortunately, had driven Tristan irate at having the ante upped on him. However, before Tristan could retaliate, Bakura jumped into the growing fight. The former Egyptian spirit – As no one believed Bakura wasn't still a thief – had bought little Yugi a toy piano that played music whenever one of the five brightly colored keys were pressed. Yami, Duke, and Ryou had been more than amused by Yugi's big surprised eyes the first time the baby pressed a key. It had quickly become a favorite.

And at that point the game was on.

The three men would stop by the Kame Game Shop every day with a new and different toy for Yugi. The toys would be soft, or play music, or be brightly colored. The three contestants did whatever they could to find toys that would attract baby Yugi's attention. It was nothing too expensive, but the prices of the gifts were increasing day by day.

Duke had found it hilarious that they were trying to buy a spot as Yugi's godfather, while Yami was starting to drown in a vicious, suffocating flood of toys. When he'd nearly fallen down the stairs because of a little plush yellow school bus, Yami put his foot down.

The Pharaoh's hikari had told his friends in no uncertain terms that there were to be no more toys. He ignored every single protest and told them that toys were not going to be a deciding factor in Yugi's godfather, no matter how much the child loved them. He also demanded that some of the toys be taken back. They had run out of walking room in Yugi's nursery the day before.

Duke snickered as he remembered that on that same day, not an hour after Yami's proclamation, Kaiba had come by with a little music and activity table for the now mobile five-month-old Yugi. Duke didn't think he'd ever forget the look on their faces, Joey especially. Yami just made sure Yugi never played with the toy table when Joey, Tristan and Bakura were around.

Yami glared at his friend. "Duke! That is not helping. Let go of Daddy's hair, Yugi." Carefully, pulling his amazingly dry bangs from Yugi's wet fist, Yami turned his gaze back to his exuberant friend. "Joey, if you really want to help, then…" Yami paused to wonder what he was thinking. "Then, I'll be more than happy to accept it. Thanks."

Joey grinned. "I'm happy to help, bud! Like I said," Joey struck another pose during which even Yugi stared. "I AM THE GODFA-AAHH! Damn it, Tristan!"

Yugi gave a little squeal of laughter as Duke cackled next to Yami. Tristan had smacked Joey with a rolled up magazine from the couch's end table. Sneering, Tristan tossed back the gazette and said, "You are NOT Yugi's godfather, oh pal of mine. And what do you know about changing a diaper anyway?"

Joey snapped in his defense, "I know plenty! I took that Home EC class."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you fail that class?" He surreptitiously held Yugi closer.

Joey cleared his suddenly clogged throat. "That's just semantics!"

"Oh. A big word for you, Joey!" Duke grinned, earning an evil eye from both Joey and Tristan before the men turned back to each other.

Yami sighed. "Joey, you are one of Yugi's uncles, no matter how unofficial, so I'd be more than happy to let you try changing him, but," Yami raised a hand to stop another excited cheer on godfatherhood from Joey. "You have to let Tristan help." And if the two men were out of Yami's hair for five minutes, that was an added blessing. He'd make it up to Yugi later with applesauce and oatmeal. He may even give the little boy a soft cookie to gnaw on.

Joey didn't look as excited now that he had 'assistance', but he was willing to try. "Great. Come on, Yugi-chan! Let's get you dry! We'll even use that powder crap."

Yami rolled his eyes as Yugi eagerly went into Joey's arms like the obviously spoiled child he was. Tristan scoffed. "Here's hoping you'll even get the diaper on! You should be thankful I'm here to help." The two friends headed out of the living room and toward the stairs bickering.

"I don't need your special brand of supervision. With you, the kid would end up getting something snagged off!"

Yami only just fought off the urge to run and grab the grinning infant back. "Do you think Yugi will forgive me after a lot of therapy?"

Duke couldn't stop the growing smile. "Someday, Yami. You know they do have a point. Are you ever going to pick a godfather?"

Yami smirked. "What makes you think I haven't?"

"What?" Duke exclaimed in surprise. He'd had no idea. "When did you choose?"

"In the beginning of the Toy Wars." Yami shrugged. "Besides, I'd already figured him as the best choice. I filed my will with Kobayashi-san not long after Tristan's party."

"Who'd you pick then?"

"Well, in the case that something happens to Grandpa and I, or if something happens to me and Grandpa can't care for Yugi," Yami gave a crooked smile. "I chose Ryou to raise Yugi."

Duke blinked. "Huh? You… Ryou?"

Yami nodded.

Duke scratched the back of his head. "Uh huh. Well, not that I'm slamming your choice or anything, Yami, but can I ask why? Why not Kaiba or even Joey or Tristan?"

"Tristan is working and in culinary school, and Joey is working but thinking about going back to school, too. You have a steady household and income, but you aren't ready to take care of a baby 24/7 and you can get rather caught up in your work. Kaiba is a good choice, but like you, his work can take over his life at times and we all know Serenity and Mokuba come first. I just don't think he'd be there as emotionally as a child would need right now. He may be with his own kids in the future but not now. And as good as Bakura is with Yugi, he can be a bit unstable at times."

"Ryou, however, is not only mentally stable, but has steady household and income. If necessary, Ryou can even take his work home and still care for Yugi. He'll truly care for Yugi as his own and he will put Yugi first."

"And Bakura? You know he isn't going anywhere."

"Exactly. That helped my decision. I know that if something threatens Yugi," Or someone, Duke thought. "That Bakura will be there to help Ryou take care of it. Besides…" Yami grinned. "Out of all of you, Bakura really is Yugi's favorite uncle. He'll literally jump out of my arms to be held by Bakura."

Duke nodded. He understood Yami's points perfectly. It didn't matter how close he was to all of his friends. Yugi's best interests had to be taken into account first. It made Duke proud to see how wonderful a father Yami really was. "So when do you intend to tell the Dumb Duo upstairs?"

Yami coughed. "I uh- I was hoping to hold it off until that 'something' actually happened to me."

Duke burst into laughter only to begin choking for breath when Joey ran down the stairs and past the living room screaming. Tristan could be heard guffawing upstairs. The reason for the humor: Joey's plain white t-shirt was stained yellow.

"WHY? WHY, YUGI-CHAN? WHY?"

TBC

Alia: So, between work and other things, I'll write up the next chapter of this AND my new story Shadow Illusion (original name, I know) which is puzzleshipping...mostly.

REVIEW

5-19-12


	19. Chapter 19

Alia: *sighs* If it's not screwing people over (AGAIN), it's my job (I spent 95% of my time today writing fanfic. Seriously.), or this story! I chopped the last chapter and this damn thing is STILL TOO LONG! This is great for you guys but it drives me nuts!

NOTICE: A poll is up for the next NOT-Flashback on my profile. So if you can, please choose. Right now, everything is tied up.

Much thanks to my reviewers! What would I do without you (Other than cry in a corner and crave cookies)? I'm pretty sure that I replied to everyone! Again thanks.

If you have time after this, please head over and check out Shadow Illusion. I'd just like some opinions.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 19/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC, Violence, hints of Gore, Mature Themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: Yugi keeps trying to take over. PLEASE REVIEW THE WARNINGS.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 19

Yami tightened his sweaty grip around the bar of Yugi's stroller as he stared up at the all too familiar apartment building. His unsettled stomach tried to make its way into Yami's shoes as he stood nervously outside of the building. Yugi, oblivious to his father's agitation, was looking around in total wide-eyed fascination at the different people, things, and activities happening around him. Little hands absently tugged on his small t-shirt and jean shorts. The small head swiveled frequently from one direction to another as Yugi's big purple eyes tried to catch everything.

Yami gave a shaky, nauseated sigh. Joey was right. He should have thought about this a bit more, but it was time. Time was running out in fact. In a month, Atemu's lease would run out for his condominium. This in fact was not a problem; it should not be a problem. Atemu had plenty of money in his accounts. Even now, his two business partners still made certain that Atemu was compensated for deals made before his coma.

However, the landlord wanted the unit occupied. The old gentleman was honestly afraid of theft. Once or twice, a resident had reported someone lurking around Atemu's apartment door. And in all honesty, Yami thought it would be rather foolish to pay so much for a condo and no one lived in it.

As a solution, Yami rented a storage unit. With help from his friends, most of who would be showing up later, Yami intended to pack and move Atemu's things into storage. Not only would they be safe there, but should – when Atemu woke up, his clothes, furniture, and other items would be ready for him.

There was a problem, however, that Yami hadn't expected. He had no idea that the prospect of entering Atemu's apartment with Yugi would be so disquieting.

There really shouldn't be a problem. After all, if Yami hadn't ventured into Ate's apartment, he would have never found Yugi. And Yami remembered his conversation with Masuyo's husband clearly. He knew exactly what would have happened to the little boy.

Yami glanced down into the stroller. Yugi was absorbed by the sight of a bus slowly driving by. The six-month-old child was sitting up and leaning forward as curious eyes watched the large vehicle roll away. Yami's lips curled up as Yugi gave a little huff when the bus disappeared around the corner, but it didn't take long for the infant's attention span to focus in another direction. Neither did it take for Yami's eyes to drift back toward the towering structure beside them.

The last time he'd come to the building was to check Atemu's mailbox and speak to the landlord in his office. It hadn't been so bad. After all, the landlord's office was on the first floor. There was no need to venture near Atemu's apartment. Now, it was necessary for Yami to go upstairs and begin packing Atemu's things.

And in all honesty, the thought that he was packing away Atemu's things hurt. If felt as if Yami, in an abstract way, was packing away any hope he had that Atemu would wake up from his coma. It wasn't true. Yami was simply being practical, but that didn't stop him from feeling almost unfaithful.

"Ah! Ahda!" Yugi fell onto his back in his stroller earning a sharp laugh from Yami. The little boy had been leaning his head back and waving a hand to get Yami's attention. Yugi, in turn, lost his balance. It was a good thing the stroller seat was padded. Yami glanced down at the stunned baby staring up at the sky.

"What are you up to, Yugi-chan? You have to be more careful." Yugi smiled at him. Yami waved his hand at the infant, earning a happy laugh as the baby clumsily tried to sit back up by pulling at the sides of the stroller. Yami shook his head at the little boy.

Yugi was a typical baby boy from what Grandpa told Yami. The baby was certainly curious and now that Yugi was mobile, he was into everything. Yami never knew an infant could scoot so fast, as Yugi was not yet crawling, but Yugi taught Yami a lesson for certain. Yami had never thought he'd use that baby proofing section of Mai's book.

Yami jumped a little feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, Yami checked the caller ID. Rolling his eyes, Yami took the call. "I'm fine, Joey." Yes, Yami greatly appreciated his friends' love and concern. It didn't mean that the coddling wasn't annoying.

"Aw! Don't get snippy, Yami. I'm just calling to say that I'm on my way! I'm riding with Duke and we're a few minutes away!"

In the background, a voice yelled loudly, "Try twenty minutes! We're stuck in traffic, you dingbat!"

"Shut up, Duke! Anyway, we'll be there as soon as we can! So if you want to wait-,"

"I'll meet you in the condo, Joey. You two drive carefully. And stop worrying so much. I'll be fine. Nothing is wrong." Yami disregarded the fact he wondered if Yugi needed a few blankets to cover up with. Never mind that the weather had slipped into a warm summer heat.

"Alright! We'll see you in five, Yami."

"Twenty! How can you ignore all this traffic, Joey?"

Yami hung up before the argument continued. Shoving his phone into his pocket, Yami turned back to his stone nemesis and realized that he was being an idiot. Over thinking the situation would make things worse instead of better. And despite his emotions, there really was nothing wrong. Yami just need to listen to his own rationality.

Deciding that thinking was completely unproductive to Yami's current predicament; he instead decided to just jump in. Without another stumbling thought, Yami pushed the stroller forward toward the front door of Atemu's apartment building. Yami shoved the glass door open before carefully guiding the stroller and its curious occupant into the building.

Yugi gave a little shiver and a gasp of surprise at the sudden temperature change. The lobby of Atemu's condominium was cooler inside than out in the warm summer air. Glancing down at the swiveling head, Yami suppressed the urge to pull out one of the receiving blankets from the bottom of the stroller and headed for the elevator.

The familiar girl at the front desk smiled sweetly down at Yugi as the infant rolled by. Yugi was too curious to pay her much mind and Yami was trying his best to ignore her. For a long unpleasant moment, just as they reached the elevator, Yami wondered if the receptionist had seen her waltz in with Yugi and leave without the baby. And why the idiot had done nothing to question the happening. Yami pushed the elevator button and shook his head. "I have got to stop thinking so much."

Looking up at his father, Yugi babbled a response, as if Yami could translate the baby commentary, before raising his hands in excitement as the elevator doors opened. Yami gave a short laugh as they entered. "Maybe Masuyo-san was right. Do you think we should try the baby sign language, Yugi? You're smart enough to learn the signs, right?"

Yugi was more interested in watching Yami push the button for their floor and trying to imitate. Yami said nothing, but he smiled when Yugi started at the movement of the elevator. Unconsciously, Yami's hands tightened around the handle bar of Yugi's stroller as the vivid memory of holding a frozen newborn while surrounded by paramedics drifted through his mind before Yami could shove it back. He shook his head and tried to pay attention the elevator's movements.

Yugi looked up at Yami and started babbling once again, raising a hand almost like he was emphasizing himself. It did wonders for Yami's nerves. Because the sick little newborn was happy and active in his stroller, trying to have a conversation with his father. Yami nodded down at the baby as if he had full understanding of whatever Yugi was trying to say. "Well, that's very interesting, Yugi-chan. You can tell me more when we're done packing Daddy's things, okay?"

Yugi smiled before leaning over the side of his stroller to look down at the floor. Yami rolled his eyes as they finally reached Atemu's floor. Yami had to wonder if he should start calling Yugi Detective. The child had to see everything even at a young age. Yami was certain that curiosity would be trouble as Yugi grew. Yami pushed the stroller forward out of the elevator as Yugi sat upright.

"Are you ready to see Daddy's place, Yugi? Can you promise not to break anything?" Yami asked in a playful voice. He silently hoped that he could keep more fragile objects out of tiny fingers. Yugi couldn't crawl, but the little boy had scooting across the floor on his stomach down to a science.

Yugi ignored his father to reach behind himself and pull his small Dark Magician plush from a corner of the stroller. The little boy stared contemplatively at the toy before shoving the Magician's hat in his mouth with the Duel Monster along for the ride. The baby happily rubbed his teething gums over the stiff cotton.

Pulling up to Atemu's apartment, Yami nodded in appreciation at the collection of flat cardboard boxes sitting next to front door. The landlord wanted to help accommodate Yami as much as possible, but Yami was certain that it had more to do with having a conscious renter in the unit. It didn't matter to the duelist. Yami only wanted to keep some thief from taking Atemu's things.

Slipping a hand into the pocket of his black jeans, Yami pulled out his keys and found the copy Atemu had given his ages ago. Yugi eyed the jiggling metal as Yami unlocked the door and pushed it open. Yami then learned how lucky he was to live in the Game Shop. Trying to keep the door open and squeeze a stroller into the slightly awkward foyer was a trial. It was a very good thing Yami decided not to buy a place of his own.

Yugi's arms flailed in excitement at the new location as his father paused to remove his shoes at the door. The now soggy Dark Magician fell next to the baby inside the stroller. Bright purple eyes caught sight of the kitchen before Yami pushed the stroller into the living room. Yugi continued to survey his new surroundings before Yami eclipsed his view. When the baby saw the two strong hands in a familiar position, Yugi smiled brightly, raising his arms helpfully so that his father could lift him from the stroller.

Yami propped Yugi on his hip, gently poking the small tummy with his finger. Yugi grinned and squirmed in Yami's arms with a laugh. Bouncing the baby carefully, Yami checked out Atemu's condo. It had been months since any type of cleaning had been done. Atemu was usually rather meticulous, despite ideas that his former title would present. Now, it showed that there had been no activity in the residence. Nothing was particularly out of place, but a hint dust layered the tables and flooring and even a light layer crossed over the sofa.

"Should we try to clean ourselves or hire someone quickly?" Yami asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Aba!" Yugi squealed in response. He grabbed at the corner of Yami's lips and tried to sneak his fingers into his father's mouth.

Yami pulled his head back with a snort of laughter. "No thanks, Yugi." Gently pushing the determined hand away, Yami sighed. "Duke's bringing a vacuum anyway. Atemu should have a couple towels we can use to dust a bit before packing things up."

Tilting his head, Yami eyed the floor again. It was not its usual shine, but it wasn't too bad. The building had a good air filter. Besides, Yugi had a healthy immune system despite the early concern from his pediatrician. With that thought in mind, Yami carefully placed the six-month-old onto the rug. Yugi sat for a moment looking around before leaning forward and rolling on to his stomach. A moment later, the baby was scooting across the floor for the couch, kicking his little legs behind him.

Yami chuckled silently before sighing. He didn't want to, but Yami needed to go upstairs to get an idea of what needed to be put away. Atemu's office and bedroom had to be packed away and toiletries from the bath were to be tossed. The linen had to be washed before it was packed away. Throwing a swift eye about to make certain Yugi, who was now using the couch to stand, couldn't get into anything, Yami turned and headed up the stairs. He ignored the shiver down his spine as a timeless, frantic apparition ran down the stairs clutching a frozen baby to his chest.

* * *

"Joey, if Ate wakes up and finds that you've let his son eat his drawings he'll kill you." Duke then paused to think. "If Yami hasn't murdered you for trying to lead poison the kid."

Rolling his eyes, Joey threw a rude gesture in Duke's direction before turning a beaming smile back down to the baby in his lap. Joey was sitting at Atemu's drafting table with an arm wrapped around Yugi and his hand securely holding Yugi's small fists. The architectural lead got everywhere, and he didn't want Yugi touching the picture on Atemu's table when the infant was constantly shoving his hands in his mouth. "See the awesome picture your dad drew, Yugi! It's pretty cool, right?"

Yugi didn't seem very interested in the drawing so much as the paper it was drawn on. Joey chuckled before standing on the newly mopped floor. "Don't worry, Yugi!" Joey held the boy under the arms and tossed him in the air. Yugi squealed, his arms and legs waving as Joey bounced him. Grinning, the blond placed the little boy down to sit on the floor. "We'll make sure your dad's stuff is put up nicely." Joey had a feeling that Yugi would want to know more about his father when he grew up.

Joey never told Yami, but sometimes, he didn't believe that Atemu would ever wake up. He'd remember the diagnosis from the experts, remembered the severity of the injury and then he would remember how long Atemu had been out. It hurt to think it, and Joey had days when he felt so guilty that he couldn't look Yami in the eye. Joey tried his best to believe otherwise. Atemu was, after all, a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be, but Joey had moments when he knew Yami would be raising Yugi without the baby's sire.

Duke walked over from the doorway. Like Joey, his clothes were slightly dirty with dust. The only one really clean was Yugi, except for a large gray spot over the stomach of his striped shirt. With a smirk, Duke playfully nudged Yugi with his foot. Jumping a bit in surprise, Yugi turned toward the foot, glanced up at Duke, and tried pulling off the man's sock. "Knock that off, you little sneak!" Duke removed his foot and turned to Joey.

"The bathroom is done, and we've packed all of Atemu's clothes, towels, sheets, and whatever else. Yami packed all the pictures and mementos. The kitchen's been straightened too." Duke shivered at what he'd found in the fridge after over a year. "The moving van will be here in half an hour so we can start taking the heavy furniture out. Uh…" Duke glanced over his shoulder. "I figured you were hungry, and I know I am, so I thought maybe Yami could take Yugi and get something to eat?"

Joey raised an eyebrow. He knew something was off about that statement. "Sure! I can eat. What's he getting? Burgers? I'd love junk right now."

"Yes. There's a place down the street. It's not too far." With his black jeans now a dusty gray, Yami stepped into the room to a loud shriek and happy babbling. "Have you been helping Uncle Jo, Yugi?" Bending down, Yami swiftly lifted the excited child from the floor to his shoulder, letting Yugi hang over in a gentle fireman's carry. The baby pat his father on the back.

"I came to take a quick order before I left." Yami looked around the office to see that Joey had done a great job packing things away and cleaning up the floor. "And I can take Yugi with me. We'll be back in a few minutes. Probably before Ryou and Bakura get here."

Joey asked for a double cheeseburger before shooing Yami off. Duke waved as the two Muotos headed out the office door and down the steps. "Take your time. And don't forget my coke this time!" Duke decided to ignore the dismissive snort headed below. It had to have been Yugi playing or something.

Joey frowned at Duke and crossed his arms. "Okay. What was that?"

Duke shook his head. "Nothing really." He walked over to Atemu's drafting table, reached underneath and unlocked the top to fold it up. "I figured Yami could use a break from this."

"What makes you think that?"

Duke dropped an explosive sigh. "He... He just got all quiet when he was packing Atemu's pictures and clothes. He wasn't crying. You know how Yami is, but he was..." Duke shrugged.

It was sort of nice to know that his friend was back to his usual demeanor. The entire mess with Anzu had left Yami beyond depressed and stressed out. His usual emotional reactions had been pushed into extremes. While Yami wasn't a drone like he once was, he was usually a bit emotionally cool.

Now that he was raising Yugi, Yami was definitely warmer, but he was also back to his former coping abilities if something upset him. Which meant he went quiet, his voice leveled to a whisper, his eyes darkened, and he tried to hide how sad he really was. Unfortunately for Yami, his friends had become perceptive enough to catch all of his cues.

Joey nodded. "I think I gotcha. Yami thinks he's packing Ate away by putting his things in storage. We all know it's anything but." Though his visits were shorter with such an active baby, Yami continued to visit Atemu at the hospital. Yami could only visit twice a week with his schedule, but he made every one religiously. "He'll be fine. It was good to get him out of here for a while." The blond scratched the back of his head. "Besides, I think Yami doesn't like this place anymore. Especially after the last time he was here."

Duke made a soft noise in response before nibbling on his lip. "Well, he's taking a quick break now. Come on. Let's start breaking down the bed."

* * *

Finally out of the line with his order, Yami pushed Yugi's stroller with one hand and carried the large bag filled with food in his free arm. Yami headed toward the doorway, his shoulders relaxing as he pulled out of the small crowd. How Yugi could sleep through the noise in the restaurant, Yami didn't know. Not two minutes after the duo had left the condominium, Yugi practically passed out in his stroller. Yami didn't mind. It was Yugi's nap time anyway.

Yami shifted the large bag uncomfortably as he headed for the doors. He couldn't control the stroller easily without two hands. One hand made things awkward. And Yami didn't know how he intended to open the door. He couldn't depend on people always being polite, even with a baby as charming as Yugi.

The solution was obvious after a quick moment of thought. Yami clumsily shifted the stroller to a table next to the front doors. It would only take a minute to shift a few of Yugi's things and slide the bag under the seat. Yami just had to make certain that the drinks already down there would remain secure. He didn't need Yugi's stroller smelling of soda.

Lying back comfortably, Yugi slept on. The exhausted baby was paying no mind to his father's careful actions beneath his stroller, or the young woman that just identified Yami as she walked through the door.

"Yami! Is that you?" She laughed delightedly at the sight of her old friend with a stroller and, she peeked under the canopy, a sleeping baby that looked just like him.

Yami's head snapped up and his eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly laughing, Yami stood and took a step forward. The woman had already opened her arms for a hug. "Miho! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"I'm great. I just moved back to Domino." Miho had transferred schools to be closer to her grandparents. Her grandfather was ill and assistance had been needed with the family store. Miho had been happy to volunteer to help them. "I finished moving into my new apartment and I'm going to Domino University for nursing. But, I should really ask how you have been doing. Who is this cute, little guy? I didn't know you'd gotten married, Yami!" She cooed down at the sleeping infant.

Blushing with an embarrassed cough, Yami shook his head negatively. "No. No, I'm not married, Miho. And this is Yugi."

She looked at him curiously. Her head tilted in contemplation. "Oh! Then where did Yugi-chan come from? Your girlfriend?"

Yami laughed. "Does he look that much like me?"

"He looks like…" She paused to think of a proper phrase. "He looks like he could be your clone!"

Yami took that as the compliment it was. "Well, a few things happened over the last year. A friend of mine, Atemu, got hurt and uh…" Yami shifted uncomfortably. His eyes darted down toward Yugi for a second. "He's in a coma right now. So I'm raising Yugi until he comes out of it."

Miho looked apologetic. "I am so sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"No! No, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with curiosity."

"I'm still sorry. It's just that he looks just like you. Even his hair is just like yours!" Miho giggled. It was true. Like Yami and his father, Yugi's hair was growing into spikes with blond bangs.

Yami smiled ruefully. "Yes. There is that."

"I know you're probably busy and have to go," Miho herself was going to meet up with her mother for lunch. "But can you tell me how the gang is doing?"

Yami nodded. "Sure. Joey is working as a mechanic right now, but he's thinking of taking some college courses."

"In what?" Miho asked.

"Teaching."

"Joey Wheeler wants to be a teacher?" The idea blew Miho's mind.

Yami laughed. Everyone else had the same reaction. Kaiba had silently sworn his children, if they ever existed, would never attend the same school Joey taught at. "Yes, for Physical Education. Tristan is going to culinary school and is working at a campus restaurant for additional instruction. If you remember him, Ryou is doing alright. He's working at the local paper. In fact, lately, he's started doing restaurant reviews. Just a couple."

"Everyone is so busy. What about you, Yami? Other than this little guy?" Miho had a hard time keeping her eyes on Yami and not stare at Yugi. She had to wonder if he was telling the truth about the sleeping infant being his friend's son.

"I'm taking business classes online. When Yugi is a little older, I'll go to classes. I could leave him with my grandfather, but Yugi is my responsibility."

"I wouldn't have thought you would go into business, Yami."

He laughed. "No choice if I want to take care of the Game Shop. I can handle it without the degree, but Grandpa was insistent on college."

Miho shook her head remembering Grandpa Solomon. The old pervert. "Yami! How is Anzu? I haven't heard from her in ages." The moment Miho spoke, she almost wished she had kept quiet. She didn't know what had happened between the two close friends, but she could definitely see the way Yami's face and demeanor turned dark for a moment.

"Um… She went to America, Miho. You know what her dream was. She left about six months ago."

Miho wondered what Anzu had done before she left to earn such a reaction from Yami of all people. "Good for her. I knew she'd be able to do it someday." Miho tried to ignore how weak her words fell in regards to Yami's expression. "But it's nice that everyone else is doing the same. I still can't get over Joey being a teacher."

"Or Kaiba dating his sister."

Miho stared. "Yami, is Joey in jail?"

Yami's lips curled up. "No. No, he's fine. He isn't happy but he's taking it well enough."

"So he's not in jail?" Miho asked for clarification, grateful that Yami's mood was changing at the turn in subject.

"It was a near thing."

* * *

Solomon chuckled as he tossed the small rubber duck into the sink. Yugi grinned up at the old man and waved one of his hands with an excited exclamation. Water flooded over the counter and more splashed Yami's shirt. Grandpa smiled. "You're welcome, Yugi." Turning to Yami, Solomon continued. "He'll be too big for the sink soon."

Yami looked at the baby splashing the small yellow duckie into the water. Yugi then shoved the orange beak into his mouth. Yami glanced down at the wet countertops and his own soaked red shirt. "I think you're right. He didn't do nearly so much damage a couple months ago."

"Ah, but he's a growing boy! Aren't you, Yugi?" Solomon straightened his jacket. He was waiting for his taxi to arrive and take him to the museum. A few old friends would be there and Solomon had received a VIP invitation. With the new exhibits, old friends and free food, the old duelist had every intention of enjoying his evening.

The infant gave Grandpa a big smile. Solomon looked almost proud at the small tooth coming in. Thankfully, there was peace in the household now that Yugi's medicine was working. Solomon had been certain his grandson was moments away from pulling his hair out at Yugi's constant screaming. And it wasn't just the continuous cries driving Yami up the wall. It had been the whining, the fussiness, and Yugi outright refusing to eat. Grandpa was just happy that the Muoto home was having a moment of silence.

"Here's hoping he eats like one. He's too small already. I don't want him losing weight because he won't eat." Yami rubbed a soapy towel over Yugi's back while the distracted baby tried drowning his duck again.

Solomon shook his head. "You're thinking too hard, Yami. It was only twice and now his medicine is working. Besides, every baby is very different. You were a small baby, but your father was rather big. And teething? I remember when you were teething. Poor Ken was in tears." Solomon laughed loudly.

Yami turned a little red, shooting a harmless glare at his grandfather. "I doubt I was that bad, Grandpa."

"True. You didn't cry nearly as much as little Yugi, but Ken was less than happy with the drooling, biting, and diarrhea."

Shocked at his grandfather's words, Yami huffed and turned back to the busy baby in the sink. He had never been so glad to hear a car horn. "In that case, your cab is here, Grandpa."

Guffawing, Solomon walked out of the kitchen, waving goodbye to his grandson and Yugi.

Yami sighed and looked down at the wet infant and duck in the sink. Yugi looked up with a sweet grin and lifted the duck, trying to hand it off to his father. Yami took the offering. "Thank you very much, Yugi-chan." Leaning forward, Yami's pressed a quick kiss to the tip of the baby's nose. Yami sat the duck to the side of the sink as Yugi chatted to his father.

Nodding as Yugi's one-sided conversation trailed off, Yami grabbed the soft towel hanging from a cabinet knob. "Ready to dry off, Yugi? You'll sleep really well and give poor daddy a break." All Yami wanted was a nap really, but with Yugi in pain and unhappy lately, it wasn't happening.

"Bada." Yugi announced to his father before splashing his hands deep into the water and swishing them around. Yami took that as a No.

"Sorry, Yugi. No choice. It's almost bedtime." Carefully, Yami raised the baby to a wobbly stand before unplugging the soapy sink water. Yugi watched fascinated as the water swirled down the drain. When the sink was mostly empty, Yami wrapped the towel around the chilled, wet infant. Yugi glanced back at the disappearing water as Yami walked to the kitchen table to sit in a chair. His attention then turned to the towel rubbing against his skin.

Yami laughed as Yugi grabbed the edge of the towel and attempted to help dry him off. However, it wasn't going to plan as the movements only prevented Yami from drying the little boy properly. Yami decided to let the seven-month-old help and said nothing when the baby tried to dry Yami's hands.

After another minute, Yami stood with a relatively dry and swaddled baby. "Let's get you in some clothes. We can't have naked babies running around can we?"

Yugi replied with a stream of not-quite-words only another baby could really understand. Walking out of the kitchen and heading for the stairs, Yami nodded and made the appropriate sounds that anyone would make when they didn't understand a conversation. As Yami made his way up, sticking close to the wall for extra stability, he ignored the ringing cell phone in his pocket. Yugi's head swiveled around in search of the item after hearing the familiar ringtone. The phone was, unfortunately for Yami, one of his favorite toys.

"Not going to happen, Yugi. Not after you broke Daddy's phone on the floor." It was lucky that Yami only had to put the battery back in. Yami reached the landing and turned down the hallway, to Yugi's nursery. As they reached the changing table and clothes laid out for Yugi, Yami's phone went to voicemail.

Yami swiftly diapered his playful baby with an ease that came from months of practice. The young father sat Yugi up and picked up the two different pajamas. "Okay, Yugi," Yami sighed as his phone rang again. "Do you want the striped brown one with bear footies from Aunt Mai or the blue one with the crab Daddy bought yesterday?" Yami sat the PJs to the side to let Yugi choose before digging into his blue jeans for his phone.

Never taking his eyes off the adventurous baby, even as Yugi pulled Mai's gift into his lap and pulled at the little bear feet, Yami pressed accept and answered his phone. Pressing the speakerphone button, Yami tossed the phone onto the discarded blue pajamas. "Hello?"

"Oh God, YAMI!"

Freezing at the panic in Ryou's voice, Yami's eyes darted back to the phone. "Ryou? Ryou, what's wrong? What happened? Is-,"

"Yami! I need your help! Please!"

Yami stared at the slender black electronic as a familiar cry echoed from the speaker. "Ryou, is that a baby?"

"Yami, PLEASE! Oh God, Yami. There's so much blood! I don't know what's wrong with him. I can't find where he's bleeding. HELP ME!"

Shaken, Yami snatched the pajamas from Yugi and tried to be gentle as he hurriedly dressed his son. "Ryou!" Yami shouted, startling Yugi badly. "Ryou, you have to calm down!"

"Yami, please! I don't know anything about babies! He's covered in it and Bakura just-," Ryou's voice choked off into tears as the screaming from the baby continued.

Yami quickly snapped up Yugi's clothes before grabbing up the infant and jumping over to the crib to grab a blanket. "Ryou, if something is wrong with the baby, you have to call emergency! Can you take him to-,"

"I can't! Yami, I CAN'T!" Ryou sobbed hoarsely. "My dark! Yami! Bakura and the baby were covered in blood! I can't, Yami! My dark brought the baby here!"

"Fuck." Yami swore softly. He knew what that meant. You didn't have a dark without knowing exactly what that meant.

"Ryou, listen. I'm grabbing Yugi and we're coming!" Wrapping Yugi in the blanket, Yami took a second to grab the phone and rushed to the door. He didn't even pause as he grabbed the packed messenger bag by the nursery door and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Yami, what do I do?" Ryou's hysterical voice continued as Yami quickly, yet carefully rushed down the stairs. "He won't stop crying, Yami! He's so bloody! What do I do? I can't find where he's hurt. Oh God, what if my-," Ryou's words ended abruptly as he choked on the idea of how the baby could have been hurt.

"Where's Bakura, Ryou? Is he still there?" Because though Yami would still run to his friend's aid, he didn't know if he could bring Yugi around Bakura in such a state.

Ryou sniffled as Yami knelt next to the back door to put Yugi into his car seat. "He left. Yami, I've never been so scared. He-," Ryou gasped for breath, though it was barely heard over the crying child. "I think he wanted to-," Ryou whimpered before trying to shush the howling infant over the phone.

Yami's heart sank as he picked up the car seat, slid on his shoes and grabbed the keys on his way out the door. Whatever Ryou was too choked up to say must have traumatized Yami's friend. "Alright. Okay, Ryou. Listen. Go into the kitchen,"

"NO! God, Yami, I can't go back in there! It's all over the floor!"

"Then go into bathroom! Use the sink. I want you to run some warm water and bathe the baby. Have you found any cuts or wounds on him anywhere?"

"There has to be something, Yami! I can't find it, but there has to be! He's covered in blood. It's too much!"

Throwing open the rear car door, Yami was thankful that Yugi's car seat wasn't too complicated. "Ryou, try cleaning him up, okay? If-," Yami paused, momentarily overwhelmed from his own thoughts and memories. He smoothly snapped Yugi in and tugged at the seat to check its security. "If there is as much blood as you say, it may not even be his."

If Bakura was anything like Atemu, there was no doubt in Yami's mind.

"Bathe him. I'm on my way. Take the phone with you and I'll stay on with you."

* * *

By the time Yami arrived to Ryou's house, Ryou and the baby were calm but solemn. Yami was exhausted himself between trying to keep Ryou calm and instructing him with the baby. Yugi was asleep in his car seat, oblivious to the world thanks to the soft vibrations of the car. Yami could only be grateful that Yugi's needs could be placed on the back burner for a while.

Carrying the messenger bag and the sleeping baby, Yami knocked softly on Ryou's front door as he stared down at the concrete silently. Yami could not take his eyes off the large smear of blood in the shape of a shoe print. "Stupid darks. It's always the hikaris left to clean up after you."

The words weren't totally true, but Yami still remembered shoving a bag of clothes seeped with blood and gore into the incinerator in the Kame Game Shop basement.

"Yami?" Ryou opened the door slowly. His eyes were bloodshot and the other hikari looked exhausted. His clothes were crumbled and both his long sleeved shirt and jeans had dark red-brown stains.

"Hey, Ryou." Ignoring the dry tear tracks on Ryou's face, Yami walked in as his friend stepped aside. "Do you have anywhere I can put him?" Yami held up the sleeping seven-month-old for emphasis. Biting his lip, Ryou turned with a nod, waving his hand for Yami to follow him upstairs to the master bedroom. Yami followed silently as they passed the kitchen.

A shiver ran down the duelist's back as he realized just why Ryou was so frightened. There wasn't just a stain or a smear of blood in the kitchen. There were two pools of red that had spread across a small area of the kitchen like spilled paint. One was closer to being a thin stain as it was small. The other was large and oddly sprinkled. Yami said nothing. He looked as long as he could before a wall obscured his view.

Ryou opened his bedroom door and stepped aside to allow Yami in. Yami took two steps before pausing at the door. "I guess that's him, huh?"

A shaky breath rattled slowly from Ryou's chest. "Yes. That's him."

On the floor was an empty drawer from Ryou's nightstand. The various materials formerly inside lay scattered next to the stand itself. It had a pillow inside like a small crib and a thick towel worked as a blanket to cover its small occupant. It was close, but the small infant managed to fit comfortably on the pillow.

Yami took a few steps forward and knelt down awkwardly with Yugi asleep in his arms. He leaned over the makeshift crib to look at the child.

He was older than Yugi by a couple of months, in Yami's unprofessional opinion. He seemed to be a bit taller, but at the same time, the child was different. Yami had never seen a skinny baby before, but no other words could describe the sleeping infant. The little boy was simply too thin. His skin was pale and, much to Yami's surprise, his badly shorn hair was just as white. Despite his earlier behavior over the phone, the baby slept deeply and undisturbed.

Ryou walked around Yami and the sleeping children to the nightstand. He knelt down and grasped the bottom drawer. "Do you want Yugi on the bed or…" Ryou's free hand pointed toward the older infant.

"I'll take another fake crib if you don't mind. Yugi nearly fell off my bed yesterday."

Ryou's eyes warmed slightly at the implied heart attack Yugi gave his father before he pulled out the last night stand drawer. He emptied it, snagged a pillow from the bed and created the faux crib next to the other baby. When Ryou finished, falling back on his rump in exhaustion, Yami carefully placed Yugi on the pillow in the drawer. He made sure the baby was comfortable and covered before turning to his friend.

Ryou sat with his back against the bed, his eyes covering his face while his elbows propped on his knees. "I can't believe it, Yami. I can't believe he would do something like this."

Yami crawled over the lean back against the bed next to Ryou. "Did he-," Yami watched Ryou carefully. "Do you know what happened?" During the ride over, Yami's attention had been on instructing Ryou and the road. He hadn't asked what happened again.

"I don't know. I don't know what he did or why he did it." Ryou shivered. He wrapped his arms around his body and dropped his eyes to his lap. "All I know is that I walked into the kitchen to say hello and I…" Ryou closed his eyes tightly. "And I see Bakura just standing there staring at this whimpering baby on the floor."

Ryou sniffled. Yami didn't deny the impulse and wrapped an arm around his friend, trying to comfort Ryou. "There was so much blood, Yami. The baby had it everywhere. It covered his diaper and skin. I didn't even see what color his hair was until I washed him." Ryou huddled deeper into Yami's embrace. "And Bakura… It was like he stood in a shower of blood. It was just d-dripping off of him. And that look in his eyes." Ryou raised a hand to cover his face in shame. He whispered sadly, "I've never been scared like that. Yami, I've always feared what Bakura might do, but I have never been afraid for myself!"

"What did he do, Ryou?"

"I thought he was going to kill me, Yami." Ignoring the way his friend went totally still in shock, Ryou continued. "I can't describe that look." Ryou shook his head, as if he couldn't believe his own mind. "He started walking toward me, Yami, and all I could see was a vision of his hands around my neck. But he stopped."

Yami silently prayed in relief. Darks, yamis, were many things, but they weren't especially violent to their hikaris.

"The baby had started screaming. I asked him what he had done." Ryou sighed heavily. "His eyes had changed. He didn't look… His eyes just suddenly looked empty, and then he turned and walked out the door." Ryou dropped his head to bury his face into his knees. "What do I do now? I'm so tired."

Yami knew. Experiences like Ryou's could suck a person dry. Rubbing a warm hand over Ryou's back, Yami said, "Damage control first."

There were five stages in dealing with a rogue dark.

Stage one was shock and disbelief. Who wanted to believe that the person that loved and cared for you had done something so horrific? And depending on the dark, the gruesome events could vary as with the level of shock.

Stage two was confrontation or denial. This was the shortest stage of the five. It either went the way Ryou's confrontation did or went the way Yami's denial had done with Atemu.

Stage three was panic. How could a hikari not panic when faced with the knowledge that your dark had done something incomprehensible and just walked away? The worst question for a hikari was: What if the police found out?

Stage four was damage control. This was the longest stage. Depending on a hikari's resources, they could find different ways to hide or destroy evidence.

"We need to clean up, Ryou. If the police hear something," Ryou paled to white. "Or some witness saw him, they'll come here looking for evidence. If you're right, there was way too much blood to just blow off." Neither confronted the comment. The two were certain that Bakura had killed a person if not people. "We have to get rid of anything to link to Bakura."

Ryou nodded, realizing that Yami was completely right. "We have to clean the kitchen."

"And the entrances." Yami injected. "I saw blood on the way in."

Ryou gasped. "Bakura's clothes! Yami, he still has them on."

Yami shushed Ryou quickly and both men glanced toward the children. Both babies slept undisturbed. Yami stood carefully, helping his weary friend to his feet. "There's nothing we can do about the clothes right now, Ryou. We need to clean the kitchen."

Ryou nodded and headed for the door; Yami was right behind. Ryou paused at the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder to the children. "Will they be alright?"

"They should be. Yugi's eaten…" Yami's eyes darted to the unhealthier of the two infants. "He hasn't eaten?"

"There was nothing to give him. He doesn't have a pamper either. I just folded up an old handkerchief." Ryou wrung his hands nervously.

Yami nodded. "I always pack extra pampers. And I have a small can of powder milk for Yugi. Let's make sure the baby is settled first and then clean the kitchen."

* * *

Yami's thoughts drifted as he knelt on the floor in a borrowed pair of clothes from Ryou. He dunked his towel in the bleached water before wringing it out and scrubbing more of the floor. Yami had to wonder how long Bakura would be gone, what the Egyptian was doing, and how long the babies would remain asleep.

They were nearly finished. Ryou had scrubbed all of the blood from the front door and hints of it through the living room. Yami had tackled the kitchen. Currently, he and Ryou were wiping the last few traces of blood away from the tile floor. Yami kept finding himself glancing over at Ryou in concern.

Yami's fellow hikari moved slowly. His movements had fallen from smooth to almost mechanical and every couple of minutes, Yami would see Ryou just stop and stare into space. He wanted to ask Ryou if he was alright, but the question was stupid. Yami knew very well Ryou was anything but fine.

"I don't understand."

Yami glanced at Ryou from the corner of his eyes but kept his peace. He dunked his towel again into the pink, soapy water.

"He's never been violent like this before. So why would Bakura do such a thing?" Ryou looked at Yami for an answer and the other man felt helpless. What could Yami say? He had asked that exact question before and there was no answer.

He shook his head. It was tied back in a ponytail like Ryou's. No sense in their hair getting as wet as their stained clothes with blood. "I don't know, Ryou. I'm sorry. Sometimes…" Yami sighed. "Sometimes, our darks are just that way."

Ryou frowned at Yami. "You mean because it's Bakura."

Yami tensed at the hostility in Ryou's voice. "That's not what I meant." Yami leaned back on his heels.

Ryou's frown progressed into a scowl. "You don't have to mock me, Yami."

"Mock you?" Yami had to wonder where this was coming from.

"I know Atemu wouldn't have done something like this. I know Bakura is always more angry and dangerous, b-but he's still my dark! He… Bakura wouldn't have…" Ryou went quiet while his thoughts spun out of control.

Yami stared solemnly at his friend before squeezing out the water in his towel. He started to scrub a crack on the floor. "About a month before Atemu moved out to his condo, he came home really late one night."

Ryou, feeling a hint of shame for snapping at his friend while so confused, looked at Yami, who avoided his gaze to continue working.

"He'd been cranky most of the morning, but I figured it was just work at the firm. When he came home so late, I figured he was blowing off steam somewhere." Yami dunked and squeezed his towel as he continued. "It was really dark when he came through the back door. When I came downstairs, there was only enough moonlight to tell it was him. Everything was so dark."

Yami scrubbed harder at the floor. "I had asked him where he was and he just… He didn't smile. It wasn't a smile." Yami stopped and took a long breath. "No smile looked like that." The duelist went back to work, regardless of Ryou's stunned look.

"Atemu was stripping to his underwear. He'd taken his boots off outside. He was putting it all in a plastic garbage bag. He said he'd been out for a walk, but some jerk had driven by and splashed mud all over his clothes. I didn't even think at the time that it hadn't been raining."

"Yami…" Ryou stared at his friend in shock. He never would have thought Atemu…

"He said he was going to throw everything away since it was all ruined. I didn't think of it until morning." Yami tossed the formerly white, now pink towel into the bucket. "I knew that the shirt he wore was a favorite. So I wanted to try and wash it. Atemu's shirt and pants were caked with dry blood, Ryou." Yami closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to find the knives. I swear."

"Yami. Yami, I am so sorry." For his stupidity, for the accusations, and for simply not realizing how similar their situations were.

Yami shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He sighed. "I put it back into the bag and took it downstairs to the incinerator. I burned it all. Even the rug Atemu had undressed on in the hallway. I just… I got rid of it all."

"Y-you never said anything."

Stage five of dealing with a rogue dark: Pretend nothing happened.

"It's easier to forget sometimes. I think Atemu knew that I'd found out, but he just ignored it. Honestly, I was happy about that. I didn't want to know what he'd done."

Ryou bit his lip before leaning forward and resting a hand on his friend's arm. "Thank you for… Thanks for everything, Yami."

Smiling weakly over his shoulder, Yami nodded. "Let's finish up and get some rest."

* * *

TBC

Alia: And there's still something VERY important that needs to come up. But it'll have to wait. Sorry.

Again if you have time, after you review, please check out Shadow Illusion. Yes, it's puzzleshipping, but nothing's happened yet. AND VOTE ON THE POLL!

REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Alia: *bows* My greatest apology to everyone for such a long wait. I don't want anyone to believe that I've given up on this story. Real Life has been pushy lately. I started a new job assignment in August, I've been dedicating myself back to my sims (It's all all male neighborhood with mpreg. Understand okay?) and enjoying my Sims Medieval.

I also had a very hard time letting go of the planned Not-Flashback that was supposed to be this chapter. It just didn't want to write. Hopefully, I'll be able to get to it soon. I have more to do down the line.

**MAJOR THANKS**: My reviewers. I don't know what I'd do without the encouragement.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: There is a major Original Character that will be appearing. She won't be a Mary Sue (I promise I'll try), but she is important to a piece of the story. Please give her a chance.

This chapter wasn't my best, but hopefully I'll do better with my next one.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 20/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC, Violence, hints of Gore, Mature Themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: Pay close attention. Something about Atemu and Yami's relationship is revealed in this chapter. Also, did you know Akefia is a fansite name for Bakura?

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 21

With sunlight peering in through the room, Yami grimaced and turned his face away from the painful, flash of gold light burning his closed eyes. It was simply too early to have so much light in his face. In the past, it wouldn't have bother Yami so much, but being a father changed a lot of things. Yami had never truly recovered from his sleeping habits after Yugi was born. He was a morning person no more.

Covering his desperate eyes, Yami sighed as he realized he would not be falling back asleep despite the exhaustion weighing him down. It was luck alone that his active mind had paused enough to let him sleep for the last few hours. There had been so much to think on and worry about. Not that the sun was up, he was still anxious and concerned about Ryou, the baby, Bakura and whatever the dark had done.

Deciding to brave the morning, Yami opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the bright light. It took a few seconds of swift pains and flinching, but Yami finally opened his eyes to the room.

He was still in Ryou's bedroom with both men curled up on the bed. Ryou slept on the left side of the bed and Yami on the right. Curled up between the two hikaris were Yugi and Ryou's mysterious little charge.

Yugi had slept through the night as usual, but Yami had drawn him to the bed instead of the cool floor. The other infant had woken before Ryou and Yami could pass out across Ryou's bed. It had been startling to check on the children only to see the unknown baby crying silently. The little boy had barely made a sound. Ryou had fed the whimpering infant again, replaced his diaper with Yami's help, and let the baby curl up next to him on the bed. It had taken quite a bit of soothing words and sounds before the tiny tot drifted off again.

Yami looked down and smiled lazily. Yugi was lounging with his back on the bed, arms and legs spread out. One arm was stretched over Yami's and a small foot poked into the young father's side. The unknown infant next to him slept on his stomach. The baby was so close to Ryou, he was nearly under the sleeping man's torso. His small hands were curled up under his head, and his bare feet were tucked up under his bottom. A washed pacifier of Yugi's had been given to the unhappy child. The small gift had quickly helped put the baby to sleep.

Reaching over Yugi, Yami carefully brushed the baby's badly cut hair from his face. Yami frowned. It looked as if the locks had been cut with total disregard. Some of the infant's hair was long and there were other patches pressed too close to his head. It worried Yami, but not as much as the baby's weight. It disturbed the young father to see such a thin infant. He couldn't name one baby he'd met that wasn't a bit chubby, even little Yugi. This infant wasn't at all.

Yami didn't think it could be anything but neglect.

"How in the world did Bakura find you? What happened last night?" Yami whispered, carefully pulling the receiving blanket covering the infant higher over the baby's thin shoulders.

Swallowing dryly, Yami rose slowly from his prone position and cautiously shifted his legs over the edge of the bed. Considering the late morning, which was confirmed by a surprised glance at the clock, the duelist decided that a glass of water and a trip to toilet was in order.

Yami stood quietly and relaxed when he glanced over his shoulder. He managed not to wake up any of the other occupants. Relieved, Yami quietly padded out of the bedroom through the open door to the bathroom down the hall.

As he wondered if Yugi had enough food in his diaper bag to share with their guest, Yami had just begun passing the second bedroom when he paused, his eyes widening in surprise.

Kneeling before the open window in the sun drenched room, Bakura took in one deep breath before slowly exhaling.

The Egyptian was in a prayer position. He was kneeling deeply, his hands held flat, supporting his tense body as he pressed his forehead gently to the floor. His eyes were tightly closed as he continued the meditative breathing. The picture was rather atypical considering Bakura still wore the same grisly clothing.

Ryou hadn't been exaggerating about Bakura's appearance in the slightest. Bakura's clothes sported large rusty brown spots that covered his clothing. The shirt looked particularly saturated with dried blood. Startling streaks of blood-splatter could be seen throughout Bakura's white hair, making some strands look an ugly brown. A chill ripped down Yami's spine as he spotted the gore coloring Bakura's nails a deep red and brown. Smears of blood were all over the former spirit's hands.

The Pharaoh's hikari stood silently watching the motionless figure for a long moment. Yami didn't know what to say, or what to do. It almost felt as if the situation hadn't really happened. It was already surreal with Ryou's emotional roller-coaster and their little guest's mysterious arrival.

Thinking about the baby, Yami bit his lip and turned his eyes to the surprisingly clean carpet, but just as Yami began to speak, he was abruptly interrupted.

"No."

Startled, Yami's eyes darted back to Bakura. The Egyptian's body remained motionless, but for the long, steady breaths. However, Yami noticed immediately that Bakura's body had turned whipcord tense. "Bakura-,"

"Listen to me, hikari." Yami instinctively stepped back at the menacing tone vibrating through Bakura's voice. "Not now. Walk away."

Yami frowned slightly, his brows knitting in concern. Bakura sounded as if he was outright restraining himself from leaping up and causing Yami harm. More than once over the years, that voice had been turned toward Atemu. Yami couldn't really remember having it aimed at him alone.

Yami could defend himself perfectly fine, but whether or not Bakura would keep the silent promise in his voice, the younger man decided not to find out. Sighing with defeat and worry, Yami turned and walked out. "Bring your clothes downstairs. They need washing."

* * *

Walking around Ryou and Bakura's kitchen, Yami kept an ear out for his friend and the babies while he prepared a bottle and two small bowls of baby oatmeal from a box in Yugi's diaper bag. The bottle was for Ryou's little guest, and hopefully, the too thin child would be able to take the bottle and a bit of oatmeal. Yugi, Yami was certain, would likely eat all of his larger bowl. More than once, the purple-eyed babe would whine and cry if Yami wasn't feeding him fast enough.

Yami opened the refrigerator, hoping to find the jar of applesauce that Ryou often enjoyed, when caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Yami straightened and closed the fridge door to scowl at Bakura.

Methodically, the now visibly relaxed man was stripping away his ruined clothing in a corner of the kitchen. Instead of tossing the clothing into the nearby washer, Yami watched Bakura toss his shirt, trousers, and socks into trash bin. Standing in a pair of black boxer-briefs, Bakura rubbed his flaky red hands with annoyance and strode over to the sink to turn on the hot water.

Yami crossed his arms. "What happened last night?"

Washing his hands, Bakura groaned in annoyance. "I know your dumber half is in a coma, but that doesn't give you the right to bitch at me as a substitute."

Yami let the bland taunt roll over him. "I'm serious, Bakura. Do you have any idea what you put Ryou through? And-," Yami paused to shake his head. The situation left him rather stupefied. "And where did that baby come from?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously at Yami as he snatched up a towel next to the sink. He dipped the towel under the hot sink water as he responded. "And what fucking business is it of yours any way? You've got your own kid to worry about."

It took a long while, but Yami knew how to read all of his friends, even Bakura. The fact that the Egyptian was trying to avoid the conversation angered him. Yami didn't hesitate to ask again. "Bakura, will you just tell me what happened?"

Running the towel over his hair, Bakura rolled his eyes. Turning to the side to face his friend's hikari, Bakura leaned on hip against the cabinets and sink as he rubbed the blood from his hair. He smirked and let his expression grow more smug as he watched Yami's rose madder eyes flash crimson. "Why is it so important to know?"

Yami's look darkened even more. "Don't be ignorant. You are anything but. You know why it's so important and why it's my business. It became my business when one of my friends calls me frightened and hysterical with an equally scared, bloody emancipated baby on his hands. So tell me what happened that had you walking in here covered in blood."

Bakura snorted with amusement. Pulling the towel from his hair, he started to rub it across his nails, where blood was still cake beneath his nails. "Do you really want to know?" The white haired Egyptian asked with a dark smile.

Yami didn't let it phase him. He'd seen scarier things than Bakura, even after seeing the man at his worst. "Of course I don't want to know, but I have to. Do you realize just how utterly petrified Ryou was last night? He wasn't just scared about the baby, or of how you acted toward him. He was terrified of what could have happened to you!"

Bakura's smirk fell a little but remained strong. He turned his back to Yami. Tossing the formerly white towel into the sink, he said, "Stop babying him. Ryou's stronger than he looks."

Even Yami was surprised by the snarl he threw at the former spirit. "He's a hikari. We have to be! What happened?"

His shoulders tightening, Bakura ignored Yami and turned for the doorway. "Stay with Ryou and the brat. I'm going to get dressed and find Kaiba." With Atemu out of commission, Bakura would need someone else's help with cleanup.

"I know he means more to you than that. Will you even tell Ryou the truth about last night? About the baby? Or are you being a coward and ignoring the problem?"

"You are so fucking annoying!" Bakura snapped, his voice on the verge of a shout. His bloodthirsty rage was nowhere in sight, but he felt like throttling the Pharaoh's damned hikari. Bakura knew immediately that Yami didn't give a damn what he thought. The younger man was determined to get answers for Ryou.

"Fine," Bakura growled. "You want an answer. Think on this. You don't survive thousands of years trapped in the Shadow Realm before your shitty excuse of a soul is shoved into a mortal body without some fucking consequences. There is always a price with the gods!"

"Bakura, wait! What does that mean?" Yami pleaded as the older man turned to leave.

"And not only are you annoying, but apparently, you're a fucking idiot, too!" Whipping around, Bakura pointed toward the bin holding his clothes. "What do you think I mean by consequences? You think I spent all damn morning on my knees for nothing? For once, I'm trying not to kill anyone within five feet of me!"

Bakura continued, his rage and voice growing. Oddly enough, most of his anger wasn't aimed at Yami. "The Pharaoh and I were brought back, but with a price. He didn't fix us! He knew what would happen if we were brought back without help. He knew what we were capable of!" Bakura's eyes were turning a deep red as his hands clenched open and closed. "But he wanted something for himself, the greedy..." Gritting his teeth, Bakura closed his eyes and struggled for control.

In the meanwhile, Yami stood pale and stunned. "Who? What? But... Bakura, that's not... Atemu wasn't violent like..." Yami's voice fell flat to a whisper as he remembered the tale he'd told Ryou hours before.

Yami's weak denial evoke a surprising reaction from Bakura, who burst into a wickedly cruel laugh. "Are you kidding me? What a fucking joke? The Pharaoh? Not violent?" Bakura grinned viciously, his teeth on full display. "Stupid little hikari. You of all people know that your darker half is anything but innocent."

Yami flinched, not liking the truth shoved into his face.

Bakura nearly cackled. "I know the Pharaoh's nature, but you know, too."

Shaking his head, Bakura's grin faded into a look of disgust. "And the Pharaoh had it worse than me. This happened to him twice. Imagine," Bakura began angrily, his eyes staring at something behind Yami. "Having your ragged soul tossed into a physical body with only temporary ties? And he didn't even know what would happen."

Bakura turned to leave, not seeing that Yami's face had gone totally white with a realization. "Toss the clothes or burn them." He grinned as he stepped out of the kitchen. "And there was no weapon. Watch Ryou and the brats!"

Yami stood still, his dazed eyes staring at the white walls of Ryou's kitchen as he listened to Bakura hurry back up the stairs. Even as the minutes passed and Bakura walked out the front door, it was a long while before Yami moved. In fact, the only thing that caught his attention was the small sound of crying from upstairs. It definitely sounded like Yugi. Yami knew his son's distinct cry anywhere.

Taking a shaky breath, praying that his empty stomach wouldn't rebel against him nonetheless, Yami wrapped his arms around himself and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Ryou held the small baby a little closer, his heart breaking at the small flinch the infant gave before sucking harder at his bottle. The scared brown eyes watched Ryou cautiously as the baby clutched tightly at the bottle. It was as if he knew Ryou would take the bottle away. The thought of a baby fearing such a thing was painful.

Smiling, Ryou tried to be encouraging to the little one. "It's alright. This is all yours." The man had to wonder if the baby even understood. Yugi seemed to understand a few words, including his name. Ryou rocked his body carefully as the wary brown orbs drifted from Ryou to Yami and Yugi.

The two Muotos sat on a bit of newspaper laid out on the living room floor. Yami had a small bowl of oatmeal and applesauce. He was feeding it to a rather happy Yugi, who was being kept from making a bigger mess of himself and the floor. More than once, Yami had to place the bowl and spoon aside to keep Yugi from crawling away from the newspaper. The infant was excited to eat out of his highchair.

The white haired man watched the father and son. Ryou couldn't help but compare the small baby sitting in his lap to Yugi. The infants were night and day.

Yugi wore a warm, healthy glow on his skin. Ryou's little boy was as pale as the sheets on his bed. Yugi had that healthy bit of baby fat around his arms, legs, and tummy. Their little guest looked painfully thin.

Their behaviors were as startling a contrast as their appearances. Yugi was smiling and babbling happily at his father, crawling around, ignoring Yami's pleading to remain still, and trying to steal the spoon and bowl from Yami's hands. Ryou's little one had barely moved since he'd woken up. He constantly flinched at the slightest movement. He didn't smile at Ryou or Yami, and it wasn't from separation anxiety or shyness at new people. And unlike Ryou's godson, the sickly child hadn't made a sound. Even after Yugi woke up and began crying, the baby had sat up and simply stared at Ryou and Yugi.

"I'm so sorry." Ryou gently caressed a cheek with his free hand and felt his heart sink as the baby flinched again. The frightened eyes darted back to Ryou, and small fingers grew tighter around the bottle. Ryou whispered harshly, "I have never wanted to strangle someone before."

Sitting Yugi's empty bowl aside, Yami pulled his son back onto the newspaper rug before glancing at Ryou out of the corner of his eyes. He pulled off the baby's rather messy bib, wiping Yugi's face with a clean corner. Yami earned a rather loud protest as the little boy squirmed away. "It's definitely understandable why you would feel that way."

"He's been neglected, Yami. Badly. You saw how awful it looked in his diaper."

Yami's teeth clenched, and he protectively pulled Yugi into his lap. Yes, he had seen into the baby's diaper when the infant had needed changing. Yami knew diaper rash. Yugi had it a few times but always mildly. Yami didn't think he'd ever seen anything so bad when changing their new arrival.

The child's rash had been so severe he had bled. As Ryou had changed him into one of Yugi's pampers, the infant had whimpered and cried softly at every touch. Yami's heart had ached seeing the baby's bottom, and even his genitals, nearly raw all over. Currently, the little boy was slathered with ointment and wearing a cloth diaper. He would be fine with a bit of care.

Ryou sighed. "At least he'll be okay with us." He paused, glancing from the baby to Yami. "But... Yami, where did he come from? Where are his parents? Did they do this to him?" Pleading brown eyes stared at the smaller man. "Yami, did Bakura tell you anything?"

Ryou had been hesitant to ask about his dark's return home. That morning, he'd woken to Bakura and Yami's voices rising angrily from downstairs. Afterward, Bakura had come upstairs and Ryou simply hadn't been ready to face Bakura. Not after last night. Ryou closed his eyes after making sure the babies remained asleep when he heard Bakura's footsteps.

Entering the bedroom and throwing on his clothes, Bakura had paused by the bed, snorted, and pressed a quick kiss to Ryou's forehead saying, "You're shit at faking it."

For a moment, Ryou had felt better after Bakura walked out of their home. It had felt as if he had his normal darker half back. Then Yugi had woken up and started crying.

Ryou didn't think he'd forget the lost look on Yami's face anytime soon. It was as if a piece of his world had broken off and shattered at his feet. The man's thousand-yard stare only lasted a few moments before Yugi's needs sparked the familiar light back in Yami's face. It was banked and weary at the moment but there.

Ryou hated to ask what Bakura had said. Whatever he'd told Yami had deeply disturbed Ryou's fellow hikari, but the white haired man had to know anything to help the obviously hurt baby in his arms.

Yami sat Yugi between him and Ryou before reaching down and quickly folding the newspaper. "All he really told me was to clean up and to take care of you and the baby. He wouldn't tell me where he came from."

The older man knew he should tell Ryou more, but Yami didn't think he could physically speak the truth. The new found knowledge was painful as it nestled deep next to Yami's heart. The words from Bakura had ripped open a slow healing wound to let it fester nearly beyond help. And, just for once, Yami wanted to be selfish. Sharing the information he'd inferred from Bakura was a betrayal to Atemu. Yami just couldn't do that.

Especially as he knew now. He'd wondered for so long about the real honest reason Atemu had turned away from him. There were times he'd truly thought he understood.

He hadn't. It had confounded him before, but now Yami had the truth burned into his mind.

And for one bitter, heartbreaking moment, Yami had a worse revelation.

He and Atemu were fucked from the start.

Yami's eyes dropped to Yugi, who was rediscovering his new friend. The little boy waved a hand and babbled over to the silent infant. It made Yami sigh, with an air of relief. At least something good had come out of the mess of Yami and Atemu.

Ryou bit his lip. He wasn't happy. He knew he wasn't getting all of the information that he wanted. "But he can't still be with Kaiba. Can he?" Both hikaris called the CEO and his brother only to get no reply from either Kaiba.

"I don't know." Yami gave Ryou an apologetic look as he shrugged. "I just hope Kaiba can keep him under some form of control."

The two men stared at each before sighing in resignation.

A few minutes of watching Yugi stand on shaky legs with his father's help, Ryou startled, earning a frightened whimper from the baby curled up in his lap as Bakura threw open the front door and stomped in.

The Egyptian looked completely annoyed by something with the scowl on his lips. He had a small bag of fast food in his left hand and a surprising bag in the right. The much larger bag was from a rather well-known, and rather expensive, baby store.

"Stupid fucking Seto Kaiba." Kicking the door shut behind him, Bakura muttered low enough so no one else could hear. "You'll help me hide fucking bodies, but you're too fucking prissy to help carry them."

Yugi had jumped in surprise at the loud entrance, but the moment his purple eyes turned to the door, the baby squealed with a huge smile. Yugi tried to leap out of Yami's arms for his favorite uncle. His little hands reached out for the older man. For once, though, Yami kept a hold of Yugi as Bakura walked over.

Bakura tossed the bag of food by their legs and shot both hikaris a stern look. "Eat something." He then tossed the very large bag to Ryou's other side. He pointed at it. "Furniture is coming tomorrow. Now, put those on the kid. No way is he living here wearing this brat's hand-me-downs."

Even with his tone and the frown on his face, Bakura was rather gentle when he reached down and yanked Yugi up to his hip with one hand under the baby's armpits. Yami said nothing about the rough treatment. Yugi was a little boy after all. And from the look of Bakura, the thief was far from the dangerous mood he sported earlier that morning.

Ryou blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak only to choke on silence as he watched Bakura playfully swat Yugi's grabby hands from his hair and face. Ryou tried again and finally spoke, "What do you mean? What?"

Ryou shook his head to gain control of his thoughts. "What is going on, Bakura? What happened? When you came home..." Ryou shivered. "What do you mean he's living here?"

Bakura's face had closed down as Ryou continued firing off questions. He didn't hesitate to answer the last question. "Technically, according to Kaiba's hacking, he's ours." He smirked for a moment at the gobsmacked looks crossing the hikaris faces. "Yeah. I forgot to buy cigars or whatever."

Yami was stunned. His eyes darted back and forth between Ryou and Bakura.

The white haired man stared at his lover speechless. It was nearly a full minute before Ryou could speak.

Staring down at the silent baby, who was no longer feeding but holding the bottle close to his chest, Ryou turned back to his other half. "What are you saying? W-why would he be ours? Why would Kaiba-?" Ryou stared incredulously. "Bakura, are you insane? Where are his parents?"

Sneering down at his hikari nearly shouting at him, Bakura knelt down slightly, and with one large hand, carefully plucked the whimpering child up onto his free hip. The infant shivered and pressed his face into Bakura's shoulder as the man stood. Yugi, also curled into Bakura because of Ryou's angry tone, reached over and clumsily pat the baby on the shoulder and back.

Bakura looked at Ryou with narrowed eyes. "Who the fuck did you think did this?" Bakura jerked his head down at the cringing child. "Because I did a lot of fun things last night, Ryou, but I didn't do this."

Yami dropped his gaze to the hands he folded into his lap as Ryou sat horrified next to him. The younger man looked at the two babies in Bakura's arms. "They..." Ryou looked up into Bakura's russet brown eyes. "You killed them."

Bakura gave a slow, evil smile that the two sitting men hadn't seen in years. "Of course, I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"They're his parents, Bakura!" Ryou snapped viciously. "That's the reason!"

Gently rocking the disturbed children in his arms, Bakura rolled his eyes. "Like that stopped them from offering up the brat's sister. She was dead before I even got there."

The young men were shocked. Yami's brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'offered his sister up'?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, questioning Yami's intelligence. He never stopped his movement with the two infants. "What do you think I mean? Because there's nothing innocent about offering up your seven-year-old kid to pay a debt. Poor kid bled to death before I even got there."

Yami suddenly looked sick and Ryou shivered. They'd caught Bakura's implication and wished they hadn't.

The Egyptian shrugged. "The sister was the one taking care of this one. It was either leave him there or bring him, especially since I killed the worthless carcasses, daddy's business man and his friends. Why not? They'd had their fun already. Why couldn't I have mine?"

Yami turned his head to look at a defeated, horrified Ryou. Turning away from his friend, Yami rose shakily from the floor. "I... I think it's time for Yugi's medicine."

* * *

(Alia: *Walks onto the stage* Ladies and gentlemen. This next segment is based on actual events. In certain cases incidents, characters and time lines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. *Shrugs* In other words, this actually happened. And I know the woman that did it. And it was _Awesome_.)

* * *

Joey kicked his legs helplessly as he squirmed under the older man holding him to the ground. With his hand twisted behind his back, Joey was unable to go anywhere without causing pain.

It wasn't that the hold itself was painful. Despite it all, the blond's best friend was careful not to place too much pressure on his arm and twist it out of place.

It was more of the fact that it was Yami, who Joey could admit was an awesome, badass guy but still smaller than him, pinning Joey to the ground as two cute, giggling girls their age walked by.

More so, all this was happening right in front of the garage where Joey worked.

With customers occasionally staring at them out of the window.

The humiliation points were staggering.

"HELP! Come on, Yami! I'm sorry!"

Standing off to the side, Tristan cackled with glee, only to choke on his laughter a moment later when Yami turned a baleful eye towards him. Duke, who stood near with Yugi and his stroller, smirked evilly. He knew that the only reason Tristan wasn't currently next to Joey was because he had a few seconds head start.

Yami glowered back down at his best friend. "Sorry?" Yami began with a calm but slightly mocking. Joey cringed at the tone. Yami was rather obviously pissed. "Why would you be sorry? Oh! Do you mean that you and Tristan feel apologetic for teaching Yugi a new word?"

Honestly, Yami thought with disgust, if Yugi had learned a swear word from the two men, Yami probably wouldn't be as angry.

Tristan took an additional step back away from Yami. It wasn't that he was afraid his friend could grab him. Really... "Come on, Yami! It's not a real word. He doesn't even know what he's saying!" Tristan cringed a little at the icy look from his friend. He was in so much trouble.

As Duke snorted with laughter, Yugi clapped his hands happily. Leaning over the front of his stroller and kicking his small sneakered feet, Yugi laughed excitedly before squealing out, "Ma-ma!"

Duke discretely pulled out his cellphone and activated the camera to record any impending violence. Meanwhile, Joey whimpered pathetically and started begging Yugi to be quiet. It seemed the constant encouragement from Tristan and Joey in Yugi's pronunciations was backfiring in a spectacular way.

"Da! Ma-ma! Da-ba!" Yugi grinned up at his Uncle Duke while babbling away. Duke returned the bright smile. The nine-month-old's happy yells of Mama were making his day. Duke nearly purred with satisfaction as Yami snatched an arm out to grab Tristan while still pinning Joey to the concrete.

Tristan's leap away and his shriek of fear made Duke's world that much brighter.

Yami honestly felt like stringing his friends up. He could not believe that the night they'd babysat Yugi so Yami could attend the local dojo had resulted in this!

The single father knew that the thought would have come up eventually. Nearly a month ago, two months after little Akefia, as he was named by his fathers, arrived, Bakura had remarked on the care the hikaris provided their children. More specifically, right in front of their friends, Bakura had said what wonderful little mothers Yami and Ryou made.

This later resulted in Bakura sleeping in another bedroom for two weeks, but the damage had already been done. It did nothing to help Yami's temper.

Regardless of what anyone thought about Yami's role in the infant's life, Yami was not the Yugi's mother. Yami was a man.

It didn't matter that he was in love with an Egyptian man that happened to be Yugi's sire. It didn't matter that he was the one that cared for Yugi, essentially taking up the role of mother and father. Yami was a man.

He wasn't feminine in the least. He walked like a man, acted like one, and behaved like one. Yami had the manners of a man. He didn't wear anything frilly, cute, or expensive. He didn't use make up or any girly beauty products and he had hair in places women wouldn't appreciate. He also obsessed over sports and Duel Monsters and ate more than a small elephant during the day. Yami was a man.

Yami was lithe, but deceptively muscular. Even in a brutal fight, he could take down most of his friends and enemies with just his hands. In fact, Yami knew he could take out Atemu, Bakura, and Kaiba. He didn't shout it from a rooftop, but he really was that damn good. Yami was a man.

Yami was also pretty certain he had a dick under his bellybutton.

So being called Mama by his little boy?

It may have enraged the young father a little.

"Well, Yugi-chan," Duke told the baby, who laughed at his father and uncles. "Looks as if we're going to need more babysitters. I think Yami's going to kill them."

Joey flailed again before taking a deep breath under Yami. "Tristan, I want you to remember that I love you like a brother. IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT, YAMI! I SWEAR IT WAS HIM! HE FORCED ME TO HELP! HE FORCED ME!"

Tristan pointed his finger at Joey with fear in his betrayed eyes. "YOU TRAITOR!" He squealed in a rather embarrassing way as Yami somehow managed to snag the edge of his jacket. The brunette immediately tried to run away. "NO! LET GO! I'M INNOCENT!"

Yugi giggled. He was rather used to this sort of thing. "Ma-ma! Ma-ma! Da-baa! Ma-ma!"

Joey burst into tears. He could feel the growing rage in the stronger figure holding him. There was no more hope for Joey Wheeler. All Joey could do was hope that someone would avenge him. Whimpering, Joey confessed, "I don't want to die a virgin."

Oddly enough, an older man frowned with disapproval at the scene as he stepped out of the car garage. He shook his head in annoyance. He grumbled, "First those loud American girls and now this."

Still recording, Duke raised an eyebrow as the old ogre stomped past him and Yugi. "Girls? What Americans?"

Peering through the windows into the lobby of the garage, Duke's eyes went wide as he watched a rather furious young woman screaming at an aggravated employee. "Woah! Hey, Joey! What's going on?"

Pausing his hysterical pleading, Joey blinked up at Duke in confusion. "What do ya mean what's going on?"

Yami gave a small smirk as he released Tristan's jacket and watched the man nearly stumble head first into the pavement. Standing slowly away from Joey, Yami walked over to Duke and his son. Like Duke, he was rather surprised to see the young woman yelling at one of the mechanics. "Joey, there's a very angry woman inside. She's screaming at your co-worker."

"Short, brown haired guy? Has his nose stuck up in the air?" Joey questioned while he lay sprawled on his belly across the ground. He had yet to make any move to stand. He did straighten his arms.

Tristan, who made certain Duke and Yugi were between him and Yami, snorted with amusement as the man in question held his hands in a defensive gesture. "Yup. That's him."

Joey groaned. "He's an uppity jerk." Standing slowly, because Yami had been quick to toss him to the concrete, the blond continued, "He always acts as if he knows best."

"Apparently, he doesn't." Yami took the bar of Yugi's stroller and smiled down at his son before staring at the situation in the garage. "She seems rather unhappy."

Joey stretched with a growing grin. "Well, then I better make sure I'm nearby. Ya know. Just to offer some assistance."

Duke nodded, a poorly innocent look on his face. "We should come with you, Jo. Just to check out your mad customer service skills."

Tristan nodded eagerly, also wanting to see what was going on inside. Yami hesitated because of Yugi, but he figured if the baby could take his uncles' screaming in fear, he could take an angry woman. Nodding in agreement, Yami pushed Yugi's stroller forward as Tristan clapped his hands.

"Let's go!" The tall man exclaimed. "We need to hurry before she calms down."

A few precious seconds later, the four men and their adorable passenger stood in the corner of the lobby staring with wide eyes.

Standing at the front counter glaring down Joey's co-worker with the wrath of a thousand frustrated, PMSing women, a woman with long, jet black hair and brown eyes looked ready to throttle the poor mechanic. "Did you hear me or not? How many times do I need to repeat myself, shit-head? I only asked for ONE REPAIR! I'm not paying for the rest of the crap you did to MY CAR without MY PERMISSION!"

Joey's fellow worker, Goro, tried to talk her down. It wasn't working. "Miss, your car desperately needed those repairs-,"

"THAT I COULD GET ANOTHER TIME WHEN I HAD THE MONEY FOR IT!" She shouted; her sandaled foot stomped the linoleum floors.

"Midori, the word is country. Stop shaming us in public!" A dark skinned girl with her hair in long curls shook her head. Two other women stood beside her.

One woman, who looked quite like the brunette at the counter, stood with a dropped jaw. She had short black hair and black eyes. Like the other woman, she had an odd hint of Asian descent. Yami, who was closest to the three ladies, heard her whisper in horror, "Oh my Lord. What do I tell mom?"

The black girl stared at her. "You don't tell her anything if you're smart enough. Do you know what Aunt Tami would say if she saw this?"

The last girl stood beside Yami grinning with wide eyed shock. She had hazel eyes and shoulder length black hair that turned brown in the sunlight. Dark brown eyes gleamed as she watched the spectacle in front of her. She did take a moment, Yami realized, to constantly look down at Yugi with a sweet smile before turning her amusement back to the unhappy customer. "Forget her. You know Granny and Grandma would find this hilarious."

The two women shivered. Both thought it lucky that their grandmothers were no where near. The older women would have been much, much worse than their enraged cousin.

"Miss, the repairs are done! It's too late. We can't release your car to you until you pay for the repairs." Goro looked rather frustrated with the woman in front of him.

"Repairs, I didn't even ask for! I'll pay for what I asked for, and then I want my car!" Midori snapped angrily, crossing her arms.

"We need full payment or we cannot release the car. If you keep behaving in this manner, we'll have you removed from the shop. I am sorry, but I have to follow policy." Joey silently, and mockingly, mouthed all the words as Goro spoke them. The blond didn't have much of an opinion of Goro.

Neither did Midori or her family apparently. The woman had apparently had enough. Midori outright snarled at the man before shouting words that froze the entire shop. "You, bastard! IF YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK ME, AT LEAST SHOW ME YOUR DICK FIRST!"

Yami's eyes nearly fell out as the girl next to him began choking painfully. Duke practically danced in glee as he caught it all with his cellular. Tristan stood stupefied, looking between the embarrassed mechanic and the vicious customer.

Midori's cousins stepped back humiliated. One of the women whimpered, "Oh my God."

Seeing Goro's red face, Midori continued. "C'MON, SHIT-HEAD. WHIP OUT TINY TIM! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE! YOU'RE FUCKING ME OVER SO SHOW ME YO DICK!"

As the cousin next to Yami continued to choke, Yami tried to patting her on the back while looking down at an increasingly upset Yugi. The girl blushed seeing Yami and, looking down at the unhappy, adorable baby, she handed Yugi her cellphone to investigate. The moment the infant was distracted, she gave Yami an embarrassed look. Of course, her cousin would act like this the moment a cute guy showed up.

She lied. "Um... I don't know them." She pointed at her cousins and the psycho at the counter.

The black girl next to her shook her head. "Oh God, Hallie. I don't know me either. What in the world!" She turned to her other cousin. "Do something about your sister, Meda!"

Meda looked at her as if she was insane. Especially as her sister screamed, "WHAT'S WRONG, TINY TIM? YOU CAN FUCK ME OVER IN PUBLIC BUT WON'T SHOW THE BALLS YOU DON'T HAVE?"

Meda blinked from her sister, who she planned to someday disown, to her cousins. Looking at the dark skinned girl, she said, "Justine, do you actually expect me to stop her, when she's like this? May I remind you she's acting like our grandmothers?"

Justine was silent. Because what could you say to that? Turning back around to see people snickering at the poor, stupid mechanic, she sighed. "Midori, there are children here!"

"LIKE THIS BITCH," Midori pointed at Joey's co-worker. Joey himself had curled into a corner, hiding his hysterical laughter. "CARES ABOUT THE FUCKING KIDS. HE'S TOO BUSY SCREWING HONEST PEOPLE OUT OF THEIR MONEY WITH HIS LITTLE DICK! DON'T DENY IT, TINY TIM!" Midori shouted as Goro opened his mouth to defend himself. "DON'T LIE ABOUT TRYING TO FUCK ME OUT OF MY MONEY!"

"Is she always like this?" Yami asked Hallie. He continued to stare as Midori bullied the terrified man.

Hallie blushed and looked away. "N-Not really. She's actually the soft-spoken one. She's just... unique." She held out a hand. "Halima. My family and friends call me Hallie."

"Yami. And this is Yugi." Hearing his name, and despite the continued shouting and profanities, Yugi looked up at his father and Halima with a shy smile. Yami was happy Yugi was doing so well and overcoming his separation anxiety.

"Hey there, cutie." Hallie waved at Yugi, who gave a little wave back, but continued to give the baby his space.

"NOW EITHER GET YOUR MANAGER OR SHOW ME YOUR DICK BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY FUCKING WAY I'M LETTING YOU STEAL MY MONEY!"

Halima bit her lip as her cousins groaned beside her. "I need new family and friends."

Yami gave a look of deep understanding sympathy. "I know the feeling."

Twenty minutes later, as the four Americans piled into a happy Midori's car, Joey teased Yami as the shorter man put Hallie's phone number in his pocket.

TBC

* * *

Alia: *cringes away from enraged readers* You said you'd give her a chance! Just give her one. And please don't hurt me. Yami couldn't pine away forever!

REVIEW

October 26, 2012


	21. Chapter 21 Season 2

Alia: Right. I'm sorry. There's nothing else to say, but I had work, other stories, and a difficult decision to make. But I've updated and that's all that matters.

_**VITAL STORY**_** INFORMATION:** Though my readers are brilliant, I blame myself for not properly expressing a few things that probably haven't been clarified over my absence (Busy with Shadow Illusions) so let me explain a few things.

1) MISSED CLUE: I'm a bit startled that everyone misinterpreted the information Bakura blurted out to Yami. Here's my quick and dirty explanation: **Bakura and Atem were brought back with souls damaged thanks to the Shadow Realm. They have bad control over darker urges (ex. Atem randomly kills someone that pissed him off.) They have to pray for better control (You'll learn more later). Less praying = Shitty control. As for Atem especially, he was brought back before the duel with no clue that he'd snap at the drop of a hat. So put him and Yami in a situation where emotions are running high and something unexpected happens... Think on it.**

2) Atem's Awakening: Why not yet? A. Something huge happens first. B. Readers will be horrified how he wakes up. C. I want to live longer.

3) My OC, Halima, has a big part to play. You may not see it now but it's necessary for the future. Please remember this is monarchshipping. As for Akefia, well, I needed to reveal info on Bakura and Atem!

4) Just as a footnote, the real-life 'Goro' from last chapter transferred because his co-workers kept going around asking him, "Show me your dick, Tim!"

_**About this chapter:**_ This chapter is a Not-Flashback and the ULTIMATE reason why I waited so long to update. I had problems with Episode 52: The Past is Present because I didn't want to deal with Kaiba and Ishizu. However, I HAD to do this episode for maximum monarchshipping. So I decided to cheat. I cut off half of Seto and Ishizu and kept our boys.

To make up for that, I added episode 53: Steppin' Out. Please don't hurt me.

_**MAJOR THANKS:**_To all of those who reviewed last chapter. I should be trying to answer everyone right about now. Thank you so much for the support and all attempts to get me to continue this story. (Even those that were begging in my Shadow Illusion reviews.)

I apologize for not doing this chapter proper justice but I did try.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 21/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC, Violence, hints of Gore, Mature Themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: Let me say this... American v Japanese YGOs? Japanese every damn time. Stupid editors! (How unfair that Jap. Kaiba sounds sexier than Ame. Kaiba. Stupid dubs.) Anyway, most of this follows the Japanese version. Because the characters just aren't that stupid this way.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 21

_Episode 52: The Past is Present (The Lost Memory of the Pharaoh)_

* * *

_With her security following her into the airport, Ishizu breathed a small sigh of relief at being off the airplane. It had been a long ride on Egypt Air, and now she was finally in Domino, Japan. Unfortunately, because of the circumstances, Ishizu couldn't appreciate the new location or culture. Not with Destiny staring silently and breathing down her neck._

_Ishizu gave a polite smile to the small group of gentlemen that waited to greet her. The tallest of the three men gave an equally polite smile. "Ms. Ishtar! We thank you on behalf of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Thank you for coming and choosing our museum for your collection."_

_She offered a short nod to the official. "You're welcome."_

_"We also wanted to thank you for the care you put into this exhibition."_

_Ishizu spoke instantly. "We must be responsible for history."_

_The man nodded. "This is why we are taking such great care in the transportation of the items."_

_Ishizu dropped her head almost shyly. "Yes. The exhibition is rather popular in Egypt right now. We sincerely hope the items will be equally successful here." As she turned and walked away, she spoke kindly over her shoulder to the museum official. "And just to let you know. I approve of the idea with the dump trucks."_

_The startled trio watched the young Egyptian walk away with her guards._

* * *

_Despondently, Yami slowly tread down the street, away from his school and towards home. He was silently contemplating as he walked down the street, letting his shoes scrap the concrete as he passed the food stands and other stores. Ever since he'd left the hospital, his mind had been stuck in a different world. If Yami was honest though, it wasn't another world his mind was stuck in. Yami's thoughts were drifting through the very recent past._

_Yami's memory flowed through his mind in vivid detail. He still remembered the darkening warehouse and arena. Even walking down the street, Yami could sense the blistering heat from the rising walls of flame racking over his skin and teasing his clothes. He recalled the feeling of hot black smoke rushing through his mouth into his lungs, making every breath clogged and painful. The sickening feeling that he was partially responsible for the situation continued to sit heavy in his stomach._

_Mostly, Yami visualized the shattered Millennium Puzzle in his shaking hands as he desperately resolved the Egyptian item._

_Yami reached the corner of the street and gathered enough awareness to take care even as the crossing sign lit up. But the moment he was safely across the intersection, his mind had taken him away again, causing him to miss the loud cry of his name over the busy traffic._

* * *

_"YAMI!" Watching her best friend tread slowly down the sidewalk, Anzu's shoulders slumped. She could see that Yami's mood hadn't changed from earlier that day. He was so sad. He'd grown quieter and withdrawn in ways that made Anzu very uneasy. The young woman was thankful her friend hadn't reverted to previous behavior and completely shut down, but it didn't ease Anzu's worries. _

_She knew Yami was still thinking about the theft, the duel, the attack, and the fire. Anzu had hoped to spend a bit of time with him and keep his mind from darker thoughts. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that would happen today. "Oh, Yami."_

_"Miss Ishtar is the director of the Bureau of __Archeology__ in Egypt. And the foremost scholar in the research of Egyptology who will be opening a new highly anticipated exhibit at Domino Museum."__ Turning to watch the news broadcast through the glass of the electronics store, Anzu briefly thought about Yami's puzzle. It was, after all, of Egyptian origin. She wondered what Ishtar would say about the ancient artifact._

* * *

_"It's an honor to be organizing the exhibit here in Domino."_

_"What are the contents of the exhibition, Miss Ishtar?"_

_Kaiba glanced over at Mokuba, who seemed nearly entranced by the news interview. He had a horrible prediction of exactly what his brother would say later and how annoyed he would be. Seto had other more important things to do than walk around a museum bored out of his mind._

_"For this special exhibition, we've brought a portion of a mural that depicts the 18 dynasties. This is the first time that these artifacts have toured abroad."_

_"Amazing! Any other interesting revelations on the collection?"_

_Ishizu smiled on the screen. "Yes. Gamers may find it interesting that the exhibit will host artifacts chronicling the history of games in Egypt. Ancients, from royalty to pleasantry, played the games for land, wealth, and power."_

_Mokuba's eyes widened as he heard the description. Not only was the collection a first time exhibit, but they have artifacts on Ancient Egyptian Games! The younger Kaiba looked over at his older brother with a small smile. Maybe that would be interesting enough to get Seto to take a break. "Seto! It's a first time exhibition about games! Ancient games! That sounds pretty awesome right?"_

_Kaiba kept his eyes firmly on his laptop. He didn't once stop working on the sales data he was downloading. "No, Mokuba. I'm busy and completely uninterested in archeology."_

_"Aww! Looks pretty interesting to me. I figured you'd at least be curious about the games." Shrugging, Mokuba turned back to the television, hoping to catching something else about the museum's new collection._

_Typing corrections into the information on his screen, Kaiba continued with right hand and picked up the phone with his left. "What?" He snapped indifferently to his secretary._

_"Sir, Miss Ishizu Ishtar of the Bureau of Archeology is on the phone."_

_Kaiba stared at the screen and raised an eyebrow. "Ishizu Ishtar?" The genius paused. Where had he heard that name? Had it been from Mokuba? His mind quickly realized he'd heard it not from his brother but the television._

_Blinking in surprise, Kaiba turned to look at the flat screen, but more specifically, the woman being interviewed on the news. _

_"This is the only time this mural exhibition will be held in Japan. I encourage everyone to visit."_

_Kaiba continued to stare at the image of the Egyptian woman. "Transfer her to me."_

* * *

_Stepping out of his limousine, Kaiba tightened his hand over the handle of his briefcase. The young CEO didn't bother glancing in the chauffeur's direction while giving his command. "This won't take long. Wait here. I'll go alone."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_Striding up to the doors of Domino Museum, Kaiba momentarily wondered what this woman's real purpose was. Ishtar had given some nonsense about a private viewing, but as he'd told Mokuba and Ishtar, he wasn't interested in archeology Kaiba cared little about the past, including his own. He didn't even try to remember what his family name was before the adoption. _

_But here he was late at night to see a boring museum exhibit. Really, Seto thought, Kaiba Corp was running too smoothly as of late, especially with so many new products debuting._

_Kaiba couldn't, however much he wanted to, ignore Ishtar's invitation. Rare Duel Monsters cards were too much of an enticement for a die hard duelist like Seto Kaiba. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a complete waste of his time._

_Walking through the sliding glass doors, Kaiba didn't acknowledge the large mural along the museum wall. The duelist walked straight for Ishizu Ishtar and her two guards with a determined, and slightly greedy, gleam in his eyes. Stopping in front of the Egyptian, Kaiba raised an impatient eyebrow. _

_Ishizu gave the younger man a polite smile. "Welcome, Seto Kaiba. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard many good things about Kaiba Corporation."_

_Before Kaiba could respond to the greeting, A guard from left spoke. "Director! All entrances have been locked and secured."_

_She nodded. "Thank you."_

_Kaiba stared at her. "Paranoid, much? If you're this worried about me, I can leave." The businessman turned to do just that._

_For a moment, Ishizu honestly appeared worried. The last thing she needed was for the CEO to walk out. Not until he receive the card from her. Certainly not until he learned a few ancient facts. "Please, Kaiba-san. I apologize for the inconvenience, but please understand our situation. Lately, we've had to deal with battle with thieves that want to steal the artifacts. We must be cautious."_

_Kaiba raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "Battle?"_

_ (Alia: We all know what happened after that point. I refuse to go further.)_

* * *

_It was quieting around the Kame Game Shop. The sun had set and the sky continued darkening to a deep blue black. The surrounding neighborhood grew silent as businesses and homes settled in for the night. Occasionally, a pedestrian or driver passed through the practically empty streets to disturb the night's peace._

_Sleeping deeply and snoring loudly, Solomon had gone to bed early for the evening. Exhaustion had over come the older man with his work in the shop and his continued concern over his solemn grandson. _

_The young man in question was in his room while shadows and dim moonlight flickered over his bedroom walls from the skylight. Yami sat silently, curled up on his bed, with his knees to his chest. Lost deeply within his thoughts, Yami gazed solemnly at the treasure situated inches from his socked feet. _

_His mind drifted back in time. Distantly, the duelist remembered his shaking hands holding the unraveled puzzle as he desperately tried to revive Shadow. The heat remained blistering even in Yami's thoughts. The roaring of flames tempered and ignored for the soft clicks of correctly positioned puzzle pieces. _

_Yami's arms tightened around his legs as his worry grew. He was glad, so very glad that his bond with his other had renewed with the puzzle's completion, but a hint of fear and growing worry kept his full relief at bay. He didn't expect a new enemy to come after him, mou hitori no boku, and his puzzle. Yami had thought that after Pegasus, things would just continue on without new problems._

_He hadn't expected to be so wrong or to hate himself for being incorrect._

_Shadow slowly materialized next to his friend. He was pleased that he was still able to do so. He would never admit being frightened when the puzzle had shattered. The thought of being alone again, trapped inside the puzzle was horrible. However, it had been the thought of leaving Yami alone that had truly terrified Shadow. _

_The spirit decided not to think on the unpleasant thoughts. He had something more important to do. "Yami, thank you. Thank you for putting the puzzle back together in the fire."_

_Yami's eyes remained locked on the Millennium Puzzle. His words were soft, almost indifferent as he replied, "It was Tristan and Joey. They saved us."_

_Shadow nodded with a small smile toward Yami. He hummed softly. "We have good friends in them."_

_"We do."_

_The ancient spirit watched his friend closely. While Yami was no longer as emotionally closed off as before, he appeared to many people as distant. Those who knew the duelist better understood that Yami gave a growing number of cues as to his emotional state. Currently, though Yami's face appeared contemplative, his rose madder eyes gave him away._

_Shadow wondered what it was that made Yami so sad. He leaned in toward his solemn other half. "Yami? What are you thinking?"_

* * *

_Exhausted, Anzu dropped her head gracelessly onto her folded arms. She was slightly behind in her homework but tired from her earlier chores at home. Her eyes ached as Anzu closed them. The brunette dropped her pencil down onto her desk and relaxed. She'd only close her eyes for a minute._

_Upon opening her eyes, Anzu found herself in a deep open canyon. Towering high above the Japanese girl were thick walls of rock and stone. The winds blowing by were heavy and thick with desert heat, but Anzu didn't miss the clean smell of feel of the air around her._

_Anzu's real attention, however, was caught by the massive Egyptian ruins before her. The great ruin stood as tall as the canyon cliffs around her. Around an amazing stone staircase that seemed to continue forever, Anzu eyed the massive stone statues, each with the head of an animal and the body of a man. The statues were intimidating and silently powerful. They appeared to stand guard over an unknown treasure yet warned off anyone brave enough to take the stairs._

_From what Anzu could see, someone she knew well was challenging the silent stone sentinels without fear. _

_Walking calmly with determination up the stone passage, Shadow continued up the stairs to his unknown destination._

_Blinking in surprise, Anzu called out to her friend. She didn't understand where he was going. "Yami!"_

_The young man paused almost in surprise, before turning around. Shadow looked down at Anzu curiously. _

_"Where are you going, Yami?" Anzu asked quickly, seeing that she had his attention. She was upset when seconds later, Shadow turned and continued on his way. "Yami! Wait! Don't go! Yami!"_

_Anzu's heart fell as she watched her friend walk toward a grand, open doorway. She reached out just as the doors began to close. "Yami! Come back! Yami!"_

_With a muffled cry broken into a gasp, Anzu leaped back into her chair from the desk. She struggled to ease her breathing as her mind flashed back to her dream._

* * *

_Shifting on the bed, Yami turned his eyes toward Shadow. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle stood at the food of Yami's bed, watching him with barely concealed concern. "Other me, I wanted to know." Yami paused, suddenly hesitant, but continued, "Who are you? Really?"_

_Shadow startled a bit at the question. Of all the things his friend could ask, he hadn't expected Yami to ask that one. Especially as it was not an easy question to answer. His eyes focused more upon Yami as he asked, "Why? Why do you want to know?"_

_Yami blinked. He didn't know why Shadow's reply made him feel foolish. Especially as Shadow's response itself was rather ridiculous. "You're asking me why?" Yami felt a hint of amusement and a flash of frustration. All he wanted was an answer. Problem was even Yami couldn't give an honest answer as to why he wanted to know. His eyes lowered to the bed. _

_Staring at Yami for a long moment, Shadow sighed silently and slid on hand into his pocket. He closed his eyes. "I don't know."_

_Yami straightened in surprise, his rose madder eyes darting up to look at the spirit. _

_"I don't know anything." Shadow looked stoic, but the slump in his shoulders told Yami how despondent the knowledge made him. "I knew you'd ask me one day, but I don't know where I came from." The spirit gave Yami a small broken smile. "Before you, I have no memories. I don't know who I am."_

_The words were heartbreaking. Despite Yami's own past, he wouldn't want to lose his memories, even the ones that still gave him occasional nightmares years later. His memories made him who he was. It gave him a sick feeling that his friend didn't have that._

_Moving, Yami turned to sit on the edge of the bed with his feet to the floor. He wanted to stand and comfort Shadow, but instead, he pulled the Millennium Puzzle into his lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I did not mean to upset you."_

_Shadow moved to lean against Yami's desk. He knew his other didn't mean to bring up such a sensitive topic. It was Yami's right after all to know the truth about the spirit often inhabiting his body. "It's fine." _

_Seeing that Yami looked rather regretful, he said, "There's one thing I do know for certain. As long as you have the Millennium Puzzle, I'll be with you."_

_Yami's eyes darkened with something Shadow didn't quite understand. His voice suddenly hoarse, he whispered, "That's enough."_

_"So I will-,"_

_"I said enough!" The command was cool, harsh and desperate. _

_Shadow went silent as he stared at Yami with surprise and concern. The duelist's eyes were to the floor, but Shadow could see the struggle in his friend. The one thing clear to him in Yami's stifled stream of emotions was fear. It shouldn't have warmed Shadow's heart, but it did. Yami feared losing him. Shadow would have to make sure it never happened. _

_The spirit smiled, his eyes warm and happy even if Yami didn't see. He walked over to stand before the younger boy. "I-I want to be with you always." Shadow caught Yami's startled look as he lifted his head. "Even if I never regain my memories, I want to remain with you."_

_After a long moment, a small Mona Lisa smile appeared over Yami's lips, making an odd feeling deep within Shadow soar. "Me too." Yami stood and took a few steps to stand before his darker half. "Forever."_

_Yami cupped the Egyptian treasure in his hands and held it out before him. He stared down at the Millennium Puzzle, not ready to meet Shadow's eyes any longer. "Good or bad, you can... you can share all of my memories."_

_At that moment, Shadow realized he would do whatever it took to stay at Yami's side. He gently cupped Yami's hands as much as his incorporeal body could and smiled down at his friend. "Thank you."_

* * *

_Episode 53: Steppin' Out_

* * *

_Finally finishing with her outside shoes, Anzu walked out the front door of the high school and stared out at the heavy downpour with annoyance. What use were weathermen when they gave bad information? Wasn't it suppose to be slightly cloudy out? The dancer hadn't even known to bring her umbrella. _

_"Just great! Is it ever gonna stop raining?" Anzu wondered how she'd get home without getting soaked. "I hate weathermen."_

* * *

_Partly distracted by the two nice pairs of legs walking down the hall, Joey let his mop roll over the dim linoleum floors. He whistled as he scrubbed the old floors. If Joey and Tristan were lucky, the rain would hopefully have settled after they finished their turn on cleanup duty._

_Bored, Tristan looked over at Joey curiously. Joey had been so obnoxiously happy lately, it was driving Tristan and their friends up the wall. Yami and Anzu spent most of the day trying to keep Joey's attention on their teacher. "I don't get you, Joey! We're on mop duty. What are you so happy about?"_

_Joey turned to his friend with a huge grin on his face. "Well, if you really want to know. My sister, Serenity, is getting her eye operation thanks to Yami and the money from Duelist Kingdom!" And sure, Joey hoped he never saw Pegasus or that island again, but that adventure certainly helped his baby sister. "So, with that specialist doing the operation, she's finally getting her sight back!"_

_"That's great!" Tristan smiled. "So when can we go visit?"_

_Joey's smile faded and he shrugged, turning back to his bucket. "I don't know."_

_"Huh?"_

_Sighing, Joey soaked the mop in the dirty water and explained. "My parents divorced when I was seven. Serenity and I grew up separately with one of our parents. Ever since then, my mom and I haven't really seen eye to eye." Joey didn't know if the woman would really want him around. His mom loved him, but apparently she worried that behavioral issues Joey used to have would rub off on Serenity. _

_Joey choked as Tristan threw an arm around his neck and grinned. "Ah come on! I'll go with you! Besides, the real concern is whether or not Serenity likes me."_

_"No way are you coming. Don't get any funny ideas, pal."_

_Tristan leaned his weight into Joey. "Hey, Serenity is cute! You should introduce us. But hey, just tell me what hospital and I'll go visit sweet Serenity alone. Since you can't go..."_

_Filled the anger of a hundred over protective older brothers, Joey kicked aside his dirty mop bucket, ignoring the spilling water, and glared at his friend. "You... Tristan!" He grabbed his friend into a wrestling hold yelling, "Oh I'll send you to the hospital!"_

_"...help..."_

* * *

_Staring out, Anzu wondered if she should make a run for it before brushing the idea aside. In her contemplation, she nearly missed seeing Yami silently arriving at her side. _

_"Hey, Anzu." _

_She smiled. Anzu had no chances of speaking to her friend today as she'd been distracted by work and keeping Joey out of trouble. "Hey! How's it going, Yami?"_

_Yami tilted his head with a small frown. It made Anzu both curious and happy. While the brunette wondered what bothered her smaller friend, Anzu was happy that to visibly see the emotion on Yami's face. It seemed like years ago when he'd been this living robot that was empty inside. Now, Yami was so different than before it was startling when she thought back on his previous behavior, or lack thereof. _

_"Is everything okay?" Anzu asked._

_"Anzu, are you free this weekend?"_

_Surprised by the question, she nodded. "Yeah! Why?"_

_"I need a little help. It's about my other. He's been in a poor mood lately, ever since I asked about his past. He doesn't remember anything." Yami turned his eyes out to the downpour. "Honestly, he's been rather quiet since then. I think he's depressed."_

_Anzu bit her lip. Though Yami looked stoic as usual, his voice seemed to soften. It was obvious the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle inadvertently hurt her friend's feelings. _

_"I thought perhaps a day out would make him feel better."_

_"The other Yami?"_

_"Yes," Yami replied. "However, though we are close, it's not possible for me to hang out with him and take him around Domino." _

_Anzu nodded. The spirit was sharing a body with Yami. Then she startled with understanding. "Oh! So you want me to take him out?"_

_Yami nodded, his frown transforming into that small sweet smile. Anzu blushed a little seeing it. "Yes. I think a day out with a friend with cheer him up."_

_Anzu smiled at her best friend. "Then, I'll do my best to help."_

_"Thanks, Anzu. Meet me at Domino Station at 10." Quickly opening his umbrella, Yami dashed off into the rain. "We'll see you tomorrow."_

_Freezing for a second, Anzu turned to yell after Yami. "Hey! At least walk me home!"_

* * *

_"I think this is better than so much black." Looking over his now cluttered bedroom, Yami turned his gaze from the clothes laying everywhere to the mirror at the end of his bed. _

_The wild haired youth looked at his current wardrobe. He sported a pair of dark sneakers, faded ash black jeans, a thin purple t-shirt and a black vest. His only real accessory was a belt, two black wristbands Shadow encouraged, and the Millennium Puzzle. "It's rather warm out, even with yesterday's rain. I don't think so much black would work."_

_"Aibou?" Shadow sat on the bed, wearing the same clothing as his friend. "What's this big surprise?"_

_That small smile crossed Yami's lips, but Shadow swore he saw a hint of something else in his hikari's face. It looked like mischief. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."_

_Shadow gave a huff of laughter and smiled at Yami. "I suppose you're right, Yami. Very well. I'll be patient."_

_"Thank you." Yami looked over his clothes again to make sure he was ready. As Yami straightened the puzzle over his chest, he paused and looked at Shadow. "Other me?"_

_"Yes?" Shadow stood and came to stand behind Yami. Much to the young boy's amusement, Shadow had a reflection. _

_"Is it odd that you call me yami?"_

_Shadow looked confused at the question before realizing what Yami was implying. He laughed at the playful almost joke. "I suppose it is odd that the dark spirit of the Millennium Puzzle calls you dark." He smiled. "I suppose I'll just have to find a better name for you, aibou."_

_Shaking his head, Yami walked around Shadow and headed for the door._

* * *

_Domino Station was busy as always, but Anzu managed to find a clear spot where it would be easy to locate Yami and for him to locate her. She fidgeted, nervous about the upcoming outing. The brunette hoped she really could help Yami's other. Though, rather than an outing, it felt more like date._

_Anzu blushed at the thought. _

_Yami walked briskly across the square after seeing finally spotting Anzu. He stopped a few feet away from the distracted girl and looked down at the puzzle. Here was his hope that this day out would brighten the spirit's day. There was a small smirk on Yami's lips. He called for his friend to take over. "Other me?"_

_The transformation was instant, but Shadow immediately felt something odd. His eyes widened and he started shouting at the Millennium Puzzle. Yami hadn't merged with him. He'd gone to his soul room instead. _

_"Yami! What did you - You can't - This isn't a duel! What..." Shadow paused to see a bemused Anzu standing in front of him. With an embarrassed cough, Shadow straightened and waved. "Hello."_

* * *

_Sitting in the Domino Coffee Shop, Anzu observed Shadow and the absent look in the spirit's eyes. She could finally see what Yami meant. The other Yami seemed distracted. There was obviously something important on his mind. Anzu didn't know how to bring it up though._

_Anzu did promise Yami that she would try though. So Anzu would give it her best try. "So!" She started, catching Shadow's attention. "I searched for something we could do and I found this!"_

_Shadow watched Anzu pull a magazine from her purse and display a page with an ancient stone. The stone in the glossy photograph was very familiar. _

_"This is the Ancient Egypt Exhibit!"_

_He stared at the brochure. "It does look rather interesting."_

_Anzu smiled. "Yes! And look! The stone is the same mark as your Millennium Puzzle, and the puzzle is connected to Egypt, right?"_

_At the implication that they could learn something about his past, Shadow stared at her blankly._

_Anzu looked concerned. "Was it something I said? We can do something else." She didn't know how she'd explain to Yami if she'd made things worse._

_"No. It's not that. You must forgive me, Anzu. Realizing how many memories I lack, I'm constantly trying to find some knowledge of myself. I'm just not sure if the exhibit will help."_

_Biting her lip, Anzu confessed, "Yami is worried about you. It's the main reason for this day out."_

_"He's worried about me?" _

_"Yes."_

_Shadow frowned. "I am not the one he should worry about. Like me, Yami has a difficult road at his feet. We both don't know who we really are and what our futures hold." The spirit sighed softly. He hadn't meant to trouble his aibou. He often worried about Yami though. Between Yami's emotions and Shadow's memories, it was amazing they hadn't driven each other crazy. "If it helps, Yami and I know that my origins as that of the Millennium Puzzle are in Ancient Egypt."_

_Without thinking, Anzu said, "I wonder how you ended up inside a puzzle?" She immediately flinched, not intending to speak aloud._

_Shadow smiled bitterly. "I don't know. Sometimes, I do believe... I believe that something, maybe destiny, brought the puzzle into Yami's hands. If nothing else, I can be grateful for that."_

_Anzu watched him and silently promised that she'd help Yami find something out about the spirit. Both of them were her friends and she wanted to see the spirit happy. "Well, you are Yami aren't alone."_

_Shadow looked at her curiously._

_"We're all the same. I've told you my dream is to dance. I want to go to America right after graduation! Even now, the dream is coming closer to me. Time is going so fast."_

_"I know you can realize your dream, Anzu." Shadow spoke with confidence. _

_"It certainly won't be easy, but if there's even one chance, then I want that chance to make my dream true." Smiling brightly, Anzu hopped up from her seat. "Let's go out! There's got to be some fun out there for us today!"_

_"Where are we going?"_

_Anzu shrugged. "Who cares? But how about I give you the Domino Experience?"_

* * *

_Shadow had to admit that he was having a rather good time. Sure the pigeons were extremely annoying, but he'd gotten new duel monster cards, listened to new music and watched a new movie with plenty of explosions. All in all, it was a good day out with a friend. He was a little sorry that he didn't have his own body so he and Yami could do this, but he was grateful to his hikari for giving him the day out._

_Currently, the two friends were in the Big Web Arcade trying to find a good game to try. Anzu looked around at the huge game floor. She felt a overwhelmed. "This place is huge! What do you want to play?"_

_Before Shadow could answer, they heard a large commotion to their right. A huge group of people surrounded the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Two guys were currently battling and one was definitely outdoing his opponent._

_"That's amazing! He won again!"_

_"Johnny Steps is the best!"_

_Standing proudly over his game machine throne, Johnny Steps looked arrogantly out over the crowd. "Alright! Anyone else want to challenge me? Who's next?"_

_"A dance game?" Shadow asked. Looking at Johnny, he thought the guy was way too arrogant. And way too serious about a dancing game._

_"It looks like fun." Anzu had heard of the game but never had the time to try it out._

_"Hey!" Johnny Steps called out to Anzu of all people. "Wanna try your luck? How about a game?"_

_"Just ignore him." Shadow offered. "Let's find another game."_

_"No way!" Anzu exclaimed. "I won't turn down a dance challenge! No flashy moves are going to scare me away!" Excited, the brunette removed her coat and tossed it to Shadow as she jumped on to the machine._

_Catching the coat, Shadow stared down at the material before turning to Anzu and Johnny. "What are you doing, Anzu?"_

_"It's okay!" Moving into place, Anzu faced her opponent. "It's nice to meet you!"_

_Johnny snorted. "You're pretty brave." He looked Anzu up and down. "And you're kinda cute!" Shadow looked outright bored as Steps waxed on. "Do your best! I'll go easy on you."_

_Anzu scowled at him. All she wanted to do was have fun. Did she have to deal with terminally stupid too? "No need. I'm fine."_

_Johnny smirked in a way that made Anzu wish for different clothes like a nun's habit. "How about this? If you lose, you have to spend the night with me!"_

_Shadow paused and wondered if this idiot had propositioned his friend._

_"But that's probably why you're playing, yeah?"_

_Anzu sneered and turned to her screen. "What a jerk."_

_Shadow nodded. It's was such a shame Yami forbid him from Mind Crushing people anymore. A moment later, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle watched closely as Anzu and Johnny Steps started on their game._

_As the two combatants began their game, Shadow couldn't help but think they were really too into this for a game that concentrated solely on your feet. He shrugged. No matter his opinion, Anzu was obviously having fun._

_"Wow!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed. "So far, both of their steps are perfect!"_

_"Looks like Johnny's met his match!"_

_Shadow smiled as Anzu continued to match Johnny Steps move for move. He had to admit, she was good at it. From the look on Anzu's face, she was also having fun. No wonder her ultimate dream was to be a dancer._

_Anzu was matching the steps when suddenly Johnny's leg lashed out at her. The brunette was stunned at the moved that was quickly followed by an arm and elbow._

_Shadow sneered as another spectator yelled at Steps. "What the hell? That's low, Johnny! What's your problem?"_

_"Go for it, girlie!"_

_"You can do it, Miss!"_

_Shadow really wondered if Yami would mind him breaking that whole Mind Crushing Rule. For Anzu, his hikari would probably allow it. He muttered softly, "You're good, Anzu, but be careful."_

_Swallowing a cruel snicker, Shadow watched the shock on Johnny's face as the words 'bad' and 'miss' flashed across his screen. The fool had been so determined to cheat Anzu out of her win, that he wasn't paying attention to his own steps!_

_"Wow, she's good!"_

_"Ha! Johnny'll lose!"_

_"He can't keep up! Look!" Someone cried out just as Johnny Steps slipped on his pad. _

_"Oh no!" Johnny slammed down to the dance pad as his screen flashed signs of his failure._

_Anzu on the other hand kept going without extra obstacles, such as Johnny. A few steps later, her screen lit up with a win. _

_The crowd cheered. "Johnny lost! She did it!"_

_As Anzu clapped with her success, Shadow shook his head, totally proud of her._

* * *

_Leaning over the railing at the peer, Anzu was full of energy and practically bouncing next to an amused Shadow. "That was great! It's funny that a 100 yen game can put faith back into my dream."_

_"True, but you can keep your dream even if you don't go after it."_

_"Huh?" Anzu exclaimed in surprise. "You really think that's a good idea?"_

_"Oh yes." Shadow stared out at the glorious painted sunset. "I want to know about myself! Where I have been and where I should go." He watched the glistening water. "But if I keep things the same, I'll always with be Yami. I believe he wants it this way as well."_

_Silently, Anzu hoped the other Yami would always remain as well. "There may be two hearts in my old friend, but there is only one you're facing. No matter what happens, try to be true to yourself."_

_"Hey!" The duo turned to see cocky Johnny Steps behind them. "You aren't getting away that easy."_

_Shadow glared. "You have got to be kidding."_

_Anzu groaned in disgust. "Ugh! The game is over already! What do you want?"_

_Johnny smirked. "I want a duel!"_

_"A duel? Duel Monsters?"_

_"Yes! My leg was cramped earlier. That's the only reason you won, babe." Johnny eyed Anzu. "If I lose, I'll give up. If I win, you'll be my girlfriend!"_

_"Are you seriously that desperate?" Anzu rubbed her head._

_Shadow smirked. "How about I play with you?" Because who could say no to putting this idiot in his place?_

_"Hey! Stay out of this! You just want to be macho in front of her?"_

_"Right." Snorting, Shadow turned to Anzu. "Do you mind if I destroy this idiot for you?"_

_"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Johnny roared._

_Anzu was surprise but nodded. "Sure!"_

_"Very well." Shadow stared down Johnny. "If I win Duel Monsters, you don't bother Anzu ever again."_

_The taller man scoffed. "Whatever, because if I win, the babe has to go on a date with me."_

_Shadow tried not to laugh. Like this idiot beating him would ever happen._

* * *

_As Shadow and Johnny prepared to duel, Anzu had to wonder if Steps recognized Yami at all. Seriously, her friend had beaten Pegasus, Kaiba and a number of other renowned duelists. Did Johnny never watch the news?_

_"Before we begin," Shadow called out across the arena. "May I ask why do you dance?"_

_Johnny sneered at the presumably stupid question. "To be popular of course! And to pick up girls."_

_"I see." Shadow nodded. "I thought you were a jerk earlier. Now I can see you're just desperate and pathetic."_

_By that point, Johnny was irate. "Shut up and duel, shorty!"_

_"Let's Duel!" Both men shouted while Anzu wished Shadow good luck._

_"I'll start first in this show!" He put a card face up. "I play Sonic Maiden in attack mode! This will end the match!"_

_"So you say. I summon Celtic Guardian. Guardian, attack and destroy Sonic Maiden with Steel Sword!" Shadow watched Celtic Guardian tear through Sonic Maiden. He looked at Steps only to find a confused look on his face._

_Johnny brushed off the destruction of his monster and the loss of point. "It looks like you got lucky!"_

_Anzu discreetly smacked her forehead. Obviously, Johnny didn't pay any attention to the people point at her friend in awe on their way to the area._

_"But don't let it go to your head!" He regained his cocky stance. "This duel just started." Johnny picked up a new card and grinned. "My beautiful lady in attack mode! Water Omotics!"_

_As the naked monster took the field, Shadow and Anzu both held different thoughts._

_Shadow: "What? Those are just fan cards, but they're all about dancing. How does he intend to win?"_

_Anzu: "I should have known he wasn't just desperate. He's perving on his duel monsters, too!"_

_"So you discovered it!" Johnny called out to Shadow. "Be careful! If you underestimate them, you have a loss coming! I'll show you my unique duel. Watch!"_

_Shadow's eyes narrowed. Perhaps, things would become interesting. "Very well, Steps. Let's see it." Shadow pulled a card. "I'll pass this turn."_

_Johnny snickered as if that was his plan all along. "Spirit of the Harp in defense mode! And a magic card! Chorus of Sanctuary!" He laughed. "My little cherub increases the power of a defense monster by 500 points! It's music to my ears."_

_Shadow pushed himself a bit more seriously into the game. Apparently Johnny Steps wasn't as hopeless a duelist as he first perceived. He honestly believes in his deck. Shadow straightened as his gaze sharpened on Johnny. Because while Johnny was playing better, he'd made a big mistake. Shadow had even intention of making him pay for it._

_"Alright, Johnny Steps. It's time to face the music. I summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode! Incinerate Water Omotics with Dragon Flame!"_

_Johnny groaned as he realized he'd forgotten to switch Water Omotics into defense mode. He watched his life points drop before jumping back into the game. _

_"Alright over there?" Shadow taunted._

_Johnny sneered. "It's not over yet! I'm tuning up for the Grand Finale!" Pulling out a card, he grinned. "And here's my surprise guest. I play Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode!"_

_Shadow thought that finally Johnny was getting serious. _

_"And in addition, I active my Polymerization card fusing Witch of the Black Forest with Lady of Faith to create the Musician King! Musician King! Attack Celtic Guardian!"_

_Shadow made a sound of disgust as he watched the musical attack strike and destroy his Celtic Guardian. His life points dropped but he didn't appear particularly worried._

_"Guess, your guardian wasn't a fan of the electric guitar." He threw longing eyes at a sickened Anzu. "Though I promise the music will be much more romantic on our date, Anzu-chan."_

_Anzu wanted to go home and shower immediately._

_Arrogantly, Johnny pulled out a card and smirked. "I place one card face down and end my turn. Make your move shorty."_

_Shadow knew the face down card was a problem, but like all problems, he had to face it head on. "Curse of Dragon, attack Musician King!"_

_As the flames roared across the field toward Musician King, Johnny burst with victorious laughter. "It's so easy! You fell right into my trap."_

_Shadow said nothing. He had known something was coming and attacked regardless._

_"Time to crank up the volume with Metalmorph, which transforms Musician King into Heavy Metal King! And now his attack and defense points climb all to the top of the charts!"_

_Shadow scowled at the change in attack and defense points._

_Unfortunately, Johnny wasn't done yet. "Musician King, play the dragon a few rips!" The sound attack, familiar yet stronger, burst from Musician King's guitar and blew through the fire attack and Curse of Dragon. Steps laughed. "How pathetic. You're nothing but a one-hit wonder!"_

_Anzu looked a bit stunned. She didn't want to believe that Johnny could actually win!_

_Shadow, however, wasn't as concerned. He played a new monster. "I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode. I end my turn."_

_"You can't really expect that boulder to stop my Heavy Metal King, especially not with Metalmorph. It increases his power with each attack!" He laughed mockingly. "Heavy Metal King! Attack Giant Soldier of Stone."_

_Shadow watched stoically as Heavy Metal King's attack points jumped to 2700 as it destroyed his Giant Soldier. _

_Anzu gasped as another monster was destroy. "Oh no. The Giant Soldier too! The spirit is in trouble!"_

_"Ha! Why don't you just give up loser? None of your monsters came jam with my Heavy Metal King!"_

_Shadow looked amused. "Oh really. I summon Dark Magician in attack mode!" Shadow watched as his most trusted card appeared on the field. "Dark Magician, attack Heavy Metal King!"_

_Johnny laughed. "The fun never ends! With Metalmorph's affects, Heavy Metal King's attack strength is greater than Dark Magician."_

_The look on Shadow's face still looked amused but also rather pained. "Are you kidding?"_

_Johnny looked taken aback. "What?"_

_"Another critical mistake! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" One solid flash from the Dark Magician's staff shattered Heavy Metal King into pieces._

_"What!" Johnny roared. "That's impossible! Metalmorph raises Heavy Metal King's attack points!"_

_Shadow sighed in annoyance. "That's true, but you forgot one thing. Metalmorph does increase attack points, but only when YOUR monster is attacking. But since my monster attacked, there was no power bonus for Heavy Metal King leaving his attack strength smaller than Dark Magician's. You were careless again."_

_"I-I don't believe it! It's not fair!" Johnny shouted across the arena at Shadow. "Who are you? What's your name?"_

_Shadow nodded. "Please call me Yami."_

_"Yami? Where have I heard that name?" Johnny Steps froze. "Wait. You're not the same Yami that defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom?"_

_"It is your turn, Johnny." Shadow smirked at the recognition of Yami's name but didn't remark on it._

_"No way! I quit. I'm a dancer not a duelist." Johnny gathered his cards and turned from his dueling station only to run into an upset Anzu._

_"Yami takes a lead and suddenly you give up! Do you always run? If you have so much time to chase girls, why not spend more time on what you do best?"_

_He shifted away from Anzu in surprise. "Take a bet on dancing? What?"_

_"You're better at dancing than dueling by a lot." Because while he was good, those rookie mistakes had been painful for Anzu and Shadow to watch._

_"What do you know?! I know what I'm good at. Dancing as a professional?" He scoffed, but his face looked pained. "It's nothing but a faraway dream."_

_"Have you even tried any auditions?" Anzu snapped._

_"Y-yes." Johnny stuttered, pulling away a bit more from the angry female. "Of course."_

_"How many?"_

_"Uh... One."_

_Walking toward Johnny and Anzu, Shadow sweatdropped. He decided to let Anzu finish tearing into Johnny._

_"One? ONE! You seriously gave up after one try?" She couldn't believe it._

_"You don't know what it feels like to be a failure!"_

_Anzu snorted. "I've failed more than a dozen times." _

_Shadow wondered if she meant the cookies she'd baked last week. In various places in Domino, Joey and Tristan shivered in horror. In his soul room, Yami paused from his puzzle and grimaced._

_"But I never gave up because running away doesn't solve the problem! You have to face yourself so the future will open up for you!"_

_"Yes, you too." A little shell shocked, Johnny slowly walked away before pausing. "I-I guess I'll try again."_

_"Awesome!" Anzu grinned as Johnny walked away and Shadow stepped up next to her. She giggled. "I think I spoke too much."_

_"No. No you didn't." He shook his head. Everything that Anzu said was the truth. Shadow would never give up Yami, but it couldn't hurt to search for his dream, now could it? "Anzu?"_

_"Yes?"_

_Shadow smiled. "Let's go to the Ancient Egyptian Exhibit."_

_Her eyes widened. "What? Really?"_

_"Absolutely."_

* * *

_Shadow stared up at the Domino Museum with trepidation. He knew that clues about his past could be inside thanks to that symbol in the brochure. He needed to see the exhibit, but it didn't make him any less worried. _

_"Are you alright?" Anzu asked hesitantly. Her friend stared at the museum like it was a sleeping monster._

_He smiled warily. "Yes. Part of me is hesitant to enter. I'm almost afraid to learn the truth, but I need to know. And I can't let my fear of the future prevent me from learning of the past." Shadow nodded. "Let's go!"_

_"I'm with you all the way!"_

_Smiling, the two walked confidently up the museum steps._

* * *

Alia: Yes, more dueling but that's what the show was about. Anyway, there is a new chapter in the making. It's already about 75 percent done. I should have it up in about 2 weeks.

But because I wait so long, here are hints for the next chapter: Family, Morning After Pill, Closets, and Shots.

Questions and comments?

REVIEW

June 28, 2013


	22. Chapter 22

Alia: I am so happy to be back to the main story line. This chapter actually took a bit longer because I recently got into a rather uh... odd fandom. Doubt you'll ever see a story from me, but I did get a fill in the last kink meme.

Let me apologize now, however, and explain that my readers can't expect very frequent updates. Shadow Illusions, my puzzleshipping story, is currently 70,000 words and counting. Yami is dealing with twice as much drama in that story, but I will try my best to bounce between my two loves. (I really didn't want to write SI. It just sort of happened and took over my life!)

**My** **Reviewers:**Thank you all for your support. It's amazing to see how many people enjoy this story as much as I do. I apologize for the chapter not being longer, but it fought me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Hope Hates Reality

Author: Alia D

Part 22/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Atemu/Yami eventually, former Atemu/Anzu

Side Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, Kaiba/Serenity (It's such a waste)

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, OOC, Violence, Mature Themes, Original Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game.

Summary: An ignored love and a destructive friendship have left Yami weary and heartbroken. Could Yami rise to the occasion when a special, little someone needs him most? And can Yami possibly find a happy ending at the same time? Monarchshipping.

Author's notes: This chapter turned out a bit darker than I intended, but that can be said for all of my stories lately.

* * *

Hope Hates Reality 22

"I-I just can't. Hallie, I can't do this."

Halima gave Yami a small encouraging smile. The expression was rather tight on her features. She was doing her best to be patient, but the dramatics were going a bit overboard. She struggled to stay polite with her new boyfriend. Being snarky, rude, or even violent, since she felt like kicking him, with Yami wasn't a good option in such a new relationship. "Yami, you agreed to this. Grandpa agreed to this. You remember the long talk we had about this."

The older man honestly looked teary eyed. He gave the brunette a broken unhappy frown. "Halima," Yami choked out. The Japanese duelist was practically shaking.

Halima felt a bit sympathetic for her boyfriend and rubbed the shoulder that subsequently cradled the curious ten-month-old Yugi. The little boy was looking from Yami to Hallie with a big grin. A couple of white teeth peeked out of the smile.

Halima melted a little. That certainly explained why Yami felt so damn awful. But still… "Yami, didn't you agree that this would be the best for Yugi?"

"I can take it back." He tightened his hold around the little boy. "We don't really have to do this. We can take him home."

Halima felt a headache coming on. She tried to mentally stifle any rude thoughts. She still felt the need to kick Yami. "No you can't take it back. You already made an appointment."

As if Yami cared about appointments. The look he gave her said just that.

Hallie's leg twitched. Sighing, and wondering where the cool guy from the mechanic's shop disappeared to, the American gave Yugi a big smile. "Come here, Yugi."

"Eee!" The little boy called, fairly falling out of a scowling Yami's arms. Yami was fairly sure Yugi didn't realize what he'd done. Especially as Halima had been the one to talk him into it. Yami still felt the stinging betrayal from his grandfather's agreement. Yugi wasn't blood, but the baby was the old man's great-grandchild! The young father's shoulders slumped.

Hallie stood Yugi on the floor and allowed the baby to lean on her knees and bounce. The child looked adorable in his purple Duel Monster t-shirt and blue jeans. Her little cutie would be running around soon. Shifting in her chair to get comfortable, Halima looked at her miserable boyfriend. "Yami, dude, seriously. Stop the drama."

"I'm not being dramatic. I just don't want to do this." Yami looked at Yugi, who had released Hallie and was slowly moving down the short isle of chairs by grabbing hold. Yugi still needed to hold furniture to walk, but the little boy was making progress. Those huge milestones were the reason that Yami and Grandpa had cheap pocket video cameras all over the Kame Game Shop.

"So you're saying you don't want the best for Yugi?" God, Hallie hated herself for it, but she had to get Yami back in the game. It didn't make her feel any less guilty.

Yami dropped his head. "You're right. But I just…" He sighed. "Halima, I don't know if I can just hand over my son to those... Those…" Yami looked at her helplessly.

She had to wonder how he'd handled this before. Damn, if she didn't care about Yami so much already. "Okay. How about this? I'll take him in."

"What?" Yami's exclamation was loud enough to draw attention from across the waiting room. A young couple with a newborn glanced their way before returning to their conversation. Yami blinked at his girlfriend in surprise. "No, Hallie. You don't have to do that. I'm the one responsible for him. And I don't know if they'll let you."

"Yami, I've done this before. A long time ago, but I did it." And it had been a rough awful messy day, but she was willing to go again for Yugi and Yami. She would hand the baby over because it was for his own good. "Just let them know and it'll be fine."

Yami wanted to argue but couldn't. He didn't have the heart to go through this all over again. "Y-You really don't mind? I know I'm being a coward about this,"

Halima interrupted, "Can't argue with you there, but you're a daddy, Yami. Just a super overprotective one." She hoped Yugi didn't intend on joining sports in the future.

"Thanks, Hallie." He appreciated her understanding. The last time Yami had tried to do this, it hadn't ended well. Everyone had felt guilty and been in tears.

Yami leaned in closer to Halima and, when she didn't seem uncomfortable, kissed her on the cheek. The new couple tried to be careful with each other. It was the first romantic relationship for both of them, so they were overly cautious and at times awkward. It didn't help that Yami didn't know how to behave half the time, and Halima often disliked people touching her.

The short relationship was working, however. After an agreement to take things very slow, the two got along rather well. Yugi absolutely loved Halima and was spoiled by the woman's cousins (Justine slipped him cookies so she was a favorite). And Hallie didn't blink when Yami's friends did something odd (read: certifiably insane). It helped that when Halima's cousins went insane, he wasn't shocked either.

However, Yami was rather disturbed that Bakura was so happy he was dating.

Halima gave a little smile as Yami turned his vision towards his adventurous son. Yugi held on to the last chair against the wall. The next chair was across the aisle by a few feet. The infant, not quite toddler, eyed the opposite chair contemplatively.

Nudging Halima, both she and Yami prepared to pull out their phones and video when Yugi instead decided to turn, let go of the chair, and crawl back to them.

Yami sighed. "Someday."

Halima bit her lip and held back a short cackle. She wanted to hear him say that after Yugi realized he had a better reach.

"Dada!" Yugi stopped his crawl next to their feet and sat up on his behind. Smiling up at Yami, the little boy reached by Yami's legs and stuck his hand into the messenger bag with his things. Halima saw him aiming for a disposable diaper.

"No, Yugi." Yami lifted his foot and gently nudged the bag from Yugi, getting a cry of protest from the child. He was ignored as his father knew the child just wanted to make a mess. Yami raised an eyebrow when the little boy tried to reach around his leg for the bag again. He spoke again in a sterner tone. "No, Yugi. Daddy said no."

The little boy frowned at the familiar, though rarely used, tone. Unhappy purple eyes turned to Halima, who was quick to act distracted. When Yugi realized he had no help, the little boy huffed with a pout and turned to crawl off elsewhere.

"So much personality for such a little guy." Halima gave a small giggle as Yami sighed.

"That is his father all over. I guarantee it." Yami rubbed his forehead as Halima gave a grin out of his view.

"Be afraid?" She asked with amusement. Yami groaned silently.

"Muto!" A young woman in a white uniform appeared from the double doors past the currently empty front desk.

Yami went pale as Halima grit her teeth and stood. She grabbed Yugi's diaper/messenger bag and, while walking toward the young blond woman, scooped the speedy rugrat up from the floor. She waved at Yami over her shoulder. "Tell daddy bye-bye, Yugi!"

"Ba-Ba!" The big smile and unsteady wave from the infant went a long way to making his guilty father feel like crap.

Yami gave a weak wave before slumping into his chair when they disappeared behind the doors. Feeling ashamed and worried, he sent a text to Ryou. It couldn't hurt for Yami to consult someone else that had been through this.

_I hate this._

_Its ok! We did it 2. Not 2 bad._

_Akefia didn't cry?_

_He regressed. _

Yami winced. The little boy was only beginning to get better.

_Real bad?_

_Was unresponsive._

_Bakura kill some1?_

Yami could already see the Egyptian prepared to tear an innocent doctor or nurse apart. Bakura may call Akefia a skinny little foundling, but he was fiercely protective of his adopted son.

_Ake needed his da 1st. Kura cuddled. So cute!_

Yami rolled his eyes, but kept a warm smile. He couldn't help but be relieved that Akefia was settling in so well. Yami's new godson was still quiet and extremely wary of people, but he was gaining weight, looking healthier, and becoming more attached to Ryou and Bakura. Ryou was still a bit nervous as a parent, but Bakura seemed to take to it like a fish to water.

Yami couldn't help but wonder what Atemu would think of that.

_I let Hal go 4 me. Feel bad._

_I stayed out 2. (:_

_Thanx._

_No prob! Payback 4 Ake help._

_Don't thank me 4 helping my godson._

Yami would have read Ryou's reply was it not for the loud shriek of pain that echoed from the two doors. It was a rather well-known scream to the duelist who sank deeper into his seat.

The screaming went on for the next ten minutes, making Yami restless and sick. The young father had taken to pacing back and forth. His eyes continued to repeatedly glance at the double doors. Every time the screams would ease to normal crying, Yami would relax temporarily. But they always returned to that same loud piercing cry.

Yami shivered a little as he walked the length of the now empty waiting room after the young family had been called. The father knew that he shouldn't have let Halima talk him into this, but Yami's girlfriend had been right. This was for Yugi's own good.

The knowledge did little to help Yami's conscience.

After another few minutes, the screaming had stopped, and even the crying was no longer heard. It took every ounce of mental willpower not to think the worst.

Hearing two female voices, one being Halima, Yami ran a hand through his hair and prayed that the worst of it was over. He never wanted to do this again. It was a good thing Hallie had gone in his stead. A nervous wreck of a parent was the last thing his son needed.

The nurse from earlier opened the door with a smile directed behind her. The blond held it open as Halima and Yugi walked into the waiting room. "He'll be a little sore and unhappy for the rest of today, but he should be fine tomorrow."

"So he's all caught up now?" Halima shifted so that the nurse could slide the small, blue brochure into the messenger bag over her shoulder.

The nurse nodded. "Yes. We won't have to see Yugi-chan for a couple of months. You can make an appointment over the phone."

Yami bit his lower lip as he walked over to Hallie and Yugi. His heart melted when he saw his little boy cradled in Halima's arms.

Taking deep comfort in Halima's warm hand rubbing his back, Yugi sniffled unhappily. His full cheeks were red and covered with drying tears. His sweet purple eyes were wide and wet while his usual smile had fallen by the wayside. With every breath, the little boy's breath shuttered as he recovered from his crying fit.

The hand clenched tightly into Halima's jean jacket led to an arm that held a big blue bandage with chibi dragons. On the other arm was a similar bandage with big yellow stars and a small band aid was wrapped around the infant's finger. However, the twice bandaged hand didn't prevent Yugi from stuffing the large lollipop farther into his mouth. The baby suckled hard as his head rested on Hallie's shoulder.

Yami felt awful. Apparently, it had been worse than Yugi had expected.

Coming to a halt next to Hallie's shoulder as she continued her conversation with the nurse, Yami careful ran his fingers through Yugi's soft locks. The baby looked up at his father sadly. "Hey, Yugi. You okay?"

Yugi sniffled, breaking his father's heart a bit. Yami gave his son a weak, apologetic smile. He held out his hands. "You want to come to daddy, Yugi-chan."

Much to Yami's surprise, Yugi's grip on Halima and his well-earned reward tightened. The baby then frowned at his father and pulled away a little with a small glare. Halima and the nurse threw sympathetic, but amused, looks at a stunned Yami. Apparently Yugi realized that his daddy hadn't been around to rescue him from the evil needles.

The young father sighed. Yami swore that after this, Halima would deal with all of Yugi's immunization shots.

* * *

Duke rubbed his aching forehead. The pony-tailed man glared at the papers all over his desk. "After what happened last week? I don't know, Yami. I don't think I can."

Over the speaker of Duke's cell phone, Yami sighed. A baby's wail could be heard in the background. "I know. I didn't forget what he did last week, but I really need your help with this. I can't get there to help even if I close the shop. Ryou won't answer his phone, Grandpa won't be home until tomorrow, Hallie and the girls are with Serenity, and I refuse to take Yugi and Akefia into the war zone. Yugi might handle the yelling but not the fighting, and can you imagine taking Akefia?"

Slumping in his chair, Duke glared at his phone. Yami was right. The last thing Akefia needed was to see the screaming and fighting between his fathers' friends. The baby still flinched at loud noises and quick movements. "Do I have to help Tristan though? Can't I deal with Kaiba?"

There was a moment of long silence. "Who do you think you'd have an easier time with right now in a fight? Seto or Joey?"

Duke groaned. Considering how enraged both men were, the question didn't bear thinking. "I cannot believe this. This is insane." Yami made a soft grunt in agreement before comforting a drowsy, cranky Yugi over the line.

The entire mess actually started in the middle of the night. Serenity, who'd been at Kaiba's mansion at the time, had called Halima and her cousins in an absolute panic. The brunette didn't have many female friends and had become close to the Americans over the last couple months. So of course she'd gone to her new friends in her desperation. It had taken the combined efforts of Halima, Justine, and Midori to calm Serenity's hysteria. Meda had refused to be involved in the situation, especially after she'd learned why Serenity was in such a panic, much to the ire of her sister and cousins.

None of the guys, from Yami to Kaiba, had any idea of what happened until late afternoon the next day. When they did learn the truth, it was just as the whole matter went nuclear.

Tristan may be a chef-in-progress, but between work and school, he was usually too exhausted to cook at home. As for Joey, he couldn't make anything more than soba noodles. So being a good little sister, Serenity decided to make a few bento boxes to last Joey and Tristan for the rest of the week. Gathering the groceries she'd bought the day before, Serenity made her way over to her brother's shared apartment.

Joey, who'd come back from an early shift, was more than happy to have his little sister cook at his place. Unfortunately, the next few events would throw the entire group into one mad ruckus.

While Serenity worked in the kitchen rolling sushi, Joey finished his shower, dressed and came out to help his little sister. Serenity didn't mind a helping hand. The brunette asked her brother to grab a new packet of dried seaweed from her grocery bag.

However, it was while Joey dug through the cloth grocery bag that he accidentally knocked over Serenity's purse. A small packet with four capsules, two of which had already been taken, had fallen out to the floor. Joey instinctively picked up the packet to slide back into his sister's purse, only to pause and read the prescription.

It said morning after pill.

The next thing Tristan knew, he was stumbling out of his bedroom in his boxers trying to figure out why Joey and Serenity were screaming and who he needed to punch. He quickly discovered that the two siblings were yelling at each other.

The idea that Kaiba was actually screwing his baby sister and could have gotten her pregnant threw Joey Wheeler into a blind rage. Regrettably, in his fury, Joey lashed out at the closest person: Serenity.

Tristan would later tell his friends that Joey and Serenity completely tore into each other. Serenity saying that it was her life and that Seto was her boyfriend. Last night has been her decision. Joey didn't care and told her she was being stupid. He then followed up by saying what would she do if Kaiba knocked her up and left her.

Tristan tried his best to break up his friends, but the siblings continued fighting until Joey finally said with vicious sarcasm, _"Do you really think he'll want you after he has his fun with the pretty little poor girl?"_

Needless to say, Serenity didn't stay after having her insecurities thrown in her face, but Joey was so incensed that he wanted to 'talk' to Kaiba. Tristan had to physically restrain Joey to keep the livid blond in the apartment. The brunette even barricaded his friend in the blond's bedroom long enough to call Yami for backup.

Unfortunately, a few events had occurred while Tristan struggled to restrain his best friend.

Distraught, Serenity had rushed over to the photo studio Justine and Halima owned for more desperately needed support. On her way, the distressed young woman received a call from Seto Kaiba. The CEO was stunned to hear Serenity sobbing over the phone, but she hung up before Seto could get an answer for her troubles.

Justine was equally surprised when Serenity stumbled into the studio crying hysterically after her argument. The dark-skinned American soothed Serenity and even managed to learn what happened. After getting details from Justine, Halima called Yami immediately afterward with details and the demand that he punch his best friend for being a dick. However, Midori wanted to help her new friend also. Much to the girls' horror, she decided to call Kaiba and provide him with current events.

It was sheer dumb luck that Bakura and Mokuba were nearby when Kaiba lost it.

While Serenity and Halima yelled at Midori for being an idiot, Justine contacted Yami and Tristan to inform them of their growing catastrophe. _"So, what do we do about this shitstorm? Cause it looks like your friends are going to kill each other."_

Duke shook his head. He couldn't believe things had escalated so quickly, but it really shouldn't be a surprise. Joey never fully approved of Serenity's relationship with Kaiba. This had apparently been the straw over the camel's back. "Fine. I'll go over to Joey's. Bakura does have Kaiba right?"

"Thanks. Yes, Bakura and Mokuba have it under control. Mokuba somehow convinced mansion security not to let Seto out if he makes it past Bakura."

"How many times has he made it through?" Duke asked amused.

Yami sighed. "Once. He locked Bakura in a closet and nearly made the front door, but Mokuba found him. Apparently, he's gotten really good at defensive holds. I'm sorry, Duke. I'd take care of this myself, but I can't leave the kids here, and I can't take them with me."

"It's alright. Akefia isn't comfortable with anyone but you and his dads anyway. I'm done here. I'll head over now and try to knock some sense into Joey's head."

"Thanks. I'll call you as soon as Ryou gets here." Yami paused. "Let me know if Tristan tries anything."

Hanging up, Duke dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck! Just fuck my life!"

He did not want to deal with Tristan in an already volatile situation, but there was no choice. Joey and Kaiba would try to kill each other if they were in the same vicinity, and no one wanted their friends in jail for murder. Groaning, Duke stood and trudged toward the door.

It felt like walking into the lions' den.

* * *

Tristan winced as a huge thump sounded from Joey's bedroom. The blond had truly lost all sense of controlling himself. For the last few hours, Joey has been storming from one side of the apartment to the other ranting, swearing, and throwing things. Thankfully, during one of these rages, he stormed to the bathroom, giving Tristan just enough time to dress and not worry about Joey running off for Kaiba's.

"Can you believe moneybags thinks he has the right to touch my little sister? What was she thinking letting that sleaze anywhere near her? What if those pills didn't work? She doesn't have much money. What's she going to do with a kid? Especially when that emotionless prick drops her!"

The brunette wondered if Joey even realized what he was saying. A many things could be said about Kaiba, but the CEO honestly loved Serenity. Any children resulting from their relationship would be cared for and loved. Tristan was sure of that. Joey, however, was too focused on the bad things that could happen and his enmity with Kaiba.

Tristan was certain that the two men didn't really mind each other. Joey considered Kaiba an annoyance until he started dating Serenity and Kaiba treated Joey with more indifference than anything. Tristan was a little stunned by the amount of hatred coming from Joey at the moment. The culinary student did sort of dismiss most of it though. After all, Joey was textbook overprotective big brother. He would hate any guy that touched his baby sister.

Having called in to work, Tristan finished the food Serenity had left on the counter and placed the bento boxes and groceries in the fridge and cupboards as Joey raged on. After more curses and thumps echoing from Joey's bedroom, Tristan received an update call from Yami.

Tristan could hear the frustration in his friend's voice that he wasn't around. If anyone could talk sense into Joey, it was Yami. Unfortunately, the one time Yami called on Joey's cell phone, it ended up thrown into a wall. "Tristan, how is he?"

The brunette glanced toward Joey's open bedroom door. "He's ranting right now. Hasn't tried to go for the door in the last ten minutes. How's you-know-who?"

Yami sighed. It was ridiculous that they couldn't even say Serenity's name in front of her brother. "She's fine. Hallie and the girls are trying to keep her calm and distracted. Serenity isn't answering Kaiba's calls though. It's only making him more upset. Mokuba and Bakura have their hands full."

Groaning, Tristan asked, "So who's coming my way?" Tristan was no weakling, but Joey was working with a lot of anger and adrenaline. He felt lucky that he wasn't at Kaiba's place though.

At the Game Shop, Yami glanced down at the sleeping babies napping on the living room couch. Yugi was, as usual, sprawled across the couch with his arms and legs stretched about. He was sleepily sucking his thumb. On the other end of the couch, Akefia slept curled up tightly on his tummy with a pacifier. The white-haired child clutched Yugi's stuffed Kuriboh. Yami didn't want to disturb the babies.

He walked out of the living room. Smoothly locking the door gate behind him, Yami walked to the front of the shop before speaking. "Tristan," Yami's voice was icy. "Listen to me very carefully."

The brunette flinched. He suddenly realized who was coming to his apartment.

"Duke should be there in ten to twenty minutes. I practically begged him to help and even then he's reluctant after the stunt you pulled last week."

Tristan was quick to protest. "It wasn't a stunt, Yami! I didn't-,"

"You didn't what?" Yami's words were cold and sharp. "Imply in a store full of people that he was some lecher fucking his 14-year-old baby cousin? Or was it when you called an innocent girl a fat slut to her face a second later?"

The college student realized how deep in it he was with Yami. The man only swore when he was really pissed off. After a long moment, Tristan unsteadily replied, "I didn't say it quite that way."

"Right," Yami said dismissively. "Duke is on the way. All he wants to do is help Joey. I'd ask you to apologize, but I know better. Do not start another argument, Tristan. Tell Duke to call me when he arrives." The young father ended the call without another word.

Sighing, Tristan wondered if the group realized how commanding Yami was. The cook also wondered if it was natural or if it came from Atemu. Tristan dearly missed the revived Pharaoh. With Atemu as backup, he and Yami would have handled Kaiba and Joey immediately.

And he wouldn't have his guilt thrown back in his face. Tossing his phone on the dining table, Tristan tossed himself onto the couch.

"Fucking Mr. I'm-better-than-you-because-I'm-rich! He can drop dead! Pervert touching my innocent little sister! Serenity had no idea what she was doing! I'll tear his fucking heart out!" Joey howled within his bedroom.

Tristan bit his lip. He hated to admit it, but Yami was right. He'd never been so insulting to anyone the way he'd been to Duke and his young cousin. Tristan had seen them at the local 7-11 and hadn't been to contain himself.

He'd seen that pretty, plump girl hugging Duke close and giggling into his shoulder and lost his mind in anger. His thoughts had flown every different way to a million horrible scenarios. But when Duke had thrown an arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear...

"What would she even do if that idiot knocked her up? Raise her kid all on her own? She won't graduate until this summer! She couldn't even get a real job! UGH!"

Tristan rubbed his hand across his face. He'd definitely been a complete asshole. Shamefully, he could remember the horrified look on the teary-eyed girl's face. He also remember the punch to the jaw from a furious Duke.

Between Joey's brotherly instincts spiraling out of control and Duke's no doubt unhappy visit, Tristan wasn't going to have a good day.

"Fucking moneybags doesn't think she's worth protection! Like he doesn't care what happens! And how did she get a morning after pill?"

* * *

Silently cursing Serenity for not zipping up her purse and Joey for being a nosy, overprotective idiot, Duke knocked harshly on the apartment door. He wanted to be anywhere else, but he promised assistance no matter how grudging he was about it.

Duke didn't bother with a pleasant demeanor when a rather embarrassed Tristan opened the door. When the taller man stepped aside, Duke walked in without a greeting. "Where's Joey?"

"HOW DARE HE? HE COULD HAVE GIVEN MY BABY SISTER A STD? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Joey, no!" Tristan shouted as his blond friend, eyes blazing, ran for the open front door.

Duke lunged forward as Tristan slammed the door closed. Duke tackled his friend to the ground and was thankful that Tristan quickly added his weight to the pile. "Joey, will you calm down?"

"NO! Let me go so I can kill him!" Joey struggled to move under the weight of his friends, but the two men managed to keep him to the floor.

Tristan cursed. "Duke, help me drag this idiot to his room!"

Duke nodded once, before grabbing a leg to start tugging. Joey's screams of rage didn't waver as Tristan grabbed a leg himself and the two brunettes dragged the mechanic to his bedroom. Their friend tried to scramble away, kicking his legs and digging his fingers into the wooden floors.

"NO! LET GO! LET ME KILL HIM A LITTLE! HE TOUCHED MY BABY SISTER!"

Duke huffed as he jerked Joey back a few more inches. "Joey, will you snap out of it?"

"I'LL TEAR HIS BALLS OFF!"

"Forget it, Duke! The idiot's lost his mind!" Tristan could have cried with relief as he and Duke finally dragged Joey into his wrecked bedroom.

"LET ME GO! LET GO!"

"Damn it, Joey!" Duke raised a fist and punched down hard across the back of Joey's head. The ensuing yelp made Duke and Tristan release their incensed friend. Joey groaned and grabbed the back of his head.

"That's hurt." Closing his eyes tightly, Joey curled up on the floor.

Tristan was too exhausted to care about the painful knock to Joey's head. The cook stumbled toward the doorway and waved Duke on behind him. "Let's hope that keeps him down for a minute."

Both men paused as Joey yelled, "That bastard! I bet he wasn't even careful with her."

Duke turned and closed Joey's bedroom door. He wasn't in the mood for more insane ranting. Joey needed to tone it down. "Idiot."

Tristan ran a hand through his hair and tried not to say the first rude thing on his tongue. "Yami said to call him when you arrived."

Duke pulled his phone from his pocket and took a few steps away from Tristan. The other man walked over to the couch and collapsed with his hand over his face. "Hey, Yami."

"Hey Duke. Any change in the insanity?" Yami didn't even sound hopeful.

Duke snorted with a stifled laugh. "Ha! No way, Yami. We just dragged him back into his room a minute ago. Good thing this is a highrise or he would have crawled out the window."

Yami made a long suffering sigh from the phone. "Right. Just keep an eye on him. I finally spoke to Ryou. He's stuck in a meeting but should be here in an hour at most. I'll come right over to speak to Joey. Then, I'll go talk to Kaiba."

Duke had to wonder in what form Yami meant by talk. It was either language, violence, or crushing someone in a duel. Either way, Duke knew Joey would lose but Kaiba would put up a struggle. "Alright. Let us know when you're headed our way."

"I will. And Duke?"

"Yes?"

"I spoke to Tristan, so there shouldn't be an issue. If there is, you have my full permission to punch him again." Yami figured, if anything, Joey would try to keep Duke from injuring Tristan. It might even snap the blond out of his insane, overprotective rants.

No, Yami didn't like violence, but sometimes violence worked.

Duke smiled. It was nice to know his friend has his back. "Thanks, Yami, but I think Joey will have us a bit busy."

"No doubt." Duke heard a loud, happy shriek over the phone and a repetitively babbled 'Dada'. "I'm coming, Yugi. I'll call back in a bit, Duke."

"Later, Yami." The two men ended the connection and Duke turned to see Tristan cover his ears. Joey was starting to get loud again.

"What if he hurt her? I didn't even ASK HER! What kind of brother am I?"

"Psychotic," Tristan muttered. Duke snickered.

There was a loud thump as Joey threw something into the wall. "When I get my hands on that rich prick, I'll make him regret ever looking at my sister!"

Duke took a seat at the dining table. He dropped his head into his hands. "This is so stupid."

Tristan nodded wearily. "Joey really needs to let Serenity grow up. He keeps seeing little girl Serenity instead of grown woman Serenity."

Humming softly, Duke nodded. He held up his phone and started looking at text messages.

Tristan listened to Joey's ongoing and, at times incoherent, rant for a long moment. His eyes continually drifted to the pony-tailed man sitting next to his kitchen. As Joey's yelling faded to background noise, Tristan thought about his earlier conversation with Yami. "So, uh, what did Yami say?"

Duke didn't look away from his phone. "He said he'll be over in about an hour. Ryou will watch the kids after he leaves work."

Tristan spoke before he even realized it. The sneer in his voice was clear. "Good. At least someone cares for the kids."

Unconsciously slamming his phone on the table, Duke glared at the couch while Tristan realized what he'd said. "He also said to punch you again if you're still be an utter shit! After what you said to my cousin, you think I'm up for your crap today?"

Duke stood and stormed into the kitchen away from Tristan. Unfortunately, the apartment was of moderate size. It took a few cautious steps for Tristan to stand at the kitchen's doorway.

Tristan coughed nervously and watched Duke lean heavily against the counter seething in anger. "I uh..." Tristan fidgeted. He felt odd about apologizing to Duke. "Look, I didn't mean it quite that way-,"

"Liar! That's exactly what-,"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Tristan shouted. He raised his hands to scrub his face. "I just-,"

"What?" Duke snapped, his voice cracking with anger. "You can't forget what I said? Well, you know what Tristan? Fine! Fucking fine! I confess! Okay? I confess!" Duke threw his arms out. "Forget that I was drunk when I said it. I confess! I said that Anzu should have aborted Yugi and never told us at all! I fucking said it okay?"

It was an old faded regret that sometimes lingered thanks to Tristan. Duke, Joey, and Tristan had spent the day watching Anzu tear into Yami for every little thing. Their usually strong friend - who'd become sad, desperate, and needy - hadn't argued back once as Anzu swelled into her fourth month of pregnancy. It had sickened them and later drove the three men to drinking themselves into a pleasant stupor.

Duke was half way through his fifth bottle of sake when he remembered the sad, hurt look on Yami's face while Anzu sneered at him. He'd made the comment without any real thought. Joey had been unconscious by then, but Tristan had been awake. And he'd never let Duke forget his drunken words.

Tristan winced. He knew he shouldn't keep bringing it up. Duke loved Yugi as much as the rest of their group. He was one of Yugi's saner uncles. In all honesty, Tristan brought it up simply as good ammunition. "Duke... I'm sorry. I know you regret it."

"Fuck you, Tristan." Because Duke was done. He was sick of his supposed friend constantly picking at him. "Because this has nothing to do with that. It has shit to do with what I said when I was drunk. The whole problem here is you!"

The taller man looked completely indignant. "What do you mean me?"

"What do I mean? Are you serious?" Tristan swallowed at the look of deep hurt in Duke's green eyes. "Almost three fucking years! You have been picking and prodding me constantly for nearly three years! I haven't done anything to deserve it! I can't talk on the phone to my girlfriends. I can't speak without a cruel comment. I can't even walk my little cousin to the store for her mother! All because of you!"

Duke shoved Tristan in the chest, forcing the cook back a few steps. "Y-you aren't even a real friend anymore! You aren't my friend, Tristan! You've turned into my Anzu!"

Tristan was stunned at the words and found himself totally speechless. He didn't know what to say, and it hurt to know that in a way, Duke was right. Anzu had tormented Yami constantly. Tristan hadn't done it as badly, but he was similarly guilty in a way his former friend had once been. He was constantly attacking Duke verbally. It was as if he couldn't help it.

It was just that every time he saw Duke with some girl or even thought about the man surrounded by 'fans'...

"D-Duke. Duke, I'm sorry."

"Not nearly as much as I am." Disgusted, Duke walked out of the kitchen for the bathroom. "Call if Joey makes another break. Otherwise, stay away from me!"

Tristan winced as the bathroom door slammed. His shoulders slumped as the realization of his foolish behavior finally settled over him. Tristan had just done what he'd never thought would happen.

He had lost one of his friends.

When Yami arrived an hour and a half later, he'd taken one look at a devastated Tristan before shaking his head. After realizing Duke left the moment he called ahead, the duelist dropped a strong hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know you are my friend, Tristan, but I consider you more. I've never mentioned it, but I think of you guys as my brothers. You're my family."

Tristan gave Yami a sad, shaky smile.

"I also think that of all of us, you're probably the most stable and self-assured. Unfortunately, in this case, you're an idiot." Yami glanced around the apartment. "And I have an awful feeling it will cost you in the end."

"It already has." Tristan's whispered voice was soft.

Yami looked sad, as if Tristan's pain was his own. "Perhaps, but are you willing to give up so soon?"

" With Duke? I think it's too late, Yami." Tristan slowly pulled away from his friend's hand.

"I think, Tristan, that you should do some soul searching before giving up all hope."

Tristan looked at his friend's smile confused. Yami turned and walked toward Joey's room hoping that his friend would realize what the problem was before it really was too late.

* * *

Shrugging, Halima poured out the bowl of Cheerios over the tray of Yugi's high chair. The ten-month-old grinned before working to grasp the little edible circles. She sat his sippy cup in the corner. "Good to go, Yugi?"

"Goon." Yugi managed to grab a small fistful of Cheerios before shoving them toward his mouth. More fist than food got in.

Hallie nodded. "I'll take that as a yes."

Yami continued going through the Kame Game Shop's books while Halima flopped down into another chair next to his at the table. "At least he's learning new words."

"You're just angry that Yugi's first words were 'No' and 'Mama'." Halima knew Yami was thankful that constant repetition had Yugi calling him 'Dada'. Joey and Tristan were outright giddy. Yami didn't look ready to strangle them anymore.

"No!" Yugi giggled around his fist. Cheerios fell down his shirt to his lap.

The couple was having a short breakfast together since their date for that evening was canceled. Justine and Halima were swamped with at the studio. With it being close to Halloween, lots of groups wanted photo shots of their costumes. Thanks to his online classes, Yami had a college exam to prepare for. Both were too busy for a movie date.

Humming quietly, Solomon walked into the kitchen. The old Muto gave his family and Hallie a small smile as he entered. "Good morning!"

Yami glanced over at his grandfather as Halima smiled and nodded. "Good morning, Grandpa Solomon."

"Morning, Grandpa."

Yugi laughed and waved a wet hand stuck with Cheerios. "Gaya!"

Solomon beamed at his great-grandson's pronunciation. "Aw! You're getting good, Yugi-chan! Your daddy only ever shouted 'Poo' at me."

In support of her boyfriend, Halima looked away to cough softly and grin. Yami sighed. "I did no such thing. You said my first word was 'Game.'"

The old man chuckled. "Yes, it was. The look on Ken's face. He'd been working so hard for a 'daddy'. He did get a lot of 'No' like you are."

Hallie pat Yami's shoulder. "Karma, my friend."

"Karma is a dirty liar." Solomon snorted at his grandson before shaking his head. "Where are you headed, Grandpa?"

The couple watched the old Japanese man straighten out his dark suit and tie. The smile he sent them was rather poor. "I have to take an unfortunate trip to Domino Bank, Yami. I should be back in a few hours though. We can't have you miss much study time. Your exam is tomorrow, right?"

"That's right." Yami nodded while Halima poured herself a small bowl of cereal. The American wondered if Yami knew his grandfather was lying. Solomon's words sounded rather weak to her ears. "Do you want breakfast first?"

Solomon laughed weakly and shook his head. "Oh no! Going to the bank on a full stomach is good for no one, my boy." Turning, Grandpa walked out the kitchen with a wave. "I'll be back soon!"

Yugi waved his free hand as he popped another Cheerio into his mouth. "Bah-bah!"

Grandpa's eyes warmed as he left. Yami and Halima watched the empty doorway for a moment as Solomon walked out the back door to the car. Halima went back to her cold cereal as Yami sighed heavily and shook his head.

The room was quiet except for the odd piece of round cereal falling on the ground. Yami was rather surprised after a few minutes and watched Hallie. She hadn't said a word about Solomon's odd behavior. The woman hadn't even asked Yami about it.

She raised an eyebrow at his questioning look and swallowed her mouthful. "What?"

"I'm surprised. You aren't going to ask?" Yami waved at the doorway. "I know my friends would have been asking Grandpa if he was okay."

"It's rather obviously personal for him."

"It is." Yami confirmed. "He doesn't even know I know about it."

Halima leaned back in her chair and sat her spoon along the bowl's edge. "I tend not to dig in someone's garden, Yami." When he looked confused, she continued, "It's a family saying. Adam and Eve? If you want to offer knowledge, that's one thing. I don't dig in someone else's business unless invited."

Halima had seen too much drama from being too nosy. There was a reason Midori was so bipolar nowadays. Hallie's cousin was still recovering.

Yami looked amused. That was a new idea he didn't get often with his friends. It wasn't bad, but all of Yami's friends cared too much at times. There was no leaving something alone. It took ages before Joey and Atemu would leave Yami be about his past. He'd never told them. It hadn't been for lack of trying. Joey was always full of questions, and Atemu…

When the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle saw his twilight's state of mind, he often wondered why it happened. Atemu had only knew that Yami's past hurt but never knew the details as to why. Yami had never been able to tell him.

The Pharaoh had constantly asked, begged, even once demanded to know why Yami had closed himself off so deeply from everything around him. Yami never said a word in response. At most, he would simply shrug. There was no way for the spirit to find the information he wanted on his hikari's history. If the Pharaoh had gone into Yami's soul room uninvited, the action would have been an unforgivable violation of trust.

Of course, Yami thought with a look at his son, that lack of trust had cost them in the end.

As Yugi tossed a few pieces of cereal to the floor and watched them bounce, Yami turned to Halima. "He's not going to the bank. That's what he's using as an excuse. Today's my mother's second parole hearing."

Hallie immediately dropped the spoonful aimed for her mouth back into the bowl. She stared at Yami. Her voice was full of disbelief. "A parole hearing? Your mom is in jail?"

Yami nodded to her surprise. She'd honestly thought both his parents were dead. Yami never really mentioned either of them. Solomon had mentioned that Ken died in a plane crash. Halima paused, but eventually asked, "Why is your mom locked up?"

"…Two counts of assault with a weapon, assault against a minor, child endangerment, child abuse, sexual battery, and two counts of attempted murder."

Halima struggled to keep her reaction under control, but she was honestly dumbfounded. Those weren't charges she'd been expecting from Yami. Endangerment? Child abuse? Sexual battery and murder? She hadn't seen that coming. More questions were on the tip of her tongue, but Halima wasn't stupid, no matter what her cousin Meda said. Sometimes, you didn't need to know.

Hallie saw the darkening look in Yami's eyes and remembered the flat tone of voice as he rattled off his mother's charges. Her curiosity was no reason to torment her boyfriend. Yami spoke about it, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

The American proposed one thing as Yugi knocked his sippy cup to the floor with a smile. The cup remained closed. "He's making sure she never gets out, huh?"

Yami gave a grim smile.

TBC

Alia: The next chapter is happier, but here you have more information on the ongoing lives of everyone. After the next couple of chapters, life will speed up and a lot of things will be changing.

Questions or comments?

Review.

July 13, 2013


End file.
